


Спектр взаимодействий

by akaPassion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Bisexual Male Character, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Frenemies, Gay Male Character, Government Experimentation, Light Bondage, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Open Relationships, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Character, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaPassion/pseuds/akaPassion
Summary: Задача была простая — вывезти с секретной станции научные данные. Забирать оттуда случайно подвернувшегося парня никто не просил, и это решение поломало планы сильным мира сего. Теперь капитану и его первому помощнику надо разгребать последствия, заключать сомнительные союзы и прятаться от спецслужб, потому что соприкосновение с государственными тайнами даром не проходит.Ах да, в этой кутерьме тот странный парень со станции — наименьшая проблема.
Kudos: 5





	1. «Розетта»

— Дело простейшее, — сказала Шарлин, помахивая карточкой с гербом Министерства внешнекосмической политики Старых миров. — Только полный идиот облажается.

Винсент терпеть не мог, когда его банду дёргали по слишком простым заказам. В них обязательно вылезали непредвиденные случайности, рушащие любую тщательную подготовку, а затраченные усилия не всегда окупались. Любому другому заказчику он бы уже взвинтил цену в пять раз, чисто в надежде, что тот передумает. Однако напротив сидела Шарлин Вердаско — капитан флота Старых миров. Она всегда предлагала высокую оплату: сам заказ, плюс надбавка за молчание — и в избытке обеспечивала информацией от разведки. Тем не менее настолько простые задания даже для неё были нетипичны.

— Чудесно, но почему мы?  
— Ну, вы единственные, с кем у меня контакт в Протекторате.  
— Какая разница, были налётчики из Протектората новой Терры, Сирианской республики или откуда-то ещё?  
— Главное, чтобы не подумали на Старые миры — нас легче всего узнать по кораблям.  
— То есть ты ищешь, кто бы сделал за вас чёрную работу и подставился в случае чего.  
— Слушай, Винсент, тебе нужны лёгкие деньги за ограбление научной станции, или я пойду по списку и найму кого-нибудь ещё? Василису, например. Её уж точно заинтересуют те исследования. Поможешь потом отбить, если она с ними сбежит?  
— Разве нельзя их взломать и скачать нужные данные? Уж хакеры-то у вас есть.  
— Нет, на станции изолированная подсеть.  
— Шарлин, в чём подвох? Они разрабатывают супероружие? Выращивают мутантов? К чему нам готовиться?  
— Нет подвоха, они мирные. Стыкуетесь, забираете, что мне нужно, улетаете. Как забираете, без разницы. Можете хоть перерезать всю станцию и записать обращение, что вас прислал Саграда. Если вдруг попадётесь: я тебя не знаю, ты меня не знаешь, а этого разговора не было, — Шарлин провела ногтем по карточке, и герб сменился нейтральной картинкой с кометой. — Вся разведка здесь, можешь своих даже не напрягать.  
— Какова вероятность, что я об этом пожалею?  
— Стопроцентная. Ты вернёшься и опять будешь параноить, что за тобой следили.

***

Винсент раз за разом прокручивал этот разговор, думая, что согласился лишь потому, что Шарлин до сих пор не давала повода усомниться в своей надёжности. Пока её заверения оправдывались: станция «Розетта» действительно не была подключена к галактической сети. Аварийная гиперсвязь на ней наверняка имелась, но Винсент позаботился о том, чтобы заглушить её до того, как пиратские корабли покажутся на радарах. Затем взломать протокол стыковки и проникнуть на станцию было делом техники.

Видеопоток с камер наблюдения отключить. Оставить инфракрасный, чтобы следить за перемещениями персонала. Надеть маски. Кому не хватило и кто не примелькался, можно обойтись гримом.  
Штатный медик-химик Саша Рихтер достала из своих запасов безумную смесь реагентов, которая должна, по её словам, замедлить действие распространённых отравляющих газов, и ввела её всем, кто сразу не сбежал. «Я опробовала это на себе двадцать четыре часа назад и, как видишь, ещё живая! Куда пошёл?! А ну встал, закатал рукав, получил укол. Следующий!»

— Кэп, мы ведь не на войну? — спросил Карен, из новеньких. — Зачем такие приготовления?  
— Обычная перестраховка.

Разбирая нападение, служба безопасности Протектората, конечно, быстро поймёт, что налётчики далеко не тупы. Плевать. Пусть ищут умных по свидетельским показаниям, а не рассылают всем постам детальную 3D-модель, восстановленную из видеозаписей. 

Персонал попрятался, редких охранников вырубали при первой же встрече и запирали. Нет, сверхсекретные боевые разработки так не стерегут, даже для отвода глаз. Неужели Шарлин не обманула и за ширмой исследований ничего не скрывалось? Что тут изучают, Винсент так и не выяснил — официально станции не существовало, а единственная найденная нить тянулась к Главному институту лингвистики Протектората. На более глубокий поиск не хватило времени.

Кое в чём всё-таки не везло: доступ к серверам успели отключить физически. Отряд отправился на их поиски в административной зоне, но Винсент уже понимал, что шансов мало. Если копию отсылают в столичный институт — а наверняка же отсылают — локальные данные, скорее всего, уничтожили при угрозе нападения. Потеряют месяц-другой отчётов, зато не выдадут неизвестным свои исследования.  
Оставалась надежда на архив с физическими копиями. Хотя бы самое важное должно иметься в распечатанном виде на случай сбоев техники. Да и накопители со стёртыми данными тоже стоит вытащить — пусть Шарлин сама разбирается, реально ли что-то восстановить или нет.

Спокойствие на станции раздражало. Хотелось, чтобы наконец выскочил вооружённый до зубов взвод, который можно разорвать на части. Чтобы подготовка оказалась не напрасной. Только бы не ходить по пустым коридорам в ожидании сюрприза. Поэтому когда навстречу из-за угла вышла яркая фигурка, Винсент на нервах пальнул в пол.

— Вы чего? Я помочь хотел.

Парень. В проходе, подняв к голове пустые ладони, стоял тощий красноволосый парень в лиловой форме. Выглядел он настолько неуместно и с таким спокойным интересом рассматривал направленные на него бластеры, что Винсент решил, будто по станции распылили галлюциногены.

— Вы тут главный? — парня совершенно не пугало, что приходится разговаривать с непроницаемой маской.

Сирианские защитные маски были на редкость навороченными. Редкий случай, когда Винсент взял оплату товаром вместо денег. Ни разу потом не пожалел. Маска никак не мешала обзору, но лицо под ней было невозможно ни разглядеть, ни прочитать сканером. На экран дополненной реальности перед глазами выводилась информация со встроенных датчиков. Сейчас они показывали привычный состав атмосферы — никаких посторонних примесей не было.  
Винсент коснулся крайней фаланги указательного пальца, чтобы переключить на тепловизор. Тоже всё в норме. Мальчишка был живым. Не андроидом-камикадзе. Между прочим, если его видно в инфракрасном свете, то…

— Никос, вы следите вообще за передвижениями? Или уснули все трое? Почему никто не сказал, что к нам идёт неизвестный?  
— Он же один, вы легко бы справились, — немедленно отозвался хакер.  
— А если бы он шёл с бомбой или плазменником? Сообщай обо всех, кого не можешь сопоставить с нашими маяками.  
— Лады, только не парься. Тут всё равно ничего не происходит.

— Что касается тебя… — Винсент наконец обратился к парню. Тот по-прежнему стоял смирно, показывая пустые ладони. Умный мальчик. — Руки за спину.  
— Зачем? Я ничего не сделаю.  
— Так — точно ничего не сделаешь. Я не против с тобой поболтать, но не люблю неожиданности, — Винсент обратился к отряду: — Стеф, Яна — остаётесь со мной, остальные идут по плану. А мы пока выясним, что это за чудо. И руки ему свяжите.  
— Пропуск его нужен? — спросил сразу же Стефан. — Он немного не такой.  
— Они всё равно не работают без владельца, — начал Винсент, но увидев браслет, задумался.

Поначалу отряд снимал пропуска со встреченных жителей станции, но быстро понял, что сканеры замков проверяют что-то ещё, кроме чипа в браслете. Таскать с собой сопротивляющихся людей, чтобы открывать двери, которые не так уж трудно сломать, было бессмысленно. К тому же не всем из них разрешён вход в административную зону, где должен находиться архив.  
Браслет мальчишки отличался от других. Более тонкий, без дополнительных функций типа миникомпьютера с доступом к станционной сети. Внутри хорошо если хватило места для чипа и маячка.  
И метка уровня доступа оказалась чёрной.  
Чёрного не было в списке, который раздобыла Шарлин.  
Вероятно, особенный пропуск, сведения о котором спрятаны глубже, чем её разведка могла проникнуть. Супердоступ или крайне ограниченный? Первое вряд ли, значит, второе. Гостевой? Нет, он белый — Винсент вывел с нарукавного компьютера список и перепроверил. Там учитывались все категории, даже стажёры, дети и прочие родственники персонала, ревизоры, техники. Кто-то не имел права проходить дальше стыковочного шлюза и жилой зоны, кто-то мог свободно перемещаться внутри станции, а то и снаружи. Ни у кого из них не было пропуска чёрного цвета. Официально его не существовало так же, как и «Розетты».  
Прекрасное сочетание для мальчишки с красными волосами.

— Я мог бы пооткрывать вам двери, — парень обратил внимание, что Винсент заинтересовался его браслетом.  
— Что, даже в лаборатории или центр управления?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мало толку. Ты только за этим нас искал?  
— Я хотел помочь. И чтобы вы взяли меня с собой.

Это было неожиданно. И попахивало ловушкой, не прими Винсент меры, чтобы о нападении заранее никто не знал. Запасной вариант на крайний случай? Подкинуть ничего не подозревающим захватчикам шпиона или саботажника.  
Слишком сложно. Нормальную охрану они нанять не могут, а на такую комбинацию нашли время и средства. Их бы за подобные нецелевые расходы давно бы разогнали. Становилось интересно.

— Кто ты? — идей никаких не было, но если парень готов выложить всё, пусть говорит.  
— Я тут живу.  
— Конкретнее. Помогаешь лаборантам? Убираешь, готовишь?  
— Живу.  
— Хорошо. Как давно?  
— Всегда.  
— Ты бывал за пределами станции?  
— Нет.

У него алые волосы и пепельно-зелёные глаза. Это нормально. Цвет легко правится в любом возрасте. У того же Никоса синеватые пряди вперемешку с русыми уже были «естественным» цветом. Но Винсент видел личные дела некоторых учёных станции, видел охрану — никто из них не перекрасился в настолько неестественный цвет, буквально кричащий о том, что его обладателю подправили генокод и не забыли выбрать подходящий тон глаз.  
Его вырастили здесь. Зачем-то. Парень выглядел не старше восемнадцати. Если ему не разгоняли рост, как иногда поступают с клонами, то примерно столько же лет ведут исследования, в результате которых он появился.

— На станции есть ещё такие, как ты?  
— Да.  
— Совсем такие же? Внешне.  
— Нет.

Значит, не клоны. Чем-то да различаются.

— И они тоже хотят сбежать?  
— Некоторые. Сейчас не смогут.  
— Почему?  
— Их заперли, когда вы пришли.  
— А ты выбрался?  
— Ну да.  
— Что с тобой сделают, если бы я оставлю тебя здесь? Лишат обеда? Побьют? Запрут на несколько дней?  
— Я не знаю. Наверное, как в прошлый раз.  
— То есть ты уже пытался с кем-то улететь?

Парень замолчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Винсент проверил, что творится на станции.  
Хакеры Никоса отслеживали действия в сети и камеры, уверяли, что всё спокойно. Обитатели «Розетты» — где-то сотня человек — забаррикадировались в дальней части жилой зоны и выжидали. Никто не пытался ни отключить жизнеобеспечение, ни подорвать маневрирующие двигатели, ни отрезать банду от стыковочного шлюза. Если вооружённая толпа не убивает и не громит всё подряд, проще не стоять у неё на пути и дождаться, пока она уйдёт. Винсент уважал такой подход и взамен не пытался прижать беззащитных людей к стенке.

Отряд отрапортовал, что нашёл архив, извлёк накопители и попытается унести распечатки, сколько сможет. В этот момент парень снова подал голос:  
— Три месяца и восемь дней назад. Прилетал корабль. Не знаю кто. Они меня нашли и высадили незадолго до отлёта. Может быть, осталась запись.  
— Никос, найди логи и видеозаписи отлётов, если их не потёрли. Примерно три месяца и восемь дней назад по-местному, — передал Винсент и тут же забыл, не рассчитывая на быстрый ответ.

Но Никос, умница, всё скинул через несколько минут. Винсенту хватило одного взгляда на экран:  
— Ничего не осталось. Логи хранятся только три месяца.

Отчаяние парня, было сродни тому, что отражается на лице заложника, когда тому говорят, что отпускают, и мягко подталкивают к шлюзу в открытый космос.

— Я думал… я думал, что лучше шанса не будет. Вы чужие, вы бы меня не сдали. Я тут больше не могу! Заберите меня отсюда! Куда угодно!  
— Посмотрим. Только не истери.

Да. Это было оно. У запрограммированного саботажника нет такого спектра эмоций, ему это не нужно. А шпион бы знал, что записи хранятся дольше, и не смог бы сразу сыграть искреннюю реакцию. Парень не врал. У него всё моментально отражалось на лице.  
И он немного обсчитался, потому что фигурку с алыми волосами выводили из шлюза на записи от трёх месяцев и десяти дней назад.

Взять всё-таки мальчишку с собой? Шарлин заказывала только информацию, никаких бонусов за пассажира не обещала. Не существовало веской причины приводить его на корабль. Кроме желания прихватить сувенир и банального любопытства.

— Винс, к вам пятеро, — бросил в комм Никос.  
— А в архиве?  
— Там только наши.

Всё-таки вылезли. Доступ к инфракрасным камерам оставался у всех, персонал станции тоже видел, как разбрелись пираты, и отправил охранников напасть на самую малочисленную группу. Только ли поэтому? Нет. 

Шаги приближались. Винсент мысленно возликовал.

Вы ничего не делали, пока мы высаживались на станцию.  
Вы молча смотрели, как мы вытаскиваем архивы.  
Вы только что подтвердили, что мальчишка в разы ценнее ваших отчётов.  
А если он действительно важен, вы же не станете в него стрелять? 

С этой мыслью Винсент поудобнее перехватил парня. Тот испуганно пискнул, когда к голове приставили бластер, и затих. Балбес, лучше бы побарахтался, чтобы поверили, будто его захватили силой, а не он сам полчаса упрашивал.  
Охранники показались из-за угла и замерли. Винсент просчитывал варианты.  
Нас трое и заложник, совсем рядом отряд, возвращающийся из архива. Охранников пятеро. Обмундирование выглядит дёшево. Под формой, может, и есть какая-то защита, но на голове только респираторы. Ура, можно в случае чего стрелять в голову.  
Если останешься на ногах после того как пустят газ, — на экран выплыло предупреждение о меняющемся составе атмосферы.

— Усыпляющий газ. Без масок у вас семь минут, если моя смесь сработает. С масками можете дотянуть до двадцати, — к волне подключилась Саша.

Винсент не стал отвечать и полностью сосредоточился на охране. Те, несомненно, догадываются, про фильтры в масках, но наверняка рассчитывают, что противник вырубится раньше. Оставалось положиться на Сашу.  
Мальчишка обмяк в его руках, и это был шанс. Винсент толкнул бесчувственное тело на охранников, а сам дёрнулся вниз и в падении успел выстрелить несколько раз. Двоим бойцам — не зря оставлял с собой самых надёжных — ничего объяснять не пришлось: они открыли огонь почти в то же мгновение.  
Через несколько секунд всё закончилось. Четыре трупа, один тяжелораненый у охраны — его тут же добили. Численное преимущество противника полностью нивелировалось неумением целиться: Винсенту задели левое плечо, у Стефана и Яны ранения оказались чуть серьёзнее, но до возвращения на корабль можно потерпеть. Мальчишка, будь он в сознании, отделался лёгким испугом да синяками — так сильно его боялись поранить.

— По крайней мере, ты не чудовище в человечьей шкуре, — вслух заметил Винсент. Будь парень хоть как-то опасен, в охрану бы не набирали недавних кадетов.

Седьмая минута подходила к концу, однако помутнения в голове не ощущалось. Спасибо, Саша, в следующий раз добровольно сдамся на твои эксперименты. Но пора возвращаться. Винсент здоровой рукой приподнял мальчишку за шиворот, знаком позвал на помощь — всё-таки тащить самому и держать оружие было неудобно.  
Любопытство пересилило. Если выяснится, что парень опасен, всегда можно его убить; бесполезен — в Серой зоне немало мест, где купят человека; хоть живьём, хоть потроха.

***

Вернувшись на «Камбрию», Винсент с наслаждением стянул маску и потянулся к поясу, на который опять навесил гаджетов на любой случай. Каждый раз обещал себе, что не станет перестраховываться так, чтобы таскать на себе лишние килограммы, каждый раз паранойя брала верх. Хоть фильтры в этот раз пригодились, и то хорошо.  
В ангар прибежали Саша и Сильва, чтобы заняться ранеными. Парня с «Розетты», всё ещё не пришедшего в сознание, они немедленно заметили — сложно было не обратить внимания на ярко-красную макушку.

— На него тоже был заказ? — осторожно спросила Саша и достала противоожоговую мазь.  
— Нет. Сам попросился. Погоди. — Винсент поднялся, прежде чем она попросила его снять броню. — Давай его проверим, пока без сознания. Мало ли что.  
— Но…  
— У нас никто не умирает, Сильва один справится.

Винсент снова взял парня на руки. Обожжённое из бластера плечо отзывалось болью, но ничего, можно потерпеть сотню-другую метров до медблока, тут недалеко. Когда Саша юрко обогнала на выходе из ангара, Винсент тоже прибавил шагу. От смены темпа парень заворочался и что-то неразборчиво промычал, но так и не очнулся. Надышался всё-таки. А если ему геном перекроили настолько, что от газа вылезут побочные эффекты? Да нет, не должны. На станции же знали, что он бегает по коридорам и его заденет. Что он такое? Винсент задумался, не перехитрила ли его «Розетта». Что, если парня не пытались отбить, а разыгрывали представление, дабы убедить, будто это очень ценный и безобидный экземпляр, который обязательно надо похитить? Ага, в обмен на пять трупов.  
Могли целиться в Шарлин. Но Винсент пока не собирался ей рассказывать, что вывез кого-то помимо обещанных данных, не то что передавать. Если же целью был он сам и «Камбрия», то на «Розетте» откуда-то узнали, кто именно прилетит грабить станцию. Эту информацию могла слить только Шарлин, но смысл его подставлять? У неё имелись менее сложные способы прижать банду к ногтю.  
Спокойно. Это просто парень с красными волосами, который никогда в жизни не был дальше железной коробки, болтающейся вокруг планеты на краю освоенной Галактики. Остаётся вопрос, зачем Протекторат потратил столько времени, чтобы его вырастить.

Так ничего и не придумав, Винсент понадеялся на сканирование в медблоке: вдруг оно хоть что-то прояснит. Пусть установка не была навороченной и сверхточной, но уж отличить ксеноса от человека в ней можно.  
Нет. Безрезультатно. Машина пожужжала и выплюнула графики и снимки, по которым Саша уверенно заключила: человек. Все изменения генома ушли в красные волосы, не иначе. Получалось также, что интереса ни для Шарлин, ни для кого-либо в Серой зоне парень не представляет. Винсент не сказал бы, что сильно расстроился, — забрать-то лишний груз с «Розетты» ничего не стоило. Если он правда безопасен, можно оставить на корабле, найдётся, куда пристроить.  
После сканирования они аккуратно перенесли парня на койку. Его расслабленное лицо сейчас выглядело особенно красиво, что Винсент невольно залюбовался. Осторожно провёл рукой по алым волосам — мальчишка никак не отреагировал. Очень чистый и насыщенный цвет. Жаль, что короткие — такого красивого цвета должно быть много. Надо не забыть выяснить, стригли их на станции или парню так больше нравится.  
Сам Винсент носил короткую причёску — удобнее для шлемов — но испытывал слабость к парням с длинными волосами. Главное, чтобы не слишком длинным: волосы до пояса приводили его в шок. Неудобно же в бою, могут распутаться и зацепиться. Михай смеялся, когда в первый раз услышал, что метровые косички лучше бы обрезать. Не обрезал. Косички были тонкие и в постели он их не расплетал, так что Винсент смирился.

— Кстати, как мальчика-то зовут? — оторвала его от размышлений Саша, и по молчанию поняла, что обратилась не по адресу. — Ты даже не спросил?!  
— Некогда было.  
— Сначала ты принёс незнакомца, насчёт которого не был уверен до конца, что он человек. А теперь выясняется, что ты и по имени его не знаешь?! Винс, это точно ещё ты? Может, он метаморф и тебя давно пожрал, а я хрен знает с кем разговариваю?

Она в шутку похлопала его по щетине. Пока Винсент придумывал остроумный ответ, мальчишка заворочался от их голосов и наконец открыл глаза. Приподнявшись на койке, он забегал затуманенным взглядом по помещению, пока не заметил Винсента.

— Где я?  
— На «Камбрии», нашем корабле. Ты ведь хотел улететь.  
— Но вы пытались меня убить.  
— Только припугнуть охрану. Не знаешь, почему за тебя так беспокоились?  
— Почему?  
— Это я и надеялся у тебя выяснить, — вздохнул Винсент.  
— Не знаю. Нам мало что рассказывают не на уроках.  
Как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли? — Винсент старался игнорировать её осуждающий взгляд и пытался угадать, задела парня эта ситуация или нет.  
— Юкка. Юкка Сахара.  
— Необычное имя…  
— Мне нравится, — мальчишка пожал плечами.

Нравится и ладно. Хотя бы не цифры, а то пришлось бы что-нибудь выдумывать. Раздавать имена лучше получалось у Михая. Пусть «камбрию» он нашёл, перебирая случайные слова из справочника, для Винсента даже это выглядело высшим пилотажем. Он мог без проблем обойтись цифробуквенным кодом модели корабля, но остальным почему-то было удобнее использовать красивые слова.

— …а это Винсент, наш капитан, — хлопнула его по спине Саша. — Сам он вряд ли вспомнит, что надо представиться, так что я помогу.  
— Ладно, я пойду сниму с себя всё барахло. — решил Винсент, что больше нет смысла сидеть в полной броне, раз мальчишка не оборачивается в монстра.  
— А кто ребёнком займётся? — Саша решительно выдвинулась к нему. — Ты притащил, ты за него и отвечай. Одежду ему хоть найди сначала.

Ребёнком... Саша вряд ли настолько старше парня, а ростом и то ниже. Винсент сам называл бы её ребёнком — десять лет разницы в возрасте располагали — если б не видел, как это взбалмошное создание бойко строило команду на медосмотр.

— Зачем одежду? Мне хватит, — попытался возразить Юкка, не подозревая, с кем связывается.  
— Слушай, не дури! Тебе нужна новая одежда и комплект на смену. У нас много ненужного, что-нибудь под твой размер подберём. А не подберём, так напечатаем.

С одеждой, однако, вышла заминка: для своего роста Юкка оказался слишком худым, а репликатор выдавал лишь стандартные размеры. Со словами «Была не была, откормим!» Саша выбрала наиболее подходящее ему по фигуре: несколько футболок, синюю короткую куртку и чуть более тёмные штаны из другого комплекта. Затем едва ли не угрозами заставила переодеться, закинула поношенную форму в переработку и выставила задание напечатать новый комплект. 

Юкку временно устроили у Винсента — свободной жилой каюты сразу не нашлось, а капитанская была единственной двухместной. Михай опять усвистал на Энхо, к своим повстанцам, его возвращения ждали не раньше, чем через пару недель по стандартному времени.  
Мальчишка так и уснул в той же одежде, которую ему выдали, едва прилёг на койку. Винсент думал, не раздеть ли его на ночь, но побоялся разбудить. А теперь уже не было смысла — проще заменить комплект, если одежда совсем помнётся, и загнать парня в душ. Попутно можно показать, где это находится на жилом уровне, если будет время.

«Камбрия» завершила прыжок и вышла на курс к «Тарелке» — хабу на орбите когда-то богатой рудой планеты, который пираты переделали из заброшенной станции. Стекались туда все: государственные агенты под прикрытием, контрабандисты, преступники и просто наёмники. Приметные и по-настоящему опасные личности вроде Иль Гаттино и Саграды, однако, появлялись редко, предпочитая вести личные переговоры в более укромных уголках Серой зоны. В барах «Тарелки» шутили, что обоим капитанам тут тесно: Иль Гаттино — из-за громоздкого экзоскелета, Саграде — из-за роста. Об их отсутствии не очень-то сожалели. Надо будет — пришлют посредников, а собутыльники поприятнее всегда найдутся.  
Неотложных дел не оставалось, поэтому Винсент решил убить время до встречи с Шарлин. Важные новости закончились быстро, зато по данным с «Розетты» были небольшие успехи. Хакеры расшифровали несколько уцелевших файлов, но ясности в то, чем учёные занимались на станции это не внесло. Личные дела подростков косвенно подтверждали, что их вырастили искусственно: в выборке из полтора десятка человек ни у кого не обнаружилось генетических отклонений, аллергий или наследственных болезней. Винсент машинально отметил одну и ту же дату рождения, из которой следовало, что всем сейчас ровно восемнадцать лет и сто три дня.  
В отличие от других звёздных государств Протекторат считал, что совершеннолетие наступает с двадцати; за исключением спорных систем, где вероятны военные конфликты — там были традиционные восемнадцать. Может быть, потому ребят держали на станции? По меркам внутренних планет они ещё не самостоятельны, а в горячие точки их вывозили. Проверить бы, не всплывут ли через пару лет подопытные «Розетты» с разноцветными волосами и такими странными именами, как Адонис Дехна, Сакура Гоби… Дехна, кажется, такое внутреннее море на Новой Терре. А Гоби что ли океан? Забавно, если Сахара — это тоже что-то связанное с водой. Не было нужды заучивать географию метрополии, если всё равно не накопишь средств туда переехать.  
Кроме личных дел в расшифрованных документах обнаружилось несколько отчётов. Один из них Винсент пытался прочесть, но за полчаса не продвинулся дальше трёх абзацев. На предложение посмотреть и пересказать своими словами Саша напомнила, что она врач-химик, а не профессор биологии и лингвистики с приставкой «ксено-» и без. Специалистов в этой области на «Камбрии» не наблюдалось, так что Винсент дал отбой. Если кто захочет покопаться в файлах в свободное время и потренироваться во взломе шифров — их дело. Всё равно неясно, что делать с полученной информацией и насколько она ценна. Если Шарлин захочет об этом поговорить и попросит выкрасть кого-нибудь со станции — что ж, уже было, кого ей предложить. 

Несмотря на то что Винсент распорядился остановить расшифровку, сам он продолжил искать заказчиков исследования. Итог был тем же, что до нападения на станцию, — главный институт лингвистики Протектората. Все нити вели к нему. Никаких подставных фирм и цепочек посредников. Отчёты подсказали конкретное направление — ксенолингвистика. Протекторат Новой Терры не скрывал область исследований, но почему-то умалчивал, какое отношение к изучению языков имеют искусственно выращенные люди.

Ксенолингвистика… Винсент наконец оторвался от экрана. Если не случилось новых секретных контактов, то человечеству по-прежнему были известны шесть разумных ксеновидов. Вряд ли «Розетта» занималась Расой-21F — коммуникация с разумными кристаллами уже налажена идеально. То был главный успех теоретиков, разработавших в незапамятные времена методику контакта с абсолютно чуждым разумом через сопоставление законов математики и физики — неизменных во Вселенной и потому крайне удобных для того, чтобы найти общий язык. Из оставшихся пяти наименьшего прогресса добились с Неро: те враждебно воспринимали любую попытку отправить им сообщение, не говоря уже о корабле с делегацией. Мирный контакт с Неро мог бы стать сенсацией, но дал бы он преимущество первопроходцам? Учёные даже толком не знали, как именно выглядят эти ксеносы; выгода от налаженных отношений и вовсе была неочевидна.  
Оставались ещё четыре вида. Ко всем Протекторат имел доступ в один-два прыжка, причём можно прыгать хоть от «Розетты». Винсент сделал пометку позже разузнать, насколько далеко продвинулись ксенолингвисты, где стоит ожидать прорыва, и на этом приостановил поиск.

Добычу Шарлин забрала без проволочек и тут же перевела оплату, вычтя штраф за то, что не смогли сохранить все данные. Ни об исследованиях Протектората, ни о странных детях она не обмолвилась ни словом.  
Винсент о Юкке тоже умолчал.

***

— Возьмите меня с собой в следующий раз, — сказал Юкка, когда Винсент вернулся с «Тарелки».  
— Нет. Тебя могут увидеть.  
— Но я хочу побывать на какой-нибудь планете…  
— Это всё равно не планета. Такая же станция, как твоя, только больше.  
— Ладно… Но на планетах вы тоже бываете?..

Винсент перебрал в голове варианты. Можно, конечно, высадиться где-нибудь в Серой зоне. Она неподконтрольна ни одному из звёздных государств, но это не значит, что там нельзя совсем наткнуться на агентов Протектората. Эти пролезут даже на планеты вроде бы сплошь кишащие пиратами.  
Но одна безопасная для прогулки существовала. Причём не в Серой зоне — в самом Протекторате.

— Слышал про Цетинни? — начал Винсент и опешил, насколько радостно на него уставился Юкка.  
— Ничего не слышал. Расскажи!

Снимков Цетинни имелось в изобилии, даже голографическая проекция, которую Винсент с бандой отсняли, когда подбирали укромное место для базы. До заселения тропического побережья у колонистов так и не дошло, зато оказалось, что в океане удобнее всего скрыть следы редких прилётов, а в джунглях — спрятать жилые модули.  
По возбуждению Юкки даже Винсент догадался, что парень теперь не успокоится, пока его туда не свозят. Что ж, Цетинни всё равно была в планах. Через пару недель, когда на ней закончится сезон тайфунов, нужно отвезти часть вещей на хранение. Можно парня с собой прихватить, пусть походит под настоящим небом. А там и Михай вернётся.


	2. Трое и один

Первого помощника, а по сути второго капитана «Камбрии», звали Михай Китагава. Для друзей. Если бы он так назывался каждому встречному, половина ему бы всё равно не поверила, а вторая начала бы прикидывать, как бы тайком скрутить его и доставить в Содружество Пяти Звёзд. В Энхо, системе на границе влияния Содружества, Михай Китагава прославился как террорист номер один. Особой ценностью там планеты не отличались, кроме единственной заселённой: в своё время Энхо-четыре не понадобилось терраформировать, освоить её полностью помешало лишь восстание колоний, тогда ещё подчинённых Земле. Под шумок Содружество отхватило Энхо, хотя допрыгнуть туда от основных звёзд и вернуться обратно у стандартных транспортников получалось на пределе топлива. Зато короткие прыжки к системам Протектората Новой Терры того бы стоили. Наглых соседей Протекторат демонстративно не замечал — и так понятно, что никто не станет воевать через единственную систему, к которой неудобно стягивать флот, для настоящего вторжения поищут другие точки входа.  
Равновесие длилось до появления на Энхо-четыре новой силы — «Белых когтей», повстанцев под предводительством Китагавы. Несколько лет они выводили из себя местные власти, рассчитывая не столько на независимость, сколько на повышение статуса окраинной планеты. Китагаву ловили вполсилы и однажды даже «убили». Воодушевившись, управленцы расписали празднования на несколько недель, подогнав их к юбилею заселения планеты. В последний день торжеств праздничные фейерверки нарисовали в небе два крыла, перечёркнутые трёмя линиями — эмблему «Белых когтей». Следующий залп сложился в маску Китагавы. Партизанские вылазки возобновились. Власти Энхо подняли вознаграждение за поимку главаря.  
Тогда-то системой наконец заинтересовался Протекторат, считавший себя преемником Старых миров. Формально он имел право на колонии, основанные по программе НАСА, но до тех пор претензии на Энхо не предъявлял, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт. Высадка войск Протектората привела к расколу среди мирных жителей и террористов — кто-то был не против выйти из Содружества, но не насильно сменить одних хозяев на других. К тому времени влияние Китагавы уменьшалось, поговаривали даже, что его собирались выдать властям, чтобы откупиться хотя бы ненадолго. Как бы то ни было, он покинул планету и под вымышленными именами скитался по Серой зоне. Там Винсент с ним и встретился.  
Забыть про Энхо Михай не забыл и охотно брался за мелкие задания на благо освободительного движения. На беспокойство Винсента отвечал, что успешно скрывался от войск Содружества несколько лет, конечно же он продолжит быть осторожным. Из очередной вылазки на Энхо он вернулся, когда по часам «Камбрии» наступало раннее утро, многие ещё спали, а ночная смена только заканчивалась. Из неспящих попалась Йонса, задержалась взглядом на литровой зеленоватой бутыли, которую он прижимал к груди, но ничего спрашивать не стала и поспешила на вахту. Михай остановил её сам.

— Привет. У вас всё нормально? Винсент здесь?  
— Они спустились на поверхность, он разве тебе не сказал? — искренне удивилась Йонса.  
— Я надеялся, он меня дождётся, я же предупредил, когда вернусь.  
— Да он ненадолго, всего лишь выгулять мальчика.  
— Какого ещё мальчика? — притворно ревнивым тоном спросил Михай.  
— Винсент тебе и о нём не сказал? — Йонса оперлась об стенку, настраиваясь на долгий разговор. — Прибился к нам после недавнего налёта, назвался Юккой. Так хотел побывать на какой-нибудь планете, что Винсент решил свозить его на Цетинни, на свежий воздух. С ними ещё, кажется, Яна, Карен и Стеф отправились. Остальные все здесь.  
— Да не, про парня слышал, надеялся расспросить подробнее. Погулять, значит, решили…

Михай опустился на пол, чтобы вес огромной бутыли не тянул руки. Йонса разглядывала её, не скрывая любопытство, но так и не решалась спросить.

— Ладно, что с этим делать? — Михай заметил её интерес. — Я надеялся, мы вместе разопьём.  
— Поставь в общий холодильник.  
— Во-первых, там найдут и выпьют. Во-вторых, её нельзя хранить при низких температурах, — пояснил Михай и, догадываясь, что Йонса предложит дальше, сразу добавил: — А к себе не заберу, иначе выпью сам. Давно не пробовал.  
— Это что-то ваше местное?  
— Да. На экспорт не идёт, — не без гордости сказал Михай. — Поэтому важно, чтобы бутылка и особенно содержимое дождались Винсента в целости и сохранности, а то когда я снова достану.

Йонса закатила глаза ещё на середине речи.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Фиг с тобой и вахтой, давай отнесу к себе, потому пойду на мостик. Я-то всё равно не пью, можешь не беспокоиться за свою драгоценную выпивку.  
— Правда заберёшь? — Михай легко подскочил, едва она взяла у него бутылку. — Только смотри, при температуре ниже десяти не хранить, а то она густеет. И никому-никому не показывай, и не говори, что на корабле такое есть.

Йонса так попятилась, чтобы не получить ещё больше бесполезных инструкций, что Михай поумерил пыл и отпустил её, а сам не спеша направился к капитанской каюте в другой части жилой зоны. На подходе получил изображение: бутылка стояла замотанной в шарф, чтобы было видно только горлышко, рядом лежали фрукты, банки протеиновых коктейлей и веточка лимонного дерева из корабельного сада. Следом Йонса отправила комментарий: «Даже эта бутылка отдыхает сейчас лучше, чем ты. Иди спать». Михай посмеялся и перевёл комм в режим невидимости. Отдохнуть точно бы не помешало, пусть в ближайшие часы никто не беспокоит.

Открыв дверь в каюту, Михай потерял несколько мгновений на осознание, что внутри оказались Стефан и Яна и зачем-то переворошили все вещи. Те опомнились быстрее: Михай чуть-чуть не успел заблокировать удар, и его приложили об косяк двери. Спешно затащили внутрь — дверь вроде бы закрылась автоматом — ударили ещё раз об пол так, что в глазах поплыло. Он слышал два резких голоса и не мог разобрать ни слова, ни интонации. То ли ругались, то ли в панике решали, что делать, то ли ещё что-то. Стоило ему чуть пошевелиться, как его повернули на бок и застегнули за спиной наручники, затем прислонили к переборке. Браслет комма срывать не стали, только отвели выше так, что теперь он ощутимо сдавливал предплечье.

— …вой?

Женский голос — значит, Яна. Наклонилась к нему и помахала ладонью. Вероятно, глаза у него как-то среагировали, потому что она утвердительно повторила: «Живой» — и отошла. Стефан щёлкал другой парой наручников, прикидывая, налезут ли на ноги. Решил, что налезут, выдвинулся вперёд. Потерять подвижность ног и с ней уменьшить шансы на сопротивление Михай не мог себе позволить. Собрав остатки сознания, он подловил момент и от души пнул Стефана по лодыжке. Тот выругался при падении, поднялся почти сразу и ринулся было к нему, но его остановила Яна.

— Аккуратнее, — воспользовался Михай замешательством. — Я ведь единственный, у кого остался полный доступ к кораблю, так?

Раз они тут, значит, Винсента рядом нет, по крайней мере, в дееспособном состоянии. Капитанские права на управление кораблём они не выбили, иначе бы не рылись по каюте в поисках неизвестно чего — могли бы уже разузнать это, у Винсента всё записано. По их озадаченным лицам Михай понял, что насчёт доступа попал в точку.

— Он прав, — Яна удержала Стефана за плечо.  
— А как же… — тот прервался на полуслове, когда Яна протестующе замахала, а затем резко убрала руку. — …а этот? Он обещал попробовать.  
— Я ему не доверяю. Слишком легко слился, когда узнал, что у нас сорвалось.  
— Думаешь, он его и вызвал?  
— Непонятно… Если вызвал, то не наябедничал.

Пока они спорили, Михай ощупал браслеты наручников, насколько позволяла сцепка. Какова вероятность, что из четырёх пар игровых наручников на него нацепили ту самую, со сломанным замком? Он на неё жаловался Винсенту, просил выкинуть или заменить. Только бы Винсент послушался, а если не послушался, то хоть бы спрятал подальше. У Стефана другая пара, точно нормальная, значит, шансы один к трём. Как выглядели те сломанные наручники? Вроде весьма хлипко, есть шансы, что их проигнорировали и схватили что повнушительнее. Да, вроде бы у этих замок должен быть в порядке. Лишь бы скрыть попытки дотянуться до секретной кнопки.

— …Карен-то посмелее будет. Согласился внизу покараулить, — продолжал Стефан спор. Яна досадливо махнула кулаком и зашипела, когда он назвал имя.  
— Так вас трое или четверо? — буднично поинтересовался Михай.  
— Тебя спросить забыли. — Стефан немедленно отстал от Яны и повернулся к нему. — По частям нарезать или всё-таки хочешь остаться в одном куске?

Держался он теперь подальше, чтобы Михай точно не достал его ногами, поглядывал на дверь и стучал пальцами по рукоятке ножа на поясе. Нервы, явно нервы. Если передавить, он наплюёт на важность человека с капитанским доступом и сорвётся. Уточнять, что его доступ не совсем капитанский и, например, ограничивает использование корабля в бою, Михай, разумеется, не собирался.

— На всякий случай: на корабле видели, что я вернулся, и знают, что не планировал скоро улетать. Вам придётся выдумать очень хорошее объяснение, куда я вдруг пропал. Но для Винсента вы же придумали, а?  
— Спрашиваю здесь я, — Стефан всё-таки снял рукоятку с пояса.  
— Так говорите, что вам нужно. Есть вещи, которые я вполне готов сделать. По-дружески.

Михай чуть поменял позу, чтобы размять ноги и попутно скрыть движение плеч. Пальцы удобно легли на край наручников, как раз где-то там, где надо отколупнуть заглушку, чтобы добраться до кнопки.

— Нам нужен полный контроль над кораблём, — снова вмешалась Яна.  
— Давайте конкретнее: что вы хотите сделать, что вам нужен полный доступ? Корабль мне самому понадобится, когда я отправлюсь искать, куда вы дели Винсента.  
— Нет, так мы долго будем разбираться… — мрачно сказал Стефан и, невзирая на протест Яны, включил лазерное лезвие на полную длину, а потом со всей дури загнал Михаю в правое плечо.

Запах подгоревшей кожи и боль пришли почти сразу. Боль — не такая сильная, Михай поблагодарил свою слабую чувствительность, но старательно скорчил гримасу, чтобы спрятать за ней попытку вытащить заглушку. Со второго раза удалось расковырять пластик пальцами левой руки — правая теперь хуже слушалась, но всё же немного двигалась, полностью Стефан её не отрубил. Крохотный квадратик бесшумно скользнул с браслета по ладони и застрял где-то в складках одежды. Сразу тянуться к кнопке Михай не стал, чтобы не вызвать подозрений; к тому же он не помнил, с насколько громким щелчком раскрываются наручники.  
Когда Стефан отошёл на пару шагов назад посмотреть на результат, Михай ровным голосом произнёс:  
— Ты знаешь, психологическое воздействие гораздо сильнее, если резать там, где лучше видно. Нет, я не спорю, запах горелой кожи неплохо действует на нервы, но когда при этом видишь развороченную ногу…  
— Ты нормальный вообще?! — вскрикнула Яна.

Забыв об осторожности, Стефан опять наклонился к нему. Михай отстранился и одновременно повёл палец к кнопке. Бессмысленный разговор затягивался, парочка потихоньку теряла терпение. Возможно, с одной Яной удалось бы договориться, но её сообщника определённо бесили непредвиденные затруднения в плане.

— Насколько тебе важны пальцы? — Стефан угрожающе поводил лезвием вокруг левого плеча, но потом отвёл назад, всё ещё держа нож на виду. — Логин завязан на них? Если нет, может, отпилить тебе обе руки? Или, ты прав, начнём с ног, они-то точно не понадобятся!

Пока Стефан не успел сместиться к ступням и привести угрозу в действие, Михай надавил на кнопку и вмазал ему головой по носу. Браслет наручников раскрылся на одном запястье, но и того достаточно. Михай перекатился налево, чтобы закрыться от Яны, пока Стефан рефлекторно потянулся стирать кровь с лица. Вовремя сообразил, что держит в той руке нож, и ослабил хват — как раз настолько, чтобы Михай выбил у него оружие. Нож отлетел к двери, лезвие погасло, едва рукоятка стукнулась об пол, — сработал внутренний предохранитель. По движению сбоку показалось, что Яна вытащила пистолет. Проверять не было времени — не вглядываясь, Михай пинком толкнул на неё Стефана и добавил кулаками. Планировка каюты тоже сделала своё дело: при падении Яна стукнулась об ребро соседней койки и потеряла сознание. Пока Стефан не опомнился, Михай вцепился ему в волосы и приложил об пол. Затем ещё раз. Добавил бы и третий, но тело обмякло, только лёгкое дыхание и движение груди намекали, что парень ещё жив. Яна тихо простонала и дёрнулась — скорее инстинктивно, потому что глаза так и не открыла. Пистолет она действительно успела вытащить: судя по конструкции, всё-таки не лучевой, а с транквилизаторами. Тянуться за ним Михай сразу не рискнул, вместо этого стараясь не выпускать парочку из вида, поднял нож, убедился, что на нём не стоит защита на отпечатки пальцев, и снова активировал лезвие. Затем поднял неиспользованные наручники, сцепил Яне и Стефану запястья. Замешкался, снимать ли вторую пару с себя, но увидев, что ни один из двоих по-прежнему не двигается, аккуратно перешагнул через них к развороченным шкафам. Туда пошёл не сразу, сначала всё-таки поднял пистолет-транквилизатор. Ампула в нём оставалась одна — видимо, поэтому Яна не выстрелила сразу, а потеряла время на прицеливание. Пока он разглядывал оружие, Яна снова зашевелилась и приоткрыла глаза. Не раздумывая, Михай ввёл ей единственную ампулу в ногу. Она ещё попыталась подняться, выбраться из-под Стефана, будто не замечая, что на неё наставлен лазерный клинок, но минуту спустя содержимое ампулы подействовало, Яна окончательно потеряла сознание и сползла на пол.  
Михай с облегчением вернулся к шкафам. Искать наручники долго не пришлось — последняя пара из двух тонких колец с дополнительным магнитным креплением валялась рядом. Не хватало ещё одной. Михай хмыкнул: Винсент всё-таки избавился от той, со сломанным замком. Вот теперь она бы не помешала, но выбирать не приходилось. Он подхватил оставшуюся пару, усадил Стефана и Яну спиной друг к другу, заново сковал им руки накрест, и активировал магниты, что наручники сразу притянуло к полу. Коротких сцепок между браслетами еле-еле хватило на такую конструкцию, зато она должна была усложнить попытки освободиться через секретную кнопку. И то если парочка в принципе подозревала о её существовании.  
Из оружия у них нашлись ещё два ножа и лазерный пистолет. Михай забрал всё и снова проверил, что Стефан пока дышит, несмотря на разбитый нос и голову. Только тогда направился к выходу из каюты. У двери вспомнил, что на запястье до сих пор висят вскрытые наручники, и наконец расцепил второй браслет. Михай покачал его на пальцах, но небрежно бросил на свою койку, решив не использовать. В следующий раз он сюда придёт с отрядом поддержки, поэтому не имело значения, будет ли парочка скована чуть надёжнее или нет.  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Михай немедленно заблокировал дверь, чтобы кроме него больше никто не мог ни войти, ни выйти. Затем отрубил внутри все системы, кроме вентиляции. Поколебался, не вернуть ли подачу воды или питание репликатору, но передумал — несколько часов эти двое как-нибудь продержатся, давать им дополнительные удобства на случай, если освободятся, было бы слишком благородно.  
Пустые коридоры перестали выглядеть мирными и сонными. Теперь казалось, что за любым поворотом притаился сообщник, опоздавший на помощь. Михай прислонился к стене и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы стряхнуть наваждение. Нет, если он всё правильно просчитал, то теперь на «Камбрии» безопасно, можно успокоиться и всё как следует обдумать. Однако передышки хватило, чтобы спало адреналиновое возбуждение; он разом почувствовал и развороченное плечо, и кровь на голове — где-то Стефана, где-то, наверное, свою. Не особо беспокоясь о том, что скажет Саша на пробуждение в такую рань, Михай отправил ей сообщение повышенной важности, чтобы ждала его.

***

До Саши он добирался обходными коридорами, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза и не потерять время на объяснения, что стряслось. Вход в медкабинет, а по сути продолжение Сашиной каюты открылся, стоило ему приблизиться.

— С добрым утром. Можешь посмотреть, как сильно меня покромсали? — беспечно улыбнулся Михай, прислонившись к дверному проёму.

Саша с полминуты бегала взглядом по его ранам и глотала воздух; глаза её настолько расширились от смешанного с ужасом удивления, что правый, казалось, вылез из-под чёлки.

— Кровь на лице не моя, если что, — решил уточнить Михай. — Вот справа за ухом не уверен.

Кое-как справившись с нервами, Саша пригласила его внутрь, подтолкнула к койке и кинулась перерывать полки. Достав первую коробку, опомнилась и потянула его к умывальнику.

— Сотрясение? — спросила она, помогая Михаю смыть кровь.  
— Очень возможно. Давай проверим потом, сначала надо всё замотать.

Саша аккуратно ощупала его голову, но нашла только неопасную рану за правым ухом, обнадёжила, что не придётся срезать волосы, и наложила компресс. Только после этого вернулась к запасам лекарств.

— Обезболивающее можно слабое. И что-нибудь от ожогов, — подсказал Михай. — Только не бери «Комету». Она, конечно, моментально затягивает, что внешне ничего не заметно, но след потом ощущается долго. Очень долго, — он демонстративно поскрёб скулу.  
— Я знаю, — Саша излишне громко стукнула банками об столешницу.  
— Ты не представляешь, как здорово иметь дело с разбирающимся врачом.  
— Насколько тебе больно? Может, тебя совсем вырубить и на регенерацию?  
— Нет. Нет времени. В ближайшие часы я обязан спуститься на Цетинни. К моменту посадки правая рука должна действовать хотя бы вполовину как здоровая. А потом, когда вернусь, можно отдохнуть.  
— Зачем тебе сейчас на Цетинни? Нет, погоди, что с тобой случилось-то?  
— Где Винсент? И парень какой-то новенький, Йонса сказала, Юккой зовут. Они возвращались?  
— Да, потом решили по-быстрому сгонять в соседнюю систему, чтобы мальчик не только в джунглях погулял.  
— Ты их видела?  
— Нет, они тут же улетели, им надо было челночный катер поменять на дальноходный, иначе бы даже не возвращались.  
— Ты. Их. Видела? От кого ты знаешь, куда и зачем они полетели?  
— От Стефана…

Ещё мгновение назад Саша энергично звенела банками, а теперь замерла на месте. По изменению интонации Михай понял, что до неё начало доходить. 

— Никогда. Никогда больше не буду подначивать Винсента за паранойю, — он зарылся пальцами в волосы и одёрнул правую руку, чтобы не тревожить ожог. — И ему бы лучше не терять бдительность даже рядом с людьми, которым доверяет.

Саша поднесла два мягких шарика, заполненных прозрачной жидкостью, с короткими, почти незаметными иглами.

— Оголи плечо. Насколько возможно, чтобы не содралась кожа, — добавила она извиняющимся тоном.

Повозившись, они нашли живое место на спине рядом с ожогом. Туда Саша сделала укол одним из шариков, второй загнала в локоть левой, неповреждённой, руки.

— Для надёжности, — пояснила она, глядя ему точно в глаза. — Теперь ты расслабишься, скоро заснёшь. Когда проснёшься, мы позаботимся о том, чтобы во второй раз ты точно не сбежал.  
— Кто «мы»? — поинтересовался Михай абсолютно спокойным тоном.  
— Я, Стефан и… ну-у…  
— Если ты пытаешься вспомнить, кто спускался на Цетинни, то там ещё были Яна и Карен. Продумай легенду заранее, если так хочешь меня напугать.

Михай потянулся к механизму койки, но пальцы на правой руке недостаточно хорошо слушались. Неразборчиво проворчав, он повернулся на бок, чтобы дотянуться левой.

— Я всего лишь хотела намекнуть, что тебе тоже не хватает разумной предосторожности, — Саша подошла ему помогать, когда поняла, что он пытается приподнять спинку, чтобы сидеть полулёжа.  
— Если бы я хоть немного в тебе сомневался… — ответил Михай, поблагодарив её за помощь, — если бы сомневался, то сначала собрал бы тех, в ком абсолютно уверен. Нет, они всё это втроём задумали. Может, вчетвером. Тут я точно не знаю, но ты никак не четвёртая.  
— А если ты ошибся?  
— Меня, конечно, славно повозили по полу, но я всё равно не слышал, чтобы они кого-то предупредили, что план под угрозой, или позвали на помощь. Третий, Карен, остался на Цетинни, а четвёртому они сами не доверяют, кто бы это ни был. Или четвёртой… хотя нет, они говорили будто как о парне.

Саша нахмурила брови, но больше ничего не возразила. Покопалась в полках над столом и извлекла несколько ножниц разных размеров. Одни отложила сразу, опробовав лезвие пальцем.

— Понимаешь, это не поведение людей, уверенных, что у них есть союзники на корабле, — продолжал Михай. — Это два человека, которые страшно перепугались, что их раскрыли. Да меня никто не караулил в ангаре, их не предупредили, что я вернулся! Хотя некоторые успели меня увидеть.

Он успокоился, заметив, что Саша больше не возражает. Она подготовила инструменты и осторожно потрогала ткань вокруг ожога.

— Куртку придётся резать. Её уже не спасти, разве что другой рукав приделаешь.  
— Винсенту она всё равно не нравится. Слишком пёстрая, его мутит от мелких узоров.

Саша резко затихла и, надев перчатки, принялась сосредоточенно обрезать ткань.

— Что с ним? — наконец спросила она.  
— Не знаю, не было времени выяснить. Управление на себя они не переписали — иначе бы не стали со мной церемониться. Но что сделали с Винсентом, не знаю. Надеюсь, он всё-таки жив.

Отрезанный рукав сполз на пол, остались смешавшиеся с обугленной кожей лохмотья.

— Можешь дёргать, чтобы отлипло. Я вряд ли почувствую, — сказал Михай, заметив нерешительность Саши.  
— Не переоценивай себя.  
— Нет, правда, не почувствую. К тому же с обезболивающим. Ну, давай я сам, только найди зеркало, чтобы было видно.  
— Если мне давно не приходилось работать с настолько серьёзными ожогами, это не значит, что я совсем не могу ими заниматься. Хоть зрелище не из приятных, — добавила Саша, тяжело выдохнув, и принялась методично вытаскивать пинцетом остатки ткани и кожи.  
— Слушай, у вас на Новой Терре все такие? — попытался отвлечь её Михай. — Мои, когда вздумали от меня сбежать, сами подошли, сказали, что, командир, мы вас, конечно, уважаем и всё такое, но нам больше не по пути, вы сами по себе, мы — сами. И расстались мирно. А могли бы скрутить и подкинуть на ближайший военный пост на Энхо за наградой…  
— Ты уже бредишь? Если бредишь, скажи сразу, я в следующий раз вколю тебе что-нибудь послабее.  
— Я в порядке, — буркнул он и улёгся на левый бок. — Просто действительно обидно. Мягко говоря.  
— Можешь выругаться, если тебе станет легче. Но лучше помолчи и не говори сейчас под руку.

Михай безропотно подчинился и уставился в переборку, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Один раз проверил капитанскую каюту: парочка пришла в себя и пока безуспешно пыталась освободиться. Хотел было предупредить команду о случившемся, когда начал набирать объявление, передумал и решил дождаться, пока будет в состоянии говорить много и долго. Потом всё-таки не удержался и отправил дежурным на мостике приказ немедленно предупредить, если обнаружат подозрительное движение в направлении «Камбрии», и быть готовыми к прыжку из системы.  
Набирать левой рукой текст неудобно — тут Михай уважил просьбу помолчать и не включил голосовой набор — и долго: когда он закончил, Саша уже обработала ожог антисептической мазью и начала заматывать плечо.

— Всё. Сейчас проверяю, что у тебя с головой, и если ничего серьёзного, ты идёшь отдыхать.  
— Если там что-то серьёзное, ты делаешь всё возможное, чтобы облегчить осложнения от жары, и я спускаюсь на Цетинни. Если ничего — я просто отправляюсь на Цетинни.  
— Тебе точно нужно туда прямо сейчас?  
— Карена надо забрать, хоть он дурак. И Юкку вывозить, если он там. Помрёт же иначе. Добавь пару часов, пока введу всех в курс дела и выбью нужную информацию. Но дольше ждать я не могу!

Михая замутило от собственного крика. Он почувствовал, как из носа пошла кровь, и вытер курткой — всё равно больше ни на что не сгодится.

— Я в порядке. И у меня каждая минута на счету, — предупредил он насторожившуюся Сашу.  
— Можно…  
— Только не предлагай отправить вместо меня кого-то ещё. Я многим доверяю, но не верю, что они справятся. Я спускаюсь в любом состоянии. Потом — если всё пойдёт как надо — у меня будет время проваляться пластом и ничего не делать. Могу даже под твоим присмотром. Но прямо сейчас этот Юкка в приоритете.  
— Ладно… ловлю на слове — отлёживаться будешь здесь же, — развела Саша руками. — Посмотрю, чем тебя обработать, чтобы не вырубило при посадке.

***

Силовое поле, временно заменявшее стальные двери карцера, мерцало с фиолетовыми проблесками. Единственное, что отделяло его от двух бунтовщиков. Михай опустился на пол. Разговор мог затянуться.

— Итак, не хотите рассказать, что вы натворили? И почему?

Ответом была гробовая тишина. Яна выглядела насколько возможно бодро и, прислонившись к переборке, с интересом разглядывала потолок. Стефан явно чувствовал себя хуже. Природная бледность мешала оценить его состояние на глаз, мутный взгляд и кровавые разводы от разбитого носа только дополняли ощущение, что он при смерти. Отправить его в медблок Михай не решился даже связанным, Сашу тоже близко не подпустил — Стефан мог бы найти способ сорвать злость на мелкой девчушке. Разбитую голову ему обработал Сильва, который из-за гиперактивности Саши нечасто занимался лечением команды. Не сказать, что навыки растерял, более вероятно, что осторожничал, так как повязка легла на голову Стефана слишком криво, казалось, вот-вот слетит. 

— Ладно. Я планировал захватить третьего и сделать предложение всем, чтобы было честно. Однако информация нужна мне прямо сейчас, — продолжил Михай, не получив ответа. — Даю выбор: или всё рассказываете, или молчите. Того, кто сейчас честно ответит на мои вопросы, высажу на ближайшую структуру Серой зоны. Кто промолчит, отправится к Саграде. Всё понятно? Даю минуту на размышление.

Он вывел круг таймера и в тот же момент уловил, что Стефан оживился. Ещё недавно он сидел безразличный ко всему, а теперь смеривал Михая взглядом, будто заново увидел.

— Саграда значит… так вот к кому ты постоянно мотаешься. А предатель после этого я? — процедил он.  
— Если будешь честен, обещаю немедленно отправить тебя в медблок. Если нет, извини, не вижу смысла тратиться. Саграде наплевать, насколько ты дееспособен.  
— Я тебе жизнь облегчать не собираюсь. Сдохни. 

Михай задумчиво почесал переносицу. Не то что предпосылок совсем не было, но реакцию Стефана он плохо понимал.

— Если у тебя были какие-то проблемы со мной, мог бы сказать сразу, а не доводить до того, что нам на хвост вот-вот сядет Протекторат.  
— Я теперь рад, что промолчал. С шестёркой Саграды мне разговаривать не о чем. Если вдруг встретишь Винсента, не забудь ему рассказать, у кого ты на побегушках, пусть порадуется.

Михай встал и положил руку на пистолет.

— Стеф. Ему правда наплевать. Мне тоже. Труп на что-то, да сгодится, хоть его ценность ниже, чем у живого товара.

Он бы выстрелил, отключил поле и выстрелил. А потом бы включил обратно — Яна ничего бы не успела. Стефан не иначе как тоже почувствовал его решимость и успокоился. На попытки разговорить его он больше не реагировал.  
Яна по-прежнему глядела в потолок, не замечая ничьего присутствия. Таймер отсчитывал уже восьмую минуту.

— Значит, ответа не будет, — произнёс Михай пока без нажима.  
— Озвучь вопросы-то, — хмыкнула Яна и впервые обратила на него внимание.  
— По-моему, они очевидны. Юкка, этот новенький парень. Зачем он вам понадобился?  
— Винсент, — поправила Яна.  
— Ну да. Конечно. Именно поэтому вы столько выжидали, когда капитан окажется подальше от команды, как будто раньше не представилось других возможностей.  
— Что поделать, только сейчас выяснили, что за капитана много дают.  
— Яна, если ты не хочешь отвечать, давай не будем терять время, — Михай сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы уйти.  
— Ты невыносим, — она покрутила головой и потёрла шею. — Ладно. Этот яркий мальчик непростая штучка. Протекторат готов щедро одарить и в придачу амнистировать любого, кто его приведёт. Ну, тебя это вряд ли касается, если ты правда Китагава. Он у них на особом счету.

Михай удовлетворённо кивнул и снова сел на пол, скрестив ноги.

— Зачем им Юкка?  
— Нам какое дело? За балласт предлагают огромное вознаграждение, от такого сложно отказаться.  
— Почему вы в это ввязались? Долго вас обрабатывали?  
— Да как тебе сказать… — Яна доверительно подалась вперёд и сдула свесившуюся на глаза чёлку. — Понимаешь, вот мечтаешь ты о приключениях, просишься в команду вроде бы к нормальному чуваку, а позже понимаешь, что попала к чокнутому перестраховщику. Это ж тупо, никакого азарта. А тут подворачивается способ взять управление в свои руки и неплохо подзаработать.  
— С чего ты взяла, что Протекторат бы выполнил условия? Что они вам наплели?  
— Мы же тоже не идиоты. Мамой клянусь, эту вашу «Камбрию» невозможно найти, мы следилок не принесли.  
— Вы передали им Юкку?  
— Если бы передали, ты бы не был нам нужен живым, — насупилась Яна.  
— Что с ним?  
— Он где-то там, на Цетинни, — она кивнула в пол. — Его можно отследить по трекеру в браслете, но только с капитанским доступом. Маленькая неприятность, ага.  
— Как давно он там?  
— Дня два, наверное. Уже почти три. Считай, что я тебе всё рассказываю, потому что не хочу, чтобы он там помер теперь, когда ты нас ограничил в свободе. Жду спасибо, если он вдруг пригодится, когда будешь торговаться с Протекторатом за Винсента.

Разговорчивость Яны удивляла — уж у кого, а у неё были неплохие шансы выжить у Саграды — боевых девиц тот уважал. Михай думал, что угроза больше подействует на Стефана, но тот, видимо, решил молчать из принципа.

— Что с Винсентом?  
— Его мы передали Протекторату. Конкретно — их особому отделу, иначе бы те забрали нас.  
— Как вы только успели…

Михай сказал это больше себе, но Яна расслышала и охотно продолжила:

— Не боись, на корабль мы их не звали. Прыгнули быстренько к ним через пару систем, обратно сразу не полетели, немного покружили по левому маршруту. Едва вернулись сюда, стали искать, как бы нам обнаружить пацана. А потом тебя не вовремя принесло. Тебя кто-то срочно вызвал, да?  
— Да. Этот ваш четвёртый приятель, видимо, — сообразил соврать Михай, вдруг Яна намекнёт, кто это.  
— Что же он так забыл предупредить, чтоб ты был поосторожнее…  
— Наверное, потому что боялся, что вы следите за всеми исходящими.  
— Ну чё, похоже на него. Хорошо врёшь, я почти поверила.  
— Так кто четвёртый?  
— Всё тебе расскажи. Слушай, вроде я достаточно наговорила, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, а? А предавать тех, кто меня не подставлял, не в моих правилах. Мучайся, что у тебя за трусливая гадина на корабле.

Больше от Яны он ничего не смог добиться, Стефан и вовсе игнорировал его вопросы. Потратив ещё пару минут на попытки их разговорить, Михай удовлетворился результатом и направился к ангару. Впервые в жизни ему не хотелось отмахаться от полёта на Цетинни, да ещё в самую жару.

***

Челночный катер приводнился в лагуне и немедленно включил голографический экран, чтобы не попасть на случайную съёмку со спутника. На шум со стороны тайной базы вышла фигурка. Не Юкка, даже издали заметны светлые волосы без какого-либо намёка на красный. Михай вывел с браслета карту, и прогнал поиск маячков. Принадлежавший Юкке нашёлся сразу, да ещё в пределах километрового круга, очерченного силовым полем базы. Даже лучше: когда Михай подкрутил настройки, чтобы увеличить точность, точка легла прямиком на контуры жилых модулей.

— Он рядом? — заглянула через плечо Йонса. — Повезло же нам.  
— Необязательно. Если он догадался снять браслет и выбросить, то трекер нам не поможет.  
— Без браслета нельзя зайти на базу, это здесь единственное убежище. И за силовое поле без него не выйти.  
— Только сигнал необязательно идёт с базы. Погрешность достаточная, он может быть снаружи… лишь бы живой.

Он убрал карту и мрачно посмотрел на берег, где их ждал Карен. Не стал сбегать, надо же. Хотя куда тут сбежишь, не в джунгли ведь. И на челнок незаметно не проскочить.  
Михай чуть-чуть не дождался, пока трап доползёт до мелководья, сам спрыгнул в воду — всё равно освежиться не помешает — и побежал на берег. Карен никакой враждебности по-прежнему не проявлял, только напряжённо наблюдал за его приближением.

— Привет! — выкрикнул ему Михай, почти выйдя из воды. — Ты тут не сварился ещё? А мы за тобой прилетели. Готов или надо что-то забрать с базы?

Беззаботный тон подействовал. Карен приподнял голову и выжал улыбку. Расслабившись, он неспешно пошёл навстречу. Как только они поравнялись, Михай наотмашь ударил его рукоятью пистолета. Прежде чем Карен успел опомниться, двинул ему коленом в живот так, что парень осел на землю.

— Я всё знаю, — безэмоционально произнёс Михай.

Возможно, он бы засомневался, если бы Карен стал возражать и отстаивать свою невиновность. Самую бы малость засомневался, а потом всё равно бы скрутил его и увёл в катер — разобраться можно потом. Но тот всего лишь тёр ушибленное ухо и не поднимал взгляд.

— Да, конечно… ты всё знаешь… я чувствовал, что у них ничего не получится…  
— Где Юкка?  
— Кто? А, парень этот. Без понятия, вот честно.  
— Где? — Михай угрожающе замахнулся, и на мгновение у него перед глазами встали тёмные пятна. Проклятая жара. Сознание он, к счастью, не потерял; Карен слишком погрузился в разглядывание травы и на его заминку не обратил внимания.  
— Если б он мне попался, я бы дал знать на корабль. Ты от меня сообщения видел? Нет. Вот и я его не видел.

Михай не стал указывать, что сигнал приняли бы Стефан или Яна, но никак не капитан, а молча развернул карту и ткнул в одну из точек.

— Это Юкка. Трекер показывает, что он где-то рядом с базой. Отведи меня к нему.

Карен долго сверлил взглядом яркую точку, будто надеялся, что она пропадёт. Между тем подошли Йонса и остальные, Михай знаком показал им, чтобы пока подождали.

— Слушай, честное слово, я его не видел, — оторвался наконец от карты Карен. — Ты уверен, что это он, а не Винсент? Его браслет где-то тут валяется… хотя нет, Стеф подобрал, они с Яной чего-то в нём копались, но без толку. Да не видел я парня! На чём мне поклясться, чтоб ты поверил?!  
— Кажется, он не врёт, — сказала Йонса. — Видишь, он из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы ты его пощадил.

Михай свернул карту и посмотрел в сторону базы.

— Тогда пусть надеется, что я найду Юкку живым. По стандарту третий день заканчивается. С водой, может, проблем нет, но питаться местной травой я бы не рискнул.  
— Пайки… — прошептал Карен и увидев, как все на него обернулись, сбивчиво продолжил: — Я думал, меня глючит от жары. У нас же был тот контейнер с пайками, их не обязательно разогревать, с голодухи можно так есть. Сначала пропал один брикет из тех, которые уже достали. Я решил, что обсчитался. Вчера полез за новыми, а в контейнере их будто подвигали. Но мне в голову не пришло, что он по базе шарится!  
— Ага… — Михай переглянулся с Йонсой, она кивнула в ответ. — К каким помещениям у тебя нет доступа?  
— Думаешь, он там? — Карен поскрёб затылок. — Я его не слышал.  
— К каким?  
— Склад оружейный и вроде всё. Там всякое барахло, не знаю, почему Винсент его запирает. У Стефана, правда, доступ есть, но мы не стали открывать, потому что зачем…

Михай замахал руками, безуспешно пытаясь его заткнуть. Карен съехал в неразборчивое бормотание, пришлось перепоручить его подбежавшей Саше и компании, а самому вместе с Йонсой ринуться на базу.

***

Поумерить шаг и не шуметь Михай догадался лишь на подходе к складу. Дверь открылась не сразу, сначала он даже подумал, не перестраховался ли Винсент настолько, что заблокировал её ото всех, потом сообразил, что здесь стоял старый контактный замок. Трясущейся от нетерпения рукой поднёс браслет к замку, еле выждал секунды, пока система неспешно считала идентификатор.  
Склад оказался пуст. Не полностью, разумеется, — закрытые контейнеры и собранные в кучки части бластеров так и валялись. Но Юкки внутри не было. Обшарив небольшую комнату, Михай всё-таки нашёл в почти пустом контейнере его лёгкую куртку и разорванную упаковку от пайка. 

— Не думаю, что он тут оставался надолго, — сказала Йонса, принюхиваясь. Пахло типично для полузаброшенного технического склада, куда изредка наведывались люди, не более.  
— Возможно, Юкка не понял, что Карену сюда нельзя. Или боялся, что тот взломает дверь, если что-то заподозрит.  
— А у него самого доступ-то сюда есть? Он же новенький.

Михай с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу и активировал браслет. Йонса угадала: Винсент не счёл нужным поднимать ему уровень доступа, так и оставил на том же уровне, что у Карена и прочих новичков «Камбрии», кому не требовался свободный проход к спецоборудованию.

— Отлично. Дверь закрыта, открыть он не может. Как тогда он сюда попал? — не закончив фразу Михай обвёл взглядом стены.  
— Вентиляция, — заметила Йонса на мгновение раньше. — Полезешь туда?

Михай задумчиво накрутил косички на пальцы и заложил их за воротник, пока прикидывал размер шахты. Поднялся на стоящий рядом контейнер и дотянулся до люка. Почти сразу покачал головой и спустился обратно.

— Я крупнее него. Пролезть, может, пролезу, но двигаться неудобно, как бы не застрять. А если у него оружие и он с перепугу пальнёт… Можно попросить Сашу сделать какой-нибудь газ с едким запахом и запустить туда, — он прервался, заметив, как Йонса скептически на него покосилась. — Да, идея плохая, Юкка так может запаниковать и надышаться. И я бы предпочёл, чтобы он не пугался нас и вышел сам.

Будь в запасе больше времени, Михай бы поступил так же, как Стефан: вернулся к текущим проблемам, а на Цетинни оставил несколько человек караулить Юкку — рано или поздно он бы кому-нибудь показался. Но времени не хватало: Винсента требовалось как можно скорее вытащить из лап особого отдела. Держать «Камбрию» на орбите Цетинни тоже становилось опасно, Михай планировал на время уйти в глубины Серой зоны. Поэтому он решил твёрдо: поднимется на корабль только с Юккой, чтобы потом не возвращаться.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Снаружи база терялась по сравнению с огромными пузыристыми стволами деревьев. Внутри она давно разрослась до трети жилой зоны «Камбрии». С тех пор как Михай побывал на Цетинни первый раз, Винсент успел перегнать и присоединить ещё несколько модулей, сейчас двадцать человек могли бы, не стесняя друг друга, прожить здесь месяц-другой на пайках. Найти одного парня с неплохими способностями к пряткам, выглядело невыполнимой задачей. Трекер помогал мало: зона погрешности покрывала всю базу и немного вокруг, а ради экономии заряда браслет в нормальном режиме передавал положение лишь раз в четыре часа.  
Пробег по базе не принёс результатов. То ли вентиляция была хорошо звукоизолирована, то ли парень не следил за их передвижениями, но они ни разу не услышали посторонних шумов сверху.

— Он где-то там… — Михай уставился на очередную решётку под потолком, почти готовый к тому, чтобы всё-таки её снять и пролезть внутрь. — Он где-то там, но его невозможно оттуда выкурить. Юкка! Если ты меня слышишь, я пришёл тебе на помощь! Я не с ними. Выходи! Вернёмся на корабль и отправимся искать Винсента. Он тоже в опасности! Но я не могу оставить тебя здесь! Выходи!

В отчаянии он вновь прошёлся по коридорам, выкрикивая те же слова, пока совсем не охрип и не одурел от жары — вентиляция внутри помогала лишь немного. Тогда бессильно съехал на пол и равнодушно включил комм. Йонса подсела рядом. Группа снаружи ответила, что до сих пор никого не видела. Местное солнце близилось к горизонту, полная темнота в этой широте наступала быстро, у Юкки увеличивались шансы незаметно выскользнуть из базы… куда? Не в тёмную глушь же, а из других вариантов тут только челнок, куда он не пойдёт, потому что его ждут на входе.  
Михай хрипло рассмеялся. Как же ему раньше не пришло в голову!

— Ладно, попробуем иначе, — пояснил он удивлённой Йонсе и поднялся. — Нет здесь Юкки, иначе бы он давно вышел. Мы уходим. Да, улетаем на «Камбрию» прямо сейчас, пока не совсем темно и не надо перевозить контейнеры с фонарями.

Он говорил чуть громче чем следовало, надеясь, что Юкка услышит. А если не услышит, то увидит — шум от перевозки его точно заинтересует. Поняла Йонса его план или нет, но, видимо, решила довериться.

— Что мы забираем? Не Сашину же химию, только недавно её сюда привезли, — спросила она.  
— Пайки в первую очередь. Они тут совсем испортятся к следующему визиту. На втором складе валялось что-то из старых бластеров, прихватим их тоже, пригодятся. И я бы на всякий случай спросил Сашу, хватит ли ей реактивов на «Камбрии» намешать дымовые смеси и пару бомб.

На том и остановились. План поначалу вызвал у остальных удивление. Михай опасался, что потеряет время на уговоры; на его счастье, заверения «всё под контролем, мы непременно улетим с Юккой» хватило, чтобы отряд принялся за дело. Требовалось до наступления темноты перенести в грузовой отсек три контейнера, а затем на время оставить челнок без присмотра. Со стороны бы это смотрелось странно, поэтому Михай громко уговаривал всех пройтись по периметру силового поля, проверить состояние отдельных излучателей, затем убедиться, что маскировочные системы базы тоже работают. Несмотря на ночную жару, шестеро человек больше веселились и отвлекались на местную светящуюся живность, чем на самом деле работали. В конце концов поле всё равно будет выключено перед отлётом, ведь на базе никого не останется.  
На прогулке они провели немногим больше часа местного времени. Солнце не только успело скрыться, но на небе пропали последние намёки на рыжеватые отблески заката — вместо них теперь легко светили две луны. Юкке должно было хватить времени, чтобы решиться на рывок в грузовой отсек. Михай дождался обновления трекера и только увидев, что точка значительно сместилась от базы к лагуне, дал добро на отлёт.  
Сигнал не пропал даже после того, как челнок поднялся с планеты и вышел в космос.

***

Маленькая фигурка неслышно пробиралась вдоль стены ангара. Временами останавливалась, прислушивалась и вглядывалась в темноту. В очередной раз убеждаясь, что в глубине отсека никто не прячется, продолжала путь. Фигурка добралась до выхода, только чтобы понять, что он заблокирован. После минутного замешательства осторожно двинулась в обратном направлении.  
Алые волосы вспыхнули в ярком свете внезапно включившихся ламп.

— Мне очень интересно, что ты собираешься делать дальше, — сказал Михай, выходя из-за контейнеров.

Парень заморгал и, в панике выхватив с пояса пистолет, махнул им на голос. Михай широко расставил руки и опёрся на контейнеры, встав в максимально открытую позу, — пусть парень видит, что у противника нет оружия, пусть его успокаивает, что он всегда успеет выстрелить. Только ведь не выстрелит. Он сообразил взять пистолет со склада, но не использовал возможность убить Карена во сне, чтобы жить на базе, не шарахаясь от каждой тени. Ему не хватит хладнокровия спустить курок, видя перед собой живого безоружного человека. В темноте, вслепую смог бы, так ведь упустил момент.

— Поговорим, Юкка? Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
— Почему я должен тебе верить? — парень сорвался вначале, к концу вопроса вернул голосу твёрдость.  
— Мне тоже от них досталось.

Михай повернулся правым боком, показал перевязанное плечо.

— Врёшь, — выдавил Юкка после небольшого замешательства.  
— Общение с Винсентом на тебя плохо повлияло… — Михай машинально покачал головой, но не резко, чтобы парень не встревожился.  
— Где он?!  
— Не знаю. Пока не знаю. Но приложу все усилия, чтобы его спасти, и неважно, поможешь ты мне или нет.  
— Чем докажешь, что ты не врёшь?  
— Ничем?.. — Михай наклонил голову. — Ты впервые меня видишь, я не найду для тебя доказательств, что я по-прежнему на стороне Винсента. И твоей.

Юкка сглотнул. Блеснула и быстро скатилась капелька пота. Он нерешительно переступил, увёл дуло пистолета в сторону и почти сразу же вернул. Так и не дождавшись от него ответа, Михай продолжил:  
— Есть четыре варианта. Первый: допустим, ты мне поверишь, но окажется, что я тебя обманул. Тогда ты попадёшь в плен. Второй: если не поверишь и сможешь сбежать, то у тебя на первый план выйдет выживание. Не хочу пугать, но одному в Серой зоне придётся тяжело.  
— А если я спрячусь на корабле?..  
— Тогда рассчитываю, что ты задержишься здесь достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что я не собирался тебя обманывать. Это третий вариант. Четвёртый: ты предполагаешь, что я говорю правду, и доверяешься мне. Выбор за тобой.

Михай открыл с браслета дверь, и Юкка впервые отвёл от него взгляд, отвлёкшись на чавкание механизмов. Всего на мгновение, но этого бы хватило, чтобы успеть его обезоружить. Михай остался сидеть на месте, лишь сменил позу, подогнув под себя ногу.

— Дверь открыта, я не буду тебе мешать. Но если всё-таки остаёшься, отдай пистолет, пожалуйста, — сказал Михай, стараясь, чтобы это звучало так же обыденно, как будто они только что закончили тренировку.

Юкка медленно, очень медленно, подошёл, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Столь же медленно положил тяжёлый пистолет на раскрытую ладонь Михая. Тот чуть-чуть сжал пальцы, чтобы оружие не свалилось на пол, но не более. Юкка убрал с пистолета ладонь и остался стоять, не понимая, что делать теперь. Он метался взглядом по комнате, один раз оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что выход по-прежнему открыт.

— Всё хорошо, — Михай убрал пистолет себе за спину, не переставая смотреть на Юкку. Приподнялся и осторожно положил ладонь на плечо мальчишке, не сжимая пальцы. Тот дёрнулся, но поняв, что его не собираются удерживать силой, не стал срываться с места.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Михай и подтянул парня к себе, обнимая. — Ты в безопасности.

Михай успокаивающе погладил его по голове, и тогда Юкку прорвало. Всё напряжение последних дней, все тревоги и страхи хлынули нескончаемым потоком. Юкка всхлипывал и давился слезами, а Михай молча держал его в объятиях.

— Всё в порядке, — снова сказал Михай, когда рыдания чуть утихли. — Ты чего сейчас хочешь? Есть, пить, в душ? Или спать?

Из-под слёз донеслись неразборчивые звуки, похожие на «Всё…». Михай улыбнулся, не размыкая объятий.  
Самая простая проблема решена. Осталось найти Винсента.

***

Михай позволил себе бездействовать ровно до тех пор, пока Юкка не успокоился. Тогда же скомандовал пилотам готовить прыжок и предложил ему выдвинуться в сторону жилой зоны. Юкка до сих пор нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, тем не менее на вопрос, не стоит ли прислать носилки или кого-нибудь сильного, чтобы донести до каюты, помотал головой и так вцепился в куртку Михая, что едва не порвал шов. 

— Ладно, тогда пойдём вместе, — сказал Михай и перевёл комм браслета в спящий режим. Всё равно «Камбрия» скоро прыгает, а на бегу важные переговоры не проведёшь, можно подождать и пока постараться, чтобы Юкка почувстовал себя в безопасности.

Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подобрать темп и идти не спотыкаясь, зато они успели выйти к каютам перед прыжком, не пришлось отсиживаться в ближайшем экранированном отсеке. Михай отправил Юкку в душ — хотя бы просто смыть пот и грязь — а сам вернулся в капитанскую каюту и взялся за ревизию корабельных систем, не обращая внимания на бардак. Очистил на своей койке место, чтобы сесть, — и того хватит. Он настолько погрузился в работу, что не сразу услышал, как в каюту зашёл Юкка. 

— Можно я останусь тут? — спросил он, едва Михай поднял глаза.  
— Я тебя пока никуда не гоню, — рассеянно ответил Михай, вглядываясь в таблицу вооружения. Один из отсеков с самонаводящимися торпедами требовал ремонта, щиты на носу быстро теряли заряд… воевать с таким арсеналом можно, но не против спецслужб. Хотя зависело от того, на что придётся нападать.  
— Не сейчас. Вообще. Ну, пока не спасём Винсента.

Михай отвлёкся от экрана, и Юкка несмело выдавил:  
— Мне страшно одному.  
— Честно говоря, я собирался переселиться куда-нибудь ещё, потому что мне некогда убирать разгром. Хотя ладно… если хочешь спать, просто скинь всё со второй койки, потом разберёмся.

Юкка последовал его совету и вырубился, едва коснувшись подушки. Михай накрыл его и вернулся к работе. В следующий раз он отвлёкся, когда значок на экране комма дал знать, что проснулся нужный человек.

— Никос! — вызвал он хакера, стараясь сильно не повышать голос. — Мне нужен полный доступ к переписке Винсента.

В комме повисла гробовая тишина, если бы не лёгкий треск статических помех, Михай бы решил, что по всему кораблю упала связь.

— Если это проверка… — отозвался наконец хакер, — если проверка, то я отказываюсь. Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет ваших ключей для расшифровки.  
— Я могу передать тебе свой и мою с ним переписку. Тебе же хватит этого, чтобы вскрыть его шифр?

В этот раз Никос молчал недолго, а потом затараторил так быстро и громко, что Юкка дёрнулся во сне, будто услышал его.

— Нет-нет-нет, чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше. Представляешь, если бы меня об этом попросили, пока тебя не было?..  
— Никос, от этого зависит, как быстро я выясню, где держат Винсента, — еле подловил паузу Михай. Хакер осёкся, переваривая услышанное.  
— Что именно тебе нужно?  
— Найти сообщение, состоящее из одного слова. Всего одного. Не «Да» или «Нет» — я примерно знаю, что должно быть, но не знаю самого слова. Мы находим его, отправляем тому же адресату в том же виде. Сможешь?  
— Это поможет спасти Винсента?  
— Поможет мне узнать, где он находится. Намного быстрее, чем если я займусь поиском своими силами, — терпеливо повторил Михай.

Никос шумно выдохнул и замолчал. Михай вернулся к работе, не разрывая связь. Ждать ответа пришлось почти две минуты.

— Хорошо. Наверное, я смогу написать скрипт, который вычленит подходящие куски. Я заберу только их и то, что может быть ответами. Расшифровываю с твоей помощью, ты отправляешь что нужно, кому нужно, и я генерирую вам обоим новые ключи. Пойдёт?  
— Мне почти наверняка понадобится отправить ещё один ответ. Возможно, два, — напомнил Михай. — Сменишь ключи, когда я попрошу.

Из комма раздался протяжный стон, не сразу перешедший в разборчивую речь.

— Не нужен мне доступ к вашим тайнам!.. Но это же только несколько сообщений, да? Там нет ничего сверхсекретного?..

Михай начал терять терпение. Кто бы мог подумать, что хакер окажется настолько щепетильным.

— Слушай, кто кого уговаривает: ты или я? Тебе я тоже должен доказывать, что буду на самом деле спасать Винсента, а не прибирать корабль к рукам?! Я терял людей в безвыходных ситуациях, я не собираюсь терять никого, когда помощь находится на расстоянии одного грёбаного шифра.

Юкка вскочил ото сна и непонимающе на него уставился. Михай успокаивающе помахал ему. Никоса тоже проняло: по крайней мере после нескольких шумных вдохов он ответил почти спокойным голосом.

— Хорошо. Сделаю, как ты просишь. Я не уверен, сколько времени понадобится… трёх дней достаточно?  
— Столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Отбой.

Михай отключил связь и поднял взгляд на Юкку. Тот по-прежнему сидел, как проснулся, ни разу не шелохнувшись.

— Извини. Я не ожидал, что он так упрётся.  
— У тебя кровь идёт.  
— Опять? 

Михай вытер нос рукавом и почувствовал, как вновь наваливается непреодолимая усталость. 

— Саша меня убьёт… — проворчал он. — Если будет сюда ломиться, передай ей, что я дико извиняюсь, но у меня не осталось сил доползти до неё. И со мной всё нормально.

Жёсткая койка без подушек показалась самой мягкой постелью во Вселенной. Ответа Юкки он уже не услышал и провалился в сон.

***

Никос управился за полтора дня. Не доверяя связи, попросил прийти к нему за результатами. При личной встрече Михай по огромным кругам под глазами и заторможенной речи заподозрил, что хакер всё это время не спал и хорошо если хоть что-то ел; согласился посмотреть расшифровки только после того, как Никос при нём съел миску овощного пюре и дал обещание отдохнуть сразу же, как они разгребут переписку.  
После отсева неподходящего они нашли несколько возможных вариантов. Два Михай забраковал, предположив иной контекст, ещё в одном узнал сообщение себе и с трудом вспомнил, почему оно было отправлено на какой-то суперсекретный адрес, — кажется, тогда они проверяли свою систему. Методом исключения осталось одно-единственное слово «берег» — его тут же отправили адресату, насчёт которого Михай надеялся, что это именно Шарлин. Насколько ему было известно, Винсент не имел других продолжительных связей, чтобы ему потребовалось придумывать новые слова и главное — раскрывать альтернативный способ их применения.  
То, что в постели было стоп-словом, будучи отправленным в виде сообщения значило: «Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Срочно».


	3. Игра с ненулевой суммой

Заморозка, снотворное, наркоз — что бы это ни было, эффект развеивался, Винсент постепенно приходил в сознание. Память возвращалась кусками. Он обрадовал Юкку, что скоро полетят на Цетинни, они загружали челночный катер на «Камбрии»… Нет, это слишком давно. Что-то случилось потом, уже на планете. Кажется, он успел поводить Юкку по базе, а в сумерках решил показать территорию вокруг, они не спеша дошли до границы силового поля. Да, именно тогда всё и произошло. Невидимое поле вдруг пошло мерцающими цветными пятнами. В тот момент он ненадолго отключился в первый раз. Юкка, Яна — да все пытались ему помочь, но что-то его насторожило, и он заорал, чтобы Юкка бежал прочь. Стефан громко ругался. Винсент с трудом разбирал слова, а когда попробовал сопротивляться, на него наставили парализатор. После этого ничего не вспоминалось. Наверное, он очнулся впервые с инцидента на Цетинни. Сколько времени прошло? Где он теперь? И почему поле замерцало именно на той частоте, от которой у него случаются припадки? На той самой частоте… На «Камбрии» её никто не знал, даже Саша. Саше он назвал диапазон, очень широкий. Михай знал только про тошноту от контрастных узоров. Точная частота осталась далеко в прошлой жизни, в военной медкарте…  
Картинка сложилась, осознание разрядом прошло по телу и окончательно пробудило. Он боялся нарваться на агентов Протектората в Серой зоне, а те поступили хитрее и подкупили кого-то из команды. Хотелось бы верить, что только тех троих, с трёмя Михай должен справиться.  
Подавив порыв открыть глаза и осмотреться, Винсент прислушался к ощущениям. Лодыжки и запястья плотно зафиксированы: не до боли, но и пошевелиться нельзя. Материал не определить: точно не ремни, но, скорее всего, что-то из стандартного, незачем им применять усиленные крепления, которые ни лазером, ни кибер-протезами не разорвать. Из тела будто вытрясли всё и набили мягким пухом. Если его держали в бессознательном состоянии при перевозке, то такие побочные эффекты неудивительны. Правая рука вовсе казалась чужой. Отрезать её не отрезали, но Винсент чувствовал её намного хуже, чем всё остальное. Казалось, будто рука лежала не на жёстком подлокотнике, а на мягчайшей подушке. Он не удержался и приоткрыл глаза, скосив взгляд вправо. Увиденное его не порадовало: предплечье вскрыли вдоль, разведя кожу, залили прозрачным гелем, чтобы кровь совсем не вытекала. К разрезу тянулось множество проводов, скрывавшихся внутри. На обычные датчики от детектора лжи не походило — тут Винсент понял, что на груди их как раз немало, на голове, значит, тоже. Провода, более толстые, чем от датчиков детектора, тянулись к чёрной коробке рядом с креслом; некоторые касались кожи у локтя, и их прикосновение совсем не ощущалось. Винсент рассматривал эту конструкцию, пытаясь разобраться, для чего она предназначена и почему вид вскрытой руки не вызывает у него отвращения, хотя должен бы. Непонятно. Всплеск мозговой активности сходил на нет, хотелось снова закрыть глаза и поспать.  
Провалиться обратно в забытьё ему не дал донёсшийся будто бы издалека голос.  
  
— С пробуждением, Венсан Гранквист.  
  
Винсент повернул голову на звук. Напротив, за силовым полем, закинув ногу на ногу сидел человек с планшетом. Один. Прилизанный брюнет в серо-зелёной форме особого отдела Протектората. Знаки отличия с расстояния не рассмотреть, но вряд ли подослали кого-то из низшего состава. Бюрократическая крыса. Аккуратненькая приглаженная крыса, которая никогда не попадёт в самое пекло, но будет отрываться на заключённых. Этот типаж Винсент особенно ненавидел.  
  
— Приходи в себя, не спеши. Пока что я готов ждать сколько угодно.  
  
С этими словами особист отпил из бутылки и уткнулся в планшет. Бутылку не глядя вернул к двум другим на подвешенный к левому подлокотнику столик. Левша, что ли? Что-то шевельнулось на границе памяти, где-то Винсент встречал этого типа. В той сосредоточенности, с которой он изучал планшет, тоже было что-то знакомое. Смутный образ витал в голове, но никак не становился чётче.  
  
— Откуда я помню твою морду? — спросил Винсент, устав копаться в воспоминаниях.  
— Не притворяйся грубым солдатом, Венсан, я знаю, что ты намного умнее, — человек оторвался от планшета и быстро добавил: — Энхо. Второй батальон, шестая рота. Деклан Вайзер.  
  
Ага. Всё-таки не штабной. Тот правильный паренёк, всегда самый трезвый в компании, вечно думающий о выполнении приказа и не отвечающий ни на чьи знаки внимания.  
Звали его тогда точно по-другому.  
  
— Неплохо тебя повысили, аж с переводом… — начал Винсент и осёкся. Деклан терпеливо ждал, не давая подсказок.  
  
Не мог уорент-офицер всего за несколько лет попасть в особый отдел и там выслужиться. Даже очень умный. Значит, уже числился там, а на Энхо отправлялся по заданию, теперь неважно какому.  
  
— Раз ты молчишь, буду считать, что ты всё понял, Венсан.  
— Винсент.  
  
Он приготовился к пикировкам насчёт имени и ошибся.  
  
— Хорошо, — Деклан начал что-то набирать, уловив немое удивление, поднял взгляд. — У меня есть более действенные методы доставить тебе дискомфорт. И в моих интересах, чтобы ты понимал, что я обращаюсь именно к тебе, а не к твоему воображаемому другу или ещё какой субличности.  
  
В течение монолога особист по-прежнему возился с планшетом. Затем вывел голографический таймер и, взяв бутылку воды, откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
— Даю тебе пять минут, Винсент. Можешь задать вопросы, если они у тебя есть. Затем спрашивать буду только я.  
— Сильно меня боишься? — Винсент кивнул на оковы и силовое поле, надеясь, что будет понятно. Ничего другого в голову не пришло.  
— Предпочитаю работать один, поэтому нужна подстраховка. Ты неплох в рукопашной, если что случится, я не справлюсь.  
  
Теперь, вспомнив, что пересекался с ним в армии, Винсент изменил своё мнение. Особист выглядел мелковато, но отнюдь не хлипко, и вряд ли пришёл безоружным. Насчёт своих шансов в драке, да против ослабленного человека, он наверняка привирал. Загадочный тип и потому опасный.  
Деклан терпеливо ждал новых вопросов. Не то что Винсент собирался его расспрашивать — многое ли можно выяснить, не выдав, сколько тебе уже известно? — но гнетущую тишину хотелось чем-то развеять.  
  
— Давно тут сидишь?  
— Не очень. Время действия транквилизаторов, которыми тебя накачали, известно. Твоё пробуждение можно предсказать с точностью плюс-минус десять минут. Как только датчики показали, что ты просыпаешься, меня сразу вызвали. Таким образом, я прождал порядка восьми с половиной минут.  
— Ну ты и зануда! — не без восхищения выдохнул Винсент.  
— Значит, спрашивай только то, на что хочешь услышать исчерпывающий ответ, — не меняя выражения лица, Деклан вернулся к своим записям. — Я готов ответить честно на любой вопрос.  
  
Щедро-то как, но не про Юкку же у него спрашивать.  
  
— Почему особый отдел занимается обычным дезертиром?  
— Потому что дезертир влез не в свои дела вместо того, чтобы затаиться на какой-нибудь отдалённой планете.  
— И что ты можешь мне предъявить? Доказательства?  
— Здесь они никого не волнуют.  
  
Резонно. Особый отдел доложит, что обезвредил пиратскую банду, возможно, на публику назовут несколько имён из тех, насчёт кого не возникнет сомнений, что именно этих стоило устранить на месте, на том приключения «Камбрии» и закончатся. Винсент закрыл глаза, чтобы перевести дух и прогнать пессимистичный настрой. Нет, пока ещё ничего не кончено. Он жив, команда на свободе, Михай вернётся и придумает, как скрыться от спецслужб; нужно выиграть ему время и не сболтнуть ничего лишнего.  
Молчание затягивалось. Деклан поднялся, встал у силового поля; пересекать его не стал, а прошёлся вдоль от стены до стены, не сводя взгляда с Винсента. Тот так и не понял, что особист рассчитывал высмотреть, но сам попытался разглядеть, какое же у него звание. Ничего, кроме тёмного круга на плече с нашитой спиралью из звёзд, не увидел. Если эта эмблема значила что-то важное, то Винсенту она ничего не говорила.  
Не дождавшись ни слова, Деклан вернулся к планшету и постучал ногтем рядом с проектором, выводящим таймер, намекая, что время истекает. Какая разница, линию поведения Винсент сразу выбрал. Однако бесполезный вопрос у него всё же нашёлся.  
  
— Сам решил со мной работать или назначили?  
— Начальство считает, что я тебя немного знаю, — подтвердил догадку Деклан. — Как-никак я уже полтора года выслеживаю твою банду.  
  
Этого Винсент не ожидал. Так дело не в службе на Энхо? Или это блеф?  
  
— Ну-ну, и много выяснил? — проклятые датчики наверняка выдали волнение.  
— Время вышло.  
  
Деклан скрыл ненужный таймер и сделал большой глоток из бутылки.  
  
— Прежде чем мы перейдём к допросу, Винсент, у меня есть предложение. Непосредственно от начальства, не подумай, это не самодеятельность, — он убедился, что его слушают, и продолжил: — Возвращаешь корабль, сдаёшь команду. С ними разбираются в индивидуальном порядке, а тебе прощают всё не глядя. Это не значит, что ты сможешь вернуться к мирной жизни. В армию или флот тебя тоже не пустят. Будешь информатором под моим присмотром. Твои связи в Серой зоне весьма бы пригодились. Мозги есть, освоишься. Согласен?  
— Нет.  
  
Винсент в общих чертах представлял, что ему предложат, не перебил лишь из интереса, прозвучит ли что-нибудь необычное. Деклан ничем не удивил.  
  
— Ладно. Понимаю, предать с полсотни человек трудно, не то что дезертировать. Нам хватит, если ты выдашь только тех, кого я укажу. Корабль, так и быть, пусть летает. Часть насчёт тебя неизменна.  
  
Имён-то не назвал. Это бы сразу дало понять, кто из команды ещё верен капитану.  
  
— Обращайся к той троице, которая меня к вам доставила. Уж они не откажут.  
— Непременно. На следующей встрече им не позволят уйти. Но помилования ты тогда не дождёшься. Соглашайся, пока предлагают.  
  
Следующей? Эти идиоты собрались по кускам перетащить «Камбрию»? Или?..  
Или особый отдел ещё не добился цели. Винсент принял как данность, что парня тоже передали спецслужбам, а пляски со взаимовыгодными предложениями лишь оттягивают очную ставку и выбивание показаний. И всё-таки Деклан ни разу не обмолвился про Юкку. Если предположить, что тройка предателей схватила только капитана, всё вставало на места.  
Деклан потянул паузу, снова отпив воды.  
  
— Ну, как предложение? Если не согласен, у тебя останется возможность передумать. Я сообщу, когда будет последний шанс.  
— С чего такое благородство?  
— Ты же не Саграда, ты вменяемый, — снизошёл Деклан, не став напоминать, что на вопросы больше не отвечает. В ровном голосе прорезалась с трудом сдерживаемая ненависть — чуть ли не первая эмоция, которую от него услышал Винсент. Услышав, невольно задумался, насколько Протекторат и конкретно особый отдел пострадали от главного психа Серой зоны. Что сталкивались с ним не раз — несомненно, вопрос в масштабах разрушений.  
  
Особист что-то попереключал на планшете, и механизмы, опутывающие Винсента, пришли в движение: крепления затянулись, показалось, что датчики сильнее впились в тело.  
  
— Зря ты сообщил, что вы хотите меня переманить, — не удержался Винсент. — Теперь я знаю, что методы у тебя сильно ограничены. Начальство-то вряд ли обрадуется, если ты сильно покалечишь информатора.  
— Мне хватит.  
  
Одновременно Деклан указал себе на предплечье, и Винсент покосился на правую руку и коробку за ней. Ничего странного не заметил. Он подозревал, что паутина проводов и надрез сыграют важную роль при допросе, но не мог догадаться, каким образом. Ждать, пока Деклан объяснит их назначение, пришлось недолго.  
  
— Всё просто. Я спрашиваю. Ты отвечаешь. Если промолчишь или мне что-то не понравится, я включаю устройство рядом с тобой. Провода связаны с твоей нервной системой, мозг будет считывать болевые сигналы. С каждым использованием сила и длительность ощущений повышаются. Через полминуты будешь получать обезболивающие. У него есть побочный эффект: связь с нервной системой укрепляется, следующие всплески будут восприниматься ярче…  
  
Будто инструкцию читал. Лучше бы прислали банального садиста, они хоть сразу переходят к делу и упиваются воплями жертвы, а не звуком собственного голоса.  
  
— …в общем, Винсент, постарайся поменьше валять дурака, — закончил Деклан и потянулся за водой. Бутылка уже наполовину опустела. — Тебе всё понятно?  
  
Молчание — знак согласия. Винсент полагал, что этого хватит, но вдруг почувствовал лёгкое покалывание в руке.  
  
— Я забыл продемонстрировать, на что это похоже, — притворно извинился особист, отведя ладонь от планшета. — Хочешь сравнить, насколько идёт повышение силы?  
— Не надо, — намёк был ясен. — Не тяни уже, спрашивай, что хотел.  
  
Он гадал, станет ли Деклан подводить к нужным вопросам медленно, усыпляя бдительность и пользуясь возможностью наказывать за неудобные ответы. Тот решил на мелочи не размениваться — в воздухе повис портрет Юкки времён «Розетты», прямиком из файлов со станции. Надо же, так сразу. Калибровать детектор он не собирается, хватило разговора ранее?  
  
— Узнаёшь?  
— Не уверен.  
  
Полуправда. Винсент уже и позабыл, как коротко у парня были острижены волосы.  
То ли Деклан это почувствовал, то ли пока не считал вопрос важным, но никакой боли не последовало.  
  
— А так?  
  
К старому портрету добавился свежий. Снимали явно тайком, на «Камбрии» — ещё один аргумент в пользу того, что Юкки у особого отдела не было. Хотя…  
  
— Не понимаю, какое он имеет ко мне отношение, — ответил Винсент. Раз уж парня не смогли заснять рядом с ним, то и доказательств нет. Пусть показывает трансляцию из соседней камеры или приводит Юкку живьём.  
  
В этот раз рука заболела. Всё ещё недостаточно сильно, чтобы как-то докучать. Деклан уставился в планшет и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
  
— Почему ты такой упрямый? Понимаешь же, что мне всё известно.  
  
Винсент понимал: троица наверняка многое разболтала — понимал и шёл на принцип. Чистосердечное признание мало что меняло, зато было бы приятно увидеть, как особист сдастся первым.  
И он таки сдался.  
  
— Ладно. Не хочу потом прерываться на самом интересном, когда ты не сможешь говорить от боли, — Деклан в очередной раз отпил воды, затем размял пальцы. — Был уговор с твоими ребятами: мы получаем от них вот этого парня с красными волосами, они — вознаграждение и амнистию. Напоминать, что на них висит, думаю, не надо.  
  
С ходу вспоминалось только то, что Яна участвовала в покушении на кого-то из Корреа. Заказчик то ли забыл предупредить, то ли сознательно умолчал, что физическую оболочку Корреа убивать бесполезно, сознание-то всё равно останется на защищённом сервере. Хотя лёгкость, с которой убийцы прокрались через кордоны безопасности, впечатлила, бесспорно — шумели об этом так, что ответственная за охрану фирма еле-еле избежала обвинений в сговоре и потеряла несколько крупных контрактов. Если то было настоящей целью нанимателя, своего он добился.  
  
— Что такого в парне с красными волосами? — поинтересовался Винсент.  
  
Ответом стала неприятная тупая боль в руке. Не то что он всерьёз рассчитывал на ответ, но если так Деклан подумает, будто Винсент не представляет важности экспериментов на «Розетте», оно того стоило.  
  
— А мог бы спросить, пока я разрешал… Честно признаюсь, договаривались мы только насчёт него. — Оказывается, особист ещё не закончил. — Понятия не имею, как трое могут упустить одного мальчишку, но он удрал. Не видел как, или тебя уже вырубили?  
  
В этот момент он не смотрел на Винсента, поэтому тот решил, что вопрос можно игнорировать без последствий. Не то что он собирался что-то отвечать, однако, как оказалось, угадал.  
  
— Их срок поджимал, после которого сделка становилась недействительной, — продолжал особист. — Скрываться и от нас, и от твоей банды побоялись. Притащили тебя, чтобы выбить отсрочку. Видишь, как повезло, зато не убили.  
  
Он забрал со столика ближайшую бутылку, увидел, что та уже пуста. Переставил на пол и взял следующую.  
  
— Сделка всё равно разорвана, только они об этом не знают. Не хочу держать таких недотёп на свободе. Мало ли чего в следующий раз натворят с перепугу, — Деклан крутил туда-сюда крышку, не отворачивая до конца. — Кстати, ничего не надумал насчёт моего предложения?  
— Теперь, когда услышал, как ты держишь слово…  
— Я держу. Я не получил мальчишку к назначенному сроку, поэтому не вижу смысла вести дальнейшие переговоры с пиратами. Я должен предполагать возможность, что они пытались развести нас на деньги и никого у них нет. Хотя по твоей реакции подозреваю, что они в самом деле неумёхи.  
  
Сейчас Деклан затянул монолог, поэтому Винсент успел себя проконтролировать, чтобы не выдать раздражение. Обвели вокруг пальца. Это ж надо было не задуматься, будто особист всерьёз допускает, что сейчас Юкка у кого-то другого. И ведь был шанс укрепить его в этом мнении… Впрочем, Винсент сразу усомнился, что сумел бы подобрать правильные ответы. Михай бы справился, он кого угодно заболтает.  
  
— Что ж, надеюсь, тебе стало понятнее твоё положение. Вернёмся к делу, — Деклан опять откинулся на спинку, бутылку вернул на столик, так и не открыв. — Кто заказчик?  
— Заказчик чего?  
  
Не меняя позы, Деклан с неохотой дотянулся до планшета. Рука заболела, как если бы Винсент ударился локтем об стену.  
  
— Нападения на «Розетту».  
  
Ага, вот и вопросы, на которые троица не могла знать ответ. Заказчиков, особенно таких, как Шарлин, Винсент редко раскрывал всей команде.  
  
— Никто. Я сам, — ответил он, прекрасно зная, что последует. Но требовалось отыграть несколько секунд на ответ под волной боли.  
  
— Винсент, — неизменно ровным голосом произнёс Деклан, — мы идентифицировали несколько налётов твоей банды, которые с высокой вероятностью не были чужими заказами. Научные станции, наподобие «Розетты», совершенно не по вашему профилю. Кто?  
  
Какое счастье, что особист такое занудное трепло, — Винсент успел вспомнить подходящее имя. Сделав вид, будто очень не хочет этого говорить, выдавил:  
  
— Василиса Ким.  
  
Ответ получился убедительным хотя бы на первый взгляд, потому что Деклан отвлёкся на планшет. Видимо, искал досье на Василису. Она ещё не достигла славы Иль Гаттино и Саграды, но уверенно двигалась в том направлении. Не страшно привлекать к ней внимание, справится. Да и Протекторату нелегко её достать — обычно она действовала на территории Содружества. Вот и объяснение, зачем потребовалась помощь.  
Это же оказалось изъяном в стройной версии.  
  
— Допустим. Откуда Василиса Ким узнала о «Розетте»?  
— Без понятия, но что-то из открытых источников. Я так выяснил всё, о чём она умолчала.  
— И про мальчишку с красными волосами тоже?  
— О нём речи не заходило!  
— Неужели? — Деклан в задумчивости поводил ладонью над планшетом, но отправлять сигнал так и не стал.  
— Её интересовало только исследование.  
  
Чистейшая правда, даже не надо следить, чтобы не сбиться на мужской пол. Жаль, идея с Василисой не пришла в голову с самого начала. Можно было наврать, что Юкку уже передали ей, пусть особый отдел хотя бы ненадолго отстанет от «Камбрии».  
  
— То есть мальчишку ты забрал себе? Зачем?  
— Он сам попросил.  
  
Деклан шумно вздохнул и опустил пальцы на планшет. Боль держалась почти минуту, а затем притупилась. Винсент догадался, что наконец ощутил эффект обещанного обезболивающего, раньше он почему-то не проявлялся так заметно. Деклан наблюдал за ним, лениво потягивая воду, пока бутылка не опустела наполовину. Хотелось врезать ему по спокойной безразличной физиономии. Будь Винсент на свободе, ему бы не помешала никакая осторожность, а пока единственным способом противостояния оставались слова.  
  
— Тебя запереть на станции на десяток лет, сам взвоешь. А он с рождения так!  
— Этому я верю. Почему ты согласился?  
— Он мне понравился, — и Винсент приготовился отбивать вопрос, зачем ему второй любовник.  
  
Однако услышал иное.  
  
— Хм-м-м, так тебе нравятся парни намного младше себя? Занятно…  
  
Винсент боялся представить, что сейчас творится на кривых с датчиков. Одёргивал себя не делать выводов по одной фразе, недавно ведь уже попался. Но всё равно не мог понять, почему Деклан упустил такой хороший повод перевести разговор на Китагаву. Удобный же рычаг давления — близкий человек, которому грозит высшая мера и в Содружестве, и в Протекторате. А он ни разу не упомянул его. Припас на самый крайний случай или всего-навсего не знал? Они с Михаем мало появлялись в Серой зоне вместе, посторонние могли не сопоставить. Но уж на корабле все были в курсе. Неужели предатели хоть о чём-то не проболтались?  
Деклан, как выяснилось, просматривал характеристику Винсента.  
  
— …в целом согласуется с тем, что мы о тебе знаем. Хоть по предпочтениям такие старые данные, что не поймёшь, ровесники или молодёжь.  
— Тебе со мной всё равно ничего не светит.  
  
Этого хватило, чтобы заставить особиста снова оторваться от досье.  
  
— Если ещё не заметил, Венсан, мне не доставляет удовольствия причинять страдания, поэтому не надейся, что я успокоюсь раньше, чем выясню всё необходимое. Если же ты скрытый мазохист, то я не собираюсь доставлять удовольствие тебе. Не трать силы на провокации.  
— Деклан, ты зануда. Начальство надеялось, что я всё расскажу, лишь бы ты заткнулся?  
  
Особист снова занёс пальцы над планшетом, но передумал, потёр переносицу и что-то пробормотал. Винсент разобрал только «…в таких условиях…». В конце концов Деклан опять цапнул бутылку.  
  
— Поделился бы, что ли… — проворчал Винсент, не рассчитывая на ответ.  
  
Опутывающая его конструкция не предусматривала ни подачи воды, ни внутривенного питания, только уколы обезболивающего. Значит, еда будет не раньше, чем закончится допрос. Накатывающий голод пока удавалось терпеть, но во рту уже пересохло. Да ещё и это трепло как нарочно дразнилось. Винсент засунул подальше гордость и повторил:  
  
— Дай воды… пожалуйста.  
  
Деклан поднялся, подошёл к силовому полю, на ходу открывая новую бутылку.  
  
— В целом, ты покладистее, чем я ожидал. Поэтому я не против сделать одолжение. Ответишь на простой вопрос — дам напиться.  
— Что за вопрос?  
— Ты где заключение предпочтёшь: откуда могут вытащить или где никогда не найдут?  
— Второе, — Винсент лишь мимоходом удивился, что вопрос, на который он бы точно ответил, растрачен на такую мелочь.  
— Жаль. Я бы посмотрел, кто и как примчится тебя спасать.  
  
Деклан постоял у границы силового поля, оценивая, насколько крепко зафиксирован пленник. Затем шагнул внутрь. Зажглась кайма на манжетах, показывая, что ему разрешён доступ. Винсент опасался подвоха. Что Деклан не дойдёт полшага и развернётся. Что ударит со всей дури в пах или вгонит бутылку в зубы. Но он был просто занудой. Исполнительным занудой.  
Оковы держали хорошо, Винсенту не пришлось бороться с искушением наподдать ногой — он не мог сколько-то серьёзно сдвинуться. Чуть нагнувшись, Деклан поднёс бутылку к его рту и терпеливо ждал, пока вода не закончится. Часть пролилась мимо — это тоже никак не прокомментировал. Затем молча отвёл пустую бутылку, но продолжил пристально разглядывать его лицо. Гляделки затягивались, становилось неуютно. Винсент хотел уже спросить, в чём дело, но Деклан опередил.  
  
— У тебя линзы?  
— Нет.  
— Понятно… — Деклан вызвал с браслета досье. — Для возрастных изменений рановато, значит, кто-то не понял цвет. Ты-то сам как считаешь?  
— Ты о чём?  
— Цвет глаз. Я даже с таким освещением вижу, что это не серый, как тут записано.  
— Какая тебе разница…  
— Мне важна любая информация. И я не люблю грубые ошибки в формах.  
  
Передышка от пыток хоть и получилась кстати, но препираться с этим занудой насчёт цвета глаз Винсент не собирался.  
  
— Запиши «цвет высохшего мха на ржавом танке» и успокойся уже.  
  
Это убийственное сравнение когда-то ляпнул Михай, когда Винсент попросил рассказать, каким он его видит. Потом засмеялся и выдал уже что-то нормальное, по иронии судьбы теперь не вспоминалось, что именно, зато дурацкая формулировка сразу всплыла в памяти. Пока Деклан добросовестно набивал длинную строчку в одном из полей досье, Винсент пытался — безуспешно — разглядеть на нём хоть что-то похожее на микрофон. Должна же существовать хоть какая-то разумная причина, по которой особист так охотно трепется, должна куда-то идти запись. Не может быть, чтобы ему настолько нравилось себя слушать.  
Не проронив больше ни слова, Деклан свернул досье и вышел за пределы силового поля. Какими бы соображениями ни руководствовались те, кто направил его вести допрос, они попали точно в цель. С физическими пытками Винсент был прекрасно знаком и мог их какое-то время вынести. У этого не было силовых методов — только инструкция, список вопросов и бесконечное терпение.  
  
— Что ж, — Деклан вернулся на место и разбудил уснувший планшет. — Мы оба передохнули, продолжаем. Как я говорил, минимальное предложение по сотрудничеству предполагает, что ты сдашь нескольких членов своей банды. Один человек интересует меня прямо сейчас…  
  
Больше всего Винсент боялся услышать про Китагаву. И опять оказался не готов ни к картинке, ни к имени.  
  
— …Никос Макнамара.  
  
Фамилия у хакера была сейчас какая-то другая, но имя и зачёсанные набок разноцветные волосы Винсент узнал сразу. Сердце бешено заколотилось от радости, что опять не Михай.  
  
— Хороший хакер, да? — Деклан неверно истолковал показания с датчиков. — Та ещё сволочь, — прошипел он уже вполголоса.  
  
Если Никос вызывает у внешне стойкого особиста больше эмоций, чем неуправляемый Саграда, значит, действительно хороший хакер, нельзя отдавать, подумал Винсент. А вслух поинтересовался:  
  
— Что он сделал? Или у тебя личное?  
  
Волна боли за посторонние разговоры уже стала привычной.  
За Никосом вроде бы не числилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Конечно, на «Камбрию» редко приходили те, кто совсем не имел проблем с законом, но про хакера Винсент считал, что тот не взламывал ничего сложнее бирж. Недооценивал, оказывается.  
  
— Сперва я хотел уточнить, есть ли он у тебя в банде. Похоже, что это не требуется, благодарю… — удосужился Деклан ответить, едва Винсента перестало трясти от боли. Возвращать непроницаемую маску на лицо особист не пытался. Снова схватил полупустую бутылку, чтобы занять руки, и чуть не смял горлышко.  
  
Заминки Винсенту хватило на осознание, где его снова подловили. Нет же у них точного состава команды «Камбрии». В это укладывалась и только что услышанная фраза, и полный игнор Михая. Деклан знал о них меньше, чем делал вид. А Винсент слишком верил во всеведение спецслужб и продажность предателей, что вошёл в клетку и не заметил, как захлопнулась дверь.  
Особист наконец успокоился и вернул бутылку на место.  
  
— Итак, ответь, пожалуйста, — обратился он прежним безразличным голосом, — Никос давал вам военные коды?  
  
«Он и такое мог?!» — пронеслось в голове у Винсента, и он замешкался с ответом.  
  
— Ну что ты, Винсент. Это же бинарный вопрос. Всего одно слово: да или нет.  
  
Коды «свой-чужой», когда они требовались, всегда предоставляла Шарлин. Добывала через собственную сеть. Раскрыть её означало натравить Протекторат на Старые миры. И, главное, потерять призрачную надежду, что Шарлин всё-таки напряжёт агентов Старых миров, чтобы вытащить его, пока он не разболтал всё. Очень призрачную — спасение из тюрьмы строгого режима, скорее всего, находилось за пределами её возможностей.  
Деклан опять поднялся и прошёлся рядом с креслом, чтобы размять ноги.  
  
— Так да или нет? Если тебе нужно время, чтобы выбрать ответ, я подожду.  
  
Ответ «нет» породит закономерный вопрос «а кто же?». Придётся что-то врать, выдумывать знакомых, которые залезают в секретные файлы Протектората, как к себе домой. Винсент не сомневался, что его быстро раскусят.  
«Да» выглядело обманчиво привлекательно. Да, это Никос. С хакером сразу ничего не случится. Если его однажды и поймают, то даже без чужих показаний ему придётся тяжело. А прямо сейчас Деклан не сможет проверить. Точно ли не сможет? Зачем тогда спрашивает, если нельзя проверить? Что он хочет выяснить? Или всё намного проще, не надо себя накручивать?  
  
— Что не так с ответом «да»?.. — выдавил Винсент, потерявшись в вариантах. Если попадание в ловушку неизбежно, лучше уж дать знать, что ты её увидел.  
  
Деклан довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Видишь, я же говорил, что у тебя есть мозги. Что ж, ответ ты заслужил.  
  
Объяснил не сразу, а сначала забрал воду. Винсент с тоской понял, что этот зануда в пару слов не уложится.  
  
— Как я упоминал, мы можем идентифицировать некоторые ваши налёты. Иногда вы подделывались под наши военные корабли, чтобы вас сразу не раскрыли. Знаешь, почему я говорю «подделывались», а не, например, «имитировали»?  
— Не вижу разницы.  
— Ваши коды были дубликатами существующих. Относились к кораблям похожего класса, которые в тот момент находились в совсем другом секторе…  
  
Он глотнул воды, чтобы успокоиться. Ничего нового Винсент пока не услышал — Шарлин каждый раз инструктировала, как не напортачить с маскировкой. Не сказать, что эта информация такая уж секретная: любой, кто разбирается в системах опознавания, легко выведет способ-другой не попасться с украденными кодами. Проблема лишь в том, откуда их достать.  
  
— …а к «имитации» мы относим уникальные коды, которые сгенерированы не нами, но всё равно определяются как «свой», — закончил Деклан.  
— Так можно?..  
— Этот сучонок может. Встречу — убью.  
— Ты же утверждаешь, что у нас дубликаты.  
— Это доказывает только то, что ты у него ничего не спрашивал… Ну так что, хватило времени сочинить, что наврать про ворованные коды?  
  
Винсент до последнего надеялся, что Деклан за собственным занудством позабудет напрашивающийся вопрос.  
  
— Как жаль, что «Розетта» не боевая станция, — Деклан покачал головой, не дождавшись ответа. — Вам бы наверняка опять потребовались коды, тогда я бы спросил, как же их раздобыла Василиса.  
— Я не настолько поехавший, чтобы лезть на вооружённые до зубов станции. Даже с кодами.  
— Правда? А как же «Авалон»?  
— Что?! — абсолютно искренне удивился Винсент.  
— Хотя да, там даже без них обошлись… Значит, точно Саграда. В его духе вырезать весь персонал, а потом взорвать.  
— Послушай, не надо вешать на меня художества Саграды! Я массово людей не убиваю!..  
— И на том спасибо. В чём ещё признаешься?  
  
Винсент запоздало понял, что попался на провокацию. Деклан опять что-то хотел узнать? Добился ли своего? Допрос вымотал, мысли начинали путаться. Ещё полчаса в таком духе и его станет легко поймать на простейших вопросах.  
Значит, пришла пора тупого геройства.  
  
— Я тебе сказал всё, что мог. Если недостаточно, остальное будешь выпытывать силой.  
— Не очень-то и много получилось. Но есть с чем работать.  
  
Он вернулся на своё место и немедленно закопался в планшет. По быстрым движениям пальцев Винсент предположил, что он больше что-то заполняет и вычёркивает, чем читает. Наконец, Деклан застыл в одной позе, всматриваясь во что-то на экране, потом со словами «Ладно, надо же другим что-то оставить…» положил планшет на колени.  
  
— Какой у вас основной корабль?  
— Ты знаешь.  
  
Им известно, какой корабль угнал Венсан Гранквист, им известно, что Венсан-Винсент командует пиратской бандой. Если они не опознали «Камбрию» раньше, то теперь сложить два и два мог даже ребёнок.  
  
— Значит, не меняли? Так и запишу. Он один? Оружие? Щиты? Где прячетесь?  
— Вообще-то ты должен знать, стандартный же ваш лёгкий крейсер! И разве троица не слила тебе характеристики?  
— Я был бы не против услышать их ещё раз. За столько лет корабль можно переделать во что угодно.  
  
С этими словами Деклан вывел в воздухе длиннющий список. И действительно пошёл точно по нему. Винсент вяло отвечал, иногда честно, а чаще придумывая случайные числа. Особист ни разу его не остановил, даже когда он выдавал совсем нереальные параметры вроде мощности лазерных пушек, сравнимой с теми, которые обычно стоят на боевых станциях-гигантах.  
Заполнив список до конца, Деклан окинул его взглядом, затем вывел рядом ещё один и спустя пару мгновений — третий. Пусть Винсент не мог прочитать отзеркаленный текст, подобная демонстративность подсказывала, что это больше сделано для него, а не для удобства сравнения — ответы Деклан мог бы сличить и без посторонних глаз. Он ещё некоторое время рассматривал три списка, а потом парой команд подсветил ответы. Несколько зелёных рядов, но в основном большинство пунктов стали красными в двух списках.  
  
— Не совпадает? — сочувствующе спросил Винсент, догадавшись, что означает подсветка. А потом понял, почему красного так много в обоих столбцах. — Так они тебе ничего не рассказали. Ты поэтому надеешься вытрясти из меня всё про корабль и команду?  
— Пройдёмся ещё раз? — Деклан с готовностью взял планшет и вывел четвёртую, пустую, колонку.  
  
Винсент нервно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну нет. Если уж мои балбесы догадались вести себя осторожно, то я тем более не стану ничего рассказывать.  
  
В конце фразы он снова сбился на счастливый смех. Спецслужбы почти ничего не знают. Не знают, кто в команде, насколько модифицирована «Камбрия» и где будет скрываться от поисков. Проблемы, вычислит ли Михай предателей и сумеет ли его спасти, поможет ли ему Шарлин, отсюда казались несущественными.  
Винсент смеялся, пока хватало воздуха, и не сразу осознал боль в правой руке. Та всё не уходила, накатывала с большей силой, дойдя до пика, на котором хотелось уже отпилить руку, чтобы это прекратилось. Смех перешёл в хриплый стон. Кажется, Винсент моргнул и ненадолго потерял сознание, потому что когда открыл глаза, такой же яркой боли больше не чувствовал, лишь фантомный зуд. Деклан на него не смотрел, полностью погрузившись в планшет; над ним парила стайка мелких окошек, содержимое которых Винсент не смог бы разглядеть, даже если бы оно не было зашумлено фильтром.  
Копание в таблицах затягивалось. Винсент размышлял, надо ли привлекать его внимание, но стоило ему чуть завозиться в кресле, как особист сам поднял взгляд.  
  
— А, ты не вырубился… — произнёс он и начал одно за другим схлопывать окошки. — Сегодня так, разминка. Ты избежишь следующих стадий, если согласишься сотрудничать.  
— Пока предложение недостаточно заманчивое, — ответил Винсент, а про себя подумал, что будет вынужден согласиться, когда его совсем замучают пытками и растает последняя надежда на спасение.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
  
Деклан выключил планшет. Запил остатками воды какую-то таблетку. Лишь бы не энергетическую, — присутствие этого типа с каждой минутой становилось всё более невыносимым. А уходить он пока не собирался.  
  
— Вопрос не для протокола, — Деклан демонстративно отстранился от столика с планшетом и сложил руки на груди. — Ты почему дезертировал-то?  
— Да когда ты уже свалишь?.. — взмолился Винсент и привычно подготовился к боли. Ничего не последовало. Вот же честная и последовательная сволочь. В самом деле всё отключил.  
— Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Просто любопытно. У тебя никаких предпосылок не было, иначе бы я успел доложить.  
  
Вряд ли он рассчитывал на какой-либо эффект, но теперь Винсент не мог промолчать.  
  
— Не было, говоришь? Знаешь, как тяжело осознать, что тебя теперь всегда будет трясти от яркого мерцания? И что лечение этой дряни не покрывается страховкой, а тебя по-прежнему считают годным к службе. А знаешь, каково слышать, как твоя девушка предлагает расстаться, потому что ей страшно рядом с тобой находиться из-за того вороха проблем в голове, с которыми ты вернулся во время увольнения? И у тебя в жизни не будет средств всё это разгрести.  
  
Кажется, его понесло. Проболтался ли он о чём-то важном для себя или нет — Винсенту было наплевать. Он не мог ударить эту сволочь, но страстно желал пронять его хоть словом.  
  
— То есть, ты угнал корабль и подался в пираты в надежде заработать на лечение? — равнодушно уточнил Деклан.  
— Нет! — злобно рявкнул Винсент. — Чтобы не иметь с Новой Террой ничего общего. Никогда.  
— Жаль. Я думал, не предложить ли тебе врачей в обмен на сотрудничество. Что ж, своё любопытство я удовлетворил. Благодарю.  
  
Деклан взял планшет, и Винсент на всякий случай вжался в кресло, опасаясь новой пытки болью. Он не сразу осознал, что руку вдруг защипало — таких ощущений во время допроса ещё не было. Прикинув источник, Винсент понял, что один из проводов, вставленных в разрез на предплечье, был тонкой трубкой, по которой сейчас текла какая-то жидкость.  
  
— Это снотворное для облегчения транспортировки, — заметил его беспокойство Деклан. — Подействует минут через десять, проснёшься в камере. Спокойной ночи.  
  
С этими словами особист вышел из комнаты; свет погас раньше, чем за ним закрылась дверь.


	4. Мат в четыре хода

На организацию встречи с Шарлин ушло непростительно много времени. «Срочно» логично подразумевало немедленный разговор по защищённому каналу, но стала бы она говорить с кем-то, кроме Винсента? Михай не был уверен, что его красноречия хватит, чтобы убедить её не отключаться и дослушать. Отказ перейти на голосовую связь тоже бы вызвал подозрения. К облегчению Михая, стоило ему только намекнуть на некую важную информацию, которую можно передать только на нейтральной территории лично, как Шарлин легко согласилась и договорилась на «как обычно». С помощью Никоса, нудевшего, что тот не хочет ничего знать о Винсенте больше, чем уже узнал, Михай выяснил, что подразумеваются переговорные при баре на «Тарелке». Конечно, где же ещё, там кто только ни собирается.  
  
День на переписку, три на ожидание, пока Шарлин долетит до «Тарелки» — из Старых миров путь туда по-любому неблизкий, вдобавок их корабли прыгали на меньшие расстояния и дольше восстанавливались между прыжками. Михай рад был бы перенести встречу на куда-нибудь поближе, если бы не опасность вызвать подозрения. К тому же, раз Шарлин сама назвала место на нейтральной территории, зная о срочности, вполне возможно, что «Тарелка» была для неё самым удобным и безопасным вариантом.  
За прошедшие дни Никос одолел защиту переговорных, обеспечивающую секретность встреч, и заменил идентификатор Михая, чтобы распределитель направил Шарлин к нему, приняв за Винсента, а не выдал пустую комнату для ожидания, поскольку нужный человек ещё не объявился.  
  
Михай зашёл в переговорную, когда наблюдатель в доке «Тарелки» сообщил, что Шарлин прибыла и направилась в сектор, где находились бары, бойцовская арена и прочие развлекательные заведения. Поскольку ей требовалось пройти немаленькую торговую зону, времени на последние приготовления у него оставалось с лихвой. Все переговорные состояли из модулей-трансформеров, при желании посетители могли беседовать хоть сидя на полу среди пустых стен. На подобный аскетизм Михай идти не собирался, как и выстраивать баррикады. Ограничился тем, что выкатил из стены одноместную кровать — и будет где посидеть, и сойдёт в качестве укрытия — и принялся ждать.  
Шарлин опаздывала. Наблюдатель успел передать, что она вышла из дока излишне поспешно, но о дальнейших её передвижениях Михай знать не мог — переговорные блокировали любые внешние сигналы. Впрочем, уж кто-кто, а капитан Старых миров под прикрытием должна осознавать, как легко беспричинная спешка может привлечь чьё-то внимание. Наверняка притормозила и теперь шла прогулочным шагом, чтобы никто не засомневался, что обычная подрядчица идёт договариваться о сделке на перевозку не совсем легального груза, какие тут заключались сотнями.  
Пошла четырнадцатая минута ожидания сверх расчётного времени. На пятнадцатой Михай собирался перейти к запасному плану, но тут дверь наконец зашуршала — Шарлин зашла в комнату. Понять, что Винсента внутри нет, и выхватить мини-пистолет ей хватило пары секунд.  
  
— Так. Что. Всё. Это. Значит?  
  
Михай с самым дружелюбным видом показал, что безоружен. Шарлин позволила ему говорить, только когда он поднял пустые ладони над головой.  
  
— Привет. Это я тебя вызвал. Винсента схватили спецслужбы Протектората. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы его спасти.  
— Хм-м-м… А ты кто вообще и что за Винсент?  
— Я — его первый помощник. У кого ещё может быть доступ к его переписке?  
— У спецслужб Протектората. Если ты с ними, то живым отсюда не выйдешь.  
  
Тут она слегка перестаралась с угрозой. Мини-пистолет относился к тем видам оружия, которые разрешали проносить в переговорные в первую очередь потому, что убить из него человека крайне трудно. Так, припугнуть и убежать. Да и если бы его в самом деле подослали спецслужбы Протектората, убийство агента их бы только больше насторожило. Михай предпочёл не язвить эту тему, ему требовалось расположение Шарлин, иначе дальнейшее не имело смысла.  
  
— Я не из тех, кто предаёт близких людей, — сказал он, не опуская руки.  
— Насколько близких?  
— Он меня связывает и трахает. Нам обоим нравится.  
  
Недостаточно. Шарлин не отвела пистолет, ожидая чего-то ещё. Знала же она всё, конечно знала — Винсент наверняка ей рассказывал. Надо произнести какое-то ключевое слово что ли? Рассказать, в каких позах и как часто?  
  
— Однако я не всё могу ему дать, — ухватился Михай за мысль. — Я для него слишком мягкий и недостаточно властный. Поэтому он ходит к тебе. Пару идей подцепил, чтоб на мне опробовали. С болевыми ограничениями, конечно, откинули, зато под афродизиаками было интересно, хоть я ничего не запомнил. Представляю, насколько тебе нравится смотреть, как огромный мужик бьётся в экстазе и просит себя отыметь…  
— Ладно, живи. Видимо, он в самом деле доверяет, раз столько разболтал, — Шарлин чуть расслабилась и направила мини-пистолет в пол. — Что именно тебе нужно?  
— Огневая поддержка. Информация.  
— Ты совсем не разбираешься в политике, мальчик? — Шарлин зло рассмеялась. — Мы под эмбарго на технологии, наш флот — медленная рухлядь, отставшая на полтора века. Допустим, я могу собрать звено самоубийц. Мы не сможем замаскироваться так, чтобы принадлежность кораблей не распознали. Знаешь, что будет, как только флот войдёт в зону Протектората?  
— Война?  
— О, ты всё-таки что-то понимаешь. Корабли опознают, Протекторат получает повод нас атаковать, оттяпать пару систем, а то и присоединить все Старые миры. А ублюдки из Содружества только поддержат, радуясь, что от них отстанут на время. Один человек этого не стоит.  
— Значит, будем действовать хитрее. Информацией поможешь? Мне нужно знать, где держат Винсента, какая там планировка и охрана, сколько у нас времени, прежде чем вычислят, где мы скрываемся. Это для начала. Назови цену.  
— Принеси любые сведения о мальчишке с красными волосами. Тогда моё командование закроет глаза на риск.  
  
Из-под кровати донёсся короткий стук. Шарлин молниеносно наставила пистолет на Михая.  
  
— Кто там? — спросила она так же жёстко,  
— Юкка, покажись, пожалуйста. Медленно, — ответил он и на всякий случай поднял руки.  
  
Шарлин не удержалась от удивлённого вскрика, когда из-под узкого пространства между полом и кроватью выбрался тощий парень с алой копной волос, а затем нервно расхохоталась.  
  
— Ну да… конечно… я обязана была догадаться, что это он прихватил мальчишку!  
— Что такое? — спросил Михай.  
— Не обращай внимания.  
  
Шарлин успокоилась и довольно уселась на кровать, не сводя глаз с Юкки. Михай был готов поклясться, что Винсента она и то не пожирала бы столь плотоядным взглядом.  
  
— Итак, мы договорились? — спросила Шарлин, вспомнив о его присутствии.  
— Юкка, ты ведь слышал, что говорила дама?  
— Да…  
— Если я разрешу ей забрать тебя, мы получим помощь, чтобы спасти нашего общего друга, — Михай выдержал паузу, выжидая, не станет ли Юкка протестовать; тот затравленно молчал. — Я не думаю, что это справедливый обмен, ведь мне нужна только информация, куда лететь. С остальным мы справимся сами, так и быть.  
— Тогда зачем ты его сюда притащил? — спросила Шарлин, не отводя взгляда от Юкки.  
— Я считаю, он должен знать, что некоторые люди в нём слишком заинтересованы, — соврал Михай, рассчитывая скрыть, что требование Шарлин привести Юкку стало для него сюрпризом.  
  
Настоящей причиной было то, что парень до сих пор боялся оставаться надолго один, несмотря на заверения, что опасность миновала. Реакция Шарлин подсказывала, что она уже выяснила о нём нечто важное — на этом Михай решил пока не заострять внимание, чтобы не выдать неведение. Знал ли то же самое Винсент? В любом случае от расспросов не отвертится, пусть только представится возможность с ним спокойно поговорить. Ощущение, что разговор может не состояться никогда, едва не выбило его из колеи, но Михай нашёл силы продолжить.  
  
— Вернёмся к Винсенту. Разве не в твоих интересах спасти его, прежде чем он всё о вас расскажет?  
  
Шарлин приподняла бровь и одобрительно хмыкнула. Она продолжала поигрывать пистолетом, но уже без угрозы, больше чтобы занять руки. Михай терялся, что ещё ей сказать, чтобы добиться ответа, как тут его осенило:  
  
— Ты ведь только сейчас узнала, что его схватили. Иначе бы ты не откликнулась на кодовое сообщение. То есть мы уже потеряли время.  
  
Он её задел. Шарлин, не скрывая раздражения, забралась с ногами на кровать и прислонилась к переборке.  
  
— У меня есть глаза и уши в тюрьмах Протектората и у безопасников, но не у особого отдела. Раз Винсент не попался моим агентам ни вживую, ни по документам, значит, его пока ведут по высшей категории секретности…  
— Но?.. — спросил Михай, уловив интонацию.  
— Если Винсент ничего не расскажет сам, его скинут к людям попроще, чтобы выбить хоть что-то или попытаться перевербовать. Тогда-то у меня появятся шансы его заметить. Однако… — Шарлин спрятала пистолет и развалилась на кровати. — Если окажется, что Винсента проще устранить, чем устраивать побег, мы предпочтём первое.  
— Неужели совсем нет способов ему помочь? Вы не предполагали возможность, что его однажды схватят?  
— Не спецслужбы. Не за всеми пиратами гоняется особый отдел.  
  
Михай не понимал, где ошибся. Казалось бы, у него на руках были все карты, но по непонятной причине Шарлин упрямилась. Юкка ей нужнее Винсента? Дело в парне? Михай обернулся на него. Юкка как опасливо вжался в угол подальше от Шарлин, так с тех пор не двигался.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — попытался успокоить его Михай. — Винсента мы спасём, но тебя я отдавать никому не собираюсь.  
— Между прочим ты до сих пор не рассказал, как именно собираешься вызволять его из тюрьмы, — вмешалась Шарлин. — Готов штурмовать лагерь строгого режима или, чего хуже, воевать со станцией-сверхгигантом?  
— У меня тоже есть связи.  
  
Шарлин прищурилась, будто пыталась разглядеть намёк, кого Михай имеет в виду.  
  
— Ты не понял вопроса. Если спасательная операция провалится и вас захватят, спецслужбы Протектората заполучат ещё несколько человек, которые могут наговорить лишнего. Я должна быть уверена, что вы по меньшей мере сможете вовремя удрать, с Винсентом или без. И в таком случае мне крайне интересно, на кого же ты рассчитываешь.  
— Информация в обмен на информацию, — хитро улыбнулся Михай.  
— Если это что-то посерьёзнее, чем «мы полетим по координатам и как-нибудь попытаемся не убиться», то я готова принять в счёт оплаты.  
  
Михай взвесил «за» и «против», и предпочёл не увиливать.  
  
— Саграда.  
— Он ёбнутый!  
— Он — адреналиновый наркоман. Слетает хоть к Неро, хоть к тюрьме Протектората. С ним можно договориться. Вы пытались?  
— Да…  
— В любом случае мне, — Михай особенно подчеркнул «мне», не заботясь о том, какие выводы сделает Шарлин, — намного проще договориться с Саградой, чем некоторым.  
— Я могу вывести на Иль Гаттино, если хочешь.  
— Не надо, — видя, что Шарлин не понимает, в чём проблема, Михай добавил: — Винсент ей не так важен, чтобы она за него впрягалась, а у меня не хватит авторитета добиться её помощи.  
— Если проблема только в авторитете. Если только в нём. То скажи ей: «В старой гавани собирается буря», тогда она, возможно, не откажет. В любом случае, выживешь — не забудь расплатиться.  
— Пока что я не знаю, куда лететь.  
— Ах да! — Шарлин широко развела руками. — Мои условия ты знаешь: в обмен на парня я даже попытаюсь сделать чуть больше, чем просто выяснить координаты тюрьмы. Отдай его мне, правда. У нас он затеряется.  
— Что ему угрожает?  
  
У неё дёрнулся глаз. Точно дёрнулся. Если бы Михай не следил за каждым её движением, ни за что бы не поверил, что так бывает.  
  
— Не ему. Вам. Ты видел, кто спонсирует исследования на «Розетте»? Для этих людей прихлопнуть обнаглевшего пирата — дело чести. Туда вложились Виджая, Мюрхеды тоже засветились. Как ты собрался прятаться, если личный флот Мюрхедов откроет на тебя охоту? О, ещё Корреа приложили руку. Хочешь, чтобы тебя с Винсентом распотрошили Корреа и набили чучелко, которое будет ходить за них на совещания?  
— Я не настолько хорошо разбираюсь в корпорациях, — Михай машинально поскрёб старый шрам. — Но вроде бы Корреа нужны определённые гены?  
— Значит, они просто набьют из вас чучелко.  
  
Михай почувствовал, как Юкка вцепился ему в плечо, и успокаивающе провёл по напряжённой ладони.  
  
— Юкка остаётся со мной. Я готов заплатить чем угодно, но не чужой жизнью или свободой. Собой — могу, — заметив оценивающий взгляд Шарлин, Михай поспешно добавил: — Вариант получить награду за мою голову не принимается. А хватит, если я чем-нибудь порадую тебя лично? Натуру рассматриваешь?  
  
Над этой безумной идеей Михай размышлял с самого начала, однако не был уверен, покажется ли это Шарлин весомым. Но раз пришлось рассказать про Саграду…  
  
— Если ты предложишь что-нибудь интересное, я могу принять подарок. — К Шарлин вернулась хищная улыбка. — Но этого недостаточно. Мальчик нам по-прежнему нужен. Я согласна доверить его тебе, если потом ты прилетишь в определённое место и сделаешь всё, как я скажу. Ты и Винсент. Согласен?  
— Да.  
  
Она подошла к нему и подцепила свисающие на лоб прядки. Пистолет предусмотрительно убрала за спину.  
  
— Ты миленький, не спорю. Девчонки многое теряют.  
— Не трогай волосы.  
  
Шарлин не без сожаления отпустила прядку и провела пальцами по шее. Пусть её кожа была тёплой, в прикосновениях не чувствовалось нежности, лишь исследовательский интерес. Михай рассчитывал, что его безразличие разожжёт азарт, и ради этого не приходилось даже притворяться.   
  
— Как понимаешь, о простой сессии речь не идёт.  
— У меня высокий болевой порог. Я выдержу больше, чем многие из твоих партнёров. Как насчёт трёх дней? По стандартному времени, разумеется. Никаких планет с оборотом в полгода.  
— Семь дней.  
— А я не сдохну?!  
— Я о тебе позабочусь. Ну что, ты готов?  
— Но только после того, как мы вытащим Винсента. У нас мало времени, — строго напомнил Михай.  
— Пока я найду, где он... Кроме того, вдруг ты не вернёшься или покалечишься?  
— Значит, у тебя ещё один повод позаботиться, чтобы спасательная операция прошла успешно.  
  
Шарлин хмыкнула и наконец спрятала пистолет совсем.  
  
— Если ты решишь увильнуть от оплаты, но перед этим всё-таки спасёшь Винсента, я всё равно в плюсе. По рукам.

***

Прошло ещё несколько стандартных дней. Шарлин не молчала, но каждый раз отвечала коротко: «Результатов нет». От скуки Михай прикидывал варианты атаки на станцию, наземную тюрьму, военный комплекс, но каждый раз приходил к выводу, что с такой тактикой, да без точных планов это всё равно что штурмовать вслепую.  
К середине третьей недели с пропажи Винсента Шарлин написала обнадёживающее: «Есть подвижки» и опять замолчала. Через день Никос подгадал тот редкий момент, когда Юкка отправился в душ, а Михай остался один в капитанской каюте. Зашёл и хлопнулся на койку Винсента, не услышав предложение сесть за стол. Некоторое время он смотрел в потолок, тяжело дыша, будто от спринта на сто метров при удвоенной тяжести. В какой-то момент он почти решился заговорить, но закрыл рот, так и не произнеся ни звука, и вцепился в стеклянные бусы на шее. Михай не задавал вопросов и терпеливо ждал, пока он наберётся смелости.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Никос после почти трёхминутного молчания. — Я должен кое-что рассказать. Понравится тебе это или нет, но обещай, что не выдашь меня спецслужбам Протектората, — он закусил губу и добавил. — Винсента тоже предупредишь, если он вернётся.  
  
Михай молча кивнул.  
На следующую фразу Никос собирался с духом ещё полминуты. Зато потом его понесло.  
  
— Я знал, что ребята планируют. Ну, не совсем. Когда выяснилось, что они хотят передать Юкку особому отделу, я сразу им сказал: без меня, я в этом не участвую. Про Винсента я не знал. Я не думал, что они его тоже собирались… Если бы знал, сразу бы его предупредил. Но я думал, дело только в Юкке, про особый отдел тогда речи не шло. Я решил, пусть, он тут всё равно недавно, никто не дёрнется, если его пропажу незаметно обставить… Если б я знал про Винсента и что это будет так глупо… Не уверен, что ты меня понимаешь…  
— Продолжай, — тихо сказал Михай. Пусть выговаривается.  
— Да чего продолжать. Я знал, что они хотят с кого-то получить выкуп за Юкку. Яна проболталась, поэтому решила, что лучше взять меня в долю. Но я никогда ни за что в жизни не буду иметь дело с особистами. Яна, кажется, что-то заподозрила, поэтому уговорила молчать, чтобы Стеф не узнал, иначе бы меня тоже передали…  
— Позволь уточнить, — начал Михай, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от угрозы в голосе, — если бы Протекторат не был замешан и всё прошло гладко, ты бы сейчас убеждал меня, что произошла трагическая случайность, а то и помог им перекодировать корабль?  
  
Никос наполовину сполз с койки, вжав голову в плечи. Кровь прилила ему к лицу, отчего руки казались неестественно бледными.  
  
— Если ты захочешь обменять меня на Винсента, дай, пожалуйста, время сбежать… может, так у меня останутся хоть какие-то шансы выжить… — тихо произнёс он и под конец не то засмеялся, не то всхлипнул.  
— Ты просил пообещать, что я тебя не выдам спецслужбам. Это обещание я сдержу. Но не гарантирую, что не захочу сплавить тебя к кому-нибудь ещё.  
— Да хоть к Саграде! — Никос дёрнул ожерелье так, что едва не порвал нитку. — Если у него безопасно, то я с радостью! Я до сих пор жив только потому, что быстро наткнулся на Винсента и с тех пор не вылезал с корабля…  
  
А ведь действительно — не вылезал. Михай не помнил, чтобы хакер при нём выбирался в людные места. Ни в Серой зоне, ни в нейтральной Сирианской Республике. База на Цетинни за людное не считается, да и там он бывал через раз.  
  
— Что у тебя за проблема с Протекторатом? Точнее — у них с тобой?  
  
Никос прокусил губу почти до крови. Махнул рукой в воздухе, будто пытался взять бутылку. Не нащупал и снова вцепился в бусины.  
  
— Мы можем спасти Винсента?  
— Пока я точно не знаю, где он, но скоро узнаю. В любом случае, это вряд ли обычная тюрьма и наверняка тщательно охраняемая. Тогда нас обстреляют ещё на подлёте. Я всё равно попробую, вдруг повезёт.  
  
Никос откинулся к стене, прикрыв глаза. Пальцами перебирал бусины и беззвучно двигал губами, прикидывая какие-то варианты.  
  
— Я могу сгенерировать коды «свой-чужой», — наконец решился он. — Уникальные. Чтобы не совпадали с существующими. Но только на один вылет, потом они наверняка вычислят дыру и закроют её.  
— Как? — Михаю потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать услышанное. Забрезжила надежда, что спасение капитана не настолько безнадёжное мероприятие.  
— Не уверен, поймёшь ли ты принцип генерации, но смотри, проверка в первую очередь идёт по ключу…  
— Технические подробности меня не интересуют. Как у тебя до сих пор есть доступ к секретным данным особистов? Вирус? — заметив, что Никос бледнеет, Михай быстро пояснил: — Да понял я, что ты с ними работал. Только что понял.  
— Нет, вирус быстро нашли, я его для отвода глаз запустил. А это нечто вроде… ну, закладки. Я могу зайти в систему, она признает за своего. Логи входа подправить, никто не заметит. Ну, я знаю, как подправить, чтобы не заметили. Пока я просто читаю, меня не обнаружат. Они считают, что всё за мной почистили и обновили. Но если я использую информацию, которую нельзя получить из открытых источников, они сразу подумают на меня.  
— Погоди… «Просто читать»? То есть ты можешь найти, где находится Винсент?  
  
Никос вскинулся с надеждой, но почти сразу поник.  
  
— Нет. Лучше не надо. Если твои информаторы увидят Винсента живьём, то им больше веры. В отделе, знаешь ли, любят вбрасывать дезу, чтобы привести в засаду.  
— Они не знают, что ты с нами. Яна даже мне тебя не сдала, что уж особистам.  
— У них Винсент. Он мог рассказать про меня и не понять, чем это грозит.  
— Я верю, что он будет держаться до последнего.  
— И надолго его хватит? — Никос всхлипывающе засмеялся. — Скоро четвёртая неделя пойдёт.  
— Я настаиваю, чтобы ты попробовал поискать, если для тебя это безопасно.  
— Придётся много шарить по их базам данных и скрывать активность. Может, не надо, а?..  
— Если это слишком сложно, то сохранить способ генерации кодов в приоритете, — успокоил его Михай. — А если твоя идея с кодами сработает, я готов тебя простить и разрешить остаться с нами. Готовь всё, что тебе нужно, мы скоро выдвигаемся за помощью.  
  
Никос кивнул и поспешил к выходу из каюты, но Михай его остановил.  
  
— Забыл спросить. Почему ты меня не предупредил?  
  
Хакер вновь попытался скрыть испуг за идиотской улыбкой.  
  
— А… это… Я не знал, как скоро ты вернёшься. Веришь? Ты же только Винсенту сообщаешь, а он уже всем. Если бы моё сообщение засекли, мне бы не поздоровилось. Я ещё думал, как бы другим на корабле намекнуть, поверят ли…  
— Замечательно, но меня чудом не убили.  
— Ну, ты ведь живой.  
— Потому что они запаниковали, что всё резко вышло из-под контроля. — Михай исподлобья взглянул на хакера. — Надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать, что ты не психанёшь в критический момент, когда всё будет зависеть только от тебя?  
  
Никос сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
— Я постараюсь. Ты не пожалеешь! — и он выскользнул из каюты, чтобы не нарваться на новые неудобные вопросы.  
  
Михай некоторое время обдумывал разговор, не заметил даже возвращения Юкки. Винсент уже бы нашёл с десяток причин, по которым не стоило верить без пяти минут предателю и бывшему особисту. Против них единственный аргумент — времени мало. Слишком мало, чтобы быть разборчивым в методах и союзниках.  
Сообщение давно лежало готовым к отправке, но вплоть до предложения Никоса успешность спасательной операции оставалась под вопросом. Но коды, позволяющие прикидываться дружественным кораблём достаточное время, чтобы миновать охрану и, возможно, отключить систему безопасности, — эти коды меняли многое. Михай подтвердил отправку, не изменив ничего в тексте, написанном ещё до разговора с Шарлин. К Саграде ушло письмо с просьбой о немедленной встрече.

***

Единственное, в чём Винсент был уверен — его держат не на планете-тюрьме, если у Протектората была такая. На свежем воздухе он не бывал со времён приступа на Цетинни; не одуреть от сидения в четырёх гладких серых стенах удавалось лишь потому, что на посторонние мысли ему не оставляли времени. Промежуток от одного короткого сна до другого занимали бесконечные допросы. Лица дознавателей он не запоминал, всё равно они сменяли друг друга. Прежними оставались только вопросы: кто дал наводку на «Розетту», кто стоит за предыдущими налётами, в каком секторе искать корабль, и так далее, и так далее. Винсент держался, пытался выдавать общую ничего не значащую информацию, лишь бы от него ненадолго отстали. Один раз попытался соврать и убедился, что непродуманную ложь могут быстро проверить. В тот день ему не давали уснуть, но и больше ничего не спрашивали — просто избивали, пока не сломали руку, для разнообразия — левую. Кажется, тогда он окончательно потерял счёт времени. Прошла неделя, две или уже целый месяц?  
Иногда Винсент задумывался, повлиял ли на что-то ответ на вопрос «Ты где заключение предпочтёшь: откуда могут вытащить или где никогда не найдут?» и всякий раз успокаивал себя мыслью, что выбери он первое, его бы перевели в менее защищённую тюрьму, чтобы поймать «Камбрию» на живца. Что мешало особому отделу сделать то же самое сейчас и в чём тогда был смысл вопроса, от него ускользало.  
Деклана он больше не видел и считал это хорошим знаком: не произошло ничего, заслуживающего внимания особого отдела. Также получалось, что предложение работать на Протекторат оставалось в силе, ведь о «последнем шансе» Винсента так никто и не уведомил. Других поводов для оптимизма не находилось. Если Михай что-то предпринимал, то изнутри это никак не было заметно, Шарлин не выходила на связь, а рассчитывать на внезапное восстание заключённых или чужую спасательную операцию казалось и вовсе глупым.  
Винсент оттягивал неизбежное до последнего и немного дольше, всё ещё ожидая чуда. Не дождался. Когда его, помятого и разбитого, в очередной раз уводили в камеру, специально давя на переломанную руку, он твёрдо повернулся к старшему по званию и сказал: «Позови вашего главного и скажи, что я согласен на его предложение». На попытки разговорить его сейчас он отпирался и повторял, что будет говорить только с Вайзером, пока от него не отстали.  
В тот день больше ничего не случилось. На следующее утро — точнее, время, которое Винсент счёл утром, потому что как раз тогда проснулся — за ним пришли и через медотсек провели на уровень, где он ещё не бывал. Помещения выглядели опрятно: считай, третий класс лайнера «Новая Терра — Цетинни»; чистые стены с имитацией дерева казались почти родными и внушали чувство безопасности. Винсента завели в небольшую комнату приковали к стулу напротив прозрачной перегородки, оставив свободными руки. Он был почти уверен, что через некоторое время припрётся Деклан, и потому сильно удивился, когда с другой стороны в помещение вошла девушка в очках дополненной реальности.  
  
— Штатный психолог. Меня попросили провести проверку ваших когнитивных способностей, — заявила она без лишних представлений. Винсент не возражал: его имя наверняка отобразили очки, а знать, как зовут девушку, ему не требовалось.  
  
Она прогнала его по простым вопросам, чтобы убедиться, что он понимает речь и может связно говорить. Винсент отвечал вяло, чтобы не показаться слишком здоровым. Мало ли, вдруг решат продолжить пытки, чтобы он не передумал. Болезненный вид почти не пришлось изображать — помогала боль в голове, проявившаяся, пока его водили по коридорам.  
Девушка удовлетворённо сделала пометки в отчёте и вывела на перегородку экран с несколькими яркими иконками игр. Винсент встрепенулся. Какова вероятность, что агенты Шарлин всё-таки нашли его? Значит, дело совсем плохо, что ей пришлось прибегнуть к самому навороченному варианту. Или совпадение? Что ж, легко проверить. Он неохотно ткнул в трёхмерные шахматы. Экран из плоского разложился в объёмное поле, но девушка вернула его к предыдущему состоянию.  
  
— Извините, но мне кажется, что вы переоцениваете свои силы. Мы можем попробовать, если вы уверенно проведёте партию в более лёгкой игре.  
  
Запись наверняка вели, поэтому Винсент постарался не слишком пялиться на девушку и не выдать радости. Она не обязана его останавливать. Обычный бы психолог проигнорировал, если бы ему в таком состоянии захотелось сломать мозг об трёхмерные шахматы. Не совсем обычная девушка знала, что передавать послание Шарлин нужно другим способом. Но также возможно, что к нему прислали слишком добрую стажёрку. Что ж, это тоже проверяется. Винсент рассеянно улыбнулся и ткнул в обычные двумерные шахматы с правилами древнее освоения космоса. Девушка его не остановила.  
Экран отобразил вертикальное поле из шестидесяти четырёх клеток с расставленными фигурами. Винсент проверил, сможет ли дотянуться до верхних рядов, хоть на первом этапе это не потребуется, партия не должна зайти далеко.  
  
— Вы начинаете, — сказала психолог.  
  
Винсент старался не зацикливаться на том, как бы придать игре правдоподобия. Хватит расфокусированного взгляда и замедленных движений. Те, кто будут просматривать запись, должны счесть, что сложная мыслительная деятельность даётся ему нелегко.  
  
Винсент легко коснулся одной из крайних пешек и перевёл её на два поля выше: g2-g4.  
Девушка ответила выводом центральной: e7-e6. На одно поле вместо двух — это фактически было подтверждением: «Я знаю шифр.  
Винсент защитил свою пешку: f2-f3 — и замер в ожидании. Девушка озадаченно разглядывала на поле, будто не веря, что он мог бы совершить такую глупую ошибку, в каком бы состоянии ни находился.  
Фd8-h4 — уверенно поставила она мат и сочувствующе посмотрела на Винсента.  
  
— Давно не играл, наверное, разучился. Я готов продолжать! — добавил он так горячо, будто от этого в самом деле зависела его судьба. Повышение голоса стоило ему острой боли в голове. Он машинально потёр висок, благо рука дотягивалась.  
  
— Хорошо. Ещё одну. Теперь ваши — чёрные.  
  
Опять подтверждение, что она действительно знала шифр.  
  
e2-e4  
«Вы меня понимаете?»  
  
e7-e5  
«Да».  
Пока что запланированные ходы — подтверждение.  
  
Фd8-h5  
«Вы в порядке?»  
  
d7-d6  
«Нет».  
Отклонение, не ломающее течение партии, — отрицательный ответ.  
  
Сf1-c4  
«Вам нужна помощь?»  
  
Винсент задумался дольше, чем следовало бы, и подпёр здоровой рукой голову. Пульсирующая боль в виске отвлекала от мыслей. Или он пытался себя в этом убедить, чтобы оттянуть решение. Следующий ход на самом деле был тривиальным. Любая попытка избежать верного мата означала «Да». Винсент потянул руку к пешке, но в последний момент передумал и коснулся коня.  
Kg8-e7  
«Нет».  
  
Фd8-f7  
Девушка закончила партию и посмотрела на него уже с тревогой.  
  
— Вы всё ещё хотите продолжать? — спросила она, вероятно, надеясь, что он перепутал.  
— Нет, — ответил Винсент вслух и зарылся пальцами в волосы, лишь бы скрыть лицо.  
  
Слишком поздно. Всего бы на пару дней раньше… Теперь, что бы Шарлин ни передали, она вряд ли успеет организовать спасательную операцию до того, как сюда прилетит особый отдел.

***

«Нет? Что значит “нет”? Ты не ошиблась, твои люди всё верно поняли?».  
«Я не могу залезть к Винсенту в голову. Учитывая сколько времени он в плену, могу предположить, что его доломали и он считает, что от попытки спасти его я огребу больше проблем».  
«Он в курсе, что в таком случае ты собираешься его устранять?».  
«Нет. И я рассчитываю, что в случае провала ты дашь мне знать как можно скорее, чтобы я успела привести этот план в действие».  
«Сколько у меня времени?».  
«Мой человек немного подправил результаты обследования, чтобы Винсенту дали восстановиться и не увозили сразу. Но это только текст, если они сверят видео, то поймут, что он чувствует себя несколько лучше».  
«Где его держат?».  
«Космическая станция-тюрьма. Класс «сверхгигант», единственная в таком роде. Координаты и прочее скоро получишь. На этом моя помощь заканчивается. Постарайся не попасться».  
«Понял. Я уже в пути».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня была идея для шестнадцатеричного шифра, который они бы передавали в третьей партии, но я решила, что никто мне не поверит, будто Винсент сможет всё это запомнить.


	5. Семнадцать минут без форс-мажоров

В начале был крейсер, крейсер назывался «Саграда». Однажды у него сменился капитан. Бунт ли, болезнь или несчастный случай — всякое случается в Серой зоне. Не он первый, не он последний. Преемник оказался человеком нелюдимым, но старые связи рвать не стал, довёл подвисшие дела до конца. В то время команду «Саграды» всерьёз не воспринимали — так, мелкая банда, случайно завладевшая тяжёлым сирианским крейсером, который ещё попробуй отними. Когда банда заматерела и показала зубы, выяснилось, что никто не знает ни как зовут нового капитана, ни откуда он взялся — хотя казалось бы, какие сложности отследить человека два метра ростом.  
Бывают звёзды, известные лишь астрономам по номерам из каталогов. Однако если безымянная звезда отличится радиационной вспышкой, уничтожившей всё живое в системе и видной за миллионы световых лет, имя у неё, скорее всего, появится. С чьей-то лёгкой руки капитана в Серой зоне стали называть Саградой. Всяко лучше, чем «ну, тот тип в чёрном, да не тот, другой — высокий, ему дорогу не переходи». Постепенно те, кто с ним сталкивался, заметили, что он охотно на это имя откликается, так оно и прижилось. Попытки докопаться, что это за человек такой, однако, не прекратились.  
В Серой зоне все про всех немного, да знают. Или наведут на того, кто уж точно что-то слышал. Про Саграду коллективный разум за годы выяснил крайне мало. Его пробивали по всем доступным источникам, включая нелегальные базы ДНК. С нулевым результатом. Кого-то он нанял, чтобы стереть себя из прежней жизни, и этот кто-то был нем, как могила. Вероятнее всего, уже буквально. Небезосновательно полагали, будто это отпрыск влиятельной семьи, сбежавший на поиски острых ощущений. Какой-нибудь двоюродный племянник без шансов на наследство, а то и вовсе бастард. Если это так, то судя по тому, что никто просил Серую зону найти заблудшее чадо, семья не особенно жалела о его исчезновении.  
Саграда брался за что угодно, где требовалась грубая сила: устранить конкурента, уничтожить сторожевой пост, взорвать гражданское судно, распылить боевое звено — в хорошем настроении он работал чуть ли не за идею и адреналин. В таких случаях всё обычно заканчивалось неоговорёнными разрушениями и лишними смертями, поэтому связываться с ним старались лишь в самом крайнем случае. Как ни крути, у него имелось одно неоспоримое преимущество: он-то всегда готов слетать туда, куда нормальные люди не отправятся ни на каких условиях.

***

Главной сложностью для Михая оказалось отцепить от себя Юкку. За Саградой и компанией не водилось любви к лёгкой наживе, можно рассчитывать, что они не захотят сдать парня властям за вознаграждение. По крайней мере, пока считают, что он интересен только Протекторату, а не сам по себе. Но привлекать лишнее внимание к парню не хотелось — не так рано и не на переговорах же. Здравый смысл на Юкку не действовал, честное описание банды Саграды — тоже. В конце концов Михай уговорил его подождать и перекрасить волосы в менее приметный цвет. Временная краска быстро ляжет, продержится с неделю, а то и дольше, если не мыть голову. Как раз должно хватить, чтобы спасти Винсента и разбежаться с Саградой.  
  
Корабли висели на орбите газового гиганта в неосвоенной звёздной системе. Знал ли хоть кто-то, кроме Саграды, что сюда можно допрыгнуть, Михай понятия не имел. Если и знали, то видимо, тут всё равно было нечем поживиться: сканер показывал, что единственная твёрдая планета раскалена до предела из-за близости к звезде.  
«Камбрию» на стыковку Михай пока не повёл — договориться о помощи можно в одиночку. Команда, конечно, напрашивалась в сопровождение, но больше из вежливости. Михай по их глазам видел, что соваться на корабль Саграды не хочется никому, даже из любопытства. А те, кто горел желанием, вроде того же Юкки, оказались бы бесполезны в качестве поддержки. Наказав Йонсе уводить «Камбрию», если он не выйдет на связь в течение шести часов, Михай отправился в путь. В челнок погрузили криокапсулы со Стефаном и Кареном; Яна осталась в карцере — её Михай не собирался выпускать, пока спасательная операция не закончится, успехом или провалом.  
  
В доке «Саграды» оказалось пусто, челнок никто не встречал. Хмыкнув, Михай дошагал до двери шлюза, та открылась при его приближении. Напротив стояла Мэгги в пижаме расцветкой под салатового тигра и прихлёбывала из кружки, от которой пахло шоколадом с пряностями. Типичная Мэгги.  
  
— Йоу! Ты всё-таки к нам вернулся! — Она поприветствовала его, выставив раскрытую ладонь.  
— Ненадолго. По делу. — Михай отбил пять. — Ну вы даёте, конечно. А если бы вместо меня вышел вооружённый до зубов отряд?  
— Это ты даёшь, — Мэгги укоризненно постучала пальцем по лбу. — Мы ж наблюдаем. Если б полезли вояки, хрена с два б им кто шлюз открыл!  
— Где…  
— У себя он. Дорогу помнишь или подсказать?  
— Помню.  
— Мне всё равно делать нечего, давай провожу.  
  
Михай понял, что она в любом случае последует за ним, делая вид, будто ей совершенно случайно по пути, и не стал возражать. Помощь даже пригодилась: Мэгги провела его по техническим коридорам, о которых он сам ни за что бы не вспомнил. А так удалось и сэкономить время, и не попасться никому на глаза. Лишь бы ещё Мэгги не трещала без умолку о том, как тяжело достать нужные пряности, об особой ткани, которая перерабатывает пролитую на неё жидкость, о балбесах, которые не соблюдают технику безопасности, что на них приходится переводить пластыри и заживляющие мази. Один только раз её болтовню перекрыл лязг из бокового прохода. Михай остановился на звук и учуял слабый дымок с ароматом цветов. Он хотел посмотреть, кто там, но Мэгги упрямо топала вперёд, не сбавляя скорости. Притормозила она лишь, когда они выбрались в обжитые помещения. Тогда-то замолкла на середине фразы и со словами: «Пока, позже увидимся!», убежала, оставив его у дверей в капитанскую каюту. Ну, как каюту: за дверью находился отгороженный кусок жилой зоны, где снесли боковые и верхние переборки, чтобы получился большой зал, — Саграда люто не любил маленькие помещения, ему при стандартной планировке было слишком тесно.  
Створки двери разъехались, Михай беспрепятственно прошёл внутрь и отметил, что к его приходу немного подготовились: на низком столике стояла начатая бутылка вина и пара пустых стаканов. Рядом на диване, скрестив на груди бледные костлявые руки, грудой чёрного тряпья валялся Саграда. Ноги он закинул на боковую подушку, иначе попросту не помещался в длину. Обувь хотя бы снял — пара сапог, истоптавших не одну космическую станцию, лежала на полу.  
  
— Некоторые трупы и то живее тебя выглядят, — сказал Михай и поднял бутылку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе незнакомую этикетку.  
— Китагава. Ну вот ты пришёл. Убедился, что я не собираюсь помирать. Дальше что? Если вернулся только за этим, можешь проваливать, — ответил Саграда, не открывая глаз.  
— Я сообщил, что мне нужна твоя помощь. Пришёл договариваться.  
  
Саграда нехотя поднялся и сел прямо, широким взмахом ног снеся стаканы. Один Михай успел перехватить, другой укатился дальше, точно к поцарапанному корпусу водоочистителя. Саграда проводил его мутным взглядом, прикидывая, идти вслед или нет, затем недовольно проворчал: «Да ну нахрен» — и принялся надевать сапоги.  
  
— Ты наливай, не стесняйся. Вино хорошее, — кинул он через плечо Михаю.  
— Опять грабанул какой-то суперлайнер?  
— Ой, чего ты вдруг стал таким принципиальным? Раньше тебя не волновало, откуда тут натуральная жратва берётся. — Саграда так эмоционально дёрнул головой, что тёмные сосульки волос свалились ему на лицо. Смахивать не стал.  
— И сейчас не волнует. Мне жалко растрату твоих возможностей на безобидных туристов.  
— Это не с лайнера. Лучше.  
  
Не глядя на него, Саграда сделал вращательный жест. Михай повернул бутылку: в углу этикетки стоял переливающийся штамп специальной серии, выпущенной к юбилею космофлота Протектората.  
  
— Военные?  
  
Саграда так довольно оскалился, что Михай быстро сообразил, в чём дело. Официальное расследование Протектората по «Авалону» вышло слишком туманным, поэтому в Серой зоне укрепились в мнении, что на станции-«гиганте» неудачно прошли испытания новейшего оружия. Предположение, будто тут замешан Саграда, настойчиво отгоняли: одни из страха, другие — в надежде, что у него остались хоть какие-то тормоза.  
Не было у Саграды тормозов, инстинктом самосохранения его обделили при рождении.  
  
— Так это ты грохнул «Авалон»… Зачем?  
— Она сама, — ответил Саграда, и в его раздражении явственно слышалось: «Не успели стащить всё, что закреплено».  
  
Михай поставил пойманный стакан и вино на стол, сам сел на соседний диван. Наливать пока не спешил — напрягало, что бутылка уже открыта. Хотя, если Саграда тоже собирается пить, рискнуть можно.  
  
— Спасали вы, разумеется, самое ценное — редкое бухло, — произнёс Михай, пока обтирал стакан рукавом.  
— Да не было там ничего реально ценного.  
— Даже экспериментального оружия?  
— Не было… А, ты про ту здоровенную херовину, которая не успевает перезарядиться, пока её расстреливаешь? Да, замечательная штука.  
— Экспериментальная же.  
— Дай знать, когда её доведут до ума, раз ты в курсе всего. Спилю себе.  
  
Саграда закончил возиться с сапогами и сeл на диване так широко расставив ноги, что занял его почти весь.  
  
— Кто тебя на них навёл? — с подозрением спросил Михай. — Ты же не случайно наткнулся?..  
— Случайно.  
— Ну да, так я и поверил…  
  
Эту фразу Саграда вовсе пропустил мимо ушей. Поняв, что насчёт «Авалона» от него ничего не добиться, Михай наполнил стакан. По запаху обычное красное вино, разве что резковатое.  
  
— Там скучно получилось, — вдруг продолжил Саграда. — У станции огромная слепая зона: залетаешь в неё и твори, что хочешь. Если догадаются и подправят на всех «гигантах», вот тогда потанцуем, — он с хрустом размял бледные тонкие пальцы. — А со «сверхгигантами» пока сложнее. На них рейлганы, плазменные пушки и торпеды, каждый сектор обстреливают два-три орудия, и это без учёта эскадрильи. Щиты долго не выдерживают, «звезду» за это время не повредить настолько, чтобы сравнять шансы.  
— Ты попробовал, — понял Михай, откуда столько подробностей.  
— Да.  
— И?  
— Семнадцать минут под непрерывным огнём, затем надо уходить. Я бы протянул ещё три, ну пять, но само по себе оно того не стоило, — Саграда прикрыл глаза, блаженно улыбаясь. — Нога на пару дней отнялась, достали всё-таки перед самым прыжком.  
  
Наплевав на осторожность, Михай взялся за стакан.  
  
— Если ты убьёшься — а рано или поздно ты точно об кого-нибудь убьёшься — ко мне чтоб никаких претензий, ясно? — пробормотал он между мелкими глотками. Намешано в вино что-то или нет, но терпеть Саграду трезвым не осталось никаких сил. — Ладно, что со щитами?  
— А что с ними?  
— На каких частях корабля остались и сколько бы ещё протянули?  
  
Саграда пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что я обязан драпать до истощения защиты? Да она сдохла почти сразу!  
— Одного не понимаю: почему я ничего об этом не слышал? Разнос «Авалона» Протекторат хоть как-то освещал. Но как никто не проболтался о нападении на «сверхгиганта»?  
— Да это не их, это Содружества. Они более скрытные, удобно на них тренироваться…  
  
Михай махнул ему рукой, чтобы не продолжал, и осушил стакан ещё на треть. Вино как вино, послевкусие разве что необычное: чувствовались кофейно-карамельные нотки. Саграда одобрительно посмотрел и отхлебнул из горла бутылки. Вкус к хорошему алкоголю у него был, он в самом деле отличал хорошую синтетику от плохой органики, но пить с чувством и расстановкой не умел совершенно. Или не хотел. В случае Саграды любая блажь могла оказаться сознательным выбором, равно как и наоборот.  
  
— На самом деле это очень-очень хорошо, что у тебя есть опыт перестрелки со «сверхгигантом», — вкрадчиво начал Михай, собравшись с мыслями.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Один человек загремел в тюрьму Протектората. И не простую — это их единственная космическая тюрьма. Я знаю координаты, знаю планировку, какая охрана и вооружение. У меня есть способ подобраться к станции, чтобы проникнуть внутрь…  
  
Саграда скучающе приложился к бутылке.  
  
— Я тебе зачем, если всё так замечательно?  
— Ты представляешь, сколько охраны на «сверхгиганте», где держат особо ценных преступников? У меня не хватит людей, чтобы прикрывали, пока я доберусь до нужной камеры и проведу человека на наш корабль.  
— Что это за важная шишка такая? — спросил Саграда и приподнял бутылку, оценивая, сколько вина плескалось на дне.  
— Мой капитан.  
— Вот как… Ну, это дело хорошее.  
  
Михай не стал гадать, что скрывалось за интонациями: Саграда всегда говорил одно, думал другое, а поступал по генератору случайных чисел. Вино уже ударило в голову. Быстровато для такого количества выпитого. Всё-таки Саграда что-то подсыпал. Нечто такое, от чего предусмотрительно нажрался антидота или что его самого не берёт. И, похоже, слабое — Михай был благодарен, что всё ещё может ясно мыслить.  
  
— Понимать так, что теперь ты заинтересован? — спросил он.  
— Допустим…  
— В моём катере две криокапсулы. Передай своим, что могут их выгрузить, дальше на твоё усмотрение. Это аванс.  
— Что там такое?  
— Наши ребята немного побунтовали, пришлось усмирять. Мне всё равно, что ты с ними сделаешь, вот честно.  
— А… — Саграда утратил интерес быстрее, чем Михай закончил фразу.  
— Кстати, имя Стефан Копржива тебе что-нибудь говорит?  
— Впервые слышу.  
— У него на тебя зуб. Или на тех, с кем ты дружишь. Я понял, что он меня давно недолюбливал, но стоило пригрозить твоим именем, как его совсем переклинило. Совсем ничего от него не добился. Теперь он там, — Михай махнул в примерном направлении к ангару. — Надумаешь разморозить — будь поаккуратнее.  
— Да что он мне сделает…  
  
Саграда всё-таки встал за укатившимся стаканом. Благодаря паузе появилось немного времени на размышления. По его тону Михай понимал, что пока не предложил ничего достаточно интересного. Впрочем, и так было очевидно, что криокапсулами лишь немного удастся сбить пока ещё не озвученную цену. Надежда, что Саграде знакомо имя, изначально была призрачной — с мелкими недоброжелателями он обычно расправлялся на месте, а на более серьёзную угрозу Стефан не тянул. И времени-то на переговоры с кем-либо ещё уже нет, надо вылетать немедля. Хотя если попробовать сыграть на этом…  
  
— Между прочим, я мог бы договориться с Иль Гаттино, — сказал Михай, пока Саграда набирал воду в маленьком окошке водоочистителя. — Мог бы, но обратился к тебе по старой дружбе, потому что хорошо представляю твои возможности.  
— Гаттино не потянет, — уверенно подтвердил Саграда. — Разве что ты в самом деле всё-всё отключишь. В космосе от неё никакого толку. Ну, внутри самой станции бы пригодилась, только вы ж не улетите потом.  
  
Он вернулся и вылил воду в бутылку. Поболтал и перелил разбавленное вино обратно в стакан.  
  
— Закуска у тебя так и не предполагается? — уточнил Михай, перед тем как снова пригубить выпивку.  
— Три месяца прошло, натуральная еда столько не лежит.  
— Репликатор тебе на что?  
— Вино натуральное. Я не стану мешать его с синтетикой. Сам травись, сколько хочешь, но не при мне.  
— Мешать он не будет… Сознавайся уже, что ты туда добавил и почему так мало?  
— «Карминовая пыль». Если больше, тебе снесёт голову. Станет неинтересно.  
— Чтобы мне от тебя снесло голову, нужна такая доза, что я помру раньше, — пробормотал Михай, допивая остатки.  
  
«Пылью» обычно закидывались парочки на первых свиданиях, если становилось понятно, что без дополнительной стимуляции нужно провозиться всю ночь. Михай тоже таскал с собой пузырёк на всякий случай. Иногда пригождалось, а с Винсентом вот не понадобилось. Однако без зачатков хоть какого-то влечения «пыль» в обычных дозах не работала. Максимум вызывала лёгкое возбуждение, которое не хотелось немедленно выплеснуть на партнёра, а проще было переждать. Вряд ли Саграда не знал об общеизвестных подводных камнях. Скорее, правда не врал: с сильнодействующим афродизиаком ему становилось чересчур скучно и предсказуемо.  
  
— Давай, сознавайся, чего от меня хочешь. — Михай устало привалился к подушке. — Только имей в виду: за информацию я уже заплатил задницей, проси что-нибудь другое для разнообразия.  
  
Знать, что платёж был «в кредит» и не совсем задницей, Саграде, конечно, не обязательно.  
  
— Ну, мы можем наконец рассчитаться за старое, — предложил тот, будто только ждал повода.  
— Ещё не время. Ты ведь в целом не против слетать. Просто хочешь, чтобы я тебя поуламывал.  
— Кажется, я тут единственный, кто помнит, что тебе что-то должен… — Саграда взялся было за стакан, но, подумав, отставил его. — Говоришь, только задница исключается? Подойди.  
  
Саграда привстал и, едва Михай подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки, потянулся узловатыми пальцами к его губам. Прикосновение сухой кожи ощущалось всё равно как наждачка. Мягкая податливая наждачка, обматывающая тонкие кости. У Саграды всё тело такое: кости, кожа, да мышцы. Не успел Михай задуматься, чего добивается Саграда — кожа на губах, конечно, чувствительна, но не настолько — как тот скользнул ладонью к щеке, неспешно повёл вниз, к подбородку, и тогда вцепился так, будто хотел оторвать нижнюю челюсть. Михай не менял выражения лица и не отводил глаза. Игра в гляделки продолжалась несколько минут, за которые Саграда так и не ослабил хватку. Не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, сел и потянул за собой, пока Михай не встал на колени. Саграда положил ладонь ему на затылок и начал перебирать косички.  
  
— Отпусти волосы, — только и успел запротестовать Михай.  
— Рот у тебя сейчас должен быть занят кое-чем другим.  
  
Саграда надавил ему на основание шеи, заставляя встать на четвереньки. Сделай так Винсент, Михай бы уже постанывал от удовольствия. Но костлявые пальцы Саграды мало того что воспринимались иначе, так он напоследок провёл сломанным ногтем. Это не было больно, это раздражало. Запомнить простой концепт «не умеешь сделать приятно — не делай ничего, предоставь всё партнёру» Саграда так и не осилил.  
Штаны на нём в этот раз были с высокой посадкой, закреплённые тремя тонкими ремнями. Ты ж собирался развести меня на секс, чего не облегчил доступ к телу, чертыхался про себя Михай, разбираясь с застёжками — одна оказалась особенно тугой. Если бы во Вселенной существовал человек, у которого могло встать на Саграду, к этому времени у него пропало бы всякое желание.  
Кожа в паху у Саграды была такая же сухая и морщинистая, как везде. Михай обвёл языком головку члена, но быстро передумал и не колеблясь взял его в рот целиком. Он подумал, что мог бы поработать языком лучше, но не собирался стараться просто так. Если Саграде что-то не нравится, пусть даёт знать, помнит же, что простых движений им обоим не хватит. Саграда не только молчал, но и никак не подгонял его, только продолжал перебирать косички. Михай почти впал в транс, водя головой туда-сюда и не задумываясь, должен ли он добиваться какого-то эффекта или и так сойдёт. Возбуждение всё-таки слабо отозвалось в паху, Михай машинально потянулся к своему поясу. Саграда заметил движение и слегка ударил ребром стопы.  
  
— Себя не трогай, ты здесь не для этого, — сказал он и, дождавшись, пока Михай уберёт ладонь, добавил: — Попробуешь ещё раз, я тебе руки свяжу. Тебя вроде это вставляет?  
  
Михай оставил вопрос безответным и продолжил сосать. Загоревшаяся на мгновение искра возбуждения погасла, работа стала ещё более механической и по-прежнему не приносила результатов. Теряясь, сколько времени уже прошло — пара минут? десять? полчаса? — он стал мысленно прокручивать, как можно использовать добытые через Шарлин сведения. С ритма почти не сбивался, но, по-видимому, Саграда что-то почувствовал. Он немного оттянул Михая за косички, разрешая остановиться, и напоследок изловчился ткнуть носком сапога под рёбра.  
  
— Китагава, ты всё такой же скучный.  
— Не говори, что я не предупреждал. Мы ведь всё уже насчёт друг друга поняли, не понимаю, почему ты с таким упорством долбишься в одно и то же место.  
  
Шутка пропала впустую: Саграда его проигнорировал и начал застёгиваться. Михай вернулся на диван.  
  
— Ну и? Тебе хватило или ты ещё что-то надумал? — спросил он, когда Саграда закончил и потянулся за стаканом.  
  
Саграда отвечать не спешил, потягивал разбавленное до розоватого цвета вино или прикидывался, что пил, и вполглаза следил за Михаем. Когда тот уже открыл рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, заговорил сам.  
  
— Я решил. Договариваться буду с твоим мужиком, когда его спасём.  
— Со мной. Сейчас. Чтобы никаких сюрпризов.  
— Сам посуди, что ты можешь предложить? Возмещение расходов, но этого недостаточно. Возвращаться в команду ты не хочешь, да и больно ты мне нужен. И мы летим атаковать «сверхгиганта», а ты собираешься поотключать там всё, чтобы убить пару часов внутри станции! Зачем тут я, вообще не понимаю. Так хоть с новыми людьми пообщаюсь.  
— Ты никого не тронешь. Ни капитана, ни кого-либо из моей команды.  
— О нет, конечно же нет. В первый раз — нет. Мы просто поговорим. Ну? — Саграда поднял стакан, ожидая ответа.  
  
Тянуть дальше было опасно, Михай предпочёл воспользоваться тем, что компромисс вроде как достигнут, и закрепил сделку звонким чоканием.

***

Заручившись поддержкой Саграды, Михай разрешил «Камбрии» идти на стыковку, а сам вернулся в технические коридоры в поисках источника звуков и лёгкого дымка, донёсшихся до него ранее. Мэгги на них не обратила внимания, значит, ситуация штатная и, значит, там почти наверняка окажутся старые знакомые.  
Близнецов Аскари он нашёл в тупике через один от того, где первый раз учуял запах. Делайла сидела на полу, вытянув ноги поперёк прохода, и сосредоточенно вейпила. Её брат со скрежетом отворачивал панель на переборке.  
  
— Даров, — сказала Делайла Михаю и выпустила несколько колечек.  
— Так и знал, что это ты дымишь.  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы? Я всё помню: одна кассета — одна кислородная таблетка. Не задохнёшься. — Она погремела серой банкой без этикеток.  
  
Парень с хвостиком, возившийся с панелью, бросил беглый взгляд и вернулся к своему занятию, не удостоив приветствием. Левый его глаз неестественно блеснул в свете ламп, Михай не успел понять, померещилось или нет.  
  
— С экранированием жилой зоны что-то, — пояснила Делайла, догадавшись, что гость не собирается уходить. — Вот, ищем, чинится или нет. Сейчас его очередь, — добавила она тоном «ты не подумай, я не отлыниваю».  
  
Михай перешагнул через неё, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается её брат. Тот уже снял панель и теперь разбирался с проводами. Он то включал диагностику, то переставлял магнитный фонарик, чтобы подсветить особо запутанные участки, то неразборчиво ругался, когда глюк вновь ускользал. Михай продолжал наблюдать, ловя каждое движение наполовину выбритой головы. В конце концов парень чуть ли не по пояс залез в дыру и, судя по восторженному воплю, нашёл неполадку. Он выполз обратно, ещё с минуту погонял диагностику, пока не убедился, что в самом деле починил схему, и только тогда принялся возвращать панель на место.  
  
— Хамза, что у тебя с глазом? — спросил Михай, едва панель с щелчком закрыла дыру.  
  
Парень резко обернулся и уставился неузнавающим взглядом. Тогда-то Михай понял, что голова была частично выбрита для операции на левом глазе. Новый, кибернетический, горел жёлто-зеленоватым светом, глазницу и часть щеки покрывала искусственная кожа, чуть отличающаяся цветом от лица. Кожа того же оттенка маскировала кибер-протез. Если бы не границы сочленений, его можно было бы перепутать с настоящей рукой, только чуть менее загорелой. Хвостик тоже оказался не простым: поскольку слева волос теперь недоставало, то чтобы удержать его точно на затылке, Хамза сплёл пряди на правой стороне в косу, которая заканчивалась тем самым хвостиком. Надо сказать, ему шло, Михай еле удержался от комплимента — всё равно прозвучит, как подколка.  
  
— Ты что тут забыл, больной ублюдок? — прервал его размышления Хамза.  
— Ну уж точно не тебя, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Михай. — И всё-таки, Хамза, что с глазом? Когда я уходил, он был ещё на месте.  
  
Хамза ухватил его за горло протезированной рукой и прижал к переборке.  
  
— Ты полегче, он сейчас музыку заказывает, — осадила брата Делайла. — Распоряжение капитана. Почитай потом, если ещё помнишь как.  
  
Хамза зыркнул на неё, но хватку чуть-чуть ослабил.  
  
— Значит, тебя по-прежнему нельзя трогать?.. — обратился он к Михаю. — Что он в тебе такого нашёл?.. Или хочет лично прихлопнуть, когда разонравишься?  
  
Другой рукой, живой и безумно горячей, Хамза уверенно коснулся правой скулы Михая и провёл по почти невидимому шраму.  
  
— На месте, — удовлетворил его результат. — Даже не сводил. Забавно вышло, такая вот метка. Наш маленький секрет… Может, вырезать на тебе что-нибудь ещё, а? Чего молчишь? Изобрази уже хоть что-нибудь, падла!  
— Хамза, ну какой это секрет. Мэг и твоя сестра уж точно помнят, как ты в панике искал, чем меня заклеить, чтобы никто не заметил.  
— Ты всё такая же ехидная тварь. Как тебя от собственного яда не разрывает-то?  
  
Не размыкая хватку на горле, Хамза надавил большим пальцем. Михай рефлекторно пнул его по ноге, но задыхающегося хрипа, как от него, вероятно, ожидали, не выдал. Хамза стукнул его об переборку, торжествуя, что добился хоть какого-то эффекта, и лишь тогда отпустил и принялся собирать инструменты. Михай потёр шею. Синяк под рёбрами, теперь следы от пальцев… хорошо, что всё сойдёт к тому времени, когда они вытащат Винсента, иначе бы пришлось ему объяснять и уговаривать не мстить банде Саграды.  
  
— И всё-таки, Дел, что у него с глазом? — спросил Михай, не желая оставлять вопрос невыясненным.  
— Попёр в авангарде до того, как сняли снайперов, — охотно пояснила Делайла.  
— Ну, хотя бы не так идиотски, как рука…  
— Не-е-е…  
— Я всё слышу, — сварливо отозвался Хамза, показушно шумно собирая инструменты.  
— И давно это случилось? — Михай поймал его злобный взгляд и невинно развёл руками. — Я же должен знать, не мешает ли тебе протез и насколько ты с ним освоился.  
— Хочешь проверить? Назови, куда можно бить, я попаду не глядя.  
— Полегче-полегче, побереги силы. Я рад, что ты считаешь себя полностью боеспособным, ты мне пригодишься. Кстати, где у вас сейчас общие сборы проходят?  
— Второй уровень под жилой зоной, — вывела карту Делайла. — Но если будут и ваши, и наши, то лучше забей, зови в кают-компанию, туда все влезут, только кому-то придётся стоять.  
— Замётано, — Михай проверил расчётное время стыковки «Камбрии», — Жду вас через полтора часа.

***

С тяжёлым сердцем Михай бросил «Камбрию» в пустой системе. Для боя со станцией, которая была по сути блокпостом размером с небольшой астероид, лёгкий недоукомплектованный крейсер никак не годился. После предательства Михай опасался покидать корабль надолго — тем более что все бойцы отправятся на штурм — но сейчас это выглядело наилучшим вариантом. На «Камбрии» остался минимальный экипаж: пилот, навигатор, механик. К ним же Михай отправил обоих врачей: Саша и Сильва в драке были бесполезны, а насчёт первой помощи на борту Мэгги запальчиво заявила, что её одной и медтехники хватит с лихвой.  
  
Юкка, разумеется, не отходил от Михая ни на шаг. В этом находились свои плюсы — не хватало ещё, чтобы банда Саграды заинтересовалась молодым парнем, когда рядом не окажется никого своих. Однако Юкка пошёл даже на общий сбор, где обсуждали тактику штурма — вот где ему совсем было нечего делать. Впрочем, туда же пришла Мэгги, которую брать на станцию не собирались. Оба вели себя смирно и не вмешивались, пока распределяли отряды прикрытия и прикидывали расстановку, только Мэгги изредка громко хрустела крекерами. Двадцать пять человек с «Камбрии», чуть больше от Саграды — должно хватить, чтобы удержать доступ к доку тюрьмы, пока небольшой отряд выдвинется за Винсентом. Стоило Михаю сказать, что для этого нужна пара добровольцев, как Юкка вышел к нему.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Исключено, — Михай не сразу осознал, что парень предлагает всерьёз. — Ты остаёшься. Это не прогулка вдалеке от цивилизации, там слишком опасно.  
— Да ладно тебе, пусть идёт! — подошёл Хамза и хлопнул Юкку по плечу так, что тот дёрнулся.  
— Ты серьёзно предлагаешь мне брать неподготовленного человека?  
— Да! А он у вас новенький что ли? Ну вот пусть попробует себя в настоящем деле! Я тебя прикрою, если что.  
— Хамза, тебе всё равно, вернётся ли он живым; мне — нет.  
  
Заметив краем глаза, что Юкка расправил плечи и с интересом следит за перепалкой, Михай забеспокоился, сработают ли уговоры. Непонятно, решится ли парень тайно — похоже, у него это неплохо получается! — пролезть на катер штурмового отряда или благоразумие всё-таки перевесит.  
Вслед за Хамзой подтянулась Делайла и ласково потрепала Юкку по другому плечу.  
  
— Парниша, на твоём месте я бы не доверялась энтузиазму человека, который лишился руки крайне идиотским способом.  
— Дел… — расплылся Хамза в кривой улыбке.  
— Дел, пожалуйста, не надо сейчас провоцировать, — Михаю совершенно не хотелось встревать в очередную разборку близнецов Аскари.  
— Только потому что ты просишь, — Делайла покопалась в карманах и вытащила вейп. — Так что у вас за проблема с пареньком-то?  
— Он не готов.  
— И только? Ладно. Ты, — она ткнула в Хамзу, — берёшь его и гоняешь по ускоренной программе, чтобы на штурме он мог не дрогнув убить человека. Или он станет готов, или покалечится настолько, что никуда не пойдёт. Хороший план?  
  
Делайла плюхнулась на пол и затянулась. Собрание понемногу теряло официальный вид: отовсюду слышался тихий гул разговоров, перемежавшийся хрустом крекеров из угла Мэгги. Юкка по-прежнему молчал и рассматривал их троих, плотно стиснув зубы.  
  
— Юкка. Тебе никто не приказывает. Никто тебя не осудит, если ты откажется, — попытался приободрить его Михай.  
— Ты прав, от меня мало толку, — выдавил Юкка. — Я не смогу. Убивать не смогу. — Он запнулся и пожевал нижнюю губу прежде чем продолжить: — Но я согласен на тренировки.  
— Если ты передумал нападать с нами на тюрьму, то тебе вовсе не обязательно… — перебил Михай, заметив блеск в глазах Хамзы.  
  
Юкка ответил ему твёрдым взглядом.  
  
— Я хочу быть полезным. Хочу уметь защитить себя. Не сейчас, так когда-нибудь потом.  
— Ну и чем ты теперь недоволен? — бросил Михаю Хамза. — Если печёшься о моём свободном времени, то у меня его за-ва-лись. Я готов поднатаскать вашего парня, раз у вас никто на это не способен.  
— Давай только договоримся: если я заинтересован в том, чтобы он поостыл к приключениям, то это не значит, что надо специально его калечить, — с этими словами Михай подошёл к Хамзе и добавил полушёпотом: — А вздумаешь его лапать, я тебе оторву не только вторую руку.  
— Дохляки всё равно не в моём вкусе. Вот ты… ты другое дело.  
  
Хамза потянулся к нему, чтобы отвести волосы, но убрал ладонь, стоило Михаю отойти на пару шагов. Делайла вклинилась, не дав повиснуть тишине:  
— От тебя-то я дождусь доброго слова? Заметь, идею предложила я, так что в случае чего парень сам напросился, а ты остался чистеньким.  
— Это замечательно, но не имеет отношения к делу. Мне по-прежнему нужны хотя бы двое и с расчётом, что придётся нести бесчувственное тело. Йонса! Как думаешь, ты сможешь дотащить Винсента без посторонней помощи? — Михай обрадовался хоть ненадолго избавиться от близнецов.  
— Не уверена… Мы примерно одного веса.  
— Вряд ли его в тюрьме кормили до отвала. Унесёте! — заявила Мэгги из своего угла.  
— У нас есть лёгкий экзоскелет на верх, — добавила Делайла. — Если налезет, забирайте.  
— Ноги бы тоже неплохо усилить. Нет такого?.. Ладно, сойдёт.  
  
Михай открыл списки и перенёс Йонсу в свой отряд. Пару минут размышляя помотал заметки туда-сюда, пока собравшиеся не начали растерянно озираться, не понимая, окончено ли совещание или надо дождаться последних указаний. Кто-то даже успел сбежать.  
  
— Мне нужен ещё один человек, чтобы отстреливаться… — наконец сказал Михай.  
— Я же сказал, что прикрою, — обиженно прервал его Хамза.  
— Нет. Только не с тобой. На нас самая опасная часть операции. Тебе придётся подчиняться мне беспрекословно. И ты на это не способен.  
  
Ещё не закончив фразу, Михай стал высматривать среди оставшихся хоть кого-нибудь, кого можно позвать взамен и не ввязываться в бессмысленный спор. Хамза схватил его за плечи и развернул.  
  
— Ты намекаешь, что я не справлюсь? Ты на это намекаешь? Или на слабо берёшь? Так вот, я тебе гарантирую: вернёмся все в целости и сохранности.  
— Я поддерживаю его кандидатуру! Кто ещё за? — воскликнула Делайла и выбросила вверх кулак с вейпом.  
— Дел, мы же прибьём друг друга!  
— А если вернётся кто-то один, то его добью я.  
— Признайся честно, Дел, ты хочешь свалить на меня ответственность собирать его по кускам, когда он опять куда-нибудь не туда сунется.  
— Ну-у-у… — Делайла прикрыла улыбку ладонью. — Если он обещает тебя слушаться, то до этого не дойдёт.  
— Если действительно обещает, — сказал Михай и покосился на Хамзу, — если обещает, то так и быть, я беру твоего братца. При первом же неповиновении я за него больше не отвечаю. Устраивает? — обратился он к обоим.  
— Вот то-то же. И чего ломался, спрашивается. Ладно, пошли, — Хамза позвал Юкку. — Времени мало, но паре убойных приёмчиков я тебя научу.


	6. Третья категория допуска

Никосу поразительно легко позволили развернуть рабочее место на мостике «Саграды» и установить надстройку, совместимую с операционками Протектората. Получив возможность погрузиться в работу, хакер заметно приободрился; алкоголь и любые другие стимуляторы Михай, однако, на всякий случай попросил держать от него подальше и выделил самую большую пачку успокоительного, какую только успела найти Саша до расстыковки с «Камбрией». На мостик то и дело заходили зеваки посмотреть, как Никос по десятому разу проверяет свои скрипты: хакеров — по крайней мере, такого уровня — у Саграды не водилось никогда; мощь сирианского крейсера и собственная отбитость позволяли ему идти чуть ли не на любой вражеский корабль, не беспокоясь о последствиях, а уж скрытностью он тем более никогда не забивал голову.  
Хамза вернул Юкку с парой ссадин и синяков: больше, чем должно остаться после боевых тренировок с начинающим, но меньше, чем Михай ожидал. Всё-таки вредность Хамзы не простиралась настолько, чтобы досадить злейшему врагу опосредованно и искалечить совершенно незнакомого подростка. Или, как подозревал Михай, Юкка действительно не заинтересовал его ни в каком плане, поэтому тренировки не вышли за рамки силовых упражнений с некоторыми импровизациями. Благодарность Хамза принял с ленцой и не упустил случая предложить взять парня с собой — а то зря старались что ли. На счастье, былой энтузиазм Юкки схлынул. Не окончательно: желание хоть как-то помочь в нём по-прежнему билось, но теперь его подавило осознание своих реальных способностей. После окончания тренировок он совсем ушёл в себя и лишь немного оживился, когда Михай повёл его на мостик. Безопасного задания для Юкки так и не нашлось, пусть хоть понаблюдает. Слоняться бесцельно по кораблю ему бы всё равно не позволил Саграда — здесь Михай с ним был полностью согласен, не хватало ещё беспокоиться, не заблудится ли парень в коридорах и не сгинет ли в машинном отделении. Шедшая рядом Мэгги пообещала приглядеть за ним и на ходу уткнулась в сериал. На хмыкание Михая исправилась и предложила Юкке смотреть вместе. Тот отказался: путь на мостик его пока заинтересовал сильнее. На сирианских кораблях переборки печатали после создания корпуса, отчего планировка местами получалась вычурной. Паутина коридоров соединяла несколько секторов, которые в свою очередь были поделены на более привычные отсеки. Полусфера мостика обходилась без перегородок — единственное деление на уровни задавал спиральный подъём, заканчивавшийся круглой площадкой командного пункта. Юкка и Мэгги остались на четверть оборота ниже, на местах радистов, а Михай поднялся на самый верх.  
Саграда его уже ждал, нетерпеливо покусывая пальцы в перчатках. Никос так и вовсе не покидал мостик, чтобы успеть по максимуму привыкнуть к системе. Заметив, что все в сборе, он вывел на голографический экран схему с концентрическими сферами, которые через несколько секунд для наглядности сменились плоскими проекциями.  
  
— В центре — станция. А это пределы сканирования. Если выпрыгиваем здесь, наше присутствие не обнаружат, пока не включат радары максимальной дальности. Начиная отсюда, нас заметят во время штатного сканирования, мы обязаны подтвердить, что свои. Как только войдём в радиус визуального контакта… крейсер же могут опознать?  
— Это стандартный сирианский крейсер, — ответил Саграда. — Модификаций корпуса нет. В смысле, заметных.  
— Сирианскому крейсеру нечего там делать. Откроют огонь и прощай вся маскировка, — вмешался Михай и услышал разочарованный вздох. — Останемся в зоне, где визуальное опознание невозможно, до тюрьмы долетим на катерах.  
— У нас только один катер из Протектората, остальные чужие, — напомнила Мэгги и встала, чтобы её было лучше слышно.  
— Влезем все в него, не проблема. Нам лишь бы долететь.  
— Значит, один код на корабль-носитель, один на делегацию, — пробормотал Никос и забегал пальцами над экраном. — Будете инспекцией с внезапной проверкой. Это самое простое.  
— Да каких инспекторов туда пустят? — засомневалась Мэгги.  
— Правозащитники могут выбить визит. Им проводят экскурсию по наиболее приличному сектору и отправляют обратно. Но нам достаточно попасть внутрь, — ответил Михай.  
— По своему опыту судишь? У Содружества и Новой Терры разные порядки.  
— Погодите, а ведь это идея, — сказал Никос и забегал пальцами по экранам. — Я могу протащить нас как совместную проверку с сирианцами. Типа, корабль они выделили.  
— Не поверят! — с предвкушением сказал Саграда.   
«И откроют огонь», — мысленно закончил за него Михай.  
— Это на крайний случай, — не оборачиваясь на них, парировал Никос. — Если вдруг кто заинтересуется, почему сирианский крейсер. Но пока мы мирные, с нами сначала поговорят. Не стреляйте первыми, что бы ни случилось.  
— Скажи что-нибудь новое, а? — Саграда легонько пнул основание приборной панели. — При абордаже тоже будете ждать, пока вас расстреляют?  
— Там — можно. Но ты останешься здесь, на мостике, и позаботишься, чтобы корабль нас дождался, — процедил Михай. Он приготовился отвлекать Саграду дальше, но тот небрежно отмахнулся и уставился на обзорный экран, где открывался панорамный вид на газовый гигант и его кольца.  
  
— Я сгенерировал коды, — тихо, но чётко сказал Никос. — Предупреждаю: с тюрьмой у нас одна попытка. Мы наследим достаточно, чтобы особисты поняли, какую дыру я использую. Второго шанса не будет. Если больше никаких вопросов, то можно прыгать.  
  
Саграда охотно вскинул руку, Михай поспешил его остановить.  
  
— Точно всё готово? Твои прогнали проверку по всем системам?  
— Да работает всё, — небрежно бросил Саграда и щёлкнул пальцами.

***

Прыжок — странная штука. Пока тебя не предупреждают ровно перед его началом, ты его не замечаешь. Если, конечно, отсек хорошо экранирован. Стоит кому-то сказать, что сейчас прыгаем, и ты точно почувствуешь, как корабль прокалывает пространство. Падение. В пропасть. Головокружение. Потеря ориентации. Сердце пропускает удар. Мгновение тянется. Когда кажется, будто это никогда не закончится, цифра секунд вдруг сменяется следующей. Корабль выходит в точке назначения.  
  
— Система Наска, — сказал Саграда, опуская руку. — Следующий прыжок через час, как перезарядимся.  
— Ты сдурел прыгать вот так сразу?!  
— А что? Мы ведь обговорили маршрут. Всё настроено, оставалось только запустить.  
— Хочешь сказать, экранирование в ангаре ты наконец починил и никого не задело?  
— Да ладно тебе, Китагава, от этого не умирают. И я проверил: не было там никого.  
— Ну да, конечно… — Михай осторожно покосился на Никоса. Тот не обращал на их перепалку внимания, а напряжённо разглядывал экраны и отрываться от них не спешил. Михай подошёл поближе.  
— Здесь только автоматические станции, — пояснил Никос, почувствовав его приближение. — Общедоступная система, код не запрашивают.  
— Нас могут раскрыть уже здесь?  
— Нет. Не должны, — Никос вцепился в бусину на шее. — Мы не летим в глубь системы, чтобы нами заинтересовались и опознали.  
  
Михай всё равно не смог расслабиться вплоть до нового прыжка. Хотел попросить Делайлу и Хамзу держать отряды наготове, но вспомнил, что им предстоит прыгать ещё дважды: сначала к промежуточной системе, потом наконец-то к тюрьме. Рано собираться в ангаре. Прыжок в отсеке без экранирования мог вывести из строя абсолютно здорового человека, нельзя терять людей по настолько идиотской причине.  
Весь час они провели в тишине. Мэгги поначалу пыталась разговорить кого-нибудь, а затем бросила попытки и вернулась к сериалу. Михай пытался уследить и за каналами связи, и за Саградой. Последний вёл себя на удивление тихо и не пытался исподтишка открыть огонь — встреча со «сверхгигантом» выглядела слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы отвлекаться на мелочь.  
  
С расположением станции-тюрьмы имелась одна проблема: перепрыгнуть к ней можно было всего из одной системы, принадлежащей, разумеется, тоже Протекторату Новой Терры. Контроль оказался строже: сначала с них потребовали опознавательный код. «Это уникальные коды. Сгенерированные по всем правилам. У них сходится контрольная сумма», — повторял, как заклинание, Никос, отправляя нужную комбинацию.  
На этом от них не отстали и запросили голограмму. «Лакримоза-два-семь-юго-запад. Направляемся с грузом-сто-тридцать», — глубоким голосом произнесла Мэгги, как научил её Никос. Сгенерированная модель — почти как живая, если специально не вглядываться — повторила её слова. В диспетчерском журнале появится стандартная запись, значение кодовой фразы поймут лишь вышестоящие. Как только кому-нибудь из них попадётся на глаза журнал, они сопоставят, что никакой внезапной инспекции не назначено. Михай отметил, что время пошло. В идеале здесь спохватятся намного позже, чем из тюрьмы запросят подмогу.  
Пришлют ли боевой флот на помощь или понадеются, что станция-«сверхгигант» сама справится?  
Пришлют. Они увидят, что код уникальный. Они поймут, что замешан Никос.  
Но пока узнают, что корабль, прикрывшийся корректным кодом, не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Пока проверят, что код вовсе не дубликат. Пока…  
Время. Время есть.  
И если всё пройдёт как надо, со станции не смогут отправить сигнал о помощи.

***

Корабль выпрыгнул чуть за пределами зоны связи. Погрешность. Бывает, ничего необычного. Сейчас подлетим поближе, покажем, что свои, пока на станции не обратили внимания на эхо от прыжка и не присмотрелись, кто это прилетел. Едва отправив код, Никос забегал пальцами по панелям управления. Найти спутник связи и перекодировать его так, чтобы никакое сообщение не покинуло систему, ему не составило труда. На станции вовсе не удивились внезапной инспекции, пригласили на стыковку. Опять в дело вступила Мэгги и под голографической маской передала, что осмотр хотели бы начать с ядра. Пожелания вновь приняли и попросили не спешить: всё равно на станции обеденный перерыв, но найдётся, кому встретить их в доке.  
Всё по плану, всё как задумано. В тюрьме не ожидают нападения извне. Нет таких сумасшедших. Ни один нормальный капитан не отправит корабль на бой со «сверхгигантом». Ни одно государство не станет собирать флот, чтобы отбить у Протектората преступников — своих-то проще и быстрее выменять, а чужих никто не станет вытаскивать.  
И ни у кого по чистой случайности не окажется хакера, сохранившего доступ к интранету особого отдела.  
Михая не отпускала мысль, что к появлению Никоса на станции подготовились. Потом приходила другая: особистам надо сделать слишком много предположений, чтобы им разрешили усилить охрану в без того неплохо защищённой тюрьме. Сам хакер эту тему не поднимал. То ли не задумывался в принципе, то ли тоже подавлял опасения. С подключением к станции-тюрьме, однако, возникли проблемы, но иного рода.  
  
— Не получится. Я могу войти в систему с особыми правами, но будет подозрительно держать канал связи открытым. Они всполошатся раньше времени и переключат на аварийку до того, как я получу полный контроль, — пояснил Никос. — То, что я успел увидеть, внушает оптимизм: модули стандартные, некоторые настройки мне знакомы, ну и интерфейс для идиотов.  
— Отлично. Мы подадим сигнал, когда можно, в крайнем случае ориентируйся на стыковку, — Михай ободряюще тронул его за плечо. — Уверен, что не отправишься с нами, чтобы лаг был меньше?  
— Н-нет… — Никос мотнул головой, продолжил увереннее: — Если операция провалится, я лучше в плазму вместе с кораблём, чем попадусь.  
— Хорошо. Мне надо собираться, оставляю всё на тебя. Главное, не бойся его, пока меня нет, — он кивнул на Саграду. Тот заметил и подошёл поближе.  
— Кого? — Никос сначала посмотрел на Юкку и только потом сообразил. — А, ну вряд ли он страшнее моего бывшего начальника.  
— Есть шансы на него сейчас напороться? — немедленно заинтересовался Саграда.  
— На высшее командование особого отдела? Нет. Это не их зона ответственности, им нет смысла находиться здесь постоянно. Если я правильно понял, нам известны запланированные визиты? — Никос повернулся к Михаю в поисках подтверждения и получил в ответ кивок. Саграда разочарованно цокнул языком, но продолжил слушать.  
— Возможны незапланированные, — поспешил добавить Михай. — За Винсентом могут прилететь в любой момент.  
— На нашей стороне бюрократия, — сказал Никос. Добавил к висящим голографическим окнам ещё два и пояснил: — Винсент же один из многих. Что бы у него ни пытались выяснить, это не экстренная ситуация, сроки их не поджимают. Ну, я надеюсь…  
  
Саграда продолжал нетерпеливо крутиться рядом и, уловив паузу, поспешно спросил:  
— Так кто может прилететь из верхушки? Один? Двое?  
— Всего их четверо. Выше них уже только министерство. Я знаю двоих. Первая — девушка. Она высокая блондинка, если не меняла внешность. Но ей вроде не нужно, она не полевой агент. — Никос поднял взгляд на Михая. — Если Винсент будет вести себя странно, то ты обязательно — слышишь, обязательно — спроси, говорила ли с ним девушка. И будь готов вырубить его любыми средствами. Ради твоей и нашей безопасности.  
— Что не так с девушкой?  
— Она может вложить ему в голову идею. Любую. Убить меня, тебя, привести им корабль со всей командой… Не забудь спросить про девушку.  
  
От волнения Никос промахнулся по кнопке и проткнул рукой экран. Михай молча протянул ему успокоительное, но хакер отказался.  
  
— Второй — твой бывший босс? — решил тогда продолжить Михай.  
— Да.  
— Как он выглядит? — вновь подал голос Саграда.  
— Короткие тёмные волосы, обычно с пробором. Ростом ниже меня… — Никос смерил Михая взглядом. — Где-то с тебя, значит, или чуть ниже. Не обманывайтесь внешностью, у него есть разрешение на работу в одиночку и лицензия на убийство. Точнее сказать, на любые методы. Кодовое имя — Висельник.  
— У мужика есть чувство юмора, — громко хмыкнула Мэгги.  
— У него. Нет. Чувства. Юмора. Это живая машинка по обработке информации, — Никос сорвался на знакомый Михаю блеющий тон. — Встретите его — бегите. Пара слов, даже боевая стойка скажет ему о вас слишком много.  
  
Саграда рассмеялся, и Михай не сомневался, что ничего из услышанного он не принял к сведению.  
  
— Ну, м-моё дело предупредить, — развёл руками хакер и погрузился в экраны.  
  
Перед тем как окончательно покинуть мостик, Михай проверил, как идут дела у навигатора. Возвращаться обратно через систему Протектората вряд ли удастся — к тому времени их будут там поджидать. Поэтому требовалось рассчитать новый маршрут для прыжка, чтобы и уйти от преследования, и не застрять без топлива вдали от освоенного космоса. Дело осложнялось тем, что система не значилась обитаемой в официальных картах, да и прыжковые координаты были проставлены неточно — без помощи Шарлин спасательный отряд сюда бы не добрался. К счастью, навигаторы Саграды накопили большой опыт по ориентации в пространстве и поиску звёзд для прыжка. По предварительному сканированию выходило, что система расположена в сравнительно плотном секторе, есть шансы выйти обходным путём в Серую зону.  
  
Михай собрался уйти, как его окликнул Никос:  
— Подожди. Я подумал… кое-что я могу незаметно сделать уже сейчас.  
— Что именно?  
— Перегрузить контур защитных орудий, чтобы они вырубились при попытке выстрела. Главный калибр выйдет из строя надолго, не всё успеют восстановить быстро. Мелочь — успеют. Крупные я отключу в любом случае, не уверен, что мы выдержим несколько попаданий. Что по остальным?  
— Да оставь, — сказал Саграда таким тоном, будто речь шла о том, выкидывать ли памятную безделушку. — Иначе зачем вы меня звали.  
— Мне нужен чистый космос, пока мы не вернёмся с Винсентом, — максимально спокойно произнёс Михай. — Что происходит после спасательной операции, меня мало волнует, лишь бы осталось, на чём улететь.  
— Что ж с вами всё настолько уныло… — сказал Саграда и размял пальцы так, что скрипнули новенькие перчатки.

***

В оружейной по дороге к ангару было оживлённо, понадобилась помощь Делайлы, чтобы выпроводить тех, кто уже экипировался. Михай забрал набор батарей для пистолетов и нательных щитов. Сирианские маски он прихватил с «Камбрии» — у Саграды такая оказалась всего одна и непохоже было, что ей часто пользовались. Михай попросил Делайлу помочь с волосами. Винсент не раз и не два предлагал обрезать их покороче, чем-то его такая длина нервировала. Михай не очень понимал почему, ведь достаточно убрать три тонкие косички в плоский пучок, да закрепить на затылке — потом под шлемом они не распустятся и не будут мешать. Забрало шлема он аккуратно отсоединил и поднёс к нему маску. Та встала, как родная, — не врали же про совместимость с любой стандартной экипировкой.  
Хамза пришёл вскоре после него, уверенно нашёл в шкафах свой плазменник, на который никто не позарился, и не глядя забрал пару пистолетов про запас. Потом сел у стены и принялся медленно сдирать искусственную кожу с руки. Хромированная сталь так блестела, что Михай аж загляделся. По всему выходило, что Хамза то ли регулярно чистил протез, то ли недавно обновил его. Уточнять Михай не стал — не хватало сейчас сцепиться языками — и осмотрел экипировку. Шлем-маска сидела плотно, узел в волосах не мешался, картинки и схемы выводились как на визор, так и голограммой. Он проверил все способы связи, даже набор команд жестами на случай, если по каким-то причинам не сможет говорить.  
Йонса и Делайла закончили возиться с экзоскелетом. То была лёгкая модель для грузчиков, которая мало защищала и лишь вдвое увеличивала максимальный переносимый вес. Сочленения на левой руке к тому же барахлили и не усиливали мышцы должным образом. Делайла хотела отправиться за резаком, чтобы отпилить негодную часть конструкции, но Йонсе догадалась закрепить на экзоскелете силовой щит — так бы получилось взять более мощный. Михай одобрил и передал ей сирианскую маску из тех, что приберёг для своего отряда. Йонса была одной из наименее засвеченных, её родители до сих пор считали, будто дочь отправилась покорять мир спорта — съёмок с чемпионатов по армрестлингу в Серой зоне вполне хватало, чтобы удерживать их в неведении.  
Делайла ускакала проверять подопечных ей бойцов. Михай остался в почти опустевшей оружейной и ещё раз прогнал тесты связи друг с другом и мостиком. Всё это время Хамза не сводил взгляда с атлетичного тела Йонсы и, когда она подошла выбрать оружие, спросил:  
— Слушай, а ты изначально парень или девушка?  
— Хамза, сестра так и не вдолбила тебе в голову, что такие вопросы задавать невежливо? — вмешался Михай.  
— Я знаю, что за такой вопрос могут дать по морде. Я к этому готов. Почему мне нельзя спросить?  
— Я девушка. С рождения, — прервала их Йонса взвесила на руках плазменник. Подумала и выбрала бластер, более компактный и с батареями полегче. Подвесила на пояс несколько гранат.  
— У тебя шикарная фигура. Расскажи потом, как тренируешься, — не успокаивался Хамза. Заметив недовольство Михая, переключился на него: — Что ты пристал? У нас полно времени, а я тоже должен знать, с кем иду на дело.  
— Йонса пойдёт впереди с щитами наготове. Мы стреляем. Если тебе очень надо, могу повторить инструкции, пока долетим до станции. Всё. Надевай, — Михай протянул ему сирианскую маску.  
— Да меня каждая их собака знает! Вот ты прячься, раз так трясёшься, что твою морду вычислят.  
— Шлем хотя бы надень, чтобы тебе не вынесли второй глаз. На это ты согласен?  
  
Хамза неразборчиво проворчал и шлем всё-таки принял. От маски отказался, Михай не стал уговаривать — пусть в тюрьме узнают лица, пусть думают, что в нападении замешана только банда Саграды.

***

Катер Протектората, на котором предполагалось лететь к тюрьме, Саграда не иначе как упёр с военного корабля и, к счастью, серьёзно не модифицировал. По крайней мере, Никос его одобрил во время проработки плана и сказал, что удастся пристыковаться, не вызвав подозрений. А что обшарпанный, даже хорошо — когда это у правозащитников бывали корабли прямиком с завода.  
Тюрьма состояла из ядра, где держали заключённых, и плотно прилегающих к нему гигантских колец, нашпигованных защитными орудиями. Пересечение трёх оружейных колец-меридианов задавало полюса, под которыми находились жилой и инженерный сектора. Согласно схемам, добытым Шарлин, станция неспешно вращалась вокруг своей оси и относительно неё официально делилась на северное и южное полушарие. Четвёртое кольцо, чуть менее внушительное, проходило точно по экватору — на него выходили все шлюзы доков. Катер направили к одному из второстепенных. «Главный для вас слишком жирно, вы же не крутая делегация, которую целый год с помпой готовили. Покажут тех, кого особо не пытают, а потом ласково попросят на выход. Обед в программу не включён», — пояснил Никос. Михай ничего против не имел: от главного шлюза до камеры Винсента путь ещё длиннее, а охраны вокруг наверняка больше. В назначенном им доке поджидала группа встречающих — человек десять, из них по стандарту должно быть двое офицеров. Не составило бы проблем в обычном бою, но сейчас требовалось перестрелять всех так быстро, чтобы никто не успел подать сигнал тревоги. Высыпать разномастной толпой из катера никто не даст, значит, сначала должны идти самые меткие и быстрые. Хамзу с плазменником Михай поставил в первых рядах только потому, что иначе бы тот не выдержал и попёр сам, да впридачу поджёг своих.  
К чести охраны, среагировали они быстро и потеряли всего двоих, пока начали отстреливаться. Михай палил из пистолетов не перезаряжаясь. Не обязательно насмерть — хотя бы по рукам, чтобы никто не активировал сигнал тревоги. В грудь, чтобы не могли прокричать код.  
  
— …ва, три… раз, два, три… — донёсся голос Никоса в наушнике. — Отлично. Я в системе.  
  
За Михаем глухо упало чьё-то тело. Кажется, насмерть. Михай не дрогнув застрелил парня в форме.  
  
— Коммуникации отключены. Остался наш канал.  
  
Ещё два тела в форме свалились на пол.  
  
— Лифты отключены.  
  
Ещё три.  
  
— Видео отключено.  
  
Последний.  
  
— Датчики отключены. Они нас не видят, но мы их тоже, — закончил Никос и выдохнул. Донеслись не то помехи, не то шорох вскрываемой упаковки успокоительного.  
  
Делайла шифром передала потери: двоих из команды «Саграды» и одного с «Камбрии» успели застрелить, ещё четверо ранены, но не критично. В катере двое хакеров Никоса возились с ретранслятором, чтобы обеспечить всех стабильной связью в обход систем тюрьмы.  
  
— А у нас тихо, — с заметным разочарованием доложил по каналу Саграда. — Со станции ни выстрела.  
— Тебе же сказали, что первый залп не уда… — начал Михай.  
— Нет, они не стреляли. Пока, — поправил Никос.  
— Не успели подать сигнал тревоги? — искренне удивился Михай. Даже рассчитывая на идеальный вариант, он предполагал, что придётся прорываться к камере Винсента, когда вся охрана знает о вторжении.  
— Кажется, недооценили нас, — Делайла не дала брату вставить слово. — А потом уже твой хакер всё вырубил.  
— Не обольщайтесь, скоро заметят, что это не случайный сбой, а вторжение, — предостерёг Никос. — Истребители я им попортить не сумею.  
— Как думаешь, можно отключить жизнеобеспечение на кольцах? Чтобы нам меньше беспокоиться об охране.  
  
Никос надолго задумался. Михай тем временем перезарядил пистолеты. Два закрепил обратно на поясе, третий на груди, последний оставил в руке. Команда перегруппировалась: один отряд должен защищать док, остальные под руководством Делайлы приготовились ставить оборону в ближайших коридорах.  
  
— Теоретически, могу, — вернулся на связь Никос. — Но не рекомендую. Я не знаю, как это отразится на ядре. Кажется, здесь всё взаимосвязано, а я могу отключить только везде сразу. Критические модули лучше не трогать.  
— Хорошо. Попробуем своими силами. Выдвигаемся.

***

Расчёт Михая пока оправдывался: в обеденный перерыв большая часть охраны находилась в кольцах, а не слонялась без дела по ядру. И всё-таки численный перевес был на стороне тюремщиков. Но не качественный — в этом Михай убедился, когда отряд Делайлы отбил на наскоро сваленных баррикадах первую волну нападающих. Охрана готовилась усмирять бунт заключённых, но не вторжение извне.  
Второй волны не последовало. Защитники перегруппировались и предпочли наблюдать в ожидании подкрепления. Под прикрытием Делайлы отряд Михая проскочил в технические коридоры и отправился на марш-бросок к Винсенту. Никос на ходу корректировал маршрут, чтобы насколько можно держать баланс и не дать маленькой группе ни попасть в тупик, ни потерять время в обходных коридорах. На кольцах не могли не заметить, что пропала связь с ядром, а лифты встали. Десяток минут на тщательное сканирование — увидят, что никаких других кораблей в системе нет. Попытаются стрелять, но вместо этого получат перегоревшие схемы и перегрузку систем. Через пятнадцать минут вернутся в строй самые простые лазеры и торпеды. «Не добьют, а мелочь расстреляем», — лениво отмахнулся Саграда, едва Михай ему напомнил об осторожности. Ещё через пятнадцать минут заработают плазменные пушки малой мощности. Они — добьют. Но к тому времени Михай рассчитывал возвращаться с Винсентом. Где-то через час после первого неудачного залпа подлатают и запустят крупный калибр — всё, что не сгорело совсем. Впритык. Придётся полагаться, что обещанные семнадцать минут и в крайнем случае ещё пять Саграда выдержит.  
Наикратчайший путь к Винсенту лежал по диаметрам, которые были слишком открытыми, чтобы пройтись по ним маленьким наглым отрядом. Основной маршрут Михай и Никос, покопавшись в планах тюрьмы, проложили по круговым путям. Однообразные тюремные коридоры сменялись один за другим. Охрана наверняка пожалеет, что двери камер прозрачны всего в одну сторону: заключённые услышат шум, но не смогут рассказать, кто именно промчался мимо. В то же время Михай чётко видел, что ни в одной камере их не поджидает засада. Пока что. Первые сектора, по которым они бежали, в целом выглядели пустовато.  
Что сирианский крейсер атаковали истребителями и неудачно, Михай понял по довольному смеху в эфире. Саграде такое было на один хлопок ладонью. После второй попытки атаки прекратились: не иначе как командование решило дождаться, пока заработают пушки. А, возможно, опознали крейсер и теперь спешно придумывали новую тактику, тем более что внутри самой тюрьмы незваные гости пока докучали больше. Суматоха в доке хорошо отвлекала внимание: вся охрана стягивалась туда, а крохотный отряд не замечали. Попадались случайные патрули в пару человек — их Хамза снимал быстрее, чем Михай и Йонса вскидывали оружие. Никос предупреждал, что у офицеров должен быть альтернативный способ связи, не завязанный на системы станции, однако по передвижениям патрулей пока выходило, что целенаправленно в глубине тюрьмы никого не искали. Но рано или поздно заметят исчезновение охранников, а то и наткнутся на трупы — не было времени спрятать их как следует.  
Выбирая маршрут, Михай старался избегать возможных скоплений тюремщиков, типа допросной или курилок, но одну, видимо, неофициальную, на схеме не учли. Навстречу выскочила группа из пяти охранников, экипированных не абы как: двое нацепили боевую форму с силовыми щитами, и все вооружились пистолетами помощнее обычных служебных. Йонса раскрыла зонтичный щит, давая возможность отступить за угол. Толком не спрятавшись, Хамза радостно вскинул плазменник и пальнул не глядя. Прицелился второй раз с намерением стрелять, пока не истощатся чужие щиты, но Михай шикнул на него, чтобы не тратил заряд, и дёрнул за шиворот. В следующий момент Йонса кинула гранату малого действия. На магнитах, чтоб не успели отшвырнуть. «Теперь — можно», — сказал Михай и подтолкнул пустое место: Хамза сорвался вперёд, не успели они подтвердить, что граната сработала. На ногах остался всего один из нападающих — его Хамза взял на себя, остальных добили Михай и Йонса.  
В пылу боя Михай не обратил внимание на помехи, спутал с обычной статикой. Остановился прислушаться и лишь когда подтвердил, что ему не показалось, спросил по радио:  
— Йонса, Хамза, что у вас со связью?  
— Нормально всё, — отмахнулся Хамза. — Я тебя слышу.  
— Ответь по радио.  
— Я тоже тебя слышу, — прозвучал голос Йонсы одновременно в наушнике и глухо из-под маски.  
— Хорошо. Дел, отзовись. Что у вас?  
  
Он расслышал голос Делайлы сквозь помехи, но не понял слова. Пришлось повозиться с настройками, пока не разобрал, что она повторяет: «Код: волна. Код: волна. Приём». Код означал, что пропал сигнал с «Саграды», но сам отряд у доков и баррикады в порядке. Михай поспешно подтвердил, что у него пока всё в норме. Делайла замолкла не сразу — тоже плохо слышала из-за помех.  
  
— Нам точно ничего не сожгли, местная связь в порядке, — немного успокоился Михай, дав ей отбой. — Но некому подстраховать, если понадобится что-то открыть или взломать. Рискуем идти дальше?  
— Есть смысл. Мы почти на месте. — Йонса вывела для всех карту. Маршрут застыл в последнем варианте, который Никос отправил незадолго до стычки.  
— Сколько там? Минут пять-семь? — заглянул Хамза, не желая воспользоваться своим экраном. — А, даже меньше. Херня вопрос, ничего за это время не поменяется. Погнали.  
  
Недавняя стычка настораживала, но одновременно бодрила: первое организованное сопротивление и так рядом с целью. Их поджидали — так и должны были поджидать, наверняка у них были инструкции защищать определённую камеру. Почему так мало? Вряд ли охрана предполагала, что пираты добегут до них более чем боеспособными. Не воспользуйся Михай помощью Никоса и Саграды, он недалеко бы отошёл от дока, да и то если бы смог пристыковаться к станции. Неужели всё настолько просто? Михай готовился к засаде, но пока ощущал себя параноиком. Например, опасения внушал последний отрезок: серия камер, где предположительно держали Винсента, располагалась в тупике. К счастью, сам коридор хорошо просматривался. Михай оставил Хамзу и Йонсу у входа, а сам двинулся дальше, будучи готовым выстрелить на любой подозрительный шум. Пройдя пару шагов, но так ничего не заметив, он ускорил шаг и направился прямо к нужной камере.  
Внутри оказался не Винсент. Человек, которого Михай видел сквозь одностороннюю дверь, не мог быть Винсентом даже после многодневных пыток. Михай перепроверил номер камеры, её положение на плане тюрьмы, быстро пробежался по соседним — безрезультатно. К выходу из тупика он выскочил чуть ли не в два прыжка.  
  
— Уходим! Живо! Ловушка!  
  
Отряду не понадобилось лишних напоминаний; Хамза безропотно подчинился, лишь поудобнее перехватил плазменник.  
  
— Уверен? — переспросил он уже на бегу.  
— Да. Там другой человек. Винсента нет.  
— Где нет? — раздался в наушнике чужой голос. — О, я наконец прорвался. У вас всё в порядке?  
— Никос? — Михай от неожиданности забыл про позывные. Быстро оценил обстановку и, не увидев противника, увёл отряд с галереи. — Что у вас случилось?  
— Это у вас. Очень сильные помехи, я уже боялся, что связь совсем пропадёт. Сейчас восстановилось. Судя по тому, что я вижу, осложнений не должно возникнуть, потому что…  
— Винсента нет в камере! — оборвал его Михай.  
— Совсем нет? Увезли?  
— Там кто-то другой. Мы возвращаемся. Нет времени перерывать всю тюрьму.  
— Погоди-погоди. Если его не увезли совсем, я попробую найти. Какая у твоего информатора категория допуска?  
  
Михай не успел ответить: прямо за поворотом их подстерегал новый патруль. Хамза немедленно ринулся в бой, поджигая всех подряд. Йонса прикрывала щитом и успевала отстреливаться. Михай с холодным остервенением стрелял по всем, кто ещё движется. Когда упал последний противник, он понял, что давил на кнопку огня сильнее, чем следовало, и истратил почти всю батарею.  
  
— Если есть, что сказать, говори быстро, — произнёс Михай, на ходу перезаряжаясь.  
— Какой допуск у твоего информатора? — терпеливо повторил Никос.  
— Откуда я знаю? Я и так еле уговорил их помочь нам, они не обязаны делиться со мной всеми подробностями!  
— Тише-тише… — неожиданно совсем без истерики остановил его Никос. — В общем, это была ловушка. Не на вас, а на информатора. И на меня.  
— Подожди минутку.  
  
Заподозрив, что разговор будет долгим, Михай увёл отряд в подвернувшуюся комнату отдыха, чтобы не маячить в проходах. Йонса без слов заняла сторожевую позицию в широких дверях, Хамза пристрелил какого-то мужика, который ждал, пока автомат нальёт кофе. На укор Михая, что хватило бы просто вырубить, процедил: «А не хрен отсиживаться, когда у них тут шляется кто попало», и опрокинул в себя стаканчик. Спорить с ним Михай не стал и вернулся к разговору.  
  
— Так в чём суть ловушки?  
— Прилетает отряд, идёт чётко к такой-то камере. Не видит нужного человека. Улетает прочь, — объяснил Никос.  
— Они не знают, за кем мы, — вставила слово Йонса.  
— Они знают, кто мог бы находиться в этой камере. А теперь им известно, что вам слил информацию кто-то с третьей категорией, — на удивление спокойно возразил Никос.  
— Как ты так быстро выяснил? — изумился Михай и глянул на часы: от возобновления связи прошло около пятнадцати минут.  
— Сравнил номера заключённых по приказам для разных категорий. Несколько номеров соответствуют разным камерам, один совпадает с той, куда вы шли. У третьей категории, — скороговоркой ответил Никос и, чертыхнувшись, со второй попытки вывел карту с номерами.  
  
Михай выругался вслед за ним по другому поводу: ближайшую точку они только что покинули, а две другие были примерно равноудалены. Времени проверить и вернуться к катеру хватало всего на одну. И то если очень повезёт.  
  
— В южном полушарии камера СА-ноль-семьдесят из приказов для второй категории допуска. В северном — ОО-триста девятнадцать для четвёртой, — прокомментировал Никос.  
— А первая и пятая категории как? — уточнил Михай.  
— Не занимаются заключёнными напрямую. У пятой пусто, первую я всё равно не могу проверить.  
— Разве ты не взломал всё?  
— Я залогинился. Так безопаснее: мне не перекроют доступ, ни у кого здесь не хватит прав. У меня сохранилась вторая категория.  
— Всё-таки ты мог посмотреть, где Винсент… Обошлись бы без помощи информатора.  
— Я бы не смог увидеть его живьём. Если здесь три варианта камер, тюрем тоже бы подкинули несколько. Всё в расчёте выманить меня. — Никос опять зашуршал таблетками.  
— Считаешь, не надо идти в камеру из второй категории допуска? Если это ловушка на тебя. Тогда по четвёртой, на север? — спросил Михай.  
— Если бы ваш информатор был четвёртой категории и получил верный номер камеры, оказалось бы слишком просто, — упавшим голосом ответил Никос. — Не уверен, что стоит проверять север.  
— Можешь посмотреть видео из камер? Если надо на время вернуть видеонаблюдение, я готов.  
— Уже проверил. Оттуда нет потока в принципе. Из большинства других камер есть.  
  
Михай стиснул зубы. Окинул взглядом коридоры, чтобы отвлечься. Пока чисто.  
  
— Я могу сходить посмотреть южную, — прошелестел в наушнике Саграда.  
— На тебе корабль, — процедил Михай. — Уйдёшь с него, и мы точно отсюда не улетим.  
— Определяйтесь уже, — сплюнул Хамза. — Мне всё равно, куда идти.  
  
Михай глубоко вдохнул. Они почти всё проиграли. Нет гарантий, что Винсент окажется в одной из двух камер. И всё-таки сделать последнюю ставку стоило.  
  
— Идём по второй категории, в южную часть. Быстро! Остальное на ходу.  
  
Хамзе и Йонсе не потребовалось повторять приказ. Они легко подхватили оружие и двинулись по новому маршруту.  
  
— Тоже хороший выбор, — одобрил Саграда.  
  
Михай не счёл нужным что-либо отвечать и снова обратился к Никосу:  
— Меня нервирует, что здесь слишком тихо. Должна была подтянуться охрана с колец. Можешь проверить, где они все?  
— А это. Им сейчас не до вас, я не успел тебе сказать. Так вот, почему пропадала связь.  
— Я догадываюсь. Нам пытались заглушить канал.  
— Нет-нет, этого они не смогут. Обычные помехи из-за взрыва.  
— Какого к чёрной дыре взрыва?!  
— Станцию протаранили около южного полюса. Неопознанный корабль.


	7. Два капитана

Кто бы ни протаранил космическую тюрьму, большого вреда он ей не нанёс: нет такого корабля, габаритов и прочности которого хватило бы пробить внешние сектора «сверхгиганта» и прорвать оболочку ядра. Пострадало вооружение около полюса и немного — жилой сектор охраны, и то автоматика уже блокировала повреждённые отсеки. Никос не вмешивался: частичная разгерметизация станции в планы никак не входила. Корабль он опознать не смог: на запросы тот не реагировал, а отвлекаться и сличать визуально Михай запретил сам. Но согласился, что стоит подлететь ближе. Пусть защитные орудия станции выведены из строя на небольшом — крейсер Саграды раз в пять крупнее — пятачке, держаться его всяко выгоднее, чем маячить перед областью, которая вот-вот полностью восстановит боеспособность. Некоторые опасения внушал неизвестный корабль: насколько нейтральна его команда, не откроет ли огонь, когда отцепится от станции? На прямой вопрос, кто прилетел, Саграда ответил: «Понятия не имею». Михай ему ни на секунду не поверил. Но пока спасательная операция не срывалась в открытую — пусть, можно позволить Саграде недоговаривать. Нет смысла пререкаться при таком отставании от графика. Следовало бы уже возвращаться с Винсентом, а не совершать марш-бросок в другую часть тюрьмы. Делайла шифром — опять шифром! кажется, единственный человек, который не забывал им пользоваться в любой ситуации — уведомила, что раздала предпоследний блок батарей из основного запаса. Оставался резерв — на случай, если придётся прорываться в глубь ядра и вытаскивать отряд Михая. Фактически это был вопрос: «Успеете ли вы вернуться до того, как мы расстреляем последние два блока?». Нет. Уже ясно, что нет. Тем не менее Михай приказал ждать и вызвать его ещё раз, когда последний блок закончится наполовину. Или если обстановка резко изменится — новоприбывший корабль по-прежнему оставался неизвестным фактором.  
Они приближались к той области, где, по подсчётам Никоса, контакт с посторонней командой становился крайне вероятным. Ни цели, ни численности их они по-прежнему не знали. Никос рискнул ненадолго включить видеокамеры, рассчитывая получить информацию с них. Бегло пробежавшись по видео из южных секторов хакеры поняли, что втроём не успеют проследить за таким количеством потоков. Михай разрешил отключить и сосредоточиться на любой подозрительной активности в системах станции — нельзя было допустить, чтобы в критический момент их отрезали от основной группы, а катер заблокировали в доке. Также Никос проработал случай, если отряд не будет успевать вернуться. На карте появился новый слой с доками по пути и количеством катеров в них. Михай запасным вариантом удовлетворился мало: если не будет возможности добраться до своих, то в другой док они тоже вряд ли пробьются.  
Патрулей становилось больше, вооружались они лучше. Ожидаемо: налётчиков стали воспринимать всерьёз. Поскольку охрана знала, где возникла вторая горячая точка, часть подкрепления определённо перекидывали сюда, чтобы новые нарушители не расползлись по ядру. Возможно, их сочли помощью старым — Михай бы не удивился. С точки зрения местного командования всё абсолютно логично: могли ли две несвязанных друг с другом банды одновременно узнать расположение секретной тюрьмы? Нет, конечно. Они точно заодно. Михай собрался выяснить у Саграды, не сливал ли тот координаты кому попало, как вдруг Йонса остановилась и показала им знаком не идти дальше. Пол испещряли царапины от лап экзоскелета. Тяжёлого боевого экзоскелета. Чуть более глубокие выемки в начале каждого следа намекали, что некто двигался в нужном им направлении. Михай аккуратно огляделся по сторонам. В арсенале тюрьмы были экзоскелеты, несколько штук. Хранили их не в ядре — подобное оружие стало бы первой целью во время бунта. Однако, если это был экзоскелет подкрепления с внешних секторов, то по каким-то причинам человек в нём прошёлся по коридору отнюдь не мирно: то тут, то там виднелись следы выстрелов. Уже встретились с командой неизвестного корабля? Или, наоборот, экзоскелет есть у той команды? Михай отвлёкся на мысль. Если вспомнить, кто урвал один-два экзоскелета и у чьих кораблей броня крепка настолько, чтобы уцелеть после тарана «сверхгиганта», то на пересечении двух множеств оставался всего один капитан. Одна.  
Иль Гаттино.  
Единственный человек, кто ради хорошей драки рванёт за Саградой хоть в самое пекло.  
  
Подозрения окрепли, когда Михай наткнулся на трупы охраны у входа в коридор. Ожоги от выстрелов — само собой, но свёрнутые шеи — это точно Иль Гаттино. Без дополнительного усиления мышц она не могла передвигаться даже при малой тяжести, но в экзоскелете не стеснялась демонстрировать силу. Михай переключился на Никоса и попросил обходной маршрут, на что хакер с сожалением ответил, что это переход между двумя раздельными блоками, безопасной альтернативы нет — только открытая галерея, где лучше не маячить, она хорошо простреливается.  
Понадобилось объяснить Хамзе, что «тихо и осторожно вдоль стены» сейчас надо понимать буквально; только тогда они двинулись дальше. Единственная польза от Иль Гаттино — она уже разобралась с охраной: по пути попалось ещё несколько трупов, опять с ожогами или переломанными шеями. Даже Хамзу проняло, он ступал так осторожно, что Михай казался себе до невозможности шумным. Он продолжал следить за царапинами на полу — главной подсказкой, куда двигался экзоскелет.  
  
— После поворота круглый зал, — тихо сказал Никос в наушнике, хотя извне его бы никто не услышал. — Если минуете его, я смогу увести вас в сторону.  
  
Михай отбил жестами текстовое сообщение «Понял». Голосом становилось опасно пользоваться, передвижение отряда он теперь координировал знаками. Когда выяснилось, что полосы царапин уходят из зала в сторону от из маршрута, Михай испытал секундное облегчение — не заметят. Надежды разминуться с экзоскелетом растаяли, едва из прохода донёсся резко оборвавшийся вопль и лязг.  
  
«Они справа. Недалеко».  
— И там скоро тупик. Будут разворачиваться, — Никос принялся выводить на экран масок варианты. — Попробуйте дальний левый, он потом больше ветвится и выйдет не сильное отклонение от курса.  
«Принято».  
  
Михай скользнул вдоль переборки к коридору, в который уводили царапины, и осторожно заглянул. Точно. Иль Гаттино. Она стояла вполоборота, держа на весу незадачливого охранника, наслаждаясь моментом. Экзоскелет у неё был стандартным, высотой почти с Саграду, только с более внушительным силуэтом. Можно не отличать эту модель от других, использующихся в Протекторате, но характерный полушлем с отростками, похожими на кошачьи ушки, перепутать нельзя.  
Михай энергично замахал Хамзе и Йонсе, чтобы перебегали. Едва они скрылись в нужном коридоре, ринулся за ними.  
  
— Кто здесь? — Иль Гаттино всё-таки услышала их и с лязгом направилась к залу.  
  
Михай судорожно соображал, что делать. Бежать дальше и поднять ещё больше шума? Догонят, и как бы не нарваться на охрану. Сидеть тихо в надежде, что Гаттино решит, будто ей показалось? Вряд ли получится.  
  
— Вы не местная армия, иначе бы уже попытались на меня напасть, — голос Иль Гаттино раздался уже ближе. — Выходите, или я стреляю.  
— Пиздец, попали, — пробормотал одними губами Хамза и проверил заряд плазменника. — Как думаешь, выстрелит?  
  
Михай забрал у него батарею — её гладкой поверхности было достаточно, чтобы использовать в качестве импровизированного зеркала, и попытался рассмотреть Иль Гаттино из-за угла. Помимо неё стояло ещё двое. Нет, трое, все с бластерами. Конечно, они увидят, что отряд Михая не в светло-серой форме охранников. Откроют ли огонь на поражение? Не должны бы — у Иль Гаттино имелись некоторые стандарты. Но лучше перестраховаться. Шарлин говорила, что можно сказать особую фразу, только фраза-то длинновата, чтобы её прокричать. Не могли придумать что-нибудь покороче.  
  
— Кьяра, это я! Не стреляй, — прокричал Михай. Хамза зашипел на него и с досадой ударил кулаком об пол.  
  
Грозная фигурка в экзоскелете перестала целиться в разные стороны и навела оружие на их коридор.  
  
— Кто ты? — протянула она, но Михай не сомневался, что узнала. Немногие называли её старым именем, хоть Серой зоне не составило большого труда его выяснить — прозвище лучше прижилось. Но все знали, что когда-то в Кьяру Хаккарайнен неплохо вложились Мюрхеды, рассчитывая припахать к военным операциям. Девочка решила, что быть оружием неплохо, но сражаться за саму себя ещё лучше и — не без чьей-то помощи — сбежала в Серую зону. Видимо, на каком-то этапе подключились Старые миры, раз Шарлин каким-то образом успела с ней договориться о взаимопомощи.  
Михай медленно вышел на свет, чтобы дать Иль Гаттино себя рассмотреть.  
  
— Покажи лицо, — сказала она, наставив на него лазерные ружья. Её спутники продолжали держать под прицелом проход.  
— Ну, Кьяра, это тебе всё равно, что тебя увидят! — запротестовал Михай, хоть понимал, что это бесполезно. — Ты меня по голосу не узнаёшь?  
— Покажи лицо, иначе мы стреляем.  
  
Михай раздражённо выдохнул и отключил лицевые панели маски.  
  
— Надо же, и правда ты, — Иль Гаттино мгновенно растеряла к нему интерес.  
  
Михай воспользовался паузой, чтобы закрыть маску — мало ли, могло остаться резервное видеонаблюдение — но Иль Гаттино его остановила:  
— Нет! Так и ходи! Я должна тебя видеть!  
— Кьяра, имей совесть! Это ради моей же безопасности.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь, — Михай начал возиться с маской, чтобы по максимуму перевести нужные схемы на визор. — Со мной ещё двое, ты не будешь их атаковать?  
— Кто?  
  
Михай дал знак отряду, чтобы перестали прятаться. Хамза вышел на полусогнутых ногах, то и дело озираясь. На него Иль Гаттино не обратила внимания, а от Йонсы тоже потребовала снять маску. Убедившись, что спутники Михая не представляют опасности, она переключилась на него.  
  
— Где твой хозяин?  
— В одной из камер. Я пришёл за ним.  
— А? — Ответ ненадолго ввёл её в ступор. — А, точно, ты же хозяина недавно поменял. Где предыдущий?  
— Не здесь. Остался наверху прикрыть нас, — Михай очертил круг над головой и запоздало сообразил, что Иль Гаттино подумает, будто речь об уровнях над ними. — В космосе.  
— Вот трус! Опять за него всю чёрную работу делают.  
— Ты можешь помочь… Говорят, в старой гавани собирается буря.  
  
Он начал очень осторожно, следя за реакцией бойцов Иль Гаттино. Те не сочли предложение излишней наглостью. Надо же, не соврала Шарлин про договорённости. Стоило расспросить подробнее, что в них входит.  
  
— А ты потихоньку обзаводишься друзьями, — проворковала Иль Гаттино, подойдя к нему. Свита снова не дёрнулась. — Каков план?  
— Сейчас идём прямо, второй поворот направо и ищем подсектор А. — Михай вывел карту. — Наших здесь больше нет, можете стрелять на любое подозрительное движение.  
— Принято. Пойдём искать твоего хозяина.  
  
Иль Гаттино отошла к своим бойцам переговорить. К Михаю тут же подтянулся Хамза.  
  
— «Хозяина»?! — заржал он, от души хлопнув по плечу. — Она тебя даже в беты не ставит что ли? Не повезло. Хм-м, чего это ты тогда нами командуешь, а?  
— Кьяра, тут интересуются, тебе нормально через меня вести переговоры?  
— Да, ты лапочка, — бросила она, чуть обернувшись.  
  
Хамза раздражённо убрал руку и отстранился.  
  
— Я бы удавился, если б меня так обозвали. Почему ты называешь её Кьярой, кстати?  
— Её так зовут, Хамза. У всех есть имена.  
— У капитана нет.  
  
С отрядом Михая, помимо Иль Гаттино, остался стрелок андрогинной внешности. Или не стрелок: помимо бластера и пистолета в кобуре, Михай заметил у него на поясе несколько ножей, как лазерных, так и цельнолитых. Вряд ли ему доведётся тут ими воспользоваться, значит, пусть будет «стрелком». Двух других бойцов Иль Гаттино отпустила, не сомневаясь, что те легко воссоединятся с командой. Отряд перегруппировали: девушки шли впереди, молчаливый андрогин замыкал. Выглядело, как конвой, что Хамзу несомненно нервировало — оглядывался он по сторонам напряжённее, чем раньше, но вслух ничего не озвучивал.  
Получив неожиданное пополнение, отряд отправился дальше. Оставалось самая малость: жестами, чтобы не привлекать внимание, Михай набрал сообщение Саграде: «Тут Иль Гаттино. Ищет тебя».  
— Я знаю! — Саграда ответил громко, не иначе как рассчитывая, что его услышат сквозь наушники. Размечтался. — Я ей намекнул, что буду тут, а вы всё отключите.  
«Зачем?!»  
— Ты бы с ней всё равно не договорился, а так она сама пришла и не одна. Немного хаоса вам только в помощь.  
  
Помехи слились с хохотом Саграды в единый звук.  
Набирать жестами «Что ты ей наплёл, что она тебе поверила? И с чего ты взял, что она бы нам помогла, если бы я не знал кодовую фразу?!» было слишком муторно, да ещё привело бы Саграду в восторг, поэтому Михай решил не доставлять ему подобного удовольствия и отключился.  


***

Они неплохо продвигались, застопорились лишь дважды, когда нарвались на хорошо вооружённые патрули. Михай не мог не признать, что без Иль Гаттино пришлось бы тяжело. Даже с ней их успели зацепить: пока несильно, только Хамзе порвало бок. От предложения замазать он отказался, перевязал наспех и вколол обезболивающее на пару со стимулятором.  
Сопротивление становилось всё более организованным — видимо, охрана наконец настроила аварийный канал и смогла скоординировать передвижения. Михай пытался связаться с Никосом, чтобы выяснить, можно ли этому как-то помешать, но тот по неизвестной причине сбрасывал в ожидание. Саграда отмахался обычным: «Да продержимся, не бойся». Делайла ни на что не жаловалась, но просила поторопиться. Михай хотел уже оставить попытки спросить про аварийную систему, тем более что они приближались к цели, как уши разорвал резкий звук сирены, которую Никос обещал включить, если дело станет совсем плохо.  
  
— Бросайте всё и уходите. Сейчас же! — проорал он по всем каналам.  
— В чём дело? — Михай попытался сохранять спокойствие.  
— Он здесь. Я вот-вот потеряю доступ.  
— Флот прибыл?  
— Нет. Мы не можем никого засечь. Но он здесь. Меня постепенно отключают от систем. У него категория выше моей.  
  
Михай не видел, по тону легко мог представить, как Никос лихорадочно забегал пальцами по панелям.  
  
— Нельзя держать канал с кораблём открытым. Я закрываю его, связывайтесь только в крайнем случае, — продолжал хакер. — Успею заблокировать двери и сломать управление шлюзами, чтобы вы не застряли. В крайнем случае тараньте. Ребята попробуют сделать, что смогут, я оставил им указания. Возвращайтесь.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений канал Никоса замолчал полностью.  
  
— Паникёр, — отозвался Саграда.  
— Если он не отрубил заодно всё управление на мостике, не обращай внимания, — ответил Михай, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Считаешь, у нас есть время?  
— Вам хватит.  
  
Прежде чем Михай спросил, как Саграда с ним связался, если канал с кораблём отключён, тот продолжил:  
— В триста девятнадцатой женщина. Вряд ли ты за ней.  
— Что-что?!  
— Я проверил место, куда вы не успевали. Тут женщина. Тебе её показать? — издевательски терпеливо объяснил Саграда.  
— Спасибо, конечно… Зачем ты покинул корабль?  
— Нормально всё с кораблём. Он готов прыгать, как только все вернутся на борт.  
— Если забрал кого-то с баррикад, верни немедленно — у нас каждый человек на счету.  
— Я один, — произнёс Саграда таким холодным тоном, что Михай наяву увидел картинку с пятнами крови на стенах и трупами.  
— Возвращайся в док.  
— Да-да, конечно. Мне здесь больше нечего делать.  
  
Едва Саграда замолчал, Михай прислонился к переборке перевести дух.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — Йонса заметила, что он отстал, и подошла к нему.  
— Да. Со мной — всё. В целом. Я за год отвык, что за Саградой надо следить неотступно.  
— Так он здесь? — не пропустила мимо ушей Иль Гаттино. — Где он, скажи?  
— Здесь, но далеко. — Михай спешно вывел карту, не смея её обманывать. — Он пошёл сюда. Потом вернётся в этот док, как и мы. Если хочешь с ним встретиться, дам провожатого, но сам не могу.  
  
Он осёкся, поняв, что на самом деле не может отпустить никого. Без Йонсы не дотащить Винсента. Можно отправить Хамзу, но при всём взрывном характере Хамза неплохо справляется с отстрелом охраны и понадобится здесь. Будь Юкка опытнее, сейчас бы очень пригодился, можно было бы отправить его.  
Иль Гаттино тоже думала о чём-то своём, пока не спросила:  
— А почему ты не можешь? Эти двое твоего хозяина не вытащат, что ли?  
— Я единственный, кому он сейчас доверится.  
  
Не совсем так. Можно сказать Йонсе, что делать и говорить. Винсент должен признать Йонсу, если будет в сознании. Если без сознания, то двое вряд ли его донесут. Угораздило же ляпнуть. Неужели фразы от Шарлин недостаточно, и обязательства перед Старыми мирами не перекроют неуёмное желание подраться с Саградой?  
Иль Гаттино раскрыла экзоскелет и выползла на нагрудный щит, улыбаясь. Мягкими пальцами, пахнущими смесью пота, металла и машинной смазки, коснулась его носа, следя за реакцией.  
  
— Ты славный. Преданный. Знаешь своё место, — она отстранилась назад, но не спешила закрываться. — Твоя карта показывает, что мы почти на месте? Идём туда, а затем к вашему доку. Я скажу, чтобы наш корабль перегнали поближе. А ты сообщи своему предыдущему хозяину, чтобы дождался меня.  
  
Михай так и передал, на что Саграда презрительно фыркнул — куда он денется, ради этого всё и затевалось! Вскоре Делайла уведомила, что основные батареи заканчиваются, но, если всё в порядке, то они смело достают резервные. Михай подтвердил, что можно; про потери не стал слушать — раз Саграда скоро вернётся к баррикадам у дока, пусть сам разбирается, должна же от него быть хоть какая-то польза.  
  
Чем ближе они подбирались к цели, тем сильнее Михай мучался от тревоги. Они исключили уже две камеры, но что если была четвёртая? Что если Винсента увезли совсем? Что если его тут никогда не было? Последние метры Михай провёл как в тумане, на автомате стреляя в любых людей в светло-серой форме. Пришёл в себя, только когда краем глаза зацепил табличку с нужным номером, а метка на карте совместилась с маркером положения и коротко тренькнула. Михай посмотрел сквозь дверь. Спящий человек походил на Винсента телосложением и, насколько можно судить сквозь матовую поверхность, волосами — такие же русые, немного отросшие. Если в предыдущие две камеры не потрудились поместить похожих людей, то уж здесь-то точно должен быть Винсент. Михай нервно засмеялся и обессиленно упал на колени.  
  
— Эй-эй, ты чего вырубаешься. Я не буду тебя обратно тащить, понял! — проорал над ухом Хамза. — Он это или не он?  
— Понятия не имею. Вскрывайте, — еле слышно ответил Михай, так и не найдя сил подняться. Йонса оттащила его и принялась резать дверь.  
  
Иль Гаттино и её стрелок молча стояли, не предлагая помощь. Михаю было достаточно, что она следит за коридором и прикроет в случае чего. Он почти простил Саграду и готов был поблагодарить, когда всё закончится. И на что он тут надеялся втроём? Надо было брать больше людей.  
Дверь поддавалась медленно. Михай покопался в препаратах, взятых у Саши и Мэгги на всякий случай, — большинство были обезболивающими или против кровотечения. Подумал, не вколоть ли себе одну из ампул стимулятора, которые готовил для Винсента. Не решился тратить запас и кое-как встал на ноги сам, доковылял к двери и присоединился к Йонсе.  
  
«Она не поможет?» — отвлёк его Хамза и кивнул на Иль Гаттино.  
«Хочешь — спроси. Я не настолько обнаглел», — набрал Михай.  
  
Хамза тоже решил не проверять её благосклонность. Места у двери для третьего не нашлось, поэтому он тоже встал на страже. Попытался от скуки разговорить стрелка — безуспешно.  
  
— Мне не нравится, что тут слишком тихо, — поделился Михай с Йонсой. — Запутать нас попытались, но почему тогда не усилили охрану у камер?  
— Ой, да кому вы нужны? — ответил вместо неё Хамза. — Ты видел, сколько тут людей сидит? Как можно заранее угадать, что ты прибежал именно за этим, а не кем-то, кто тут годами гниёт?  
— Не думаю, что тут кого-то держат настолько долго… — пробормотал Михай и не стал развивать тему.  
  
Когда они закончили резать, оказалось, что Иль Гаттино наблюдала за ними вполглаза. Она забрала оплавленный кусок двери манипулятором и отнесла в сторону. Михай прошёл внутрь, не дожидаясь, пока остынут края отверстия и выветрится едкий запах. В два широких шага оказался у койки и наконец-то с облегчением выдохнул: перед ним лежал именно Винсент. Живой. Почему-то он не среагировал на возню с дверью — тут Михай понадеялся, что он всего лишь крепко спит, а не в глубоком обмороке.  
  
— Можно я его понесу? — Иль Гаттино осталась снаружи в нетерпении. Габаритный экзоскелет не позволял ей пролезть в камеру.  
— Нет, — ответил Михай и поправился, чтобы его верно поняли: — Лучше не надо. Когда понадобится защищаться, будет лучше, если ты сможешь отстреливаться.  
  
Он достал ручной сканер, чтобы проверить трекеры — ничего не нашёл. По крайней мере, известные модели. Михай расстегнул Винсенту тюремную робу и вколол под лопатку ампулу стимулятора, помассировал место укола. Дождавшись разрешения, Йонса пролезла в камеру и подняла Винсента. Тот коротко вскрикнул, едва она попыталась перекинуть его руку себе через шею. Йонса испуганно ослабила хватку.  
  
— Что-то с рукой повыше локтя, — пробормотала она Михаю. — Нельзя трогать левую.  
  
Винсент дёрнулся ещё раз и приоткрыл глаза. Обвёл расфокусированным взглядом камеру.  
  
— Это ты? — первым делом спросил он, разглядев Михая.  
— Да. Объясню всё вечером.  
  
Любое продолжение фразы означало бы «Я здесь не по своей воле, будь осторожен». Михай почувствовал, что Винсент расслабился, услышав короткий ответ.  
  
— Стимуляторы взял?  
— Да. Один уже ввёл.  
— Сколько ещё осталось?  
— Два.  
— Коли все.  
— У тебя будет очень жестокая побочка.  
— Пусть. Если я не доберусь до выхода, то плевать на побочку.  
  
Винсент смог вылезти через дыру в двери сам. Сделал пару шагов туда-сюда, не свалился. Кивнул Иль Гаттино — Михай не был уверен, узнал он её или только отметил присутствие кого-то большого. Та коротко поприветствовала и тоже не стала заводить разговор. Они снова немного перестроились: теперь Йонса шла рядом с Винсентом, готовая в любой момент подхватить его. Михай тоже далеко не отходил, уговаривал не тратить силы, пока опасности нет, на что Винсент отмахивался и не сбавлял шага. В конце концов, Иль Гаттино ради них притормаживать не собиралась.  


***

Возвращение проходило без происшествий. По всей видимости, Никос успел доломать систему — Михай то и дело обращал внимание на щели, из которых должны были выезжать усиленные двери и перекрывать коридоры. Ни одна из них так и не сработала. Михай уже поверил, что они смогут спокойно добраться к доку, как раздался скрежет и впереди показался экзоскелет. Уходить из под огня пришлось так внезапно, что они не успели договориться и бросились врассыпную: Иль Гаттино и Йонса с Винсентом оказались в тупике напротив.  
Стрельба прекратилась так же резко, как началась, наступило подозрительное затишье. Михай осторожно вышел к проходу и снова применил трюк с батареей-зеркалом. Показал два пальца — два экзоскелета перегораживали выход из коридора. Наверняка не обошлось без бойцов в броне попроще. Полноценный заслон. Нельзя перегородить сталью, так можно людьми. Маленький отряд всех не перебьёт. Единственное преимущество — узкий коридор, оба экзоскелета одновременно не пройдут, по одиночке их можно перестрелять. Понятно, почему не атакуют. Будут выжидать, наверняка уже сообщили всем, куда стягиваться.  
Пользуясь затишьем, Михай проверил карту: их коридор уводил от доков. Требовалось решать быстро, пока не подтянулась охрана.  
— У нас проблемы, — сообщил Михай Делайле. — Как вы? До вас ещё не добрались?  
— Норма-а-ально! — ответил вместо неё Саграда. Успел проскочить, значит.  
— Можешь к нам кого-нибудь отправить на прорыв?  
— Что у вас случилось? — это уже Делайла.  
— Нам перекрыли путь к доку. Двое в экзоскелетах и группой поддержки.  
— Гони их к нам! — произнёс Саграда с явным возбуждением.  
  
Михай начал раздражённо втолковывать, что пусть идёт сам, если ему больше всех надо, как на середине тирады понял, что Саграда не так уж не прав. Зачем пытаться завалить экзоскелет, имея мизерный боезапас, когда можно сделать иначе.  
  
— Йонса, какие гранаты остались? Дым брала?  
  
Он увидел, как Йонса проверила пояс. Хамза обернулся на разговоры, но промолчал и продолжил следить за проходом.  
  
— Светошумовая одна. Дым тоже есть. Два. Держится недолго.  
— Нам хватит.  
  
Оставалось донести план до Иль Гаттино. Орать через проход не стоило, со стороны заслона могли услышать, что они переговариваются. Михай осторожно обратился к стрелку:  
— Слушай, не знаю, как тебя… но у меня появился план. Дай мне передатчик, я должен поговорить с Кьярой.  
— Мы ждём своих, — невозмутимо ответил тот.  
— Нас зажмут здесь! Знаешь, почему они не атакуют? Потому что тоже ждут подкрепления. Значит, пока наши силы примерно равны. Есть шанс прорваться.  
  
Стрелок беспомощно оглянулся на Иль Гаттино. Что-то тихо сказал ей по связи. Видимо, она ответила утвердительно, потому что стрелок снял шлем — под ним обнаружилось лицо настолько незапоминающееся, что мог бы не скрываться — и передал Михаю. Тот не стал надевать и повторил в передатчик те же доводы.  
  
— Нам надо прорываться, Кьяра. Немедленно. Ты можешь отправить своих обратно к кораблю или в другой док, чтобы они угнали там что-нибудь?  
— Ты можешь подсказать?  
— Нет. Хотя погоди… — Михай вспомнил про дополнительные метки от Никоса. — Не знаю, где твои, но если недалеко, то в десяти и пятнадцати минутах от нас есть доки с катерами. Возможна усиленная охрана. Если твои навалятся вместе, то могут проскочить. Ничего не гарантирую.  
— Мы подумаем, — ответила Иль Гаттино и перешла на другой канал.  
  
Пока она совещалась, стрелок на всякий случай скопировал карту. Михай не стал терять времени и обозначил план остальным. Еле уговорил Хамзу бросить массивный плазменник, если они побегут, — сейчас важна скорость, а не оружие. Хамза согласился только в обмен на два пистолета, запасных, Михай ими не успел воспользоваться. Йонса склонилась над Винсентом и пересказывала его слова. Тот старался удержаться на ногах, на него давила ответственность чуть ли не сильнее, чем на остальных. Потеряй Винсент сейчас сознание, и Михай не был уверен, что прорыв им удастся.  
  
— Мы готовы, — чётко сказала Иль Гаттино, чтобы её услышали все. Йонса передала ей дымовые шашки и гранату. — Вперёд, и держитесь от меня подальше.  
  
Подняв всю защиту, она легко выскользнула в центр зала, принимая на себя удар. Под её прикрытием выскочили все остальные. Михай перехватил Винсента у Йонсы, в тот же момент они рассыпались вдоль стен, чтобы дать Иль Гаттино пространство. Она врубила двигатели экзоскелета и рванула по прямой на охрану. Михай верил в её способность выбрать нужную траекторию и не зря: ни разу не притормозив на коррекцию курса, она на полной скорости влетела в заслон и выбросила светошумовую гранату. Экзоскелеты, в отличие от людей, взрыв не ощутили, зато один с грохотом свалился, не успев уйти от столкновения. Вслед полетели дымовые шашки — едва они стукнулись об пол, Михай скомандовал бежать на прорыв. Поравнявшись с Иль Гаттино, они поменяли порядок: теперь она замыкала, а впереди бежала Йонса. Михая и Винсента прикрывали щитами, только Хамза вдобавок отстреливался, пока не истратил заряд.  
Продолжая бежать, Михай попросил кого-нибудь прорваться навстречу из доков, насколько будет безопасно, чтобы знать, не окажется ли впереди охрана. К новому заслону — где их поджидали бойцы в тяжёлой броне, но не более — они с вызванной подмогой добрались почти одновременно. Хватило, чтобы отвлечь охрану — раненых не пытались добить и мчались дальше. Винсент бежал из последних сил, и всё равно они ухитрились немного оторваться от Иль Гаттино, когда она затормозила, чтобы прицельно выстрелить в догоняющих. Несколько охранников проскочили мимо неё, не пытаясь связываться с экзоскелетом.  
  
Народ снимался с баррикад, перегораживающих коридоры к доку, и бежал к катеру. До последнего оставались пара человек с «Камбрии», Делайла и, разумеется, Саграда. Он высился живой мишенью, контуры его тела плыли от количества энергетических щитов и поглощаемых ими выстрелов.  
  
— Китагава! Дошёл всё-таки! — радостно встретил он Михая, стреляя поверх голов из странного бластера с двумя широко расставленными дулами.  
— Вали назад! Тут опасно, надо улетать! — проорал тот так, что был уверен: Саграда его расслышал вживую, а не только по связи.  
— Что ты, что ты, сейчас же самое интересное.  
  
Саграда разделил бластер на два пистолета. Один крутанул, что тот сложился в рукоять меча. Что-то новое, где он раздобыл такое оружие? — Михай отвлёкся и замедлил шаг; опомнился, когда Винсент стал оседать на пол. Йонса, почти добежав до баррикад, обернулась и кинулась на помощь. Вслед выбежали ребята с «Камбрии», подхватили Винсента и понесли к катеру. Мимо промчался Хамза, отстреливаясь через плечо.  
  
— Можешь закрыть входы? По сигналу, — спросил Саграда, когда Михай с ним поравнялся. Прежде чем тот успел спросить, о чём речь, в наушнике прозвучал голос одного из хакеров:  
— Да. Мы пробились к управлению, помогло то, что Никос оставил. Но это небольшая задержка, они быстро прорежут.  
— Короче! Давай! — вскрикнул Саграда и махнул мечом. Не столько пафоса ради: лазерное лезвие отозвалось на жест и удлинилось, теряя в ширине.  
  
Двери в док закрылись, отрезав Иль Гаттино от более медленных экзоскелетов. Ей понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что случилось, и осмотреться в поисках главного соперника.  
  
— Сагр-р-рада-а-а! — утробным рыком взвыла она, встретившись с ним взглядом, и подняла опущенную было броню.  
  
Прорвавшихся охранников они добили, будто не заметив. Затем Саграда спрыгнул ей навстречу: пистолет — в правой, меч — в левой. Он продолжал беспорядочно стрелять, вынуждая Иль Гаттино покрывать щитом большую площадь. Мечом удерживал её на расстоянии, чтобы не пустила в ход манипуляторы. Конечно, она могла бы опять включить двигатели и пойти на таран, но ей не хватило бы места для разгона, и потерялась вся суть драки. Стало бы слишком легко.  
Михай наблюдал за ними с баррикад, завороженный координацией движений. Молчаливый стрелок встал рядом, не вмешиваясь в бой. Сражаются два капитана, свите тут нечего делать. Успеют ли теперь закончить раньше, чем прорвётся охрана? Михай переключился на инфракрасный спектр: двери заметно подтаивали, но могли продержаться ещё минут пять.  
Драка в невидимом спектре смотрелась ещё красивее. Михай никак не мог оторваться, начал угадывать движения по коротким вспышкам. Серия мелких — выстрелы поглотил щит. Короткие полосы — взмахи меча. Кляксы — меч заблокирован щитом. Вся тактика Саграды по-прежнему заключалась в том, чтобы истощить энергию экзоскелета и вынудить Иль Гаттино на бой без защиты. В прошлый раз они разошлись, когда у Саграды иссяк заряд на оружии. Возможно, сейчас меч тоже сдохнет раньше — и хорошо, не придётся растаскивать их.  
Кто-то схватил Михая за плечи и потянул назад. Он отключил фильтр и увидел Делайлу.  
  
— Пойдём, не тормози! — прокричала она. — Ты последний!  
— Но Саграда…  
— Он догонит, у него свой!  
  
Михай повиновался. Если уж за капитана не беспокоятся его собственные подчинённые, то ему-то зачем.  


***

Катер резво стартовал, едва они с Делайлой вбежали на борт. Всех, кто не успел добраться до пассажирского отсека, пришпилило к полу ускорением. Йонса, уже без Винсента, оказалась рядом, кое-как подползла к ним. Что она сказала и как Делайла передала это пилотам, Михай не понял, но ненадолго перегрузки упали до терпимых. Хватило, чтобы перебежать к сидениям и закрепиться. Михай невольно отметил, что выжившим почти хватило мест — перелёт к тюрьме-то некоторые перенесли стоя. Но тогда и не требовалось мчаться с максимальным ускорением. Пилот отключил компенсаторы, и перегрузки навалились вновь. Вся энергия с компенсаторов ушла на щиты, единственный способ продержаться под непрерывным огнём. Что по ним стреляют, Михай не сомневался, но без доступа к системам не мог узнать подробностей. Невозможность что-либо сделать тревожила больше, чем незнание. Из чего стреляют, хватит ли щитов, далеко ли до крейсера? Менявшийся вектор перегрузок подсказывал, что пилот уклоняется от истребителей; для ухода из-под плазменных пушек получалось слишком резко. Он не доставал Делайлу вопросами исключительно потому, что не мог раскрыть рта от сдавливающей тяжести, поэтому ориентировался на то, что она не паникует. Хотя плохой признак — Делайла никогда не паникует.  
Что их проглотил шлюз сирианского крейсера, Михай понял, когда наконец смог вдохнуть полной грудью. После перегрузок обычная тяжесть воспринималась как невесомость. Команда подниматься и уходить не спешила: та же Делайла с наслаждением откинулась на спинку кресла и прикорнула. Кто-то всё-таки начал выбираться — Михай попросил их помочь вынести Винсента. Окинув взглядом команду, не увидел одного из хакеров Никоса. Спросил второго — тот спокойно ответил, что Саграде потребовалась подстраховка, чтобы точно улететь.  
В ангаре их встретили Мэгги с носилками наготове и Юкка. Последний кинулся к Винсенту и остановился, заметив, что тот без сознания.  
  
— Опять ты без подстраховки, — тяжело дыша сказал Михай. — А если бы нас заставили…  
— Не-не-не, фирменный стиль пилотирования Айки «нам пиздец, валим, сука, нахуй» я ни с чем не спутаю, — одёрнула Мэгги и подогнала носилки. — Я забираю его?  
— Да. Он просто в отключке. Возможно, надо сглаживать побочку от стимуляторов, если тебе есть чем. И посмотри, что с левой рукой выше локтя. Где Никос, кстати? Не сильно проел вам мозги?  
— Он просил передать, что не покажется, пока не убедится, что Винсент безопасен.  
  
Михай выругался.  
  
— Забыл спросить про девушку? — участливо поинтересовалась Мэгги.  
— Не до того стало. Он не кидался на меня, не говорил ничего странного… — Михай покосился на мирно лежащего Винсента. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это должно выглядеть. Вроде бы, если тебя программируют на саботаж, то собственные мысли почти полностью вытесняются?  
— Я в этом не шарю, — сказала Мэгги и подозвала двух парней из банды Саграды, кто ещё держался на ногах. — Ну, если вдруг что, они за мной присмотрят.  
— Если вдруг что — не убивать. Иначе зачем мы столько старались, — ответил Михай и добавил, увидев, как посерел Юкка: — Я не думаю, что всё настолько плохо. По-моему, Винсент всё ещё Винсент. Я не заметил разницы.  
  
Юкка нервно кивнул ему и, поколебавшись, подбежал к носилкам. Михай проводил их до выхода, а сам вернулся. Катер почти опустел, но из ангара ушли далеко не все: кто-то ждал Саграду, кто-то разминался после перегрузок. Михай снял шлем и освободил косички. Давно пора было, узел ощутимо давил на затылок.  
Сирена оповестила, что к шлюзу приближается ещё один катер, освободите для него площадку. Делайла проверила комм: «А, вот и кэп добрался. На просьбу сказать, сколько крейсер продержится под обстрелом, ответила, что пока не разваливается, а значит, проблем нет.  
  
Саграда вышел из катера шатаясь. Не столько от последствий драки и перелёта, сколько от передоза ощущениями — эту счастливую улыбку и прикрытые глаза Михай бы ни с чем не спутал. За ним показались пилот и второй хакер — не бросил в бою, и на том спасибо. Иль Гаттино, наверное, тоже удрала. Не быть бы ей грозой космоса, если бы она не могла выпутаться из любых передряг. И уж что-что, а её безопасность волновала Михая меньше всего. Он пошёл навстречу Саграде, костеря его всеми словами. За то, что не предупредил про Иль Гаттино, что ушёл с крейсера, что не вернулся сразу. Чёрная дыра его затяни, просто чудо, что они не угробились все в этой тюрьме.  
  
— Держись крепче, — вместо ответа сказал Саграда. — Мы прыгаем.  
  
И, резко опустив руку, щёлкнул пальцами.  


***

По обзорному экрану гуляли яркие пятна — алгоритм визуализации пытался хоть как-то переработать эхо прыжка и радиацию от выстрелов в видимый спектр. Зрителей было двое. Первый, молодой человек в пилотской форме, напряжённо всматривался не столько визуализацию, сколько в сопутствующие графики, чтобы понять, попадает ли лёгкий катер в опасную зону. Второй, невысокий мужчина в серо-зелёной форме с круглой нашивкой, равнодушно собирал голографический кубик. Когда цветные пятна успокоились, он поднял голову.  
  
— И давно сирианские крейсера выдерживают прямое попадание из главного калибра?  
— Если они перевели всю энергию с носовых щитов на кормовые, то вполне возможно, — прокомментировал пилот, косясь в планшет.  
— Вот как… — ответил Деклан и вернулся к собиранию кубика. В одной паре граней никак не сходились цвета.  
  
Спустя пару минут копания в инфосети пилот добавил:  
— Также есть интересный эффект, когда прыгают со включёнными щитами. Наблюдаемое искривление пространства-времени рассеивает энергию заряда. Но если опоздать, корабль развалится после прыжка.  
— Буду на это надеяться.  
— Из тюрьмы предполагают, что на крейсере вывезли ценного преступника. Было бы неприятно потерять его во взрыве.  
— Саграда в таком виде меня абсолютно устраивает. Остальные потери несущественны.  
  
Цветные квадратики наконец встали на нужные места. Широким взмахом Деклан убрал собранный кубик, прежде чем мигнуло поздравление с правильным решением.  
  
— Дай отбой подкреплению. Их помощь здесь больше не требуется, пусть прочёсывают входную систему. К станции мы можем пристыковаться? — обратился он к пилоту.  
— Да. Однако Искра просит дождаться. Она уже вылетела.  
— Это сильно замедлит дело. Я начну без неё. Отправляй запрос на стыковку.  
— Как прикажете, командор-капитан.


	8. Одно желание

Прыгать без экранирования не опасно, но неприятно: краткое пребывание вне времени и пространства оборачивалось фейерверком физиологических реакций, из которых наименее неприятной был глубокий обморок. Если бы за кораблём могли последовать после прыжка, его бы без труда расстреляли, пока вся команда без сил валялась на полу ангара. То тут, то там раздавались стоны, кто-то делал попытки встать и падал обратно. Михая рвало остатками перекуса. В желудке заканчивалась желчь, горело в горле, а спазмы всё не прекращались. Саграда кое-как поднялся и привалился к переборке. Он свистяще дышал, срываясь то на кашель, то на мелкий смех, и пытался расстегнуть куртку скрюченными пальцами.  
Хамза оклемался раньше всех и доковылял к ним.  
  
— Тряпочку принести? — обратился он первым делом к Михаю, когда того скрутило в очередной раз.  
  
«Надеюсь, ты с трудом скрываешь, как у тебя раскалывается голова, — подумал Михай, не имея сил ответить. — Я помню, у тебя без экранирования всегда зверски болит голова».  
  
— _Пакшит!_ — выругалась рядом Йонса, собирая волосы в хвост. — Ни за что не буду откладывать техосмотр, вдруг у нас такая же хрень вылезет.  
  
В противоположном углу Делайла села на контейнер и достала вейп. Спасибо, что далеко — ароматный дым Михая бы сейчас добил. Тошнота понемногу утихала, он попробовал встать. Саграда услужливо подтянул за шиворот.  
  
— Сложно было предупредить? — прохрипел Михай и согнулся от нового приступа.  
— Я предупредил.  
— Пораньше.  
— Я сказал, что корабль готов прыгать, как только все вернутся. Думал, ты не забудешь.  
— Есть разница, прыгать ли с ходу или позволить людям убраться в экранированный сектор.  
— Так увёл бы всех. Когда я вернулся, времени уже не было — у них зарядилась самая большая пушка.  
— Как ты понял, что они готовы стрелять? Я ничего не слышала по связи, — удачно вмешалась Йонса.  
— Никос, наверное, передал ему лично, чтобы не пугать остальных. Хорошее решение, — пояснил Михай. Он сделал было знак, что не хочет продолжать спор, но передумал: — В данном случае ты правильно сделал. В следующий раз потрудись предупредить всех. Я-то привычный, а остальные…  
  
Саграда с усмешкой выпрямился, оставив его ответ без внимания.  


***

Удивительно, но они не заблудились в космосе. Навигаторы, а вслед за ними — Саграда, утверждали, что в систему, где оставили «Камбрию», можно вернуться за два прыжка. Длинных, перезаряжаться долго, поэтому Михая и его команду пустили отдохнуть в отсеках рядом с ангаром. Нежелание Саграды заводить толпу посторонних в глубь корабля было понятно, но Михай всё равно потребовал проверить экранирование. Цифры, подтверждавшие безопасность во время прыжка, его недостаточно убедили — слишком близко к незащищённому блоку. Не без сопротивления Саграды, но сошлись на том, что если у кого-нибудь проявятся побочные эффекты, то всех переселят. Большего выторговать не удалось, да и команда была согласна на что угодно, лишь бы отоспаться.  
Винсент всё ещё находился в медблоке. Когда Михай попытался зайти, Мэгги прогнала его со словами, что ей хватает странноватого паренька, он нервирует тем, что молча сидит и смотрит. Памятуя упорство Юкки, Михай забирать парня отказался — не мешает же никому, а Винсент, если очнётся, успокоится, увидев знакомое лицо. Чтобы прогулка до медблока не была напрасной, Михай попросил микстуру — заглушить жжение в горле. Спать ещё не хотелось, от снотворного он отказался, поэтому отправился слоняться по кораблю, пока не сморит.  
Саграда, вероятно, оставил его в пропускной системе, потому что двери беспрепятственно открывались. Не все, но на склады или мостик Михай и так не собирался — достаточно общих залов. Непривычно не иметь никакого доступа к корабельным системам: пару раз он со смехом ловил себя на попытке вызвать карту и уточнить путь. Пока планировали налёт, это не беспокоило, а теперь невозможность использовать функции браслета, завязанные на корабль, лишний раз напоминала, что на «Саграде» он теперь чужак.  
Попетляв по коридорам, он всё-таки вспомнил, как добраться до зала отдыха с обзорными экранами. С красивым видом не повезло: корабль всё ещё висел около невзрачного коричневого карлика, куда они вылетели после бегства из тюрьмы. Михай опустился на полукруглый диван сбоку от многоуровневого сада. Надо же, стоит до сих пор и новых растений прибавилось. Саграда был не из тех, кто заботится о зелени, этим занимался кто-то из команды. Михай в упор не помнил, кто увлекался садоводством, и не был уверен, остался ли тот человек на корабле. Если ушёл, значит, его сменил кто-то новый. Спросить у Мэгги потом? Или у Делайлы — она точно в курсе всех перестановок в команде.  
Стук толстых подошв выдал ещё одного человека, который предпочёл прогулку здоровому сну.  
  
— Давай отмечать, — сказал Саграда и поставил бутылку на бортик рядом с разлапистой ряской. Добавил два стакана.  
— А если вино мне тогда не понравилось? — спросил Михай, не имея ни малейшего желания вставать с жестковатого, но в целом удобного дивана.  
— По тому, как ты его хлестал, такого не скажешь. Открывай.  
  
Михай забрал у него бутылку — действительно, закрыта, все печати на месте. Он хотел возразить, что не вытащит пробку руками, но Саграда это тоже предусмотрел и показал, как запустить механизм самовыталкивания. Больше не возражая, Михай наполнил стакан. В конце концов, вино было недурное. Закусывать только опять нечем.  
  
— Славно развлёкся? — спросил Михай, поднявшись, чтобы вернуть бутылку.  
— Я ожидал большего. Если бы мы туда прилетели просто так…  
  
Михай снова чуть не выложил ему всё, что думал о внезапном появлении Иль Гаттино. Помогла бы она, не скажи он пароль от Шарлин? Вероятно, всё-таки бы помогла, если бы он хорошо попросил, но командовать собой бы не позволила. Значит, повезло. С трудом, но Михай сдержался. Ни к чему Саграде знать, что в спасательной операции косвенно поучаствовали Старые миры. Сболтнёт кому-нибудь мимоходом.  
Саграда боковым зрением заметил его взгляд и подошёл поближе, положил ладонь на плечо.  
  
— Саграда, не трогай волосы, — устало произнёс Михай, догадавшись, к чему всё идёт.  
— Как ты мне помешаешь? — ответил тот и подцепил косички. Перекинул все три на грудь, ухватил кончик одной из них и покатал между пальцев, стягивая тонкую незаметную резинку.  
  
Спорить по мелочам с ним было бесполезно. Михай продолжил пить, пока не осушил стакан. Долил ещё. Саграда к тому времени наполовину расплёл вторую косичку.  
  
— А говорил, что не понравилось, — сказал он, заметив движение.  
— На случай, если ты решил меня напоить и что-то выпросить — всё сказанное в пьяном виде не считается, — предупредил Михай. Саграда только хмыкнул.  
  
Бутылка опустела наполовину, косички распались на девять тонких прядок. Саграда запустил в них пальцы и провёл по всей длине. Намотал на ладонь и отпустил, разглядывая переливы света. Когда он снова потянулся к затылку, Михай его остановил:  
  
— Прекрати пальцами расчёсывать, повыдираешь ещё.  
— Больше нечем.  
  
Михай раздражённо промычал и покопался в карманах куртки. Во внутреннем нашёл гребень с половину ладони. Саграда молча взял его и принялся расчёсывать с утроенным усердием.  
  
— Имей в виду, — сказал Михай, чувствуя, как зубцы чиркают по уху, — что бы ты ни сплёл, я всё равно распущу и буду заплетать заново.  
— Мне без разницы.  
  
Главное — процесс трепания нервов. Болевые методы Михая не брали, а капать на мозги Саграда не умел. По крайней мере, не так качественно, как Хамза. Когда-то давно Михай облегчил ему поиск способов действовать на нервы, неосмотрительно попросив оставить волосы в покое. Никогда и ничего не проси у Саграды и не запрещай. Волосы ещё не худший вариант.  
Косу Саграда плёл самую простую: из трёх прядей, неравно поделённых. Временами ошибался: специально или нет — кто его знает. Ошибку замечал не сразу и терпеливо расплетал неудачный участок, награждая себя глотком вина после исправления. Также он вытаскивал короткие прядки из петель, чтобы коса пушилась и выглядела небрежно. Небрежно, но красиво, не мог не признать Михай. Идеально бы дополнило растрёпанный вид, когда они впопыхах удирали из тюрьмы. Винсент точно решит, будто он пробегал весь штурм. Михай нервно хихикнул, поддаваясь опьянению. Саграда исподлобья взглянул на него и вернулся к косе.  
Наблюдать за ним в чём-то было небезынтересно. Михаю обычно заплетали волосы сзади, он не очень-то представлял, как это выглядит со стороны, только пытался угадать по движениям чужих пальцев. Аромат вина смешивался с запахом свежей зелени, холодный свет бликовал на каштановых волосах, вздувшиеся вены на сухих ладонях Саграды светились изнутри голубоватым сиянием. В остальном — никакой магии. Или дело в том, что это Саграда, а не Винсент? Винсент, правда, не лез в плетение косичек — у него слишком толстые пальцы. Право возиться с причёской обычно выпадала Саше.  
Мысли заносило. Михай сделал большой глоток, чтобы их смыть. Коса доросла до груди, оставалась ещё примерно половина. Бесконечно долго.  
  
— Отдай модулятор, — тихо произнёс Саграда.  
— У меня его нет.  
— С собой нет.  
— Вообще нет.  
— Так я и поверил… Значит, ты без права на одно желание. Буду спрашивать с твоего капитана.  
— Мы так и договорились, разве нет?  
— Вдруг ты передумал.  
  
Михай взялся за стакан, намекая, что не хочет развивать тему. Саграда намёки обычно не понимал — вот и сейчас пристально смотрел на него, следя за глотками.  
  
— Мы будем говорить как капитан с капитаном. Без тебя, — сказал он, едва Михай оторвался от стакана.  
— Если только говорить, то пожалуйста, я не против. Могу хоть улететь, чтобы не путаться у вас под ногами.  
  
Согласие застало Саграду врасплох: Михай почувствовал, как он насторожился в поисках двойного дна. Конечно, откуда ему знать, что нужно высадить Яну в Серой зоне, как обещал, потом провести неделю с Шарлин, как обещал, — и как с Иль Гаттино удалось обойтись без обещаний? Яна могла подождать, а с Шарлин стоило встретиться поскорее. Михай опасался отсылать ей сообщения через системы «Саграды». Значит, она до сих пор не знает, закончилась ли спасательная операция успехом. Разве что просочилось что-нибудь к её агентам. Ах да, она ведь даже не в курсе, что они могут быть под угрозой, если Никос прав насчёт ловушки по категориям допуска. Надо срочно к Шарлин. Михай запрокинул стакан и дождался, когда последняя капля стечёт на язык.  
Саграда ничего не ответил, а косу стал заплетать резвее. То ли приноровился, то ли хотел поскорее закончить, раз не удалось выпросить исполнение желания. Михай плеснул ещё немного из бутылки — на два пальца, больше уже не лезло. Вот теперь было бы здорово добраться до койки и вырубиться. И чтобы разбудили не раньше, чем пристыкуется «Камбрия». Он сполз вниз так, что теперь опирался на бортик только лопатками. Саграда заметил и потянул за косу к дивану.  
  
— Пошли, приляжешь. Мне неудобно наклоняться, если ты упадёшь.  
— Далась тебе коса, оставь её, — заплетающимся языком ответил Михай и подчинился, когда Саграда усилил натяжение.  
— Тогда все поймут, что заплетал кто-то новый и ему не хватило терпения.  
— Спасибо, что умеешь думать на два шага вперёд.  
  
Михай протяжно зевнул и понадеялся, что не отключится прямо здесь. Грозило это лишь сном на жёстком диване — не понесёт же Саграда его на руках. Хотя с него станется позвать кого на помощь.  
Саграда закрыл глаза и последние сантиметры доплёл вслепую.  
  
— Твоего мужика перевезли из медблока в отсеки к вашим, — сказал он, скрепляя хвост косы всеми тремя резинками. — Спит. Ты там не поместишься.  
— Это почему ещё?  
— С ним парень какой-то из ваших. Мелкий.  
— Ты подглядываешь?  
— Да, — ответил Саграда, уставившись на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— Отключи наблюдение. По всем отсекам, где моя команда.  
— Что ж с тобой всё сложно так… — проворчал Саграда и, сомкнув большой палец с мизинцем, повращал кисть. — Отключено. На двадцать четыре часа. Если передумаешь, приходи ко мне, найду тебе место.  


***

Саграда не обманул: на койке рядом с Винсентом лежал Юкка и тихо посапывал. Комплект одежды, прихваченный с «Камбрии», оставался нетронутым. Выходит, Винсент ещё не приходил в сознание, что его не стали переодевать, а накинули халат — Мэгги, наверное, достала из запасов. Лишь бы ему было не холодно. Юкка-то уснул полностью одетым, а голые ноги Винсента хотелось прикрыть, да нечем. Михай подошёл ближе, отметил, что в волосах Юкки пробиваются красные искорки — краска понемногу сползала, но, если не знать, ещё можно принять за родной оттенок.  
Будить их или втискиваться третьим Михай не решился. Приглашение Саграды принимать тоже не хотел. Деваться было некуда: Михай стянул с себя всё, кроме тонкого термобелья, скинул комок одежды около двери и свернулся на нём калачиком.  
  
Спал он настолько чутко, что проснулся, когда к нему подошли Винсент и Юкка.  
  
— Ну чего ты так… разлёгся на полу… — сочувственно произнёс Винсент.  
— Спальных мест маловато. — Михай приподнялся на локте. — У меня были варианты выгонять с койки Юкку, или спать с Саградой, а он то ещё бревно.  
— При чём тут Саграда?!  
— Мы у него на корабле.  
— Гаттино от Саграды я отличу даже в невменяемом состоянии. Там была она.  
— Она мимо пробегала. Я её не звал.  
  
Винсент прислонился к переборке и потёр лоб. Новые вопросы задавать не спешил, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Михай поднялся и отряхнул одежду. Перекинул растрёпанную косу на плечо — сплетена она была так криво, что неприятно оттягивала волосы, вися за спиной.  
  
— Извини, что разбудил, — сказал Винсент. — У тебя точно был тяжёлый день…  
— Да чтобы я и на тебя рассердился, — улыбнулся Михай, подходя к нему. Юкка тактично отступил к двери.  
— Точно стоило его приводить? — шёпотом спросил Винсент, глядя на парня.  
  
Михай ответил коротким поцелуем. Провёл ладонью по скуле. Гладкой — Мэгги перестаралась, сбривая отросшую щетину, и дошла до висков. Винсент так подался на касание, что Михай не выдержал, и повис у него на шее.  
  
— С рукой аккуратнее, — попросил Винсент, когда объятия сжались слишком сильно. — Кости так быстро не срастаются.  
  
Михай изобразил кивок, повозив подбородком по плечу. Запах тела оставался незнакомым, его перебивал букет медицинских препаратов и особенно — хвойный аромат укрепляющей мази.  
Винсент положил ему ладони на талию, повёл вниз, но остановился.  
  
— Тебе нормально при нём? — спросил он, кивая на Юкку. Михай повернул голову и увидел, как тот напрягся.  
— Я могу уйти, если мешаю… — пробормотал под нос парень, избегая их взглядов.  
— Да нет, всё хорошо. Ты не лишний, — попытался приободрить Михай.  
— Не лишний. Однако сначала я хочу поговорить с тобой, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Винсент. — Если тут безопасно…  
  
«Поговорить» прозвучало с такой неопределённой интонацией, что Михай не был уверен, надо ли понимать буквально или с подтекстом, или то и другое сразу. Трудновато читать Винсента после разлуки.  
  
— Безопасно же? — повторил Винсент, неверно истолковав его замешательство. — Мы можем куда-нибудь отправить Юкку?  
  
«Ты не рад его видеть?», — хотел спросить Михай, но начал понимать ход мыслей. Отсылать парня казалось некрасивым, но в целом правильным.  
Йонса ещё спала; вместо неё Юкку передали на попечение двоим, кому Винсент доверял. Вопрос, сколько людей полегло при его спасении, он пока не поднимал, Михай не рвался грузить подробностями — не на чужом же корабле обсуждать. Капитан не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, будто налёт обошёлся без потерь.  
  
Вернувшись, Винсент сел на койку. Михай подошёл и мягко надавил на грудь, намекая лечь. Затем взгромоздился сам.  
  
— Не задень руку, — напомнил Винсент.  
— Да я аккуратно…  
  
Михай сел ему на бёдра. Поднёс ладони к груди, проглядывающей из-под халата, и, не услышав возражений, раскрыл его. Он обвёл пальцами соски, пока даже не дразнясь — легонько касаясь их.  
  
— Как ты уговорил Саграду? — не удержался от вопроса Винсент.  
— Сошлись, что плату он заберёт с тебя. Ты его чем-то заинтересовал.  
— Не в качестве разминочного мяса?  
— Нет. Просто разговор.  
— Ты хоть будешь рядом?  
— За мной остался один должок, надо отработать его поскорее, — вздохнул Михай. — Если не вернусь через неделю, нет, десять дней, спроси свою подружку, куда я пропал.  
— Ты про…  
  
Михай заткнул его поцелуем. Они тесно прижались друг к другу, сплелись языками. В какой-то момент Винсент попытался отстраниться, но Михай требовательно потянулся за ним, не размыкая губ. Напоследок провёл языком от одного уголка губ к другому и только тогда оторвался.  
  
— Нас подслушивают? — догадался Винсент о причине внезапных поцелуев.  
— Возможно. — Михай откинулся назад и снова забегал пальцами по его груди. — Саграда сказал, что отключил слежение, но я не верю. Он от любопытства помрёт, если не узнает, о чём мы разговариваем.  
— Кого ты ещё поднял на уши, чтобы меня спасти? — с глупой улыбкой спросил Винсент. Положил пальцы ему на спину и начал гладить от лопаток до пояса. Михай с наслаждением подставился под ладонь и прилёг к нему на грудь.  
— Извне — никого, — шёпотом сказал он и добавил ещё тише: — Помог кое-кто из наших.  
— Никос. Я знаю, — перебил Винсент. — Спасибо вам всем.  
  
Винсент запустил ему руку под штаны. Погладил по ягодицам, потом провёл между ними. Михай простонал и выгнулся, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы. Винсент отвёл ладонь на бедро и немного помассировал.  
  
— Не спеши, у нас полно времени, — сказал он и поцеловал шею.  
— Что же ты делаешь… Я не собирался тебя заставлять. Честно… — сбивчиво пробормотал Михай.  
— А я хочу послушать твой голос, — с улыбкой ответил Винсент и легонько куснул его за шею. — Чтобы чувствовать, что ты настоящий.  
  
Михай лёг на него, приложил ухо к груди, слушая стук сердца.  
  
— Так лучше чувствуешь? — спросил он и обхватил коленями ногу Винсента.  
— Более чем, — ответил тот и погладил его по спине, пересчитывая позвонки.  
  
Михай подставлялся под ласки, стараясь не упустить ни одного прикосновения. Тонкая термокофта забирала часть ощущений, но после долгого расставания и такая малость вгоняла его в блаженство. Винсент решил не останавливаться на середине и попытался запустить ладонь под кофту. Плотно прилегающая ткань оставляла ему мало возможности для манёвра.  
  
— Закатай её, — попросил Винсент, не добавив ни «тебе удобнее», ни «одной рукой я не смогу», за что Михай ему был благодарен. Ему отдали приказ, и он будет рад его выполнить.  
— Могу снять, если хочешь, — сказал он, взявшись за край кофты.  
— Снимай.  
  
Михай послушался и стянул кофту, но не до конца. Хитро вывернувшись, он завёл руки за спину — сидя это было нелегко, в какой-то момент колено Винсента сильно вдавилось в пах, вызвав вспышку удовольствия. Чёрная ткань бесформенным комком упала к ладоням Михая, не сковывая окончательно, но немного ограничивая движения. Винсент коротко кивнул и провёл по его животу, задев косу. Мягкие волосы пощекотали бок — оказалось, это даже приятно, захотелось попросить Винсента сделать так ещё раз. Винсент потянулся к груди и задержал ладонь над сердцем. Он касался лишь подушечками пальцев — таких грубых и тёплых — но того было достаточно. Михай подался вперёд, тяжело дыша и покачиваясь в такт.  
  
— Ближе, — коротко приказал Винсент, и Михай прижался к нему. Коса зажалась между их телами, что он поспешно выгнулся, давая возможность её убрать. После этого Винсент легонько надавил на талию, заставляя прижаться снова.  
  
— Я столько всего хочу у тебя спросить… — произнёс Винсент.  
«…но сейчас не место и не время», — додумал за него Михай. «Но я предупрежу тебя кое о чём насчёт Саграды», — с трудом сложил он слова в мысль. Восторг и знание, что скоро придётся ненадолго расстаться, разрывали его напополам. Хотелось высушить Винсента до остатка, забрать ощущение его близости с собой — и тогда с Шарлин можно провести хоть неделю, хоть две, хоть месяц. Вот только как отдать ему себя, чтобы он тоже пережил разлуку?  
Михай сполз на правую сторону койки. Выпутался из кофты и подтянул Винсента в объятия. Прикосновение кожи к коже всё ещё дурманило, как полчаса назад. Винсент осторожно положил на него левую руку — Михай успел заметить, как дёрнулись уголки его рта от боли. Не сильной, потому что руку Винсент не убрал и нашёл положение, в котором сломанная кость не беспокоила. Они слились в поцелуе. Ещё одном. Кажется, был и третий, и четвёртый, пока они не уснули в объятиях друг друга.  
  
Их разбудил будильник, поставленный на примерное окно встречи с «Камбрией». Михай по привычке стукнул пальцами по браслету, но комм не отозвался. Тяжело быть слепым и глухим на чужом корабле, всё вручную делать.  
  
Михай помог Винсенту одеться, по ходу дела инструктируя насчёт общения с Саградой. Водолазку пришлось разрезать, чтобы надеть на сломанную руку, с остальной одеждой проблем не возникло. Винсент теперь выглядел не так болезненно, стал привычнее, будто и не побывал в тюрьме Протектората.  
  
— Проверю, не пристыковались ли наши, — сказал Михай и начал одеваться сам. — Если да, то я отправляюсь по делам.  
— Есть ещё что-то, что я должен знать?  
— Не беси Хамзу. Ты его сразу узнаешь, у него нет левого глаза. Как бы он ни выпендривался, не беси его.  
— А то огребу, понял.  
— Не обязательно ты.  
  
Винсент приподнял бровь, и Михай опередил вопрос:  
  
— Плохая память на лица. Отвратительная. Выбесишь его ты — прилетит кому-нибудь похожему на тебя. Не подставляй людей.  
— Очаровательная банда. Как тебя к ним занесло?  
  
Михай задумался. Пока он сочинял ответ, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, Винсент сделал свои выводы:  
  
— Не хочешь говорить здесь, не надо. Обсудим, когда вернёшься. Вернёшься же?  
— Рассчитываю. Встретимся через неделю на «Камбрии».  
  
Стоило ему выйти из отсека и пройти пару шагов, как от переборки отделилась высокая тень и последовала за ним.  
  
— Ты теперь под дверью подслушиваешь, — укоризненно сказал Михай.  
— Нет, — ответил Саграда, старательно избегая зрительного контакта.  
— Значит, не отключал слежение…  
— Отключил. Я тебя с момента стыковки жду!  
  
В голосе проскочило настолько искреннее возмущение, что Михай ему почти поверил. Эмоции Саграда имитировать не умел никогда. Особенно те, что не относились к агрессии.  
  
— Значит, наши здесь? — спросил Михай. — Пойдём, откроешь шлюз. Мне надо забрать катер и кое-кого с корабля.  
— Не боишься оставлять своих? — Саграда добродушно оскалился. — Если боишься, я по-прежнему готов исполнить любое твоё желание. Тогда я всех отпущу на корабль хоть сейчас. Летите, куда глаза глядят. Никаких лишних разговоров.  
— Я уже сказал: желание — только когда не будет других вариантов.  
— Китагава, ты скучный, — проворчал Саграда и принялся надевать перчатки.  


***

Док тюрьмы, пострадавший во время нападения, заканчивали приводить в порядок, когда прибыл катер с эмблемами и позывными особого отдела. Проверяли его в этот раз намного строже обычного. В конце концов, охрана покинула катер, и по трапу сошла высокая блондинка, излучая радость.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно присутствовать лично, — мрачно сказал Деклан. — Я прилетел раньше. Меня достаточно.  
— Я тоже предпочитаю видеть всё своими глазами.  
  
Блондинка тряхнула головой и попросила провести её по маршруту нападавших, на что получила новую порцию ворчания, что у неё было время изучить головидео с эффектом присутствия. На прогулке она настояла, пока Деклан не сдался под напором.  
  
— Зря ты мне его не отдал. Могли бы его настроить, — сказала она, когда они закончили осмотр и направились к лифтам.  
— Он слишком упёртый. Вы плохо совместимы, если верить психологам.  
— Тем психологам, которые передали, что он ни хрена не понимает и лежит овощем?  
— К слову о…  
  
Деклан вывел список на голографический экран и поднял ей на уровень глаз.  
  
— Подозреваемые. Номер один: младший дознаватель, передал полный бред с координатами. Это могло быть тайным посланием. Номер два: психолог, провела осмотр и тесты, внеплановые. По времени пора было, но я распоряжения не отдавал. Оно исходило от номера три. Номер четыре: офицер, разрешивший стыковку. Мог действовать по протоколу, а мог сознательно закрыть глаза на подозрительные детали. Все четверо не выше третьей категории, всех под наблюдение, включая контакты за последние недели.  
— Что это даст?  
— Выйдем на информатора. У него третья категория.  
— Я слышала, это твой протеже славно порезвился…  
— Ему я подкинул наводку на планетарную тюрьму в другой системе, он на неё не клюнул. Они нашли кого-то, кто вывел их именно на станцию. И направились к камере, известной персоналу третьей категории. Когда выяснилось, что номер неверный, не улетели, а пошли к камерам из второй и четвёртой категории. Почему они не разделились сразу и не проверили одновременно три варианта?  
— Твой протеже постеснялся им раскрыться, пока не запахло жареным.  
— Удивительно. Такая разобщённость и всё равно ведь чего-то добились.  
— Потому что ты облажался.  
— Я не предсказываю будущее. Если Регент предъявит неоспоримые доказательства, что накануне он ожидал появления и Гаттино, и Саграды, я охотно изменю своё мнение. А затем обвиню его в сокрытии критично важной информации, которая позволила бы выбить точечное усиление безопасности.  
— Вайзер, ты зануда. — Девушка надула губы, намереваясь игнорировать любой ответ, но заметив молчаливый укор спутника, продолжила: — И чего уставился? Хочешь сказать, это снова сверхсекретный псевдоним, а не имя, которое ты выдаёшь направо и налево, потому что у тебя не хватает фантазии на новое?  
  
Они зашли в зону, предназначенную для агентов особого отдела, и расположились перед столом-экраном. Первым делом Деклан вывел несколько новых профайлов.  
  
— Итак, заключённый номер пятьсот сорок семь. Предположительные контакты: Ким, Макнамара и некто с доступом к кодам, но не их генерации. Ответил, что предпочтёт заключение там, где его бы никогда не нашли. Понимаешь, что это значило?  
— Я не собираюсь играть с тобой загадки. Гони ответ.  
— Что он не верил в способности своей банды. Или хотел заставить меня поверить, что никому из них такое не по силам. Я спрашивал его о Саграде. Ответное возмущение исключало всякую возможность, что они знают друг друга. Ты подтвердила, что тогда он не врал.  
— Тем не менее, здесь видели Саграду и его людей. Разрушения слишком реальные для массовой галлюцинации.  
  
Деклан открыл записи с видеокамер. Простейших видеокамер на автономном питании, не подключённых к общей сети. Они снимали плоскую картинку и были расставлены далеко не везде, но их хватило. Благодаря тому, что нападавшие не использовали ЭМИ-бомбы, всё уцелело.  
Система распознавания выхватила встречу с Иль Гаттино и отобрала несколько кадров с лицами. Деклан прокрутил их почти не задерживаясь взглядом.  
  
— Этого знаю. Обнови особые приметы, кстати. Эту впервые вижу. Добавьте в базу и проверьте. Остаётся…  
  
Статичный кадр сменился зацикленным отрывком, как некто выходит навстречу экзоскелету и после короткого обмена репликами снимает маску.  
  
— Запись кошмарная, но я могу уверенно сказать, что это нейтральный разговор. С лёгким уклоном в дружеский, — заключила блондинка.  
— Иль Гаттино редко нападает на чужих подчинённых.  
— Здесь обстановка располагала.  
  
Деклан увеличил фрагмент с лицом незнакомца и прогнал через распознавание. Результат на нечётком кадре его не удовлетворил. Он добавил несколько фильтров, чтобы получить контуры точнее. Снова не то. Ещё пара фильтров.  
  
— Ты подгоняешь под ответ, — отвлекла его блондинка.  
— Потому что я знаю, кто это. Давно не вылезал на свет, а теперь появился.  
  
Система сдалась и наконец выдала нужный ответ. На отдельном окне высветилось новое досье: гражданство — Содружество Пяти Звёзд, место рождения — Энхо…  
  
— Что и требовалось доказать. Где Саграда, там и он. — Деклан с довольным видом отстранился от экрана.  
— Заручился поддержкой твоего протеже и чем-то очаровал Хаккарайнен. И всё ради человека, который не имеет к Саграде отношения. И сам по себе ценности не имеет.  
— Его освобождение могло быть платой за информацию.  
— Исходим из того, что они разнюхали о связи «Розетты» и грота?  
— Да. И, как худший вариант, предполагаем, что они идут на шаг впереди.


	9. Под бирюзовым небом

Высадить Яну на «Тарелке» не составило труда. Сбросить с хвоста, пока она следовала по пятам и нудела про рекомендации и вакансии, — нереально. Михай еле дождался, пока Шарлин подтвердит, что находится в системе, так и быть, подберёт его в космосе вместе с катером.  
  
— Неплохо ты проводил время, — хмыкнула она, встречая его в ангаре.  
  
Замечание в первую очередь относилось к растрёпанной косе. Косу уже успела подёргать Яна — примерно с тем же комментарием. Михай так и не нашёл времени переплести, как грозился Саграде. Переплетать — занятие медитативное, не на десяток минут перерыва между прыжками и стыковкой. Оставил как есть: кривоватой, сплетённой из неравных прядей с лезущими во все стороны волосами. Сойдёт, не на галактический же саммит собрался.  
Шарлин кончиками пальцев подхватила рукав куртки и картинно принюхалась.  
  
— Идёшь в душ. Без вариантов.  
— Ты бы меня видела сразу после налёта… Сейчас ещё нормально.  
— Не жалею об упущенном. — Шарлин уже без показушной брезгливости подхватила язычок молнии и наполовину расстегнула его куртку. — Но в душ всё равно сходишь. Допустим, я хочу, чтобы от тебя пахло мандаринами с хвоей. Или морем. Потом можешь не одеваться.  
  
Отсчёт семи дней ещё не начался, приказывать она не могла. В то же время Михай был не против смыть накопившиеся пот и грязь, поэтому позволил довести себя до жилой зоны и запихнуть в душевую кабинку. На полочках обнаружились шампуни и с хвоей, и с морским запахом, и цветочные, и фруктовые — все разлитые по небольшим бутылочкам. Подавив порыв шутки ради вылить на голову всего понемногу и посмотреть, что получится, он выбрал первый попавшийся. На этикетке красовались крупные грозди с рыжеватыми ягодами и мясистые листья изумрудного цвета. Называлось сочетание как-то заумно — Михай рефлекторно потянулся к запястью поискать, что это такое, но браслет не подключился к чужой сети. По запаху походило на лес после дождя — сойдёт за хвою. Волосы он распустил, но заплетать не стал. Наскоро высушив, свернул в узел и закрепил на затылке, благо в карманах завалялись заколки.  
  
— Когда я говорила «можешь не одеваться», то рассчитывала, что ты понимаешь намёки лучше Винсента, — первым делом заметила Шарлин, едва он зашёл в каюту.  
  
Михай не стал спорить с её кислой миной и скинул наброшенную на голое тело куртку. Мимоходом отметил, что Шарлин как встретила его в клетчатой рубашке и серых брюках, так и осталась в них. Только сняла сапоги, чтобы с ногами забраться на койку и наблюдать, как он раздевается. Михай постарался оправдать невысказанные ожидания и, стягивая штаны, крутился перед ней так, как перед Винсентом. Вдруг у них вкусы совпадают. Не упустил и возможность осмотреться — больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. Жилые помещения на грузовых кораблях размерами не отличались, поэтому в обстановке обычно царили здоровый минимализм и компактность. Шарлин выбрала немного иной способ. Излишеств в обстановке не наблюдалось, но приглядевшись, Михай понял, что ему показалось, будто каюта составлена из двух. Нет, она была стандартных размеров, только все внутренние шкафы убрали, чтобы отыграть пару сантиметров пространства. Иллюзию большого помещения подкрепляло зеркало, заменяющее панель переборки: казалось, что за углом есть свободный закуток. Для хранения осталась ниша под койкой и большой ящик, заменявший стол — против многофункциональности в вещах Шарлин, видимо, ничего не имела. В ящик она переложила одежду Михая и, пока он не успел завернуться в плед, знаком попросила подойти.  
  
— Я боялась, что ты задохлик, а у тебя фигура ничего, — сказала Шарлин, ущипнув его за бедро. — Не голодаешь и к драке тоже готов.  
  
Щипком она не ограничилась и затискала, жадно осматривая каждую складку тела. Разве что не пересчитала зубы и не вывернула наизнанку уши. Напоследок развела большой и указательный пальцы и приставила к члену.  
  
— Мелковат, но сойдёт. Всё равно ты им вряд ли воспользуешься.  
— Я понять не могу, — решился спросить Михай, — ты с Винсентом так же обращаешься или для меня особая программа? Намекни, если я должен как-то по-особенному реагировать. У меня совсем нет опыта с девушками. Честно.  
— Всему своё время. Сначала закончим с формальностями, — сказала Шарлин и вывела перед ним голографический экран со списком. — Что я готова и умею делать. Вычёркивай всё, что не нравится, только не переусердствуй.  
  
Михай окинул взглядом рой табличек. Экран отзывался на знакомые жесты: позволял приближать и отдалять названия — помогало это мало. Слишком много подробностей. Зачем, например, выделять отдельный пункт каждому инструменту для порки, да ещё разбрасывать их по разным углам схемы?  
  
— Сгруппируешь по синонимам? В любом случае: волосы не трогать.  
— Жаль, у меня были на них такие планы… — Шарлин убрала несколько позиций.  
  
Оставшиеся таблички перераспределились в древовидную структуру. Михай заскользил по ним взглядом, оттягивая более или менее подходящие в сторону.  
  
— Прощай, костюм зайчика, — скорбно прокомментировала Шарлин, когда он нашёл и вычеркнул всю ветку с петплеем.  
— Разве моё преимущество не в том, что я выдержу жёсткие болевые практики? Заметь, их я не трогаю.  
— Если у тебя низкая чувствительность, то нет смысла сосредотачиваться на боли. Оставь хоть что-нибудь, что ещё никогда не пробовал. Для разнообразия.  
  
С этими словами Шарлин погрузилась в экраны комма. Шуточек о выборах она больше не отпускала, Михай закончил прореживать список в тишине. Он вычеркнул ещё пару пунктов, которые можно было истолковать двояко. После бесплодных попыток отыскать в густом дереве табличек хитро спрятанный подвох, предъявил результат Шарлин.  
  
— А ты не врал насчёт обездвиживания, — заметила она. — Жалко всё-таки, что с волосами не хочешь.  
— Не хочу, чтобы их выдрали, — начал Михай и осёкся под её взглядом. — Верю в твой опыт, но пусть волосы хоть неделю никто больше не трогает. Всё остальное можно.  
— Принято. Я правильно понимаю, что секса у тебя давно не было?  
— Это не значит, что я совсем отчаялся…  
— Я о технических вопросах. — Шарлин продемонстрировала анальную пробку размером с кулак. — Обопрись об койку.  
  
Подготавливала пробку она необычно долго. Михай устал рассматривать пустое покрывало. Ни узора, ни дырок — стерильно чистая ткань, смявшаяся там, где сидела Шарлин. Он закрыл глаза и стал считать касания, пытаясь угадать её действия. Раз — она надавила на талию, вынуждая прогнуться. Два — лёгким движением раздвинула ягодицы. Три — снова оперлась на талию, будто ища опору, и быстро переставила ладонь на койку. Четыре — коснулась тёплой пробкой, та без труда скользнула внутрь. Пять — Шарлин погладила основание пробки и села рядом.  
  
— Встань на колени передо мной, — скомандовала она.  
  
Михай бросил плед на пол и опустился на него. Теперь Шарлин извлекла кожаный ошейник. На вид обычный: с четырёх сторон свешивались колечки для креплений, а внутри поместились бы разве что шоковый модуль и маячок. Недавно распакованный — когда она надевала ошейник, Михая снесло насыщенным запахом кожи.  
Раздался щелчок замка и приглушённый писк от включения таймера.  
  
— Семь дней по стандартному времени. Затем ошейник раскроется.  
— Уже? Не будешь дожидаться, пока долетим к тебе? — засмеялся Михай и повернулся к зеркалу.  
— Раньше начнём — раньше освободишься. Не нравится?  
— Ты командуешь.  
  
Шарлин довольно улыбнулась и подтянула его к койке.  
  
— Теперь ложись на спину и вытяни руки над головой.  
  
Едва он послушался, она нацепила ему на запястья два тяжёлых браслета. Нет, не тяжёлых — их намертво притянуло магнитами к стальному основанию койки. Шарлин развела его ноги и закрепила их по углам с помощью таких же браслетов на щиколотках. Сквозь ткань притяжение было слабее, он мог бы при желании напрячься и сбросить оковы. Только пришлось бы постараться, чтобы они не примагнитились к чему-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Не брыкайся, — промурлыкала Шарлин, заметив, как он проверяет прочность кандалов.  
  
Она пощекотала подмышки, наблюдая за ним. Затем старательно обвела каждое ребро и почесала бока.  
  
— Мда, стоило ожидать, что если ты плохо чувствуешь боль, то щекотки тоже не боишься, — разочарованно протянула Шарлин.  
  
На мгновение она задумалась, а затем положила ладонь ему на бедро, приласкала большим пальцем. Михая забавляли её движения, но куда сильнее его беспокоило, что он не понимает, чего Шарлин добивается. Конечно же, ей было нужно что-то помимо секса — слишком легко согласилась на подобную оплату. Но тогда, на «Тарелке», они застали Шарлин врасплох. Пока она не справилась с эмоциями, они читались как на ладони. Теперь Шарлин была в своей стихии, собранная, подготовленная. Если у неё таились какие-то намерения, то пока она их успешно скрывала.  
Шарлин зажала его лицо между ладонями и почувствовала шрам на правой скуле. Вряд ли она озадачилась его наличием, раз не заинтересовалась другими мелкими. Как и многих, её удивило, что шрам плохо заметен, пока его не коснёшься.  
  
— Что это? — Она поскребла шершавую кожу. — Винсент испортил тебе лицо и попытался загладить вину?  
— Нет, он ни при чём. Старые разногласия.  
— Саграда?  
— Моя сохранность его всегда мало волновала.  
— Но он оставил тебя в живых.  
  
Пожать плечами мешали вытянутые руки.  
  
— Он считает меня забавной зверушкой. Я его тоже. И всё. Я не могу его контролировать.  
— Можешь. В достаточной степени, чтобы попросить о помощи и получить её. Шороху вы навели немало. Если Протекторат спишет спасение Винсента на Саграду, я более чем довольна.  
— Кстати… — Михай поколебался, стоит ли выдавать больше подробностей, и решил, что перестраховка никогда не вредила. — Во-первых, туда занесло Иль Гаттино. Понятия не имею, что она в тюрьме забыла, но пришлось использовать твой пароль.  
— Я знаю, что она была там. Мне донесли.  
— Во-вторых, твоих связных могут раскрыть…  
— К этому мы тоже готовы. Они затаятся.  
— Есть подозрения, что Протекторат вычислил их уровень допуска. Твои агенты в большей опасности, чем кажется.  
  
Шарлин застыла на мгновение, а затем ласково провела по шраму на скуле.  
  
— Это уже мои заботы. Выбрось всё из головы и больше не отвлекайся.  
  
Она встала с койки и поправила одежду.  
  
— Устанут руки — скажи стандартное стоп-слово и замки раскроются. Я скоро вернусь. Если заскучаешь, не бойся уснуть. Разрешаю.  
  
В одиночестве время тянулось медленно, но хотя бы не болезненно: несмотря на крепления, руки чуть сгибались в локте, позволяя менять позу. Когда стало понятно, что Шарлин ушла надолго, Михай вспомнил навык урывать час-другой отдыха в любых обстоятельствах и заснул. В первый раз его разбудил женский голос и перелив колокольчиков. Показалось, что затем должен последовать сигнал тревоги — не дождавшись его, Михай провалился обратно в сон.  
В следующий раз он проснулся от тяжести на груди и лезущих в нос волос: Шарлин вернулась сколько-то времени назад и теперь лежала с ним в обнимку. Голос ранее точно был не её. Слишком ровный для человеческого. Объявление какое-то, про общее собрание или прыжок, раз на весь корабль.  
Михай осторожно пошевелился, уклоняясь от пышной кудрявой гривы. На мгновение он решил, что ему удалось сменить позу, не разбудив Шарлин, но она вытянула перед собой руку и не вставая посмотрела на браслет.  
  
— Мы на орбите. Прыгнули, пока ты дрых. Поднимайся, катер уже готов и нас ждёт.  
— Прямо так, без одежды? — уточнил Михай, когда раскрылись крепления.  
— Без одежды. Отучайся спорить с приказами.  
— Да, госпожа, — сказал Михай без тени иронии и потупил взгляд.  
— Ты так быстро подстраиваешься, что даже тошно, — вздохнула Шарлин.  
— Для вас я могу быть кем угодно, госпожа.  
— Просто веди себя естественно, не спорь со мной и не касайся меня без разрешения. «Госпожа» добавлять необязательно.  
— Да… — Михай сделал многозначительную паузу и, переглянувшись, они оба засмеялись.  
  
Путь до катера показался Михаю невероятно долгим. Шарлин тянула его за поводок по белым одинаковым коридорам, мало помогавшим вспомнить, шли они в прошлый раз тем же путём от ангара или нет. Внутренний компас подсказывал, что Шарлин слишком много петляет. И специально останавливается, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с каждым встречным. На Михая косились, один раз несмело предложили куртку — Шарлин холодно пресекла попытку, не дав ему ответить. По мере того как они отдалялись от жилой зоны, зевак становилось меньше, Шарлин всё больше переговаривалась по комму, поддерживая то и дело вываливающийся наушник. До Михая ей дела не было, а он не давал повода обратить на себя внимания, следуя шаг в шаг и не фокусируя ни на ком взгляд.  
Температуру в дальних отсеках держали более низкой: всё равно все ходят в спецодежде, никакие плюс двадцать пять не нужны. Становилось зябко, Михай еле дотерпел до ангара, не попросив одежды. В катере Шарлин всё-таки кинула ему тонкий комбинезон, чтобы не нарушать технику безопасности, и тюбик питательной пасты. Очень вовремя — Михай успел проголодаться, но не был уверен, завалялась ли в катере хоть что-то съедобное.  
  
— Ты не очень-то стеснительный, — отметила Шарлин из кресла пилота, пока Михай разбирался с рукавами.  
— Твои уже привыкли, наверное.  
— Вообще-то, нет. В смысле, некоторые на своей шкуре знают, как я обычно мучаю симпатичных мальчиков. Но обычно я их вожу по кораблю чуть более одетыми. Было интересно, на сколько тебя хватит, но команда начала жалеть тебя раньше. Слышал бы ты, как они уговаривали по комму перестать над тобой издеваться. Чуяли, что кто-то из них следующий… Готов? Стартуем!

***

Катер сел в глуши, где единственными признаками цивилизации были утоптанная посадочная площадка и обшарпанный модульный домик в два этажа. Не поцарапанный — значит, любопытного зверья с острыми когтями и рогами рядом не водилось. Стенки домика были подкрашены в буро-рыжий цвет мелкой травы. Или мха — Михай не успевал присмотреться, пока Шарлин уверенно вела по заросшей тропинке. Небо отливало бирюзовым оттенком: то ли особенности местных закатов, то ли естественный цвет в середине дня.  
Уточнять, где именно в Старых мирах они находятся, Михай не решился — не его дело, Шарлин имела бы полное право не отвечать. Первозданность природы намекала, что колонисты сюда не добрались, тогда планета с равным успехом могла быть как на границе зоны экспансии, так и внутренним перевалочным постом, который не стоил затрат на освоение.  
  
Внутри модули выглядели так же стандартно, как снаружи: в комнате отдыха стояли низкие угловые диваны и столик, ещё не утратившие каталогов. Прежде чем Михай задался вопросом, насколько лень Шарлин возиться с обстановкой, как она пробежалась по кнопкам стенного пульта и убрала лишнюю мебель в пол. Один из шкафов оказался секретной дверью — Шарлин приоткрыла её, но внутрь не пустила.  
  
— Иногда здесь собираются люди, чьи увлечения не заканчиваются на виртуальном тире после ящика пива. Надо быть готовой к любой компании, — пояснила Шарлин, хотя он не спрашивал. — Я пока займусь игровой комнатой. Не беспокойся, ждать будет не скучно. Вставай в угол.  
  
Михай проследил, куда она указывала. Квадратная панель на полу отъехала в сторону, обнажив ряды пирамидок. Не настолько острых, чтобы проткнуть кожу, но расставленных так, что невозможно было твёрдо встать на пол. Шарлин защёлкнула на его запястьях лёгкие наручники.  
  
— В угол и спиной ко мне, — поторопила она. Нажатием ещё одной кнопки она опустила на уровень груди крюк и подцепила им наручники. Высоту отрегулировала так, чтобы Михай вытянулся во весь рост, но не ещё встал на цыпочки.  
Навязчивое ощущение неправильности висело в голове и давило похлеще пирамидок на ступни, пока он не сообразил: Шарлин старалась не касаться его. На корабле она будто стремилась перегрузить тактильным контактом, а теперь подчёркнуто держалась на расстоянии. Её прикосновения были мимолётными, Михай успевал осознавать их лишь потому, что перед носом у него находилась гладкая матовая стена. В полумраке ни трещины поизучать, ни своё отражение — всё равно что глаза закрыли.  
По звуку и направлению шагов он понял, что Шарлин ушла в потайную комнату. Спустя несколько минут, Михай мысленно отметил изящество решения: покалывание в пятках было в чём-то приятным, если бы стопа то и дело не съезжала с крохотной опоры.  
Шарлин отсутствовала так долго, что Михай подготовился к чему-то грандиозному. Ожидания она оправдывать не спешила. Сначала всё прошло как в ускоренной обратной перемотке: опустила крюк, развернула и сняла наручники. Потянула за цепочку, но передумала и потребовала опереться об стену. Пробку вытащила так быстро, что Михай не успел прочувствовать момент, как ощущение заполненности сменилось пустотой. В движениях Шарлин не чувствовалось торопливости и суеты — только холодная выверенность. Так же хладнокровно она бы разрезала его кожу на лоскутки и выписывала кровавые узоры, договорись они о подобном.  
В соседней комнате Михай с сожалением увидел лишь треугольный табурет с торчащим посередине толстым дилдо. Рядом, ближе к стене, стояли раскрытые контейнеры, но, может быть, они всегда там стоят. Чем всё это время Шарлин занималась? Раскладывала по ящикам игрушки или возилась с оформлением — висела ли здесь изначально красная драпировка? В любом случае обстановка не соответствовала тому, что Михай успел навоображать. Сомнения он осторожно озвучил, пока не было запрета на обсуждение.  
  
— Ты всегда такой разговорчивый? Придётся подумать о том, стоит ли тебя затыкать.  
— Сомневаешься, потому что нравится мой голос?  
— Нет. Не настолько, чтобы слушать только его. Не болтай попусту и садись. Ноги по углам, иначе придётся тебя поворачивать.  
  
Михай скептически бросил взгляд на табурет. Обитое кожей сидение могло удержать бёдра, но не более. Или оно казалось маленьким в сравнении с огромным резиновым членом.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
— Не беспокойся, он смазан.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он в меня влезет.  
— Вряд ли ты с Винсентом ограничиваешься поцелуями в лоб перед сном. А уж размеры Винсента я знаю наизусть. Иди проверь.  
— Не говори, что ты делала слепок с его члена… и если да, то я не хочу знать зачем, — пробормотал Михай, подходя к табурету.  
  
Он аккуратно, чтобы не стереть смазку, коснулся искусственного ствола — Шарлин не обманула, смазала от души. Насчёт размеров, похоже, тоже — дилдак в ладони ощущался как член Винсента. Чуть-чуть меньше, пожалуй. Анатомичность, вплоть до воспроизведения мягкой податливой кожи и вен, уже давно была нормой, но при мысли о слепке излишняя натуралистичность становилась пугающей. И всё-таки Шарлин не производила впечатления одержимой Винсентом, а у того не водилось привычек делать копии частей тела — с Михаем они подобное не обсуждали даже в шутку. Значит, обычная заводская модель. Значит, Шарлин действительно помнит размеры.  
Надеясь, что она не заметила и не истолковала по-своему его замешательство, Михай осторожно начал насаживаться. Шарлин пристально наблюдала, не предлагая помощи и не подгоняя. Если она пыталась смутить своим вниманием, ей стоило бы начать отпускать сальные шуточки или язвительные комментарии. Необязательно бы подействовало, но хватило бы, чтобы отвлечь.  
Когда задница соприкоснулась с сидением, Шарлин зашла к нему за спину и подхватила за подбородок. Потянула вверх, заставив его запрокинуть голову, а сама наклонилась ближе. Волосы вновь упали на лицо Михая и пощекотали нос. Поцелуя так и не последовало.  
  
— Вот молодец, — сказала Шарлин, водя ногтем по его нижней губе.  
— По-моему, ты совсем не стараешься, — не удержался Михай, когда она отвела палец. — Я представлял нечто посмелее.  
— Градус повышают постепенно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я немедленно опробовала на тебе все свои игрушки? Могу устроить. Я же должна убедиться, что ты не врёшь насчёт своей слабой чувствительности.  
  
В подтверждение намерений она ногтями вцепилась в сосок и вывернула его. Михай немного прогнулся назад, скула легла в удачно подставленную руку Шарлин.  
  
— Чувствуешь? Или прикидываешься, что чувствуешь? А кстати, если ты плохо чувствуешь боль, то простыми прикосновениями тебя, наверное, тоже не возбудить…  
— Подсказать, как мне нравится?  
— Зачем? — удивилась Шарлин и погладила его беззащитную шею. — Кажется, мы не заводили речи о том, чтобы я тебя ублажала. Нащупать то особенное сочетание, что приведёт тебя в восторг, куда интереснее самой. Поиграем? Ответишь на все-все вопросы — я выслушаю твои инструкции и в следующий раз сделаю точно, как скажешь. Но на молчание или увиливание от ответа я буду забирать у тебя немного свободы.  
— Но это же хорошо. Я не против.  
— Конечно. Вот только, если ты не кончишь до завершения сессии, я признаю, что довести тебя до оргазма слишком сложно. Значит, тебе не составит труда носить клетку для члена все оставшиеся дни. — Она быстро помахала перед ним чем-то, что, видимо, было той самой клеткой.  
— Согласен.  
— Прекрасно. Сколько тебе лет?  
— Больше тридцати.  
— Правда? — Шарлин выгнулась так, что оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. — Как же ты свежо выглядишь, будто совсем недавно в Серой зоне. А, кстати, когда ты сюда попал?  
— Как будто Винсент хуже меня выглядит.  
— Когда?  
— Секрет.  
— Так-так-так…  
  
По шороху слева он догадался, что Шарлин роется в одном из контейнеров. Что она искала, узнал быстро: на глаза легла плотная повязка. Шарлин прижалась к его спине.  
  
— Сойду я за парня, если ты меня не видишь?  
— Тебя грудь выдаёт. И пальцы слишком тонкие.  
— Привереда! Тогда продолжим: давно ты знаком с Винсентом?  
  
Михай запнулся. С ответом его не торопили: Шарлин терпеливо массировала ему плечи, невзначай царапая кожу.  
  
— Не надо лезть в мою личную жизнь, — произнёс Михай, когда показалось, что её ногти стали глубже впиваться в спину.  
— Ты можешь не отвечать, если хочешь. Это всего лишь игра.  
— Больше похоже на допрос.  
— Я только начала. Ты даже не знаешь, о чём я ещё спрошу.  
  
Он всё ещё взвешивал за и против, как Шарлин завела ему руки за спину и скрепила запястья липкой лентой.  
  
— Сформулируем иначе. Как вы познакомились? — спросила она откуда-то снизу.  
— Обычно. Случайно встретились в клубе. Он мне понравился, я пробил по своим источникам. Когда убедился, что он хороший человек, попросился к нему на корабль.  
— Видишь, было не так трудно, — жарко дыхнула ему в шею Шарлин. — Как он стал тебе доверять?  
  
Михай снова дёрнулся от нелепости вопроса.  
  
— Так получилось. Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же.  
— Наше знакомство несколько… отличалось. Кроме того, вопросы сейчас задаю я.  
  
Он снова перестал чувствовать чужое присутствие за спиной. В следующие мгновения раздался шорох: Шарлин перерывала контейнеры.  
  
— Так почему он тебе доверяет? — спросила она, найдя нужную вещь.  
— Это следующий вопрос.  
— Значит, расплата будет двойная, если промолчишь. Ита-а-ак?.. — протянула она, давая ему время передумать.  
  
Михай промолчал. Лицо он старался держать безразличным — пусть Шарлин, не видя глаз, пытается угадать, о чём он думает. Она то ли вздохнула, то ли выдохнула сквозь зубы и туго затянула ремень на его правой щиколотке. Вокруг левой тоже что-то обернулось, но неплотно — Шарлин понимала, что переусердствовать с обездвиживанием не стоит, но не могла не подготовиться, догадываясь, что скоро он снова увильнёт от ответа.  
Вопросы продолжали сыпаться. То слишком личные, то о прошлом, то о Винсенте — системы Михай не видел и отвечал тем же: мог промолчать на безобидный вопрос о любимом цвете, но выдать незначительную деталь о том, куда направился, впервые высадившись на станцию в Серой зоне. Частичные ответы Шарлин тоже не устраивали. Ложь и правду она, однако, не различала, но позже задавала уточняющие вопросы в надежде подловить на обмане. Напрасно. Михай за время скитаний по Серой зоне отточил до совершенства несколько легенд и сейчас использовал одну из них.  
Ограничений прибавлялось. Всякий раз, когда Михаю казалось, что теперь-то сессия закончится, как Шарлин находила, что ещё можно закрепить намертво — да хоть пальцы рук. В мастерстве Михай не мог ей отказать. Он и не предполагал, что, имея так мало опор, можно почти полностью лишить человека подвижности. Вскоре он мог только слегка качнуться вбок, скрипя ремнями. Прочие движения отзывались натяжением многочисленных цепочек и лент, вынуждая вернуться в прежнее положение. Нестерпимой боли они не вызывали; неудобство, накапливающееся, когда он пробовал распрямиться — да. Бессердечная физика была сильнее болевого порога.  
Наступил момент, когда очередного вопроса не последовало. Шарлин не стала держать его в неведении, что произойдёт дальше, и стянула повязку, а затем заставила поднять голову, чтобы он посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Цепочки, ведущие от ошейника к соскам, туго натянулись — он уже и подзабыл, что Шарлин прицепила их: наклон головы, при котором натяжение не ощущалось, получился совсем естественным. Ремни заскрипели, позволяя сместиться лишь совсем немного и напоминая о том, кто на самом деле хозяйка положения. И это было… такое сладостное чувство. Нет, она не всё сделала так, как он бы попросил Винсента, но для первого раза вслепую хватило. Всего лишь ограничение свободы… всего лишь… здесь ошибиться сложно.  
  
— Смотри, какой ты красивый. Нравишься себе? Мне тоже. Я бы хотела оставить тебя таким. Навсегда. Чтобы ты никуда отсюда не вышел. Никаких больше стоп-слов и никаких забот. Но ведь так нельзя, правда? Я должна тебя вернуть. Как бы это получше сделать… Скажи, если связать тебя по рукам и ногам и доставить Винсенту в ящике, он сильно на меня разозлится? Тебе-то точно понравится. Но ведь если он разозлится, то какая разница, возвращать тебя или оставить себе…  
  
Её голос долетал издалека, а пальцы сновали по телу так быстро, будто у неё был десяток рук. Она позабыла об уговоре не трогать волосы и временами поправляла пряди. Михай не возражал, только откинулся к ней на грудь и тяжело дышал, слушая журчащий голос, но не вникая в слова. Внезапно Шарлин запнулась и навалилась на него, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то внизу. Пальцы плотно сомкнулись на члене, не давая кончить, шёпот по-прежнему звучал в ушах, только Михай перестал разбирать слова. Он рвался на свободу, он больше не мог сдерживаться, да и не было команды сдерживаться. Он выцепил слова «Ты мой», Шарлин неосторожно шевельнула пальцами, и этого хватило — по телу прошёл разряд удовольствия. Он выгнулся и, не будь ножки табурета надёжно закреплены на полу, точно бы перевернулся.  
  
— Так вот она какие у тебя тайные желания… — усмехнулась Шарлин, когда Михай наконец смог сфокусировать взгляд. — Удрать от ответственности и попасть в услужение красивой девушке. Или к парню.  
  
Продолжая посмеиваться, она начала понемногу распутывать его. Давление ремней на кожу пропадало, вывернутые руки вновь получили свободу. Вдоволь насытиться сладостным чувством освобождения не получалось, потому что Шарлин не замолкала.  
  
— Я-то надеялась, что ты запаникуешь, и я вдоволь наиграюсь с твоим беспомощным телом. Впрочем, так тоже хорошо. А говорил, не встаёт на девушек.  
— На твоём месте мог бы быть кто угодно. И потом, ты коснулась.  
— Не смогла удержаться. — Она нависла над ним, не разрешая подняться с табурета. — Почему ты не испугался? Ты настолько мне доверяешь?  
— Вряд ли ты хочешь поссориться с Винсентом, — улыбнулся Михай.  
— Винсент… Винсент подкинул нам столько проблем, что наказать его надо не только фигурально. Раз его нет, буду отрываться на тебе.  
  
Шарлин накинула на него пушистое одеяло и вывела его через комнату отдыха в кухню, большую часть которой занимали стол и огромная машина, которую Михай сначала принял за репликатор из Старых миров. Стоило Шарлин начать возиться с ним, как непонятная структура стала более знакомой: вот контейнеры для хранения, та коробка — репликатор, но компактный, а оставшаяся часть — обычная кофеварка.  
  
— Что будешь пить? — спросила Шарлин, задумчиво перебирая упаковки в ближайшем контейнере. — Есть кофе, чай, молоко. Молоко только синтетическое, но могу смешать с чаем и специями.  
— Смешивай. Не знаю, что это такое, вдруг понравится.  
  
Михай чуть не пожалел о выборе, когда стол заполнился пакетами чая, молочного порошка и специй. Сколько же времени уйдёт на заваривание? Шарлин отработанным движением включила нагрев воды, засыпала молочную смесь в отделение кофеварки и отмерила в чайник три ложки заварки. Она успела достать мерный стаканчик, как вскипела вода: часть отправилась в чайник, часть смешалась с молочным порошком. Специи из пяти разных пакетиков она отмеряла столь увлечённо, что Михай не мог оторваться от созерцания. К концу действа он начал понимать, почему Шарлин готовит вручную: если важно, чтобы вкусы смешались постепенно и в нужной последовательности, то репликатор подобное не воспроизведёт.  
  
— Как поживает мальчик? Не потеряли ещё? — отвлеклась Шарлин и осторожно потрясла стаканчик, чтобы специи лучше перемешались.  
— Его зовут Юкка. Юкка Сахара.  
— Я в курсе. Это есть в документах, которые скопировал Винсент.  
  
Шарлин перелила молоко в чай, разлила по кружкам, досыпала специй и продолжила помешивая:  
  
— Хочешь, скажу, что имя значит?  
— В смысле?  
— Юкка — это дерево. А Сахара…  
— Море на Новой Терре, я слышал.  
— Пустыня. На Старой. У колонистов не было фантазии. — Шарлин передала ему кружку, неосторожно наклонив. Кипяток плеснул Михаю на голое колено, мутные кремовые капли покатились по раскрасневшейся коже. Шарлин одёрнула руку, едва не расплескав ещё больше.  
— Мне не больно, — тихо сказал Михай.  
  
Шарлин присела, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, будто хотела разглядеть, врёт он или нет. Вновь протянула ему кружку, теперь крепко держа обеими руками.  
  
— Совсем-совсем не больно?  
— Не настолько, чтобы на тебя сердиться. — Михай подтянул сползающее одеяло и решил добавить: — Так с рождения. Никакой травмы, никакой болезни и никаких секретных экспериментов. Просто высокий болевой порог.  
— Какое полезное свойство, чтобы пережить Саграду.  
— Мы идеально друг другу не подошли.  
  
Шарлин неразборчиво хмыкнула и поднялась за своей кружкой.  
Кремовый напиток пах непохоже ни на один из знакомых Михаю. Специи, наверняка дело в них. Чай и молоко можно заменить, но набор специй должен быть какой-то особенный. Спросить, что ли, рецепт для Мэгги…  
  
— Не привязывайся к мальчику. Он не родился, если бы Протекторату не потребовалось вырастить особенных детей, — продолжила Шарлин.  
— Чем особенных? — спросил Михай и уткнулся в кружку. — Винсент сказал мне, что парень как парень. Обычный.  
  
Технически, не Винсент, а Саша — после переговоров на «Тарелке» именно к ней Михай ринулся выяснять, что может быть не так с Юккой. Напряг Никоса использовать доступ к серверам особого отдела — вдруг всплывут какие-нибудь сведения об эксперименте. Безуспешно: институт ксенолингвистики зачем-то вложился в выращивание детей из пробирки, но в остальном ничем не примечательных. Быть может, Винсент успел разузнать больше, да не было возможности безопасно его расспросить.  
Шарлин скрывала молчание, дуя на кружку и пытаясь отпить.  
  
— Да. Они обычные, — наконец решилась она. — В этом их суть. Они заменяют совершенно обычных людей.  
— Клонирование на органы запрещено. Ваши тоже подписывали ту конвенцию, — уточнил Михай, делая первый глоток.  
— На органы было бы слишком просто… — загадочно улыбнулась Шарлин.  
  
В тишине явственно слышался гул вентилятора. Михай оторвался от кружки и посмотрел в окно. Казалось, они высадились на планету много часов назад, но небо всё так же отливало бирюзой, только на горизонте темнели тучи. Теперь Михай убедился, что это естественный цвет. Будь то закат или рассвет, оттенок бы сменился заметнее.  
  
— Мы же сейчас ближе к полюсу, да? Дни длинные, — наугад спросил Михай, чтобы не обрывать разговор.  
— О, а ты быстро понял! Винсент сначала насторожился, не вывезла ли я его куда-то, где дни по несколько стандартных месяцев.  
— Тогда бы здесь было жарче и суше. Честно сказать, я бы не отказался. Сейчас в окно смотреть холодно. Часто дожди бывают?  
— Часто. Извини, ничего не могу сделать с погодой. Только напоить тебя горячим и завернуть в одеяло.  
  
Она зарылась пальцами в короткий ворс одеяла и взъерошила его, имитируя массаж.  
  
— Так что ты выяснила о Юкке? — спросил Михай, заметив, что Шарлин спешит возвращаться к теме.  
— Обязательно расскажу, но только Винсенту, — нараспев протянула она. — Нет, ты хороший, но зачем передавать через тебя, когда можно поговорить лично. Я объясню, куда лететь, когда мы с тобой закончим.  
  
Михай мысленно записал себе проигрыш. Понимал же, что она выжидает, проявит он интерес или нет, но не удержался, когда так открыто подталкивают спросить. Подозревая, что больше ничего внятного не добьётся, медленно осушил кружку до конца, так и не поняв, нравится ему или в следующий раз попросить что-то более привычное.

***

По осторожному началу Михай предположил, будто Шарлин не настолько любит мучать парней, как пыталась его убедить. Вскоре он убедился, что она всего лишь присматривалась. Способов причинить боль она знала немало — и все бесполезные. Там, где иные бы корчились от боли, Михай чувствовал лишь неприятный зуд и покалывание. Всякий раз Шарлин останавливалась, прежде чем могла бы довести до травмы, и всякий раз долго проверяла, что на самом деле ничего не сломала. Она не упоминала вслух, но Михай начал догадываться, что уговор перестал казаться ей таким уж выгодным. Хоть она оставалась в рамках оговорённых практик, но перебирала их бессистемно, будто пыталась нащупать хоть что-то, что принесёт ей больше удовлетворения, чем ему. Безрезультатно. Она приказывала не двигаться и капала воском на бёдра и пах — Михай лежал неподвижно, пока не заканчивалась свеча. Приказывала молчать — он молчал, пока она цепляла на его кожу зажимы один за другим и выворачивала суставы, закрепляя в неудобных позах.  
В один из дней она согласилась на предложение разыграть крики боли, и принялась стегать кнутом по ягодицам. Через десяток сильных ударов заткнула ему рот со словами: «Ты действительно не понимаешь, как люди орут, когда им больно». Ещё пара ударов — и остановилась. Михай на мгновение приготовился к тому, что его развяжут, но Шарлин с усердием принялась втирать какую-то мазь поверх отстёганной задницы. Не лечебную — после пары проходов кожа защипало так, как не щипало самыми ядрёными Сашиными средствами. Закрыв глаза, Михай мог уверенно представить узор, оставшийся от ударов кнутом. Мучал не столько зуд, сколько желание освободить руки и расчесать следы. Пусть и до крови, но хоть немного, хоть самую малость. Шарлин, видимо, решила взять измором, потому что переключилась с ягодиц на бёдра, не забывая снова и снова натирать следы ударов той же мазью. Кожа горела, и всё равно не настолько неприятно, чтобы выкрикнуть стоп-слово.  
Шарлин несколько раз останавливалась, чтобы дать руке отдохнуть и переспросить у него, всё ли в порядке. Михай неизменно спокойным голосом подтверждал: да, в порядке. В очередной отдых она отложила кнут.  
  
— Мне казалось, это будет веселее…  
  
Снова щелчки и шелест раскрывающихся креплений. Пушистое одеяло. Шумящий репликатор. Горячий чай. Себе не налила. Михай осушил кружку до половины и поднял голову, показывая, что можно спрашивать.  
  
— Про высокий болевой порог ты не хвастался, надо же. Я ожидала, что тебе будет неприятно. Или что ты начнёшь получать удовольствие. Но ты просто ждёшь, пока я закончу. В своих навыках я уверена — твоё безразличие меня оскорбляет. Почему тебе настолько всё равно, что делают с твоим телом? Кто тебе так проехался по мозгам, не Саграда же?  
  
Она не наседала физически, ничто в её позе не говорило о том, что она требует ответа. Но тон — тон был слишком напористым, чтобы надеяться, будто она отстанет, если её игнорировать. Михай лёг на пол, не выпутываясь из одеяла. Он долго рассматривал потолок, пока не ответил:  
— Там не было изнасилования. Это не означает, что я хочу об этом говорить.  
— Я придумаю, как развязать тебе язык. Времени хватит, — сказала Шарлин, присев рядом. — Кончить ты один раз кончил, хоть уверял, что у тебя не встанет. Вот и тут не зарекайся. Не веришь в мои способности?  
— Верю, — процедил сквозь зубы Михай.  
  
Она не успела ничего сообразить, как он схватил её за горло и придавил к полу. Брыкнулась, расцарапала ногтями его руки. Михай видел, как она осознаёт, что не может причинить ему боль, как начинает судорожно дёргаться, как панически глотает воздух.  
  
— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — скороговоркой сказал он, не разжимая хватки.  
  
Слабый кивок. Михай перестал её душить, но пальцы с горла не убрал.  
  
— Ты не выберешься отсюда, если со мной что-то случится, — прохрипела она.  
— Это не важно. — Михай отвёл ладонь к её груди, следя за каждым движением Шарлин.  
— Заменю твой ошейник на шоковый.  
— Не забудь снять ограничение на мощность разряда, если хочешь, чтобы я что-то почувствовал.  
  
Шарлин поднялась и отошла от него на пару шагов. Следы пальцев на шее выделялись, но не настолько, чтобы Михай почувствовал угрызения совести. Накинет шарф или платок, если ей понадобится связаться с начальством.  
Вязкая тишина не отступала. Холодный чай стал совсем отвратным. Михай допивал через силу, потому что больше ничего делать не оставалось. Специально наблюдать за тем, как Шарлин одевается, он не наблюдал, но временами чувствовал её взгляд.  
  
— Не мог нормально сказать, что это табу? Я бы поняла, — произнесла Шарлин, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу. Воротник почти закрыл следы, ей осталось только уложить волосы, чтобы выглядеть так, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Ты была слишком настойчива. Есть вещи, которые обо мне никому не надо знать.  
— Даже Винсенту?  
— Даже ему.  
— Ладно. Ладно… Раз он тоже не знает, то не так обидно. На сегодня всё.  
  
На следующий день сессии возобновились, но теперь сливались одна в другую. Шарлин перестала экспериментировать, её игры стали более механистичными. Михай не старался ей подыгрывать, а она больше ни о чём не расспрашивала. Вне сессий они перекидывались дежурными фразами, не пытаясь завязать разговор.  
Если Шарлин наскучило раньше, чем истекла неделя, то вида она не подала и отвела его на катер ровно после того, как второй раз пискнул таймер и раскрылся ошейник. Материнский корабль в удобную точку на орбите пришёл быстро. Видимо, всё это время он оставался здесь — не гоняли же его туда-сюда ради развлечений старшего офицера. Значит, пограничная система, заключил Михай. Крупный грузовик тоже не будут отводить вглубь, к диким планетам.  
На прощание Шарлин передала карту памяти.  
  
— Здесь маршрут. Когда я пришлю волшебное слово, пусть Винсент летит к первой отмеченной точке и прихватит мальчика с красными волосами. Разрешаю составить им компанию.


	10. Синяя линия жизни

Винсент до последнего надеялся, что Саграда пришлёт посредника, чтобы закрыть вопрос об оплате. Тот явился сам, без какого-либо предупреждения распахнул дверь отсека — хорошо хоть Юкки не было — и перешёл к делу:  
— Китагава сказал договариваться с тобой.  
  
«Китагава»?..  
  
— Ты знаешь его по имени? Полному имени? — Насколько Винсенту было известно, в Серой зоне Михай представлялся по-разному, но настоящим именем — крайне редко.  
  
Саграда не сразу понял вопроса, разобравшись, коротко кивнул.  
  
— То есть ты знаешь, кто он?  
— Кто? Преступник с какой-то там отсталой планеты? Тогда я — терранский граф в сорок первом поколении. Здесь всем насрать! — Саграда оперся о дверной проём и продолжил, понизив голос: — Зубы не заговаривай. Как расплачиваться будешь?  
— Мне сказали, ты хочешь только поговорить.  
— Да. Об оплате.  
— Тогда мы договоримся. Ты получишь оплату, затем я и моя команда уходим на «Камбрию», прыгаем отсюда, а ты нас не преследуешь, — постарался Винсент сформулировать так, чтобы не оставить лазеек.  
— Конечно, — Саграда улыбнулся во все зубы, что могло означать дружелюбие. Хотелось надеяться. Опасная он тварь, не стоит обманываться его радушным видом.  
  
Тощий хищник закрыл дверь и перетёк на переборку. Как змея? Нет, у змей не бывает таких длинных лап. Напоминало ночную зверушку из лесов родной планеты — только та людей боялась. И движения у неё были резкими, обрывистыми. Винсенту не доводилось наблюдать Саграду вблизи; казалось, откуда у того взяться грации, он ведь тощий и угловатый. Вопреки ожиданиям он двигался так плавно, что Винсент невольно сжимался внутри, представляя, как хорошо Саграда должен обращаться с оружием. «Не бойся его — ему это нравится», — напутствовал на прощание Михай. Ему легко говорить, они с этим типом спелись. Но как?  
  
— Наклёвывается выгодное дело, — начал Саграда. — Мне пригодилась бы взрывчатка, поэтому нужна помощь химика. Говорят, Александра Рихтер у тебя в команде? Она не переходила на мой корабль, значит, не подпадает под твои условия.  
— Откуда ты её знаешь? — не стал Винсент притворяться, будто впервые слышит о Саше. Глупо выйдет, если Михай разболтал, кто входит в команду «Камбрии».  
— От общих знакомых.  
  
Всё-таки не Михай. Тогда кто? В своё время хозяйка арены взбесилась достаточно, чтобы разболтать всем, куда от неё сбежала девочка, ставящая на ноги потрёпанных роботами и киборгами бойцов. На угрозы серьёзнее слов её не хватило: при следующем визите на «Тарелку» Винсент выслушал пятиминутную тираду и предложил разбираться с командой. Хозяйка пообещала прислать им противника по силам, но так и не сподобилась. Саше тогда тоже влетело — нечего было врать, что уволилась по обоюдному согласию. Но Саграде-то какое дело, что ещё за общие знакомые?  
  
— Так можно её ненадолго одолжить?  
— Нет. — Винсент с большей охотой предложил бы этому чудовищу себя, чем Сашу.  
— Почему? — Саграда наклонил голову. — Я же специально попросил девушку, чтобы ты меньше беспокоился. Хочешь — останься и проследи, что я её не трону.  
— Охотно, если у тебя есть время и желание настроить наши корабли на синхронный прыжок.  
— Так можно? — встрепенулся Саграда, и Винсент проклял свой длинный язык. Как можно не знать базовых вещей?! Пиратский капитан ни разу не ходил на гражданских судах? Ни разу не перегонял захваченный корабль?.. Ах да, это же Саграда.  
Тот принял его задумчивость за колебания и нетерпеливо добавил:  
— Если не сойдёмся, то у тебя всегда есть другой способ. Китагава наверняка рассказал…  
— Михай сказал, что это его с тобой дело, и чтобы я не лез.  
  
А ещё разрешил слать в жопу за намёки на некое простое решение, но Винсент не стал проверять благодушие Саграды и смягчил ответ. Чёрное костлявое чудовище проворчало про упрямого Китагаву и потянулось к двери, приглашая идти за собой. От раскрывшейся двери отпрянул Юкка, аж подошвы заскрипели. Далеко не убежал: Саграда широким шагом догнал его, пальцы в чёрных перчатках жгутом легли на плечо. Юкка беззвучно вскрикнул, дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться.  
  
— Отпусти парня! — рыкнул Винсент.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — бросил Саграда вполоборота. Окончание фразы «…пока ты ведёшь себя хорошо» не прозвучало, но повисло в воздухе.  
— Смотри: я ранен, без оружия, месяц без физических нагрузок, — загибал Винсент пальцы на неповреждённой руке, — если тебе нужен заложник, то ты ещё большая тварь, чем я думал.  
  
Он на мгновение одёрнул себя, не перестарался ли. Вряд ли Саграда непривычен — его припечатывали эпитетами и похуже. Вопрос в том, долго ли прожили те, кто говорил это в лицо.  
На шум выбежала Йонса и ещё пара ребят. Винсент не сомневался, что Саграда позовёт на помощь своих. Побоище в планы никак не входило.  
  
— У нас всё в порядке, — сказал им Саграда.  
— Всё в порядке, — подтвердил Винсент, упреждая вопросы. — Не можем сойтись в цене, но всё под контролем.  
  
Он на разные лады повторил то же самое дважды, пока Йонса не отошла назад, обескуражено произнеся: «Раз вы так говорите, капитан…». Саграда дождался, пока уйдут посторонние, и ласково обратился к Юкке:  
  
— Тебе больно?  
— Нет, — парень замотал головой в подкрепление слов. — Но не могли бы вы меня отпустить…  
— Конечно. — Саграда разжал пальцы.  
  
Юкка подбежал к Винсенту и неловко обхватил руку. Попросил прощения, заметив, что это сломанная, и отстранился.  
  
— Когда он входил, то видел, что я ждал у двери. Но меня не тронул, — добавил Юкка шёпотом.  
— Вот-вот. И зачем было так реагировать? — расслышал Саграда.  
— Ты хочешь честного ответа? — устало спросил Винсент.  
— Валяй.  
— Тогда и ты и так слышал, насколько ебанутой тварью тебя считают. Единственное, чему я удивлён, — что ты умеешь недолго притворяться нормальным человеком.  
— А вы с Китагавой совсем не похожи… — сдержанно произнёс Саграда. — Идём. Парень с нами, если хочет.  
  
На предложение дождаться Юкка мотнул головой и объяснил, что не хотел бы ничего пропускать, если можно. Можно же? «Безопасно же?», — в унисон подумал Винсент. Юкка оставался в счастливом неведении о том, какой сволочью мог быть Саграда. Ему мало было просто захватить корабль и вытащить всё ценное: команду он обычно тоже вырезал. И «Авалон» его банда как-то взорвала, и не побоялась напасть на тюрьму-«сверхгиганта».  
  
Вскоре к ним присоединился конвой: двое с лучевыми пистолетами наготове. У обоих глаза на месте и нарываться не нарывались — предупреждение Михая осталось напрасным. Саграда вёл их к шлюзу на удивление тихо. Временами делал какие-то жесты левой рукой — управление через нанотех, понятно — и впереди раскрывались двери, включался свет. Жесты всегда левой. Тоже левша? Уже второй за последнее время. Оказавшись рядом, Винсент улучил момент и украдкой посмотрел на Саграду в профиль. Нет, нос другой, форма лица тоже. Вряд ли они с Декланом родственники, не с такой разницей в росте.  
В открытую Винсент бы не признал, но он завидовал Иль Гаттино и Саграде, что им не нужно скрываться. У обоих слишком приметная внешность, их бы опознали в любом случае. Поэтому они, наоборот, старались быть громче и заметнее. У Саграды это доходило до абсурда: мертвенно-бледное лицо было единственным открытым участком кожи, остальное закрывала плотная чёрная одежда. Ладони — и те в перчатках. В обычных перчатках без электроники и хоть каких дизайнерских наворотов. Неужели его реально раскрыть по отпечаткам пальцев, что он их прячет, находясь на собственном корабле? По лицу-то до сих пор не вычислили. Смешнее всего, если раньше Саграда был той ещё посредственностью, и теперь отчаянно скрывал неказистое прошлое, чтобы не принижало репутацию. В Серой зоне такое предположение любили не меньше, чем про сына троюродной тётушки мужа нынешнего матриарха Виджая. Некоторые считали, что эти версии друг другу не противоречат. Возраст Саграды что-то бы прояснил, но с ним тоже терялись в догадках. По всему выходило, что он слишком быстро осунулся и постарел. Если, конечно, верить тем, кто утверждал, что помнил его до превращения в ходячий высохший труп.  
Винсента отвлёк от мыслей внезапно оживший комм.  
  
— Привет, это я, — раздался голос Никоса из браслета.  
— Ты влез в местную систему?! — спросил Винсент и сообразил, что не стоило громко возмущаться. Саграда остановился и заинтересованно оглянулся.  
— Нет. Да. Немного. Я потом верну, как было. Ты куда пропал?  
— Мы идём на «Камбрию». Потом вернёмся, я заберу всех, тебя не забуду.  
— Ага, встречу у шлюза.  
— Саграда над душой стоит, ты можешь подождать?  
— Отлично, жду вас обоих! — сказал Никос и отключился.  
  
Винсент покосился на Саграду — тот вертел перед собой ладонь, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, и как будто бы совершенно не подслушивал. Комм пару мгновений потрещал статикой и затих. То ли Никоса выкинула охранная система, то ли сам отключился.  
  
— Он очень беспокоился из-за какой-то девушки, — пробормотал Юкка, и Винсент понял, что разговор по комму ему не померещился. Саграда по-прежнему притворялся, что изучает складки на перчатке. Всё ведь слышал и теперь прикидывает, не стребовать ли что-нибудь с капитана за распоясавшегося хакера.  
— Захочешь оторвать ему голову за эту выходку — я первый, — предупредил Винсент.  
— А можно? — оживился Саграда.  
— Нет. Фигура речи.  
  
Никос встретил их недалеко от шлюза, опасливо сгорбившись. При их приближении выкинул руку вперёд, насколько мог.  
  
— Не подходи. Вот до того стыка панелей можешь дойти, а ближе не надо.  
— Что тебе в голову ударило? — проворчал Винсент и заступил за указанную черту. Никос испуганно сделал шаг назад, закрывался руками. Винсент замер. И так тяжело понимать полунамёки, а хакер перешёл на совсем нечитаемые сигналы.  
Несколько мгновений никто не двигался. Никос осторожно выглянул из-под согнутых локтей. Винсент выжидающе смотрел на него, пока тот не опустил руки. Поза более расслабленной не стала, и Винсент боялся пошевелиться, лишь бы не спугнуть излишне нервного хакера. Что на него нашло-то?!  
  
— Винсент. Постарайся вспомнить: пока ты был в тюрьме, говорила ли с тобой девушка? Наедине.  
  
Юкка тоже упомянул девушку. Зачем Никосу что-то знать про связную Шарлин? Когда и как он выяснил, что это был не парень? Рассказывать что-либо при посторонних Винсент не собирался. Нельзя подождать до «Камбрии»? Или Никос не о связных?  
  
— Если ты о том, кто со мной говорил из особого отдела, то видел только одного. Сказал, что его зовут Деклан Вайзер.  
  
Никос присвистнул так, что Винсент принял звук за пневматику шлюза.  
  
— Важный кто-то? — уточнил Винсент.  
— Да. Но я догадывался, что его к тебе направят. А что он назовётся именно так… это очень проработанная легенда была, под внедрение к Старым мирам. Надеюсь, они её не целиком выкинули, только имя. Меня теперь грохнут, точно грохнут… Так девушки точно не было?  
— Не от особистов. Спрашивай конкретнее.  
— В-вы же остановите его, если он на меня кинется? — обратился Никос к Саграде. Тот расслабленно привалился к переборке, наблюдая не без удовольствия.  
— Понятия не имею, что у вас происходит, но мне нравится!  
  
Никос пожевал губу и сделал полшага вперёд.  
  
— Стой на месте, — обратился он к Винсенту. — Смотри мне в глаза. Не отворачивайся. Я сейчас медленно к тебе подойду, а ты следи за ощущениями.  
  
По-прежнему ничего не понимая, Винсент послушался. Чем быстрее это закончится, тем лучше.  
  
— Следишь? — спросил Никос, сократив расстояние между ними наполовину. — Есть посторонние мысли?  
— Никаких, — пожал плечами Винсент. — Должны быть?  
— Не возникает порыва меня убить?  
— Если честно… — начал Винсент и осёкся, когда Никос отпрянул назад. — Не в прямом смысле!  
  
Хакер сглотнул и продолжил идти навстречу. Подошёл вплотную и, помедлив, коснулся лба Винсента.  
  
— По-прежнему не возникает?  
— Нет, — мрачно сказал Винсент. — Мы выглядим как два идиота. Ты всё выяснил?  
— Кажется, ты чист. Ты не представляешь, как нам повезло, — свистяще выдохнул Никос, стирая пот. Видимо, Винсенту настолько не удалось скрыть непонимание, что он пояснил: — Тебя могли закодировать на то, чтобы устранить меня.  
— Почему ты не мог прямо спросить? Я бы сказал, что со мной такого точно не делали.  
— Ты можешь так думать, потому что тебе подправили память. Но раз ты не реагируешь странно, значит, на меня не подсадили триггер. Но он может быть на что-нибудь ещё. Ты поаккуратнее на «Камбрии», не хватайся сразу за управление.  
— Хочешь пойти с нами проконтролировать? — уточнил Винсент.  
  
Никос задумался, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В глубине души Винсент надеялся, что не придётся его отговаривать. Хватало упрямого Юкки. Ещё один потенциальный заложник, не знающий, как держать бластер, был не нужен.  
  
— Без меня. Может стриггериться сочетание: я, ты и «Камбрия». Здесь пока безопаснее, — с сомнением ответил Никос.  
  
И убежал, прежде чем конвой сообразил его остановить. О чём думал Саграда, глядя хакеру вслед, Винсент не узнал, да и не очень стремился. Молчит, не имеет претензий — и ладно.  
  
Браслет распознал «Камбрию» и активировал комм, едва они приблизились к выходу из стыковочного шлюза. Винсент вызвал Сашу, попросил как можно скорее встретить их в транспортном отсеке. Осторожно открыл карту — посторонние вряд ли поймут схему и обозначения, но мало ли — и быстро проверил маячки: Саша в жилой зоне, ей идти через половину корабля. Придётся ждать. А из боеспособных больше никого — Михай забрал всех. Неосмотрительно, стоило бы оставить кого-нибудь на случай, если придётся защищать «Камбрию».  
Саграда нервировал: только и делал, что глазел по сторонам, будто в жизни не видел крейсера Протектората. Как пить дать запоминает планировку и высматривает отличия от стандартной. А зачем запоминает? Что ему стоит прямо сейчас захватить корабль, когда там почти никого нет? Или обстрелять после расстыковки. И Михай так легко их оставил. Уверен с чего-то, что непоправимого не произойдёт. Что у него за рычаги давления такие? От беспокойных мыслей Винсента оторвало появление Саши.  
  
— Ри-и-ихтер, — протянул Саграда и шагнул к ней.  
— Мы знакомы? — среагировала Саша осторожно, но спокойнее, чем Винсент опасался.  
— Нет. Кое-кто из моих людей — да.  
— Кто? — Не получив ответа, Саша начала загибать пальцы, бормоча под нос. В третий раз согнув кулак, она резко вскинулась: — Мэг. Точно Мэг. Она, да? Мелкая, вечно ходит в тапочках и пижаме дурацкой расцветки.  
  
Саграда ни подтвердил, ни опровергнул, только продолжал улыбаться. Что-то Саша высмотрела в его улыбке, потому что повернулась к Винсенту и потребовала выдать ей «тележку с бухлом».  
  
— Если это Мэг, надо напоить до отключки, иначе она перескажет каждую минуту своей жизни с тех пор, как мы последний раз виделись, — пояснила она тоном, исключающим возражения. Недослушав, Винсент выписал ей пропуск на склад и отметил секцию с крепким алкоголем.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Саграда, провожая Сашу взглядом. — Если ты не передумал, покажи мне, как делать синхронизацию прыжка. Если передумал, я не настаиваю. Мне хватит только девочки, заберёшь её через несколько дней.  
— Не надейся от меня легко избавиться. Мы следуем за тобой. Случится что-нибудь с Сашей — я тебя из чёрной дыры достану, даже если мне придётся лететь к Неро!  
  
Чем сильнее распалялся Винсент, тем шире улыбался Саграда. На окончании тирады он сорвался на довольный смешок.  
«Не угрожай — ему это нравится», — как в воду глядел с предупреждением Михай.

***

Что за «выгодное дело» попалось Саграде, они так и не узнали. Саграда о дополнительной помощи не заикался, только забрал взрывоопасную смесь — замешивать её в спешно переооборудованном под лабораторию камбузе было тем ещё экстримом — и приказал ждать. Насколько Саша выяснила, огневой поддержки от «Камбрии» он тоже не запросил. Но в чьём пространстве они сейчас находились, была ли целью планетарная структура или космическая станция — никто не сказал. 

Догадывался ли Винсент, Саша не знала, но сама закреплялась в мысли, что взрывчатка была всего лишь предлогом, а на самом деле Саграда добивался чего-то ещё. Приём выглядел знакомо: так агрессивные, но хитрые бойцы арены, наработав на штраф к использованию оружия, старались попасть на дуэли с противником полегче, пока срок штрафа не истечёт. Иногда они, на радость публике недооценивали очередного стройного красавчика — тот получал быстрые деньги, а Саша — полный работы вечер по сшиванию стонущего и ругающегося громилы, вообразившего себя королём арены.

Спрашивать лишний раз Мэг Саша опасалась: каждая встреча заканчивалась посиделками на несколько часов. Не то чтобы на «Саграде» хватало развлечений, но медицинские статьи или процедуралы об эпохе колонизации всяко интереснее. Так Саша и отдыхала в ожидании, когда ей разрешат вернуться на «Камбрию». В дверь постучали — излишне суматошно для вызова на разговор. Она не успела ответить, как в маленькую каюту ворвалась курчавая девушка — Делайла вроде? — и грубо растолкала.  
  
— В медблок, живо! Нужна помощь.  
  
Саша вяло поднялась и на выходе сообразила, что свои обязательства она выполнила. От неё хотели взрывчатку, она сделала взрывчатку. Хорошую, можно в жидком и твёрдом виде использовать. У Саграды не было претензий, всё сработало идеально, все довольны, а на дополнительную работу Саша не подписывалась. Делайла не слушала и, намертво вцепившись в запястье, тянула её по коридорам. Наперерез им то и дело кто-нибудь пробегал: кто с оружием, кто налегке — по спокойствию спутницы Саша догадывалась, что идёт подготовка, но никакого вторжения нет. Пока нет — все встреченные бойцы выглядели одинаково встревоженно. Добиться, что происходит, от Делайлы так и не удалось, зато Саша выторговала право связаться с Винсентом и предупредить, что на «Саграде» творится нечто странное. К счастью, корабли находились достаточно близко, не пришлось делать крюк на мостик, чтобы подключиться к дальней связи — хватило комма Делайлы и ретранслятора. Против ожиданий Делайла не заставила её успокаивать Винсента, наоборот — добавила, что тот может пристыковаться, если захочет. Что захочет, Саша не сомневалась — Винсент, казалось, был готов телепортироваться с «Камбрии», существуй в принципе такая возможность.

В коридорах медблока сидело пятеро с мрачными лицами. «Как он?» — «Всё так же», обменялись они с Делайлой репликами. Та кивнула и буквально забросила Сашу в отсек. Дверь спешно закрылась, только удаляющийся топот ног послышался за переборкой. Заперла — убедилась Саша, безуспешно потыкав в электронный замок. Рядом шкафчике стояла бутылка коньяка в виде обвитой лозой колонны. Мэг он понравился больше всего, прекрасно сочетался с кофе. Саша пригляделась: бутылка полная и вроде не начатая. Можно разбить об замок, вдруг закоротит и раскроется.  
Из-за перегородки выбежала Мэг, кинула медицинские перчатки и халат.  
  
— Вымой руки и к делу. Базовую диагностику помнишь?  
  
Саша успела утвердительно промычать. Застёгивая халат, она смогла приглушить тревогу в голове и переключилась в рабочий режим. В операционной секции за перегородкой оказался один-единственный пациент. Саграда лежал на столе, опутанный датчиками диагностики и полностью обнажённый. Груда чёрной одежды валялась рядом на полу, Мэг пнула её, освобождая место. 

Тело никак не закрепили; возможно, это не требовалось, потому что Саграда лежал почти неподвижно, лишь пальцы немного подрагивали. Дышал он пока самостоятельно, но если бы не регулярные пики на кардиограмме и еле-еле заметное движение груди, Саша бы решила, что их заставили оживлять труп. Она зачарованно коснулась руки Саграды: даже сквозь перчатку кожа показалась шершавой и горячей, будто кора раскалённых пальм Цетинни.  
  
— Что с ним? — спросила Саша.  
— Шандарахнуло, — быстро ответила Мэг и всучила ей планшет.  
— Чем именно? Я не смогу ничего сделать, если не знаю…  
— Тебе не надо знать, просто слушай меня. В биоинженерии сечёшь?  
  
Саша ещё раз внимательно посмотрела на Саграду. То, что сначала показалось игрой освещения, теперь воспринималось иначе. Не диодные лампы светили на него — под кожей бегали голубоватые пятна. Слишком часто для стандартной концентрации нанотеха. Слишком много по всему телу. Голубые переливы очерчивали вены, хаотично растекались вокруг шрама поперёк груди и затухали на шее.  
  
— Мэг, он…  
— Да-да, он поехавший, не говори, что это для тебя новость. Если не поднимем его на ноги, нам всем кранты!  
— Вы… вы завязали управление на одного человека?  
  
Мэг молча смерила её взглядом означавшим «Ты дура?» и вывела на планшеты расширенную диагностику. На одном выбрала вкладку с анализом крови — Саша поразилась, что на оборудовании здесь не экономили: результаты обновлялись с задержкой в пять, максимум, десять минут.  
  
— Понимаешь, что тут покаывают? Если нет, тогда я буду следить, а ты — очень внимательно в нём копаться. Но лучше ты следи.  
  
Саша кивнула. Большинство параметров она хорошо знала. И они зашкаливали так, что обычный человек давно бы корчился в агонии.  
  
— Мэг, минералы в крови, железо… — робко начала Саша с самых опасных показателей.  
— Норма. У него — норма. Разве что пусть на четверть уменьшится. Смотри больше на давление.  
— Лейкоциты тоже в норме? Их слишком много, это точно не атака иммунной системы?  
— Да! Анализатор так опознаёт нанотех, а более навороченного у нас нет. Я же спрашивала про биоинженерию!  
— Могла бы позвать кого-нибудь из ваших, раз от меня всё равно мало толку, — насупилась Саша.  
— Ты единственная, от кого не будет толку в бою.  
— На нас могут напасть?!  
— Заткнись и следи!  
  
И Саша следила. И за монитором, и за Мэг. Чем дальше, тем сильнее сомневалась, понимает ли та, что делать. Хотя часть графиков ушла из красной зоны в жёлтую, Саграда по-прежнему не приходил в сознание. Мэг попыталась сделать массаж сердца, честно признавшись, что не знает, поможет или или нет. Пока она возилась, Саша от безысходности пробежалась по другим вкладкам.  
  
— Мэг, это нормально, что передаётся столько данных? — сказала она, осторожно ткнув в график.  
  
Мэг нечленораздельно взвыла, едва не выронив свой планшет. Лихорадочно застучала по нему пальцами; насколько показалось Саше — безрезультатно.  
  
— Рестартни эту херню! — сквощь всхлипы рявкнула Мэг кому-то в комм. — У меня нет прав, — договорила она уже после того, как мигнул свет.  
  
Саша бросила взгляд на планшет. График связи, выдававший бешеные пики, рухнул к нулю. «Спасибо», — еле разборчиво прошептала Мэг из-под свесившихся на лицо волос. Она вытерла рукавом слёзы, повертела браслет комма и отложила его на столик. Затем, помассировав запястья, вернулась к обследованию. Суматошность из её движений исчезла, спокойствие передалось Саше. И всё равно показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем Мэг облегчённо выдохнула и оторвала взгляд от операционного стола.  
  
— Вот теперь всё-всё в норме, — сказала она, и они с Сашей обменялись улыбками.  
  
Мэг потянулась к комму сообщить радостную новость. Саша стаскивала перчатки и не вслушивалась, а потому не сразу заметила, что интонации  
  
— …да, я вырубала комм, потому что вы постоянно орёте! Дел, сосредоточиться же нельзя!.. Что ты говоришь?.. Но нас пока не взрывают? — закончила она упавшим голосом и повернулась к Саше. — К нам идут. Не знаю кто и сколько, просто хватай что-нибудь тяжёлое, нам лишь бы продержаться до подкрепления.

***

Медблок без охраны не оставили: в какой-то момент сквозь запертую дверь донеслись крики и шум боя. Едва драка стихла, кто-то попытался раздвинуть створки. Свои бы не стали ломиться, рассудила Саша и стиснула банку с кислотой. Когда щель между створками расширилась в отсек пролезли двое в лёгкой защите. Наваленные перед дверью стулья и тележки задержали их ненадолго. Саша метнула банку, целясь в голову — чуть-чуть промахнулась. Мэг с диким воплем обрушила бутылку коньяка на мужика покрупнее. Тот пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать расколовшийся шлем, защититься от осколков, но на ногах устоял. Его приятель подхватил Мэг и швырнул об пол. Саше досталось прикладом, что в глазах потемнело, сознания она не потеряла. По крайней мере, когда к зрению вернулась чёткость, двое чужаков стояли почти в тех же позах. Саша отползла к Мэг: вырубилась, но дышит, крови нет.  
  
— Смирно сидите, — пригрозил бластером один и снял повреждённый шлем. Лицо у него оказалось крайне бледным, хотя по сравнению с Саградой такой цвет ещё можно было назвать «здоровым». — Мети всё и валим дальше искать.  
— Да тут только девочки. Вот везуха! — быстро осмотрелся второй, чью худобу не скрывал видавший бронежилет. Голос у него тоже звучал помоложе. Он направился к шкафчикам с лекарствами и не смог не заметить тело в операционной. — Блядь, да он тоже тут! Саграда! Закрываемся, зови наших, мы нашли!  
  
Бледный вернулся к сломанной двери и, напрягшись, свёл её створки обратно. Саша успела подивиться огромной силище, пока не догадалась, что ему помогает компактный экзоскелет.  
Затем они спешно восстановили заслон перед дверью. На девушек внимания больше не обращали; тем не менее, Саша опасалась подняться до аптечки и найти, чем привести в чувство Мэг. Она осторожно достала её наушник, чтобы узнать, что происходит на корабле — без толку: комм выведен из режима радио, а браслет на незнакомого пользователя не реагировал.  
Сочтя, что выход надёжно забаррикадирован, налётчики направились к операционной секции. Если времени у них было в обрез, то в тело Саграды они вглядывались неоправданно долго.  
  
— Он чё, сдох? — выпалил Бледный.  
— Нам крышка тогда, — нервно выдавил Худой и бросился проверять оружие.  
  
Они встали у перегородки, не решаясь подойти к операционному столу поближе. Бледный осматривался, будто пытался понять, не бутафорский ли труп лежит на виду и где тогда прячется настоящий Саграда.  
  
— Там бегает что-то, — кивнул Худой на большой монитор диагностики. — Наверное, он живой ещё.  
— Эй, ты. Иди сюда. Ты же шаришь во всём этом? — обратился Бледный к Саше. — Пусть встанет, поговорим по душам.  
— Ему надо восстановиться… — осторожно пробормотала она.  
— Пропусти через него ток или что у вас там. Пусть поднимается.  
— Я не уверена, что получится.  
— Я тебе башку разнесу, если ты не уверена! Пошла!  
  
Вопросы снял сам Саграда, осторожно пошевелившись. Оба пирата притихли, заметив изменения в графиках, и напряжённо уставились на операционный стол. Саграда нетвёрдо сел. Взгляд его был настолько мутным, что Саша забеспокоилась, осознаёт ли он происходящее рядом.  
  
— Чего припёрлись? — глухо спросил он, поймав взглядом незнакомцев.  
— Не д-двигайся или с-стреляем, — просипел Худой. — Снимай все коммы и оружие.  
— У меня ничего нет, — ответил Саграда, встав в полный рост. Оставшиеся датчики отлепились сами.  
— Сиди! — заверещал Бледный.  
— Там скальпели какие-то валяются. Пусть отойдёт, он же бешеный. И-иди туда, — Худой ткнул бластером в центр отсека. — И руки за голову.  
— Нет, пусть на виду держит. Мало ли что у него там.  
  
Саграда с достоинством вышел в центр помещения и положил ладони на затылок.  
  
— Да не за голову, сказали же тебе! Руки покажи, что пустые! Вот, так и держи!  
  
Налётчики озадаченно переглядывались, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана покладистость Саграды. Саша понимала не меньше их. Конечно, без одежды Саграда выглядел паршиво и вполне мог пугать одним своим видом. Но не двоих же до зубов вооружённых пиратов, этих беспокоило чем-то ещё. Как не хватало комма и Мэг! Она наверняка бы подсказала, что происходит на корабле, у кого сейчас преимущество. Винсент как раз должен был подоспеть на помощь. Но знает ли обо всём этом Саграда?  
«А что если знает?» — осенило Сашу. И именно поэтому так спокоен, а не потому что Мэг под завязку накачала его препаратами из запасов на самый-самый крайний случай.  
  
— Саграда! Передай управление крейсером! — решились пираты. — И отзови свою банду! Если всё выполнишь, готовы высадить вас на ближайшей планете. Откажешься — сам знаешь, сколько дают за твою голову.  
— И кто же меня на этот раз заказал?  
— Протекторат! — выпалил Худой. — Они и подсказали, как тебя заманить, и дали…  
— Но крейсер нам самим нужнее. Передай управление, пока мы добрые, — поспешно заткнул его Бледный.  
— Можно… — произнёс Саграда, и от плеча до шеи пробежала волна искорок. — Но я должен предупредить это крайне болезненная и неприятная процедура.  
— Нам какая разница. Отдавай корабль!  
  
Саша была готова поклясться, что Саграда всего лишь чуть переступил и согнул-разогнул пальцы, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы. В ту же секунду холодное освещение сменилось аварийным красным, и механический голос объявил о начале процедуры самоуничтожения. Хаотично бегавшие по телу Саграды искорки стеклись к запястью. Стоило ему сжать кулак, и они выплеснулись из-под кожи в небольшой экран с таймером.  
  
— У вас пятнадцать минут, чтобы убраться с моего корабля. Убьёте меня — никакой отсрочки, самоуничтожение запустится сразу.  
— Не дури. Ты же не станешь взрывать себя со всеми? Не с-станешь же… — в отчаянии пробормотал Худой и получил от Бледного тычок в бок.  
— Вы пришли меня убить. Какая мне разница, как умирать?! — оскалился Саграда.  
— Это всё блеф, — неуверенно сказал Бледный. — На нём нет ничего, на жесты самоуничтожение не завязывают!  
  
Саграда прикрыл один глаз, улыбаясь, словно пьяный.  
  
— Нужны доказательства? Один из ваших отрядов сторожит проход к третьему ангару. Рядом шлюз, через который вы вошли. — Он согнул руку, одновременно разгибая пальцы. — Разгерметизация. Нет у вас больше прикрытия.  
— Бред-бред-бред, — завопил Худой, судорожно тыкая в передатчик.  
— У вас два корвета и один тяжёлый катер, — продолжал Саграда. На последнем слове он опустил руку. — Катера больше нет. Корвет сильно повреждён, но протянет до вашего возвращения.  
— Врёшь! Сокол, срочно к нашей позиции, медблок!..  
  
Какое движение Саграда сделал в этот раз, Саша не успела разобрать, но оба налётчика озадаченно уставились на замолчавший передатчик.  
  
— Пожалуй, хватит терпеть вас в системе. Я готов вернуть возможность связаться с остальными, чтобы вы отдали приказ сложить оружие и направились на выход, — сказал Саграда.  
  
Бледный решительно сделал шаг к нему. Таймер ускорился, мгновением спустя прежний механический голос объявил десять минут до самоуничтожения.  
  
— У тебя часы неверно настроены. Не прошло столько времени!  
— Верно, — ответил Саграда, и таймер отсчитал ещё минуту. — Здесь я всё решаю. Хотите ускорить процесс — вперёд.  
  
Худой в отчаянии сгрёб Сашу и приставил к голове бластер.  
  
— Я не с ними, придурок! — взвизгнула она.  
— Не с нами. Мне на неё плевать, — подтвердил Саграда. — Но у неё очень влиятельные друзья, поэтому я бы не советовал доводить до крови. — Он отмотал таймер. — Сейчас до самоуничтожения двенадцать минут. Успеете добежать к катерам. Мешать не стану, но если продолжите угрожать, я не вижу смысла давать вам время.  
  
Пираты переглянулись и кинулись разбирать завал у двери.

***

Винсенту повезло, что сообщение от Саши пришло в конце дневной смены. Собрать отряд на двадцать человек оказалось делом получаса. К этому времени стала ясна причина беспокойства: в систему — перевалочный пункт в стороне от главных маршрутов — вплыли два корвета и начали обстрел кораблей, прикрывая идущий на абордаж катер. Ещё один, тяжёлый, направился к «Камбрии». Корветы незнакомые, что Винсента, скорее, успокаивало: лучше иметь дело с пиратами, чем с правительственным флотом. Об Саграду регулярно убивались горячие головы, решившие, что нескольких месяцев в Серой зоне достаточно, чтобы понять, где и как сорвать главный куш. Если бы не Саша, Винсент палец об палец не ударил, чтобы прийти на помощь. Саграда и так справится, противник ему по силам — проще, чем по «гигантам» стрелять забавы ради.  
  
Йонса осталась командовать «Камбрией», чтобы обеспечить прикрытие, пока катер с отрядом Винсента доберётся до «Саграды». Ангар им не открыли, а направили стыковаться через резервный шлюз. Винсент решение одобрил: можно избежать лобового столкновения с налётчиками, а про себя понадеялся, что контроль над основным шлюзом банда Саграды не потеряла.  
  
— Этот где? Китагава, — мрачно сказал одноглазый парень, стоило Винсенту выйти из стыковочного коридора.  
— У него свои дела. — Винсент устал удивляться, что здесь будто все знали Михая по полному имени. «Хамза. Не беси Хамзу». Парень не так-то грозно выглядел, чтобы удостоиться отдельного предупреждения.  
— Струсил и сбежал, что ли, да? А девушка где та, большая? Она классная.  
— Кто-то должен оставаться на корабле. Прикрывать вас, — раздражённо ответил Винсент, не имея ни малейшего представления, кого имеет в виду Хамза.  
— Будто мы сами не справимся! Эй, пошевеливайтесь там! Меня здесь вообще не должно быть, но вы же заблудитесь иначе.  
— Можно я с вами? — вынырнул из-под руки Юкка. Когда только проскочил? Винсент был уверен, что не звал его на стыковку.  
— Ты с ума сошёл! Возвращайся на корабль.  
— Да пусть идёт, развеется, — махнул Хамза. — Я прикрою.  
— Он даже стрелять не умеет! — надавил Винсент, краем глаза следя, собрался ли отряд. Вроде все вышли.  
— Умею! Меня научил. Он! — ткнул Юкку в Хамзу.  
— Я? Когда? — Парень сощурил живой глаз и присмотрелся. — Да ты издеваешься! Зачем перекрасился?! Знаешь, как трудно вас всех запоминать!  
  
Тогда Винсент осознал, что с Юкки почти слезла маскировочная краска. Угольно-чёрные волосы полиняли в цвет благородного вина и через день-другой грозили вернуться к естественному алому. Недоглядел. Забыл. Слишком беспокоился о Саше и не подумал, что непоседливый Юкка пролезет за ним на катер. Отговаривать — терять время, да и назад уже не отправить, оставлять здесь одного тоже опасно. Брать с собой… Винсент отстегнул один из пистолетов полегче и передал Юкке. С удовлетворением заметил, что парень без подсказки проверил заряд и отключил предохранитель.  
  
— Стреляй только в тех же, кого и мы. Или для самозащиты. Никакой самодеятельности, никаких выстрелов, если не видишь ясно цель. Хамза! Куда бежим? Мне нужно к медблоку. Там Саша.  
— Туда и бежим, — огрызнулся Хамза. Винсента ответ успокоил, но ненадолго: ровно пока не догадался, что в медблоке что-то происходит.  
  
Без проводника они бы точно заблудились. С сирианскими крейсерами Винсент был знаком плохо, не доводилось нападать, ни к чему изучать планировку. Указатели тоже не помогали: налётчики спешно перекрывали коридоры. Завалы Хамзу не беспокоили, он уверенно смещался на обходной путь — наверняка подсказывали по связи, он постоянно на кого-то орал. Винсент пожалел, что не позвал Никоса. Сейчас бы пригодилось подключиться к переговорам, чтобы представлять, что творится вокруг. Карта корабля бы тоже не помешала.  
  
Помощи от Юкки было мало, но и обузой он не стал. Один раз на них выскочили из бокового коридора именно с его стороны: Юкка успел выстрелить раз-другой, пока не отбежал за спины, а там и Хамза прикрыл, как и обещал. Армейской выправки в одноглазом парне Винсент не чувствовал и оттого ещё сильнее восхищался, как тот успевает следить за обстановкой и командовать. Притормаживал он лишь для того, чтобы подозвать на точку подкрепление или оставить пару человек из отряда — как правило, кого-нибудь с «Камбрии». Что бы у этого парня ни было с памятью на лица, своих от чужих он прекрасно отличал, и Винсенту это не нравилось.  
  
— Или я иду до медблока, или отзываю своих и мы уходим, справляйтесь сами, — пресёк Винсент попытку оставить его с Юккой около очередной наспех сооружённой баррикады. — Я здесь не из-за Саграды. Заберу Сашу, а что вы там прячете, мне плевать.  
  
Хамза в ответ напрягся, но в драку не кинулся — прислушался, что ему отвечают по комму. Свистяще — чтобы скрыть недовольство, Винсент не сомневался — выдохнул: «Можно». Винсент собрался уточнить, относится ли разрешение к Юкке тоже, как освещение переключилось на аварийное и прозвучало объявление о пятнадцати минутах до самоуничтожения.  
  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Хамза. — Ни разу пока не взрывалось.  
  
Винсент осторожно ему поверил, а когда отсчёт слишком быстро дошёл до десяти минут и сразу же — девяти, убедился, что это не то метод устрашения, не то система тревоги пошла вразнос. Уточнить у Хамзы не получилось — тот пёр напролом, не давая передышки и перестав следить за отстающими.  
К медблоку они выскочили втроём, считая Юкку. Последний марш-бросок того подкосил, он сел на пол перевести дух, стараясь не смотреть на следы побоища. Коридор, когда-то покрашенный в пастельные тона, теперь был разворочен и изгажен выстрелами. Трупы вокруг выглядели одинаково. Людей Саграды от налётчиков Винсент бы не отличил — те и те пираты, одеты как попало.  
  
— Не спугни, — прошептал Хамза и показал встать около двери, приметной не до конца сошедшимися помятыми створками. Щель между ними оставалась шириной с два пальца. Пересекать линию видимости было опасно, Винсент подобрался поближе к косяку и едва перехватил поудобнее пистолет, как одна из створок вылетела, и он нос к носу оказался с незнакомцем, волочившим Сашу. Винсент рванул на себя приклад, и Саша заверещала, отбиваясь руками и ногами. Каким-то чудом она выскользнула и отбежала к Юкке. Кинувшегося за ней парня Винсент задержал, увернулся от второго громилы, показавшегося в проёме.  
  
— Не стреляй, заденешь! — завопил Винсент, заметив, как Юкка прицеливается.  
  
Хамза кинулся на громилу. «Лучше бы наоборот», — мелькнула мысль, и больше Винсент не отвлекался. Его противник габаритами похвастаться не мог, но оказался ловок и силён. Лишившись своего бластера, попытался отнять пистолет — только выбил и вцепился в Винсента, чтобы не успел подобрать. Пальцы вонзились в не до конца сросшееся плечо, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. «Мне не больно, не больно, нельзя показать слабость», — стиснул зубы Винсент и повалил парня на пол. Врукопашную, так врукопашную — тут у него было преимущество в весе.  
  
Адреналин вовремя приглушил боль, Винсент решился бить обеими руками, не беспокоясь о том, как срастутся кости. Пока они катались по полу, он ухитрился взять парня в захват. Его едва не отвлёк страшный вопль. Не заботясь, выживет противник или нет, он силой ударил его головой об пол. Брызнула кровь, парень захрипел захлёбываясь, но Винсент о нём уже позабыл. На автомате он подобрал выбитый пистолет и обернулся, лишь мимоходом успев удивиться, как в него до сих пор не выстрелили. Надсадный вопль стоял в ушах похлеще сирены.

Хамза довольно возвышался над корчащимся противником. Правая ладонь того была раздавлена в кашу, лицо выглядело белее белого. Возможно, он мог бы ещё что-то сделать, если бы не адская боль. Винсент ошарашено переводил взгляд с месива на Хамзу, пока не сообразил: протез! Вот та оголённая испачканная кровью рука с кожей чуть более оранжевого оттенка никак не могла быть настоящей.  
  
— Ты обещал не мешать! — из последних сил завопил бледный мужик в развороченную дверь.  
— Я ничего и не делаю, — донёсся голос Саграды. — Вы закончили там?  
  
Хамза утвердительно рявкнул. В следующую минуту аварийное освещение сменилось обычным, и всё тот же безразличный голос сообщил об отмене процедуры самоуничтожения. Послышался топот, и Винсент с готовностью прицелился в проход. Не понадобилось — это добежали отставшие. Лишний раз им объяснять не пришлось, они мигом скрутили обоих чужаков.  
  
Опасаясь увидеть новые трупы, Винсент осторожно заглянул в помещение, откуда выскочили те двое. Мимо него протиснулась Саша и подбежала к свернувшейся на полу девушке в халате поверх пижамы. Посередине, прислонившись к диагностическому модулю, стоял Саграда, голый и безмерно довольный. Без одежды он казался болезненно тощим: сквозь кожу явственно проступали кости и мышцы. И вены. Нет, не вены: Винсент присмотрелся и понял, что голубоватые пятнышки мерцают и перемещаются по всему телу. Не меньшее внимание привлекал шрам — огромный длинный шрам чуть ниже ключиц, будто от удара наотмашь. Или вскрытия, хотя Винсент не представлял, зачем вскрывать грудь поперёк.  
  
— Прикройся. Хотя бы при девушках, — пробормотал он.  
— Да чего они там не видели, — ответил Саграда, но плащ всё-таки накинул. Возможно, ему попросту было холодно.  
  
Схваченных пиратов завели внутрь, не пожадничали вколоть обоим обезболивающее. Люди Саграды расходиться не спешили, что Винсента начинало напрягать. Не обошлось без слабонервных: парень с девушкой, совсем молодые, обнявшись, сели около развороченных дверных створок, стараясь не смотреть на трупы в коридоре. Как их занесло к Саграде, Винсент представить не мог — ему всегда казалось, что сюда попадают исключительно головорезы. Хамза под такое определение напрашивался. Его рядом почему-то не было, пропал, едва скрутили обоих пиратов. Винсент не удивился, если бы узнал, что одноглазый парень усвистал туда, где продолжались локальные стычки.  
Девочка в пижаме стараниями Саши смогла сесть и забегала взглядом по собравшимся.  
  
— Я пропустила все фокусы, да? — сказала она, найдя Саграду, и попыталась встать. Саша пригрозила ей, чтобы не двигалась слишком резко.  
— Что за фокусы? — осторожно спросил Винсент.  
— Он утверждает, что разгерметизировал ангар… наших там не было?.. — ответила Саша. — Самоуничтожение тоже из-за него включилось. И ещё он подстрелил вражеский катер.  
  
На последней фразе Саграда истерически захохотал.  
  
— Ты поверила! Ладно они, но ты тоже повелась! — произнёс он, когда смех перешёл в кашель.  
— Значит, ты… ты не управляешь кораблём? Это правда был блеф?! — с трудом выдавил худой пират.  
— Нет, почему же… Я могу управлять пушками, только их слишком много, нужна повышенная концентрация… — И когда Винсент уже не верил, что Саграда перестанет юлить, тот ткнул в него пальцем. — Он подстрелил ваш катер.  
— Я?! Я всё это время был здесь и прорывался спасать твою задницу!  
— Да не буквально же. Решающий выстрел пришёл с твоего корабля.  
— Как ты об этом узнал? Или… или ты и сейчас водишь всех за нос? Я не смогу проверить твои слова, пока не свяжусь с «Камбрией».  
— Не хочешь, не верь, — пожал плечами Саграда и впервые посмотрел на пленников. Он зарылся в карманы плаща, нашарил рукоятку. Для начала активировал её до размеров ножа. — Теперь надо решить, что делать с вами. Кто дал вам технологию отслеживания?  
— Какую технологию? Мы ни о чём не знаем! — наперебой заголосили Худой и Бледный.  
— Которой вы отследили меня после прыжка.  
— Ты не знаешь, что может затянуть в чужой прыжок, если находиться рядом? Вот так и попали. Да-да, именно так! — затараторил Худой.  
  
Саграда потёр лоб и снова привалился к диагностическому модулю.  
  
— Передатчик находится рядом с заслонками торпед. Левее первого ряда, если смотреть со стороны прыжковых двигателей. И это всего лишь один из пяти. Думаете, я не почувствую, как что-то прицепили к моему кораблю?  
  
Винсент не понял, что должен значить обмен репликами, но отметил, как оба пирата резко замолчали. Саграда крутанул рукоятку в ладони — клинок подрос вдвое — и направился к ним.  
  
— Он из Мюрхедов! Я же говорил тебе, он из Мюрхедов, — отчаянно завопил Бледный и вдохновенно продолжил, увидев, что Саграда остановился: — Племянник их, разбился на аэротакси, тело тогда не нашли.  
— Занятная версия. Никогда такой не слышал… Кто ещё, кроме вас, об этом знает? — спросил Саграда.  
— Да все! Все, кто прилетел с нами и ещё пара друзей, — обрадованно затараторил Худой. — Если мы не вернёмся, выжившие перескажут другим! Тебе лучше…  
  
Договорить он не успел. Саграда удлинил клинок и одним движением снёс обоим головы. Взвизгнула Саша, Винсент инстинктивно подался вперёд, чтобы её загородить. Не понадобилось: Саграда равнодушным взглядом провожал укатившиеся головы. Лезвие снова уменьшилось. Саша закрыла глаза, Юкка стоял рядом и тяжело дышал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от обезглавленных тел. Винсент мягко отвернул его в сторону.  
  
— Они же не угадали, да? — осенило Винсента. — А тебе только на руку ложная наводка.  
— Если думаешь, что ты здесь самый умный, отправишься вслед за ними, — скосил на него взгляд Саграда.  
  
Прежде чем Винсент успел вмешаться, Саграда подошёл к Саше и приставил нож к шее.  
  
— Теперь ты. Что ты знаешь о неполадках?  
  
Саша начала, заикаясь. Откашлялась, набрала в грудь воздуха и, перемежая отборной портовой бранью, высказала всё, что она думает о Саграде, который пообещал простенькое задание, вместо этого где-то спалился, чуть не угробил всех, а к ней теперь какие-то претензии. Если кое-кого вырубает от посторонних приборов в сети, то, может, он сам виноват, что сделал систему настолько уязвимой!  
Больше всего Винсент боялся, что не успеет помешать, если Саграда захочет снести ей голову. Тот выслушал, не шелохнувшись, и убрал нож.  
  
— Ничего не знаешь. Хорошо. Ждите меня, вами займусь через час, — Саграда повернулся к банде: — Готовьте прыжок, потом выход на обшивку, надо снять ту дрянь.

***

Конечно, их не заставили ждать в развороченном медблоке. Девушка в пижаме, игнорируя отчаянные требования Саши полежать спокойно, повела их в жилую зону. За недолгий путь Винсент успел узнать, что девушку зовут Мэгги, она приготовит всем потрясающий кофе, но себе заварит только фруктовый чай, а то вдруг сотрясение, именно из-за сотрясения блинчики она готовить не будет, но есть крекеры, солёные, правда, но в кофе тоже можно насыпать соли, получается очень вкусно на самом деле.  
  
Комната отдыха оказалась красивейшая: огромный обзорный экран, много зелени и удобно расставленные диваны. Винсент расслабленно рухнул на ближайший, Саша и Юкка последовали его примеру. Мэгги убежала, обещая вернуться с кофе. Те самые парень с девушкой, кого замутило от трупов в медблоке, встали у выходов, не особо-то стараясь их охранять. В одиночку Винсент смог бы прорваться, будь он уверен, что где-то впереди ждут свои. Но нет, команду «Камбрии» Саграда попросил отправить назад, клятвенно заверяя, что вернёт капитана на борт позже. Почему он не отпустил ни Сашу, ни Юкку, тоже понятно: все трое увидели нечто, чего не должны были видеть. Успокаивало, что Саграда не убил никого сразу — не убьёт и сейчас, так ведь? Наверняка стребует что-нибудь за молчание. Михая рядом не хватало, уж он бы объяснил, что происходит.  
  
Винсент надеялся, что их здесь так и оставят, с кофе и охраной, и просчитался. Мэгги вернулась с двумя термосами. Из одного разлила кофе, себе — чай. И начала говорить. Она трещала без умолку. Ладно бы из словесного потока удалось извлечь что-то полезное — нет, Винсент узнал всё о планете, где выращен кофе, о содержании плантаций, способах заварки. Мэгги прерывалась на короткие глотки, не давая вставить слово. Саша изредка поддакивала, что-то восклицала и переспрашивала — лишь к концу первого часа Винсент заподозрил, что она умело поддерживает видимость беседы. Один раз он отвлёкся на шаги и голоса — нет, не Саграда. Всего лишь притащился Хамза с огромным бластером. Охрана стала выглядеть чуть внушительнее.  
  
— Можно я схожу отлить? — мрачно спросил Винсент, еле дождавшись, когда Мэгги отвлечётся наполнить бездонную кружку.  
— Тебе дальний выход, прямо, налево, первая дверь направо, — ответила она и с утроенным усердием переключилась на Сашу.  
— Куда? — насупился у выхода Хамза.  
— Да пусть идёт, — замахала Мэгги. — Ты последи за ним, сложно, что ли.  
  
Хамза неожиданно легко согласился. Причину Винсент понял, едва они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы звонкий голос Мэгги заглох в коридорах.  
  
— Можешь не спешить. — Хамза расслабленно привалился к переборке около туалетов. — Я хоть немного отдохну, а то башка раскалывается. Ты счастливый, посидишь ещё пару часов и улетишь, а мне с ней на одном корабле жить.  
— Хочешь, давай к нам… — растерянно предложил Винсент. — Не знаю, отпустит ли тебя Саграда, но если тебя настолько всё достало…  
— Да пошёл ты! — Хамза отстранился и покрепче перехватил бластер. — С тобой, может, работать реально, но Китагава же полный пиздец. Пусть он тебе мозг выносит, с меня хватит!  
  
Винсент предпочёл не развивать тему и поберечь силы на Саграду. Когда они вернулись, Мэгги уже съехала с темы кофе на виды сиропов и яро доказывала Саше, что цитрусовый подходит лучше орехового. Юкка свернулся калачиком на диване, пытаясь задремать, — Винсент сомневался, что у него получится. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он присел рядом с мальчишкой и подтянул к себе. Если вдруг всё-таки придётся убегать, так проще схватить его в охапку.  
  
Саграда пришёл к концу четвёртого часа, когда Винсент уже смирился, что ночевать будет не на «Камбрии». Сел на нагретое Мэгги место — та затихла на середине фразы и мигом выскочила из комнаты, не забыв прихватить посуду. Блаженная тишина затягивалась, Винсент наслаждался каждой секундой. Он успел отметить, что одежда Саграду изрядно полнила, не мог не признать Винсент. Пока не знал, никогда бы не подумал, будто ткань скрывает кожу да кости. Выдавали телосложение только костлявые пальцы. Сев, Саграда спохватился, что не надел перчатки; почти натянув одну, передумал — незачем теперь скрываться. Да и раньше он зря перестраховывался: кожа на ладонях почти не выдавала его секрет. Даже с новым знанием Винсент бы не заподозрил в голубоватых линиях что-то, кроме вен. Если долго смотреть, возможно, проявится некая упорядоченность, но смысл-то теперь? Причина, по которой Саграда скрывал от посторонних своё тело, стала ясна, а ладони у него красивыми так и так не назовёшь, пялиться на них стоило разве что от скуки и чтобы не смотреть в глаза.  
Игру в гляделки первым прервал Саграда: подошёл к Юкке и поднял его за подбородок.  
  
— Не трожь парня, — рыкнул Винсент. — Если тебе кто нужен, говори со мной.  
— Из вас троих он меньше всего похож на человека, способного держать язык за зубами, — пояснил Саграда, не поворачиваясь. — Ты ведь никому не расскажешь, что здесь увидел?  
— А что я увидел?.. — спросил Юкка.  
— Ничего, — удовлетворённо улыбнулся Саграда и отпустил его. — Может быть, я тебя переоценил. Теперь решим, что с вами делать…  
— Никаких благодарностей за спасение? — спросил Винсент и тут же пожалел, потому что Саграда нездорово оживился.  
— О, прошу прощения! Конечно же, я немало готов сделать в качестве благодарности, однако я поспешно решил, что вы предпочтёте покинуть крейсер живыми. Возвращаю вам право выбора. Если есть другие пожелания, я с не меньшим удовольствием их выполню. Посмертно. Так что: завещание или жизнь?  
  
Винсенту потребовалось время, чтобы осознать услышанное и что Саграда умеет говорить длинными сложными фразами. Тот не торопил, только молча не сводил с них глаз. Взгляд этот Винсенту не нравился. Что бы с Саградой ни случилось перед абордажем, оно заметно его подточило. Где бы Саграда ни пропадал последние часы, восстановиться до конца он не успел: что круги под глазами, что впалая кожа добавляли ему устрашения. Но взгляд, взгляд был совсем больной. Вдобавок по нему никак не считывалось настроение. Не страсть, куда там. Азарт? Предвкушение?  
  
— То есть ты согласен нас отпустить?.. — неуверенно произнёс Винсент.  
  
Саграда утвердительно мотнул головой и продолжил сверлить взглядом.  
  
— Китагава расстроится, если я тебя убью.  
  
Хотя бы он по-прежнему был прямолинеен. Винсент отбросил зародившиеся на секунду подозрения о раздвоении личности.  
  
— Не боишься, что мы о тебе расскажем? — аккуратно спросил он.  
— Вам всё равно никто не поверит. Но я запомню, что вы знаете.  
  
Предположение о том, что Саграда превратил себя в живой пульт управления, котировалось в барах где-то наравне с тем, что он ИИ корабля, переселённый в человеческое тело. Или осознавший себя андроид, пока тех ещё производили. Да в сравнении с тем, что обсуждали на полном серьёзе после бутылки крепкой терранской водки, версия, будто он инопланетянин, с переменным успехом изображающий человека, смотрелась правдоподобно. Конечно, никто не поверит. Особенно если будучи кристально трезвым уверять, что догадка про слияние с кораблём оказалась верна. Посмеются да нальют. А люди Саграды вспомнят. Как же звали мужика, который особенно настаивал на этой версии?.. Давно его что-то не видно.  
  
— Если ты не против нас отпустить, то я согласен. Мы не станем ничего о тебе рассказывать. Не могу пообещать, что промолчу под пытками, конечно, — усмехнулся Винсент. Какой бы отбитой сволочью ни был Саграда, иметь его во врагах совершенно не хотелось. — Однако я должен убедиться, что могу…  
— Китагава знает, — опередил Саграда вопрос.  
— Это сильно упрощает дело. Значит, мы договорились? Или тебе нужно что-то ещё?  
  
Саграда протянутую ладонь проигнорировал, а на вопрос, заданный больше из вежливости, охотно ответил:  
— Ходят слухи, что к вам попал некий парень. Из-за него вами заинтересовался Протекторат.  
— Я тебе никого не отдам, — предупредил Винсент, лихорадочно просчитывая последствия. Знает ли Саграда, что тот самый парнишка сидит рядом? Будет ли отнимать силой? Юкка, к счастью, не воскликнул, что речь о нём, и тихо слушал. Запомнил, что не надо выдавать себя, молодец.  
— Я не прошу отдавать, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Саграда. — Я видел, как ты печёшься за своих. Я предлагаю свою защиту. Слухи расходятся быстро. Скоро вся Серая зона будет знать, что вы пригрели какого-то особенного мальчика.  
— Если свяжемся с тобой, то нам в жизнь не отмыться от клейма твоих помощников.  
— Китагаве не мешало, — отмахнулся Саграда.  
  
«Потому что это знание не лежит на поверхности. Так же, как его нынешняя связь со мной», — подумал Винсент, вспомнив допрос.  
  
— Допустим, я соглашусь. Затем что?  
  
Саграда вытащил из бездонных карманов плаща схему с торчащими во все стороны проводами.  
  
— Установишь в навигационную панель. Так я буду знать, где вы находитесь.  
— Это та самая штуковина, которую прицепили к твоему крейсеру? — наугад спросил Винсент. Саграда кивнул. — И это разработка Протектората? Ты хочешь, чтобы я её к себе поставил?!  
— Отключите, что она там Протекторату пересылает и сделаете так, чтобы пересылала мне. Пока не получу от вас сигнал, не пытайтесь уйти в прыжок.  
— Зачем? Ты не можешь отследить нас через Михая?  
— Могу, — ответил Саграда так быстро, что Винсент ни на секунду не засомневался: врёт. — Но корабль меня интересует больше. Ты ведь не отпустишь с него парня, за которым все так охотятся?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты за нами следил, — осторожно произнёс Винсент, готовясь в любой момент дать отпор.  
  
Саграда вёл себя мирно, тянул время за попытками распутать провода.  
  
— Если ты будешь сообщать мне каждый раз, куда вы направляетесь, когда намечается что-то интересное, я разрешу отключить.  
— Есть другие варианты?  
— Я оставляю вас в живых, но не отпускаю. Слишком много знаете. Или… — Саграда смерил его взглядом, прикрыв один глаз. — У Китагавы есть одна вещь. Серый брелок, удобно ложится в руку, кнопок на поверхности не видно. Принесёшь мне — я согласен больше не требовать от вас ничего и никогда.  
— Если это настолько ценная штука, то я не уверен, что стоит её тебе возвращать, — ответил Винсент, вытирая пот. Это, что ли, то простое решение, на которое ему намекали раньше? Он в упор не мог вспомнить, чтобы Михай использовал похожее устройство. Ответ «Ты точно ни с чем не спутал?» Саграду вряд ли бы устроил. — Что ты надеешься получить с парня?  
— Мне интересно, почему всполошился Протекторат, — пояснил Саграда. — Я выяснил, что это как-то связано с институтом лингвистики, но на этом мои возможности заканчиваются.  
— С чего ты взял, будто мне известно больше? — выбрал Винсент безопасный вопрос. Какой реакции Саграда ожидал? Подтверждение или удивление?  
— Вам же кто-то заказал его выкрасть… Или нет?  
— Скажем так, они тоже не в курсе подробностей. — Винсент был уверен, что не сильно привирает. — Знают, что парень важен, но и только.  
  
Саграда удовлетворённо скрестил руки на груди. С раскуроченной схемой в руках он выглядел в чём-то забавно.  
  
— Значит, мы вместе выясним, для чего он нужен.  
— Ты готов нас защищать от всех-всех? От особого отдела Протектората? От Мюрхедов или Корреа тоже?  
  
Винсент удовлетворённо отметил, что на фамилиях Саграда дёрнулся: всё-таки есть те, кого он побаивается.  
  
— Они уже преследуют вас? Нет? Вот когда до этого дойдёт, тогда и задумаемся.  
— Я тоже не хочу с ними связываться, но если на кону стоит так много, то однажды дойдёт до столкновения с ними. Есть гарантии, что ты нас не кинешь? — продолжил давить Винсент, поражаясь своей наглости.  
— Я сделаю столько, сколько возможно, пока уверен, что вы не даёте на меня наводку. Меня интересует только парень. Китагаву забирай себе.  
— Значит, по рукам?  
  
Ладонь Саграда снова не пожал, вложил в неё обмотанную проводами железку и на этом счёл договорённости закреплёнными.


	11. Зелёное, серое и бесцветное — разделить и не перегревать

Михай понял, что Юкка освоился на «Камбрии», когда тот встретил его в ангаре. Разобрался, значит, где смотреть, кто скоро возвращается или отбывает, и прибежал. Краска окончательно слезла с его волос, алая копна колыхалась, будто сигнальный флажок, пока он подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Что вместе с ним не пришёл Винсент, было немного обидно. С другой стороны, за Винсентом подобного не водилось — он всегда или занят на мостике, или ждёт в капитанской каюте. Михай скинул сообщение, что вернулся и скоро придёт, надо только забрать одну вещь. Литровая бутыль алкоголя с Энхо наконец дождалась своего часа. За прошедшие месяцы она должна была настояться получше и стать только крепче. Винсент обязан оценить.  
  
— Знал бы ты, что у нас произошло, пока тебя не было! — выпалил Юкка, едва Михай подошёл ближе.  
— Винсент намекнул, но ты рассказывай.  
  
Сообщение, недавно пришедшее от Винсента на катер, было туманным — на случай перехвата. Тем сильнее в нём выделялась смачная ругань в адрес «твоего поехавшего дружка», в котором Михай ни секунды не сомневаясь опознал Саграду. Определённо обещанным «просто разговором» тот не ограничился, но ведь никого не захватил и не убил — Винсент о подобном умолчал. Зато в ругани пару раз сорвался на римдсвенск, чего Михай за ним не наблюдал с тех пор, как на четвёртый день знакомства назвал ему своё полное имя.  
Между тем Юкка, энергично помогая жестами, пересказывал, как они носились по коридорам «Саграды», отбиваясь от нападающих. Не без преувеличений: ни в какую не верилось, что противник поливал коридоры огнём из десятка пистолетов, плазменников и базук одновременно и забрасывал грантами, только успевай заряжать щиты.  
  
— Погоди, ты был там?! — сообразил Михай, что Юкка не художественно обработал чужие рассказы. Слишком уж подробно описал медблок и путь до него. Винсент о его участии не упоминал, не иначе как осторожности ради.  
— Да! Они сказали, что я хорошо помог. А ты не верил, что у меня получится! Возьмёшь меня в следующий раз?  
— Смотря куда отправимся…  
  
Михай задумался. Рано или поздно Юкка бы напросился в вылазку. Но обучать его убивать казалось неправильным. Он всё ещё был здесь чужим. На «Камбрию» его привело трогательное желание посмотреть мир, но пиратская банда вряд ли могла показать многое: высадка на цивилизованных планетах для неё подобна смерти. А ещё эти странные намёки Шарлин, что парня создавали с особенной целью…  
В то же время Михай понимал, что нужно быть полным дураком, чтобы отказываться от лишнего бойца. Налёт на тюрьму, несмотря на подкрепление от Саграды и предосторожности, заметно проредил боевой состав, нужно вербовать новичков. Винсент наверняка будет крайне осторожен, лишь бы не привести на корабль очередных лазутчиков, быстро восполнить ряды не выйдет. Да и научить парня самообороне не помешает, раз уже несколько человек заинтересованы в том, чтобы заполучить его так или иначе.  
  
— Куда мы идём? — отвлёк его Юкка. — Я думал, ты сразу к Винсенту. Он не занят, если что.  
— Это хорошо, потому что я намерен занять его на весь вечер… О, пришли!  
  
Михай остановился напротив каюты и тихо сказал в комм: «Йонса, отдай бутылку».  
Они прождали несколько минут, прежде чем створки раскрылись и показалась завёрнутая в одеяло Йонса. Сонная, но не злая — уже хорошо.  
  
— Вернулся и сразу пьянствовать?  
— Отмечать чудесное спасение капитана, — Михай потянулся к пузатой бутыли. Йонса шутливо отвела её в сторону, без особых усилий удерживая за горлышко. — Мы столько времени не говорили по душам, у меня есть моральное право!  
— Но зачем обязательно пить! Можно посмотреть фильм, потренироваться, привести в порядок навигационные карты, наконец!  
— Если продолжишь задвигать про здоровый образ жизни, я пожалуюсь твоему брату, что ты связалась с плохой компанией. Очень-очень плохой.  
— Зато прекрасно справляюсь со своими обязанностями, — заметила Йонса и наконец отдала бутыль. — Мальчика не спаивать, а то знаю я вас!

***

Писк коммуникатора оторвал Винсента от копания в инфосети. Он проверил, что ничего срочного — Михай вернулся, пообещал скоро прийти с сюрпризом — и снова погрузился в поиски. Попытки выловить хоть крохи сведений о Юкке или, ещё лучше, Саграде, успеха не приносили. Протекторат позаботился о том, чтобы информация о таинственных детях с «Розетты» не утекла на публику, а насчёт Саграды, как всегда, сыпались версии одна безумнее другой. Подавив желание подтолкнуть обсуждение очередной теории в нужное русло, Винсент отключился от дискуссионных потоков. Начитался, как ошибочные предположения о том, что Саграду подослали Неро, в момент раскалывали обсуждение надвое: одни немедленно развивали идею до межгалактического заговора «инопланетяне среди нас», а другие из последних сил взывали к здравому смыслу. Хватит. Невозможно потреблять столько бреда за день. Интересно, есть ли у Саграды специальный человек, который время от времени вбрасывает новые теории. И если да, то уж не на его ли вброс клюнули недавние налётчики?  
А ведь в спорах многие ошибались уже на предположении, что такое, собственно, Саграда. Это мог быть ключ ко всему. Операция такого уровня недешева, и специалисты вряд ли из первых попавшихся. Где он их нашёл и чем заплатил? Живы ли они ещё или замолчали навсегда? Кроме того, технология не могла взяться из ниоткуда, кто-то должен был исследовать, как вживить в человеческое тело нанотех в повышенной концентрации.  
  
Винсент зацепился за мысль и на волне энтузиазма запустил поисковик. Минута-другая подбора ключевых слов, и он наткнулся на статью за авторством М. Саар о перспективах слияния человека и машины на пути к трансгуманизму. Ещё несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы найти текст в свободном доступе — популярностью он не пользовался, Винсент обнаружил её лишь на одном узле, куда сбрасывали вообще любые исследования. Открыв первую страницу, он заподозрил причину: несмотря на простое название статья была слишком узкоспециализирована. Винсенту показалось, что в тех лингвистических, с «Розетты», он и то понял больше. Он попробовал найти пересказ простым языком, а наткнулся лишь на яростную критику. Главное негодование коллег Саар вызывало то, что, выдвигая революционные идеи, он (она?) упорно отказывается от дебатов лицом к лицу, предлагая прислать голограмму — а это запрещено требованиями к прозрачности, ведь тогда нельзя исключить участие ИИ. Винсент поразился, как на основе отказа и нескольких незначительных фактов оппоненты доказывали, что сама теория ничтожна. Нельзя срастить человека с нанотехом и сохранить сознание в неизменности — вы бы ещё химеризацию с инопланетянами предположили, безумцы.  
Тем не менее зацепка выглядела перспективно, чтобы Винсент почти решился отправить письмо с вопросом, знает ли Саграду этот (эта?) Саар. Но не сразу. Для начала стоило разузнать подробнее, что это за человек такой. Винсент занёс над экраном пальцы, как дверь раскрылась, и в каюту ввалились Михай с Юккой тихо переговариваясь. «Да не убивайся ты так, я сам бы донёс», — разобрал Винсент. Прежде чем он поднялся им на помощь, Михай обхватил бутылку и рывком донёс до стола.  
  
— «Хамелеончик». С Энхо. На экспорт почти не идёт, его до сих пор не распробовали в других системах, — сказал он, стирая отпечатки пальцев со стекла.  
— Мы же месяц распивать будем… — скептически произнёс Винсент. Подобного названия он за время службы не слышал. Этикеток на бутыль не наклеили, форма её была неудобной для переноски: ни ручек, ни выступов для обхвата. Горлышко обмотано куском ткани и грубо пережато проволокой. Местный самогон, разливают во что придётся? — Взял бы ты поменьше для первого раза.  
— Да здесь всего литр. Это стекло толстое.  
  
В подтверждение слов Михай постучал костяшками по бутыли. Раздался тихий звук, будто от камня. Жидкость внутри даже не шелохнулась. Не услышав ответных комментариев, Михай потянулся к горлышку.  
  
— Не сейчас, ладно? Я пока не настроен пить, — перехватил его руку Винсент.  
— Как хочешь. Тогда вы расскажете мне, что произошло, пока меня не было. — Михай подмигнул Юкке. — Да, вы оба. Присаживайся, а я пока чего-нибудь напечатаю поесть.  
  
Угловой диванчик и маленький стол были рассчитаны на двоих, но когда третий — худощавый подросток, места хватит для всех. Михай отодвинул бутыль к краю и, постучав по столешнице, вызвал панель управления репликатором. Пока он настраивал, Винсент убедился, что Юкка уже ввёл его в курс дела, хоть не без приукрашивания. По сути, осталось рассказать, как они выяснили секрет Саграды. Рассказать во всех подробностях, чтобы у Михая не возникло сомнений, что они в самом деле всё видели. И почему-то смогли вернуться на «Камбрию» своими ногами.  
  
— Занятно… — произнёс Михай, обгрызая овощной брусочек. Свежий, прямиком из репликатора.  
— Больше ничего не хочешь сказать? Не отнекивайся, Саграда сказал, что ты всё знаешь.  
— Что именно ты хочешь услышать? Я не понимаю, почему он так себя повёл. При мне до него ни разу не добирались, до абордажа не всегда доходило. Повезло вам? Да. Из-за меня? Возможно. Надеюсь, благоразумия у тебя хватает, чтобы не делиться со всеми подряд, что ты выяснил. Саграде собственная безопасность дороже хороших отношений со мной.  
— А зачем ему «хорошие отношения»? — опередил Юкка, за что Винсент был ему благодарен. От града вопросов Михай быстро закрывался, но уж парню-то ответит.  
— Он считает, что у меня осталась одна вещь…  
— Прибор в виде серого брелка, да, — сказал Винсент. — Саграда просил отдать, но я вообще не понял, о чём он. Да и если бы понял, хрена с два он от меня чего дождался.  
— Всё ему неймётся… Брелок я сжёг в первый же день. Копии не существует.  
— Что это такое? Не детонатор же от антиматерии? — полушутя спросил Винсент. Саграда, конечно, объяснению не поверит, но приятно знать, что интересовавшая его вещица уничтожена.  
— Не детонатор… Какая разница, им всё равно больше никто не воспользуется.  
  
Михай отправил в рот брусочек столь насыщенного фиолетового цвета, что Винсент не сдержал любопытство и нашёл такой же. Попробовал: опять репликатор, не получив указаний на сорт, напечатал разноцветную морковь.  
Ответ Михая не сильно-то проливал свет на то, каким прибором надеялся завладеть Саграда, и не добавлял уверенности, что теперь это совершенно не важно. С другой стороны, он был прав: оставались более важные вопросы.  
  
— Давно Саграда срастил себя с кораблём? — спросил Винсент, пока Михай в настроении отвечать.  
— Он не рассказал?  
— Нет.  
— Надо же. Я уж беспокоился, он растрепал всё на радостях, что нашёл, с кем поговорить.  
— Но ты знаешь?  
  
Михай промолчал и кивнул на Юкку.  
  
— Я мешаю? — спросил тот, вжав голову в плечи. Блюдо с реплицированными овощами тоже отодвинул.  
  
Винсент сцепил ладони, размышляя. Михай мгновением ранее шумно грыз очередной брусочек, а теперь притих в ожидании.  
  
— Да. Извини, но Саграда прав: ты можешь сболтнуть что-то важное случайному человеку. У нас слишком личный и секретный разговор, и в тебе я не уверен. Только поэтому нельзя.  
— А ещё Йонса очень-очень просила его не спаивать, — добавил Михай. Юкка посмотрел на него, собираясь что-то сказать. Так и не решился. Михай ободряюще взъерошил ему волосы. — Не переживай, ещё как-нибудь соберёмся втроём!

***

— Саграда видел Юкку? — спросил Михай, едва проводил парня и закрыл дверь.  
— Да. Но мог не сообразить, кто это. Или сделал вид.  
— Знает, что такого в парней особенного?  
— Не больше нас.  
  
Михай протянул «Ясно-о-о…» и попытался подцепить проволоку на горлышке бутылки. Рано. Винсент накрыл его ладонь, чтобы остановить. Поскрёбывание по ткани прекратилось, Михай переплёл пальцы со своими.  
  
— Давай сначала договорим, пока оба трезвые, — предложил Винсент. — Что тебе ясно?  
— Он из-за Юкки вас отпустил. Чтобы мы собрали информацию и принесли ему, а уж потом решит, стоило ли оно того. Саграда нетерпелив, не получилось быстро докопаться до сути — забросит поиски. А мы удобные, мы уже что-то выяснили и продолжим искать дальше. Ну, он так считает, как я понял.  
— Не проще ли было захватить нас троих и заставить силой?  
— Ему — не проще. Он умеет убивать, но не пытать. Банда — тоже. Хотя насчёт Делайлы я не уверен, не было возможности проверить.  
  
Винсент добавил бы к ней Мэгги: посади её рядом болтать весь день, и любой упрямец сдастся, лишь бы немного посидеть в тишине. О Делайле он слышал впервые, но поостерёгся спрашивать. Михай же с радостью уцепится за возможность избежать неудобных расспросов.  
  
— Насколько ты в нём уверен? Как давно его знаешь? — задумчиво произнёс Винсент.  
— Пять лет. Нет, постой, я по Энхо считаю, а не стандартными. Значит, три.  
  
Пять лет назад, по стандартному летоисчислению, Китагаву якобы поймали на Энхо и показательно казнили. Чуть больше года назад он познакомился с Винсентом и остался на «Камбрии». Значит…  
  
— …ты почти сразу в Серой зоне напоролся на Саграду и его банду? И три года жил на их корабле?  
— Да, я работал на него. За еду и койку. Доволен? Будем пить? — Михай нетерпеливо вцепился в горлышко.  
— Открывай, раз тебе так не терпится.  
  
Проволока размоталась легко, а ткань плотно прилипла к стеклу. Провозившись, Михай поискал обыкновенный стальной нож и начал срезать.  
  
— Когда ты к нему попал, Саграда уже срастил себя с кораблём? Или это случилось позже? — вспомнил вопрос Винсент. Михай тогда замял тему и сослался, что надо вывести Юкку, но теперь не отвертится.  
— Если ты думаешь, будто корабль называется «Саграда», потому что капитана зовут точно так же, то ошибаешься, — ответил Михай, кладя пробку рядом с бутылью. Ошмётки ткани он немедленно выкинул.  
— Не думаю. Я слышал, что корабль давно ходил под таким названием. И командовал им кто-то другой. То есть это Саграда сменил имя, когда вживил в себя нанотех… Что ты делаешь? — спросил Винсент, заметив, что Михай погрузился в настройки репликатора.  
— Ищу подходящее стекло. Нам же надо из чего-то пить. Нужны два обычных стакана и четыре поменьше, шоты подойдут. — Михай вернулся к изучению материалов. — Так, это банально, это не для еды, это нельзя нагревать… О-о-о, я и забыл, что у нас есть матрица для миренского хрусталя. Вот его и выберем.  
— Там нет ничего, что сожрёт поменьше энергии?  
— Я хочу доставить тебе уникальные впечатления, поэтому нужно нечто красивее, чем обычное стекло.  
— Бронированное стекло, — Винсент запоздал с ремаркой, но промолчать не мог. В углу загудел репликатор.  
— Винс, ты слишком прямолинейно мыслишь, — Михай пересел к нему и положил голову на плечо, потянулся пальцами к его лицу. Коснулся щетины, повёл выше. — Отрастает. Мэгги тебя так побрила, что я боялся, себя не узнаешь, — улыбнулся он.  
  
Винсент воспринял это как приглашение к ласкам и провёл рукой по его волосам. Распущены и всего лишь перехвачены резинками тут и там. Сам не заплёл, Шарлин не попросил… Михай ревностно относился к волосам и мало кого подпускал потрогать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заплести косички. На «Камбрии» эта честь обычно выпадала Саше. Винсент пытался — получив разрешение, разумеется, — но понял, что для мелких косичек у него слишком толстые пальцы. А мелкие Михай любил больше — их удобнее сматывать и закреплять на затылке. Недоумение, не проще ли отрезать, встречал ответным: зачем? Ему-то длинные волосы не мешают, если они где-то зацепятся, это его проблемы. Постепенно Винсент смирился, что Михая не переубедить, и начал получать своеобразное удовольствие от того, чтобы пропускать его волосы сквозь пальцы и смотреть, как блики переливаются на каштановых локонах.  
  
— За ухом почеши, — попросил Михай. — Вот так, да. Ты супер.  
  
От прикосновения за ухом он издал такой сладкий стон, что внутри у Винсента всё перевернулось. Тепло и тяжесть чужого тела после стольких дней в одиночестве возбуждали, короткого момента близости тогда, на «Саграде», не хватило. Сгрести бы Михая сейчас в охапку и, забыв о работающем репликаторе, о начатой бутылке, разложить прямо здесь, на узком диванчике. Винсент сдерживался из последних сил и уже не был уверен, не отобьёт ли алкоголь последние тормоза. Внезапно его догнало осознание: они наконец-то вместе, в безопасности, неприятности отошли на второй план. Потом, когда-нибудь, опять придётся разбираться с заказами, с Шарлин, с Протекторатом… но так не хотелось забивать этим голову сейчас, когда можно просто славно посидеть вдвоём.  
  
Мерный гул репликатора сменился еле слышным шипением, а затем писком о готовности. Михай выскользнул из неплотных объятий и убежал забирать стаканы. Винсент тем временем расчистил место на столе: панель можно выключить, бутыль в центр, остатки закуски — на край. Хватит или ещё напечатать?.. Нагретый бок стремительно остывал. Хоть Винсент никогда не считал себя голодным до прикосновений, но без Михая рядом сейчас становилось тоскливо.  
  
— Значит так. — Ничего не подозревающий Михай вернулся и поставил перед каждым по два шота. — Сначала пьём горячее. Потом холодное. Затем допиваем остатки. — Он коснулся больших стаканов, которые пока оставил в центре.  
— Разливай. Греть и охлаждать можно в репликаторе, только не включай одновременно печать.  
— Я всё помню. Не надо зачитывать технику безопасности. А ты ничего не ел? Натощак вдарит лучше всего.  
— Теперь жалею, что у меня нет привычки наедаться вечером.  
  
Репликатор вновь низко загудел, стекло на дверце запотело — Михай предпочёл сначала включить охлаждение. Относить два других шота он почему-то не спешил. Причину Винсент узнал быстро, когда Михай сел за стол.  
  
— А эти мы будем поджигать! — Он вытащил из кармана зажигалку и щёлкнул выключателем на маленьком корпусе.  
— Ты сдурел?! Не на корабле!  
— Спокойно, я знаю, что делаю.  
— Ты жжёшь кислород.  
— Да ладно, мы не в спасательном катере за сто парсеков от обитаемой планеты, — Михай сидел с широкой улыбкой, тушить огонёк не собирался. — Оно красиво горит, тебе понравится.  
— Не нагружай зря очистку воздуха. Или поджигай, или туши.  
— Я бы уже управился, если бы ты не мешал. Так… О-па!  
  
Миренский хрусталь стоило бы использовать для более изысканной посуды, но Винсент признал, что гранёные стаканы красиво преломляли свет. Разноцветные отблески бегали по столу и ближайшей стене, меняя цвет от малейшего колебания пламени. Завораживающее зрелище. Если отвлечься от мыслей, что кислородному саду придётся выработать лишние миллилитры газа, что лучше бы не задеть рукой и не опрокинуть шот на что-нибудь горючее, что Михай тряхнёт рядом длиннющими волосами и их придётся тушить… Зато они укоротятся, хоть какая-то польза. Винсент позволил себе улыбнуться. Ничего страшного не происходит, всё под контролем. Пусть поваляет дурака.  
  
— Накрой, чтобы погасло, — Михай потушил огонь у себя и сбегал за холодной выпивкой.  
  
«Хамелеончик» оправдывал название тем, что менял цвет в зависимости от температуры. Охлаждённая жидкость помутнела и ушла в сероватый оттенок, подожжённая — расслоилась, тёплый верхний слой стал почти прозрачным. Ещё две трети зеленело в бутылке.  
  
— Теперь пей. Быстро пей, смаковать будем остатки. Горячее, потом холодное.  
  
Винсент залпом осушил первый шот. Тепло, но и всё, обычный вкус крепкого алкоголя.  
  
— Горячее, потом сразу же холодное, — повторил Михай в ответ на его замешательство. — Не отвлекайся.  
  
Содержимое «холодного» шота оказалось тягучим, близко к желе. Теперь проявился вкус: что-то растительное и немного землистое. Само по себе не так необычно, но в сочетании с тем, что выпивка разлита из одной бутыли, получалось интересно.  
  
— Здорово? Есть и что выпить, и чем закусить, — Михай наполнил большие стаканы. — Некоторые так и допивают с разными температурами, но мне нравится заканчивать настоящим вкусом.  
— С ним что-то не так?  
— Слишком похож на ползучую плетянку — растение, из которого эту штуку варят. Ты в детстве салатами из неё не объедался, тебе всё равно.  
— Я был на Энхо, пробовал местную кухню.  
— Вашу часть разместили в центральном поясе. Там кормят похлёбкой из водяного плюща, а плетянка растёт намного севернее. За твоё спасение и за тех, кто не вернулся.  
  
Землистый привкус ушёл, зато растительный Винсент наконец смог соотнести с чем-то знакомым: похоже на сладкий тростник с горчинкой. Как вкус детства действительно могло надоесть, неудивительно, что для «хамелеончика» придумали распитие в несколько этапов.  
Михай вывел на потолок проекцию звёздного неба. По сравнению с пляшущими отблесками от подожжённого «хамелеончика» выглядело менее впечатляюще, зато безопаснее.  
  
— Вид так себе, но не к обзорной палубе же выходить с бутылкой, — прокомментировал Михай. — Слишком много наших там ходит. Не хочу делиться, я тебе её принёс.  
  
Он отхлебнул немного и поднялся из-за стола, держа стакан за край. Взгляд у него всё ещё был трезвый, но странный: Винсент терялся в догадках, почему Михай так на него смотрит, закусив губу. Зачем-то попросил подвинуться — да не в угол, к краю дивана, где столик заканчивается. Вот так. Раздвинь ноги шире, если тебе нетрудно. Добившись нужной позы, Михай рухнул перед ним на колени. Не расплескал ничего, предусмотрительно опустошил стакан наполовину. Пока Винсент в замешательстве соображал, должен ли он что-то делать или просто сидеть и ждать, Михай устроился поудобнее и положил ему голову на бедро. На второе поставил стакан, придерживая кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Только попробуй пролить, — беззлобно пригрозил Винсент, по-прежнему не представляя, в чём суть игры.  
— А не то?..  
— Признаю, что ты совсем пьян и замотаю в одеяло, чтобы не буянил.  
  
Михай заразительно рассмеялся и всё-таки убрал стакан. Ненадолго — ровно настолько, сколько ему потребовалось, чтобы сделать глоток.  
  
— Эх, где бы я ещё нашёл такого офигенного мужика.  
— Продолжил бы ходить в клуб, рано или поздно кого-нибудь встретил.  
— До тебя попалось всего двое нормальных, но их не интересовали долгосрочные отношения. Остальные три десятка считали, раз мне нравится связывание, то можно обездвиживать и делать что угодно. А я не мазохист.  
— Ты экстремал. Узнай тебя хоть кто-то, притащили бы Содружеству немедля. Лёгкие деньги. Будь осторожнее.  
— Да ладно тебе…  
— Саграда знает, как тебя зовут.  
— Его не очень интересует, сколько на мне можно заработать. Ты тоже не сразу поверил, когда я назвался.  
  
Так всё и было. Тогда тот странный парень вытащил ворох значков «Белых когтей» и отдал один. Гражданину Протектората носить с собой такой ничем не грозило. Тем более воевавшему на Энхо — сувенир, бывает. С гражданами Содружества, чистокровными ли, полукровками ли, местная полиция разбиралась жёстче. Один значок мог оказаться у спецагента на задании. Два — у очень хорошего агента. Горсть значков с собой носил только сумасшедший террорист. Достаточно сумасшедший, чтобы несколько лет бесить власти, а затем скрыться в Серой зоне.  
О жизни между Энхо-четыре и их встречей в клубе Михай до сих пор говорил мало. «Там нет неприятных воспоминаний», — пояснял он обычно, — «Просто охота тебе слушать, как я бродяжничал и работал за еду?». Кто бы мог подумать, что террорист Энхо номер один за еду водился с Саградой. Закономерно, сказали бы власти, а Винсент так и не мог понять, что у этих двоих могло быть общего.  
Михай продолжал сидеть в ногах. Неспешно потягивал из стакана, не собираясь ни уходить, ни приступать к активным действиям. Если сначала это казалось милым, то теперь потихоньку раздражало.  
  
— Не мог бы ты подняться, — тихо сказал Винсент. — Непривычно с тобой разговаривать и смотреть сверху вниз.  
— Как твоя рука?  
— Нормально, если не надо держать на весу… что ты задумал?  
  
Михай вскочил. Поставил ему колено между ног, стараясь не давить, а левой ладонью — в правой всё ещё держал полупустой стакан — оперся об переборку. Винсента он упрямо не касался, устойчивости позе это не добавляло. Намёк? Не дожидаясь, пока он потеряет равновесие и упадёт, Винсент осторожно придержал его за талию. Возражений не последовало. Тогда Винсент положил вторую ладонь и сжал крепче. Михай сделал большой глоток и довольно выгнулся, подставляясь под ласкающие руки. Тело его казалось таким податливым, что надави немного — вылепишь любую позу. Свалившуюся на него безграничную власть Винсент вложил в лёгкий толчок в спину. Михай с готовностью повалился на него и невесомо поцеловал сомкнутыми губами. Наконец-то догадавшись о его намерениях, Винсент раскрылся навстречу. В рот перелилась подогретая теплом тела жидкость, непохожая на то, что они уже пробовали — и такой малости «хамелеончику» хватило, чтобы вновь сменить вкус и вязкость. Винсент испил поцелуй до конца. Тела идеально сложились, алкоголь разгорячил их настолько, что тонкая одежда стала второй кожей и ничуть не мешала. Винсент глотал это мгновение, и оно пьянило похлеще самого крепкого самогона.  
Когда эйфория спала, в голову постучалась предательская мысль. Винсент не питал иллюзий, он догадывался, что точно так же Михай падал в объятия других, но тешил себя надеждой, что никто не задерживался с ним надолго. Однако три года, три года…  
  
— Скажи честно: ты с ним спал? С Саградой. Не ради меня, а вообще, — осмелел Винсент настолько, чтобы спросить.  
— Вроде бы мы условились, что не будем иметь претензий друг к другу насчёт партнёров, — осторожно сказал Михай и отстранился. Поставил опустевший стакан на край стола и подтолкнул его к центру, чтобы случайно не снести.  
— Извини, но мне сложно представить, что кто-то добровольно пойдёт на секс с Саградой и получит от этого удовольствие.  
— Во-первых, без удовольствия. Я же говорил: он то ещё бревно. Во-вторых, не добровольно…  
— Что-о-о? — Винсент почувствовал, что при следующей встрече прошибёт Саграде голову. Хотя бы попытается. Он вскочил из-за стола, готовый в любой момент подойти к Михаю, если того накроет воспоминаниями.  
— Винс, ты чего? — спросил тот как ни в чём не бывало. — Всё в порядке. Это было давно.  
— Ничего не в порядке.  
— Остынь. Мне дали выбор: или я ложусь под Саграду, или меня вместе с мусором выкидывают под выхлоп двигателей.  
— Как ты к ним попал? — осторожно спросил Винсент.  
— Они меня с кем-то перепутали. — Михай пожал плечами. — А отпустить не могли. Пришлось соглашаться на условия. К тому времени я сам был готов куда-нибудь прибиться, лишь бы кормили. Саграда потом вбил себе в голову, что меня кто-то подослал. Переубедить было сложно, но, как видишь, удалось.  
  
Винсент в растерянности наполнил стакан и выпил залпом, не беспокоясь, предписывают ли традиции Энхо-четыре подобный способ употребления.  
  
— Чего ещё я о тебе не знаю? — спросил он, переборов заплетающийся язык.  
— Наверное, больше ничего такого особенного…  
  
Врал же наверняка. Опять уходил от ответа. Скитания по Серой зоне он тоже заносил в «ничего такого», а на самом деле ошивался рядом с Саградой. Что тогда было между Энхо и Серой зоной? И что было на Энхо до того, как ему взбрело в голову назваться Китагавой и выступить против властей?  
Вернув стакан на стол — даже не промахнулся — Винсент плюхнулся на диван, борясь с навязчивым вопросом. Не хочет Михай что-то рассказывать о себе, значит, так надо. Мало ли что у него за тайны. Нет никаких причин сомневаться в человеке, который рванул тебя спасать, наплевав на трудности. А что для этого понадобились не самые приятные союзники… лучше быть на свободе, чем ждать, когда тебя заставят подписать бумагу о сотрудничестве с охранкой Протектората. Ради свободы можно потерпеть и Саграду, и мутные дела Шарлин, и секреты первого помощника.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — решился Винсент. Последний непрояснённый и важный вопрос. Остальные могут подождать.  
— Ты знаешь. — Михай беззаботно потянулся за овощным брусочком и собрал им капельки на дне стакана.  
— А на самом деле? Да не притворяйся, всем понятно, что будь это твоим настоящим именем, тебя бы давно вычислили.  
  
Михай забрался с ногами на противоположный край диванчика. Подальше от Винсента. Специально он так, не иначе.  
  
— Зачем тебе моё имя?  
— Ты знаешь моё.  
— Как будто ты сильно скрывался. Протекторату известна твоя личность, тебе ничего не грозит сверх того, что уже навешали. А я родных навестить не могу, чтобы не подставить под удар.  
— У тебя ещё и семья есть… — пробормотал Винсент и запоздало сообразил, что это, должно быть, прозвучало бестактно.  
  
По телу разливалось приятное тепло, а в голове царила не менее приятная пустота. Перед глазами плыло. Нет, это невыносимо, с места его лица не разглядеть. Винсент вышел из-за стола и навис над Михаем.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь мне раскрыться? Ты не доверяешь?  
— Винс, — спокойно и трезво произнёс Михай, глядя ему в глаза, — тебе не надо этого знать. Приляг отдохни.  
— Чего тебе стоит назвать любое имя, если так сложно сказать правду?  
— Ты ведь не поверишь и не успокоишься, — ответил Михай и осторожно сдвинулся с диванчика.  
— Не поверю! Да ладно? Ты замечательно умеешь врать. Вот и сейчас соври.  
  
Михай выскользнул из-под его рук и побежал к двери. Если бы не опьянение, Винсент успел схватить его за разметавшийся метровый хвост. Но догнать сумел. Вцепился в плечи и развернул к себе.  
  
— Что такого в твоём имени, что ты не можешь даже соврать?!  
— Не лезь в мои проблемы!  
  
Михай резко дёрнул рукой, Винсент разжал хватку, боясь переломать ему кости. И отступил, понимая, что всё — сейчас он уйдёт, а на язык никак не шли слова, чтобы его отговорить. Михай сделал шаг назад к двери, его трясло или в глазах двоилось? Смотрел он с опаской. Новый, незнакомый взгляд, никогда такого не было.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, Винс. И тебе не надо об этом знать. Ты мне ничем не поможешь!  
  
Винсенту показалось, будто дверь громко хлопнула, но нет — всего лишь сработала автоматика, стоило Михаю выскочить в коридор.

***

Когда голова перестала гудеть, Винсент первым делом взялся за комм. Михай его сообщения игнорировал. Похолодев, Винсент пробил расположение маячков экипажа и с облегчением увидел нужную отметку на мостике. Вряд ли Михай в ярости забежал туда, чтобы оставить браслет и смыться с корабля, значит, он всё ещё здесь, с ним всё ещё можно поговорить. Ноги более или менее слушались, в глазах не плыло, Винсент вышел из каюты. Путь занял ровно столько времени, чтобы он успел придумать извинение, затем решить, что просить прощения незачем, передумать и опять подбирать слова. К мостику он вышел, надеясь хотя бы на то, что Михай не пошлёт его сразу.  
  
Здесь пустовало. Лишь навигатор сидел у радара, вполглаза наблюдая за пустым космосом — вдалеке от оживлённых маршрутов вероятность нарваться на враждебный корабль примерно равнялась встрече с астероидом. Михай стоял у напольного проектора и рассматривал звёздную карту. Не решаясь приблизиться, Винсент осторожно постучал по приборной панели рядом и нервно выдохнул, когда Михай повернулся на звук.  
  
— Ты здесь… — сказал Винсент. — Я боялся, ты совсем сбежишь. Это дурной сон какой-то.  
  
Михай молча смотрел, не меняя позы. Напряжения в нём Винсент не почувствовал и, надеясь, что считывает настроение верно, сделал шаг навстречу.  
  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты не соврал.  
— Винс. Будет лучше, если ты продолжишь думать, что тебе всё привиделось в пьяном угаре, — безэмоционально ответил Михай. Не отскочил и не убежал. Это утешало.  
  
Винсент тяжело вздохнул и подошёл вплотную. Поколебавшись, положил ладонь на плечо: скинет, нет? Михай подался назад, перекинул хвост через плечо и привалился к его груди.  
  
— Почему не попросил Шарлин заплести? У нас лучше получается? — с улыбкой спросил Винсент, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
— Мы расстались не совсем друзьями… — произнёс Михай всё тем же холодным тоном.  
  
Сбрасывать руку Винсента с плеча не стал, но тот надолго задумался, пытаться ли разговорить Михая или молчать, пока совсем всё не испортил. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся разглядывать карту. Мелькали координаты, названия звёзд — в основном цифробуквенные, из каталогов. Какой-то малоосвоенный сектор. Три системы связывала маршрутная линия.  
  
— Что это?  
— Шарлин дала. Сказала, что позовёт нас, когда настанет время. Узнаёшь что-нибудь?  
  
Винсент отрицательно промычал. Однако что-то заскреблось на задворках памяти, когда он перевёл взгляд на конечную точку маршрута. Повинуясь интуиции, он открыл с браслета заметки, сделанные после налёта на «Розетту». Как давно это было!  
  
— Ксенопланета номер три. Населена пещерниками. Но маршрут обходной, видимо, она не хочет, чтобы мы засветились на радарах. Так-то туда есть выход с обитаемых систем, а эти пустые.  
— Пещерники, значит. Они перспективные для контакта?  
— Как тебе сказать… — Винсент сверился с заметками. Не без труда вспомнил, какой позиции придерживается ксенолингвистическое сообщество. — Формально перспективные, потому что мирные. И планета хорошая, можно отправлять длительные экспедиции без защиты. Только без толку: до сих пор никто не понимает, в какую сторону копать. Прогресс почти нулевой.  
— Шарлин просила привезти Юкку. Стоит ли?  
— Я ей обязан за помощь… — ответил Винсент. — Если мы наконец выясним, зачем Протекторату парень и при чём тут ксенолингвистика, то я готов взять его. Не думаю, что Шарлин согласится сотрудничать, если мы продолжим прятать Юкку. Она ведь интересовалась им?  
— Да. И пыталась забрать в обмен на помощь. Именно поэтому мне не нравится приглашение. Что-то она выяснила. Или уже немного знала, когда выдавала тебе задание.  
— У нас есть варианты?  
— Разве что вломиться в архивы Протектората и узнать всё из первых рук. Саграду позовём?  
— Даже не думай. — Винсент всмотрелся в мерцающую точку на карте. — Что ж, будем ждать вызова.


	12. Планета рыжего безмолвия

Стандартный календарь приближался к концу года. Команда «Камбрии» затаилась в отдалённом секторе Серой зоны, выбираясь лишь по неотложным делам. Системы понемногу требовали ремонта, ремонт — денег на закупку крупных деталей, слишком сложных для репликаторной печати. Винсент прикидывал поискать, нужен ли кому разведчик, или взять заказ крупнее с риском засветиться, как наконец пришло сообщение от Шарлин.  
  
Уговорить Юкку на путешествие не составило труда. Один намёк, что они спускаются на ксенопланету, а берут его с собой, — и он неотступно следил за приготовлениями, помогал чем придётся. Его энтузиазм Михая больше пугал, чем радовал: неизвестно, что ждёт их на планете. Как он ни пытался воззвать к осторожности парня, тот отмахивался и односложно поддакивал на просьбы поумерить пыл.  
  
Курс на посадку проложили так, чтобы случайный наблюдатель Протектората не определил, куда именно движется катер: к точке, облюбованной сирианцами, или старому лагерю Содружества. Насторожатся ли те, Шарлин волновало меньше. Она и Винсента ухитрилась убедить, что с той стороны опасности ждать не стоит.  
Подступала весна, начало нового десятилетнего цикла, но исследовательские группы ещё не развернулись в полную силу. Всё равно у пещерников спячка, пока поверхность не прогреется. Михай подозревал, что этим объяснялось затянувшееся молчание Шарлин — выжидала, когда исправится погода, но зимовщиков ещё не сменит летняя группа.  
  
Пейзаж оживляло озеро болотного цвета неподалёку. Заполонившая его ряска добросовестно выполняла долг по поддержанию кислородного баланса: процент чуть ниже привычного, но достаточный чтобы дышать без маски. Не заметь Михай при посадке, что в других областях континента заросли погуще, ни за что бы не подумал, будто планета пригодна для прогулки без защитного костюма. Район посадки выглядел настолько примитивно, что не верилось, будто на планете развилась разумная жизнь. Учёные говорили — да. Михай же видел рыжие скалы от лагеря и до горизонта. И ничего не слышал. Ни птиц, ни хоть каких мелких ящериц. Ветер дул, но не было ни камешков гонять по земле, ни растений сложнее лишайника, чтобы колыхать листья.  
Тишина — опасность. Шум и разговоры при установке лагеря слишком громкие, их же слышно по всей планете. Михай догадывался, что Винсент начнёт нервничать, но с удивлением осознал, насколько ему самому неуютно. На Энхо-четыре сопротивлению случалось уходить в горы или прятаться в лабиринтах пещер, но там Михая никогда не подтачивал страх перед безмолвной скалой. Потому что он помнил, что планета обитаема?..  
Только бы Шарлин уложилась в неделю, как обещала.

***

— Откуда карта, стащили у Протектората? — поинтересовался Михай, рассматривая через плечо Шарлин испещрённый значками экран. Старые миры в жизнь бы не насобирали столько информации скрытно. Проще воспользоваться чужим трудом. — Она свежая?  
— Вот это мы и выясним…  
  
Быстрая разведка показала, что область поисков лежит за пределами устойчивой связи с лагерем. Полтора часа ходьбы, даже не середина пути до цели, — общение сводилось к неудобному текстовому, а коммы внутри отряда переключались на режим рации, вынуждая держаться рядом.  
Мощность ретранслятора Винсент запретил повышать, если не найдётся альтернативного варианта. Нашёлся — сигнал тревоги в коммуникационных браслетах. Обговорили условные знаки: один — проверка связи, два — возвращайтесь, три — опасность. Пронзительный звук Винсенту не нравился, на что единственный техник в группе развёл руками: или отключайте и не забывайте проверять лог, или никак — тревожный сигнал на вибрацию так просто не заменить.  
  
На второй день Шарлин оптимистично позвала и Юкку, и обоих бойцов, которых привезла с собой. Отряд таким образом увеличился вдвое — Винсент ворчал о скрытности и успокоился, не встретив в первые часы ни единой живой души.  
К середине дня уверенный шаг сменился постоянной сверкой с картой и поиском обходных путей, лишь бы не карабкаться по камням с два человеческих роста. Михай и Винсент ещё держались, а Юкка то и дело просил отдых.  
  
— Ты уверена, что мы правильно идём? — поинтересовался Михай.  
— Уже нет… здесь должно быть ровнее. И я не узнаю ориентиры.  
— Значит, карта всё-таки старая.  
— Или они поняли, что бесполезно её обновлять.  
  
Не без сожаления Шарлин развернула их к лагерю. Однако вскоре оторвалась от группы и начала взбираться на возвышение. Михай увязался за ней с молчаливого согласия Винсента.  
  
— На карту полагаться нельзя. С дрона осматривать рискованно. Значит, будем по старинке, — пояснила Шарлин наверху, пока пристраивала камеру на простенький штатив. Михай тихо её зауважал: не поленилась нести лишний груз в собственном рюкзаке, хотя тропа была не из лёгких.  
  
Пусть они забрались не на самую высокую вершину в округе, обзор с неё открывался неплохой. Михай сверился с топографической картой: действительно, озеро и долина, где они сели, безошибочно угадывались, но чем дальше, тем меньше совпадали высоты и очертания. Будто ребёнок дождался, пока взрослые ушли с готовой картой, а затем вдоволь поиграл с глиной, вылепливая уродливые горки.  
  
— Что высматриваем? — спросил Михай, затягивая потуже манжеты. Наверху дуло сильнее, но хотя бы не сносило.  
  
Шарлин сделала вид, будто не расслышала его за слабыми порывами ветра, и продолжила тщательно снимать панорамы, не иначе как намереваясь забить накопитель камеры.  
  
— Ладно. — Михай скрестил руки на груди. — Я понял: мы всего лишь сопровождение. Много знать нам не положено. Тебе не кажется, что работать вместе эффективнее? Скажи, что надо делать.  
— Искать дорогу. Чем прямее и ровнее, тем лучше.  
— Это я понял. Дорогу к чему?  
  
Шарлин подождала, пока камера отснимет очередной сектор, и неопределённо махнула влево. Михай проследил за направлением: тёмный лишайник у подножия он признал — проходили мимо них, когда возвращались. Разнообразием местность не отличалась: сплошь бугристые рыжие склоны да наросты всех оттенков чёрного — на них он вдоволь насмотрелся внизу, вид с высоты нового не прибавил. Разве что в отдалении виднелась синеватая структура. Отсюда она казалась мягкой, но на заросший холм не походила. Лес? Не колышется-то по ветру.  
На пределе видимости горизонт смыкался с блестящей полоской воды. Океан. Наверное, такой же безжиненный, как озеро. Больше взгляд ни за что не цеплялся.  
  
— Занятно. Здесь почти голые скалы, а где-то там целый лес… — произнёс в пространство Михай.  
  
До тех пор Шарлин его игнорировала, но на рассуждениях о местной фауне опустила камеру.  
  
— Так ты не знаешь?  
— Разве не странно, что на планете с разумной жизнью так плохо с растениями?  
— Не все кислородные планеты развиваются одинаково. Здесь много растений. Разумных растений, если хочешь. И вот это тоже оно. — Она постучала носком сапога по скале. — Только мёртвое.  
  
Михай вгляделся. Ничего необычного. Камень, просто камень. Под подошвами не крошился. Он присел на корточки — Шарлин вернулась к фотографированию, наверняка радуясь, что он ненадолго отстал — и потрогал рыжую поверхность. Пальцы собрали мелкую пыль, но сам камень — панцирь? — был цельным и прочным. Ничего не выветрилось, не отломалось. Застыло во времени после смерти. Михай встряхнулся не столько от холода, сколько чтобы сбросить тяжёлые мысли.  
  
— Где вы застряли? Скоро стемнеет, а нам ещё возвращаться, — прорезался сквозь помехи Винсент. — Она тебя не сбросила?  
— Сбросила. Ты не слышал вопля? Но у подножия нормально так заросло, я почти ничего не сломал. Будете возвращаться, сверни влево, подберёшь меня, — ответил Михай, запоздало сообразив, что Винсент спрашивал не в шутку. — Да в порядке я! И Шарлин тоже. Снимаем виды. Нет, я сам не понял зачем. Завтра срисуем с них карту, наверное.  
  
Винсент потерзал его вопросами, насколько позволяла прерывистая связь. Окончательно поверил, что ничего страшного не произошло, когда Шарлин подошла и заговорила с ним через коммуникатор Михая. «По крайней мере, вы оба рядом», — не без облегчения выдохнул Винсент и отключился, услышав, что они спускаются.  
  
— Будто не знаешь, что шутить с ним надо осторожнее, — покачала головой Шарлин. — Его же может переклинить от случайного слова. Как он только тебя терпит?  
— Вдруг я хорош в чём-то другом?  
— Опять твои грязные намёки…  
— Я ничего не говорил про постель. Ты сама додумала.  
  
Шарлин смутилась и не стала развивать тему, сосредоточившись на спуске.  
  
— Здесь всего один разумный вид? Если их тела валяются на поверхности, то почему их зовут «пещерниками»? — спросил Михай отчасти в пространство.  
— Живут они в пещерах. Осенью сползаются, половину цикла зимуют. Сейчас весна, скоро полезут обратно. «Полезут» громко сказано, конечно, ты движения не заметишь. Мы для них слишком быстрые. А вот трупы каждую зиму копятся. К следующему циклу ещё несколько холмов вырастет, — не без раздражения закончила Шарлин и оперлась об нарост, чтобы передохнуть. Тонкий лишайник осыпался под её пальцами, будто пепел.  
— Они… сознательно выбирают, где умирать?  
— Скорее да, чем нет. Их тянет к определённым местам. Чем ближе к гроту, тем больше изменений. Вот грот-то нам и нужен.  
  
Впереди показалась массивная фигура Винсента, алая макушка Юкки, и Шарлин ускорила шаг, чтобы поскорее воссоединиться с отрядом.

***

Следующий день пролетел в попытках составить карту и опробовать на практике. Шарлин запустила утилиту, перегнавшую стереограммы в трёхмерную модель, а потом — в топографию. Рельеф, не попавший на снимки, программа могла только угадывать. Согласно новой карте, пробная тропа не представляла сложностей, однако они упёрлись в почти отвесную стену из беспорядочно наваленных камней.  
«Мёртвых инопланетян», — поправил себя Михай, рассматривая препятствие.  
  
Шарлин с бойцами ушла разведывать обходной путь и искать точку обзора, чтобы отснять очередной материал для карты. Винсент остался рядом, а Юкку благоразумно решили оставить в лагере — до грота так и так не доберутся, зачем его выматывать.  
Окаменелые останки величиной с одну-две человеческих головы слипались друг с другом в единый массив. Границы зарастали чёрным лишайником — теперь Михай задался вопросом, не побочный ли это продукт жизнедеятельности пещерников. Спросил у Винсента — тот ведь читал об изучении ксенопланет, готовился. Однако его больше интересовало, чего стоит опасаться на поверхности. Обвалов, штормов и наводнений — всё. Когти с зубами здесь до сих пор никто не отрастил.  
При жизни пещерники тоже походили на камни. Но более разнообразные: по цвету, форме. На трёхмерных фотографиях в хорошем разрешении безошибочно угадывалась текстура оболочек: кто-то из них казался мягким на ощупь, кто-то будто был закован в толстый панцирь. Ничего общего с рыжими камнями. Наверное, инопланетяне тоже удивились, если бы сравнивали изображения человеческих скелетов и живых людей.  
Размышления навевали тревогу и уныние. Винсент счастливый, ему размышления о жизни и смерти голову не забивали — вопроса, каково ходить по трупам разумных существ, он попросту не понял. Мёртвые и мёртвые — в чём проблема? Главное, что не восстанут и не набросятся.  
Возвращение Шарлин Михай воспринял с благодарностью. Можно вернуться в лагерь, вытеснить посторонние мысли рутиной, а потом уснуть и до следующего утра не забивать голову попытками понять чуждый мир.  
Скорее бы убраться с этой планеты.

***

На четвёртый день покой нарушил незнакомый катер, идущий на посадку. Заметив его, они еле успели убраться с открытой местности и спрятаться в тени. «Протекторат. Надо спешить», — сказала Шарлин, оценив направление.  
Не обошлось без ссоры с Винсентом, стоит ли немедленно возвращаться в лагерь и сворачиваться. Шарлин заверяла, кто бы ни прилетел, мгновенно они в эту область не переместятся. И уж точно никуда не отправятся во второй половине дня. Зато у её отряда времени в обрез, нужно разведать остаток тропы, подготовить последний рывок. Поддержку Винсент получил только от Михая, мнение лагеря, пропинговавшего их после пролёта катера, не учитывалось.  
  
Они вернулись позже обычного, перебегая от укрытия к укрытию. Шарлин допоздна просидела над картой, расчерчивая маршрут. Помощи она не просила, да Михай и не представлял, чем можно помочь.  
  
Пятый день, пятый поход. Шарлин уверенно повела их по тропе, которую они разведывали позавчера. Где-то спустя час, насколько Михай мог доверять зрительной памяти, свернули в неисследованный сектор, не дойдя до камней, где застряли в одной из вылазок. Отряд сбавил ход ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы не спотыкаться в незнакомой местности.  
Михай понял, что поиски не напрасны, когда они вышли к синеватой структуре. Она действительно походила на лес: ребристые стволы поднимались примерно на одну высоту, будто их кто-то специально подравнивал. В вышине кроны сплетались в единый полог: неплотный, но достаточный, чтобы в «лесу» царил полумрак, непривычный после ясного неба. Справочник по планете утверждал, что листья у деревьев почти обычные. Однако с крон ничего не опадало — внизу было невероятно чисто — а ветерок не вызывал привычного шелеста.  
  
Шарлин повела их вдоль кромки леса, пока они не наткнулись на подобие дороги. Сколь ни были прочны оболочки мёртвых пещерников, но живые сородичи, годами ползающие по одному и тому же маршруту, протирали даже их. След множества тяжёлых тел выходил за пределы леса и пропадал за холмом.  
  
— Кажется, успеем, — выдохнула Шарлин.  
  
Юкку поставили в центр отряда, закрыв со всех сторон. Памятуя о недавнем катере, Михай смотрел в оба не хуже Винсента, но на глаза попадались беспорядочно росшие деревья — похожие, будто напечатанные репликатором. По сравнению с ними рыжие скалы снаружи казались царством победившего хаоса.  
Если «почвой» для леса тоже служили тела пещерников, то в темноте они вели себя иначе. Михай ожидал увидеть в изобилии тёмный лишайник, и интуиция его почти не подвела: рыжеватые скалы укрывал толстый пружинящий ковёр. Составлял его не знакомый хлопчатый лишайник, а сплюснутые матовые сферы. Тоже одинаковые. Временами попадались уплотнения и вздутия немного другого оттенка — так редко, что Михай не углядел какой-либо закономерности. Сплошной ковёр расступался лишь у основания деревьев, обрамляя стволы идеальными кругами.  
От геометрической правильности тошнило.  
  
Кромки дороги также оставались ровными. Будто единожды по ковру протащили тяжёлый валик, раздавили ячейки — их сок вытек и застыл похоже на смолу — и с тех пор путь не зарастал, несмотря на то что никто им не пользовался добрую половину цикла.  
Дорога впитывала другие, менее заметные, пока не расширилась так, что четверо могли бы идти рядом, не касаясь плечами. Постепенно у неё проявился цвет: молочно-розовый. Чем глубже в лес, тем насыщеннее он становился, уходя в красные тона. Всё более и более походившие на волосы Юкки.  
  
— Ты тоже видишь? Цвет, — шепнул Михай Винсенту. Тот кивнул и ничего не сказал. Догадался или нет — загадка.  
— Почти пришли, — подозвала их Шарлин. — Возможно, мы первые, но будьте начеку.  
  
Они выбрались на возвышение, откуда дорога падала к подножию, вливаясь в скалы всё равно что кровавый поток. В точке слияния находился проём, с высоты казавшийся совсем маленьким. Рядом с ним стволы-колонны теряли прямоту, их ветви настолько естественно переплетались со скалами, а синеватые кроны темнели, превращаясь в знакомый лишайник, что Михай не мог разделить, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Не знай он, что на ксенопланетах запрещено вмешательство извне, принял бы за постройку архитектора, помешанного на природных мотивах.  
Для естественного явления арка грота выглядела слишком сложно. Пока они шаг за шагом подбирались к ней, Михай боролся с желанием держаться подальше от незнакомой конструкции и опасением оставить Юкку на Винсента и Шарлин. На его счастье, группа остановилась, не начав толком спуск. Михай выдохнул, не пытаясь скрыть напряжение, и протёр пот.  
  
— Расскажешь наконец, почему мы сорвались сегодня? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Винсент. Не встретив за пять дней серьёзной опасности, Винсент стал менее взвинченным и стоически терпел секреты Шарлин. Михай мог только позавидовать такому спокойствию, его настроение двигалось в противофазе.  
  
Шарлин привычно достала камеру и начала съёмку, не забыв ответить на вопрос.  
  
— Впереди грот. Когда делегация Протектората устала убеждать пещерников, что не является глюком природы, ломанулись вглубь их жилищ. Так подтвердили, что маленькие — гроты — самые древние. И не естественного происхождения, но это вы сами видите. Кто их создал: предки пещерников, предыдущая цивилизация или некто извне — да ничего не известно. Популярна гипотеза, что здесь отметились Неро и через гроты можно выйти на них. Якобы первый контактёр видел их символ.  
— Я читал, что никакого контакта нет…  
— Контактёр долго не прожил. Гроты не очень совместимы с человеческими мозгами. Пришлось растить медиаторов.  
— Какое отношение к этому имеет Юкка?  
— Он и есть медиатор. Он лучше всех подходит для контакта.  
— Чем это? — настороженно спросил Юкка.  
  
Шарлин подцепила прядку его алых волос и попыталась приобнять, на что он испуганно отстранился.  
  
— Погоди, так цвет не просто совпадение? — Винсент ошарашенно переводил взгляд с Юкки на дорогу. Оба посмотрели на Михая, будто надеялись услышать объяснение. Тот чуть не сорвался на «Я-то здесь при чём?!», но Шарлин не стала затягивать молчание.  
— Волосы — цветокодирование. Чтобы не перепутать, кого из детей куда. У них нет… у парня не было лишних знаний. Самый минимум, чтобы инопланетяне увидели, какой он чудесный, готовый к контакту мальчик. Взрослый и самостоятельный, не вчера родился. Но информация о человечестве через него не утечёт. Однако кое-кто спёр медиатора от красного грота, поэтому Протекторат срочно стал искать замену. Узнаёшь? — Шарлин вывела изображение девочки с бледно-лиловыми волосами.  
— Это Сакура. Сакура Гоби. Она очень умная, умнее меня, — уверенно сказал Юкка. Уши у него покраснели под цвет волос.  
— Не такая умная, раз сбежать не догадалась. Теперь её подготовили на замену тебе, приведут сюда.  
— Надо отбить? — спросил Винсент. — Возможно, нас хватит. Если охраны немного.  
— Зачем отбивать? Всё проще! Мальчик заходит в грот, грот замыкается на него — всё, мы выхватили из-под носа Протектората лакомый кусок.  
— А как же «совместимость с человеческими мозгами»? — перебил Михай.  
— Мальчика для того и создавали.  
— С чего ты решила, что Юкка будет в порядке?  
— Он создан с этой целью, — упрямо повторила Шарлин.  
— Шарлин, мы проверяли его генокод, — вмешался Винсент. — Все мутации в рамках нормы, он обычный человек, как мы с тобой.  
— Я… я не хочу туда идти, — еле слышно выдавил Юкка.  
  
Он потянулся к пистолету на поясе, Михай перехватил его запястье. «Не стреляй, у нас будут проблемы», — сказал он как можно тише, но по довольной ухмылке Шарлин понял, что та всё расслышала. Её охрана схватилась за оружие. Трое на трое, Юкку трогать не будут, но и пользы от него мало. Значит, двое на трое. А Шарлин-то боец или отвечает за координацию? Двое на двое? Михай на всякий случай загородил Юкку.  
  
В наступившей тишине явственно послышались шаги. Ритмичное шлёп-шлёп, отдающееся эхом. Пещерники медленно ползали и вообще спят. Крупного опасного зверья здесь не водилось. Ветер так не звучит. Люди? Михай осторожно повернулся в поисках источника звука.  
  
— Кто-то рядом? — заволновался Винсент. Шарлин напряглась.  
— Человек. С широким шагом, — прислушался Михай.  
  
Рефлекторно он открыл радар и с удивлением заметил рядом маячок Йонсы. Переглянулся с Винсентом. Тот жестом показал на кнопку тревоги — вызывай.  
Пронзительный звук разрезал тишину совсем рядом. Михай снова покрутился, пытаясь определить направление.  
  
— Комм же работает. Зачем шумишь? — раздался хрипловатый мужской голос из передатчика.  
— Саграда?.. — растерянно произнёс Михай и спиной почувствовал, как парни Шарлин проверяют оружие. — Тебя зачем принесло?!  
— Лучше спроси, что с лагерем, — процедил Винсент.  
— Китагава, если хотите поговорить лично, то не стреляйте. Но если хотите пострелять, я тоже не против.  
  
Михай оглянулся на спутников. Шарлин всем видом показывала, что не приемлет мирные переговоры. Но где Саграда, там и банда. Иметь дело с бандой Михай не собирался, где бы они ни была: в лесу или в лагере.  
  
— Никаких перестрелок. Подходи быстрее, пока на нашу волну не сели.  
— Хочешь сказать, здесь кто-то ещё ошивается? — заинтересованно хмыкнул Саграда.  
  
Его вопрос остался без ответа. Михаю показалось, что он расслышал голос с той же стороны, откуда донёсся пробный сигнал тревоги. Зная, что высматривать, Михай смог в полумраке разглядеть очертания высокой фигуры, а спустя несколько минут Саграда вышел к ним. Один. На куртке поблёскивали щитовые плашки, в левой руке он расслабленно держал двойной бластер, знакомый Михаю по драке с Иль Гаттино.  
  
— Пушки убрали, — потребовал Саграда, остановившись метрах в ста. Голос вживую прозвучал эхом с динамиком браслета.  
— Ты первый, — осторожно возразила Шарлин.  
  
Слишком неуверенно. Пыталась прощупать настроение? Плохая тактика. Нельзя так с Саградой, он же быстро чувствует слабину.  
  
— Больно ты мне нужна. У меня к этим дело, не к тебе.  
  
Саграда махнул свободной рукой в сторону Михая, и Шарлин скосила взгляд.  
  
— Если он здесь из-за тебя…  
— Он сам пришёл. Думает, будто здесь что-то интересное, — устало сказал Михай. — Пусть присоединяется. Если нападёт Протекторат, ещё спасибо скажешь.  
  
Последнее Шарлин, похоже, убедило. Знаком она приказала бойцам снять Саграду с прицела. Тому хватило: он подошёл ближе, расслабленно покачивая бластером.  
  
— Теперь понимаешь, почему я не надеялся на честность? — обратился Саграда к Винсенту вместо приветствия.  
— Всё-таки он может вас отследить? — тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, спросила Шарлин.  
— Только «Камбрию». Её мы оставили в соседней системе... — начал Винсент и поперхнулся. — Что ты сделал с кораблём?!  
— Ничего особенного. Сначала они не очень шли на контакт, но догадались позвать Рихтер, она подсказала, где вас искать.  
  
Что-то не сходилось. Координаты системы ему могли дать. Но планета большая, место посадки так просто не найти. Пригони он даже «Камбрию», радары всё равно не обнаружат катер, когда у него заглушены все системы. Пока Михай размышлял, Винсент задал тот же вопрос вслух.  
  
— Я нашёл ваш лагерь. Мне выдали это. — Он вынул из кармана коммуникационный браслет и кинул стоящему ближе всего Михаю. — Забирай, больше не нужен.  
  
Михай почувствовал за спиной взгляд Винсента и осторожно покрутил устройство, опасаясь увидеть следы крови. Чистый. Из просверлённой дырки свисал разноцветный плетёный шнурок. Точно браслет Йонсы. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что его отдали добровольно.  
  
— Да целы они! Китагава, за кого ты меня держишь?! — обиженно воскликнул Саграда, верно истолковав долгое разглядывание браслета. — Зачем нападать на людей, которые согласны помочь?  
  
«Под угрозами-то любой согласится», — подумал Михай, но не мог не признать, что из лагеря успели бы подать тревожный сигнал. Не таскала же банда с глушилку по скалам.  
  
— Что думаешь? — вырвал его Винсент из размышлений. По привычке, наверное, предполагал худшее, но молчание сигнализации его должно было успокоить.  
  
Михай сделал шаг к Саграде.  
  
— Дай руку. Любую.  
  
Тот непонимающе протянул правую и едва не одёрнул, когда поверх перчатки сомкнулся браслет. Доводчик подогнал размер, чтобы устройство не свалилось с худой кисти.  
  
— Как вызывать радар, ты уже понял. Этот маркер — наш катер. Если отстанешь и заблудишься, возвращайся по нему. Если надо позвать на помощь, жми сюда трижды, и проверь, чтобы маячок был включён. Я тебя за руку водить не собираюсь.  
  
Трескучим смехом Саграда выразил всё, что думает о подобной заботе и предположении, будто его можно потерять.  
  
— Лагерь не видно с орбиты. Они высадились вчера, а уже добрались до нас, — заметил Винсент.  
  
Михай хотел поправить, что тот катер почти наверняка принадлежал Протекторату. Саграда разбил версию сам.  
  
— Не вчера. Раньше. Три дня назад, если тебе интересно. Дозорных выставляли бы на ночь.  
— Как нашёл-то? — оборвал Винсент, не скрывая неприязни. Ну точно по возвращении в лагерь вывернет катер наизнанку в поисках жучков.  
— На планете ничего интересного, кроме главного грота. Мы прикинули места посадки и стали искать, — охотно пояснил Саграда.  
— Как ты выяснил, что этот — главный? — не выдержала Шарлин.  
  
Ответ Саграды прозвучал так буднично, что Михай без подсказки не заметил подвоха. Выходит, Шарлин не выбирала цель наугад и не вела к ближайшему гроту. Только через этот есть шансы на контакт с Неро? Если эти сведения не лежали на поверхности, как их добыл Саграда?  
  
— Так же, как и вы, наверное? — равнодушно ответил тот.  
— Почему он главный, тоже знаешь? — наседала Шарлин, забыв об осторожности.  
— Внутри есть что-то, чего нет ни в одном другом? И вы хотите это достать. Могу помочь…  
— Нет! Куда! Стоять! — запаниковала Шарлин, хотя Саграда не сдвинулся с места. — Доброволец уже есть!  
— Да пусть он. Идеально же, — сказал Винсент, и Михай заподозрил, что тот соблазнился способом легко избавиться от Саграды. Если Шарлин права насчёт опасности для обычных людей.  
— Ни за что! Если ему повезёт, то грот замкнётся на него и что мне делать? Внутрь пойдёт мальчик, и никаких возражений!  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, как работают эти гроты!  
— Никто не имеет! Учёные хоть подвели основу. Сделаем, как они планировали, и никаких левых людей!  
  
Шарлин распалялась, не следя за словами. Посторонние уши наверняка бы услышали много нового, но Михай уже сомневался, так ли мало знал Саграда раньше.  
  
— Серьёзных возражений нет? Я могу идти? — спросил Саграда, выслушав Шарлин с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Я не собираюсь объясняться с твоими, если ты убьёшься, — предостерёг Михай, подозревая, что это всё равно не поможет. Не Саграду запугивать смертельной опасностью.  
— Именно, — ухватилась за аргумент Шарлин. — У нас есть специально подготовленный человек, помощь не требуется.  
— Нет у нас никого! — огрызнулся Михай и решил, что терять больше нечего. — Давай сначала его спросим. Юкка…  
  
Они огляделись по сторонам и поняли, что парень тихо исчез. Бойцы Шарлин глаз не сводили с Саграды, остальные увлеклись спором, не расслышав шагов. Следы на упругом ковре терялись через десяток метров. Винсент спохватился первым и вывел маячки. Маркер Юкки отображал последнюю зарегистрированную позицию в нескольких шагах от них. Винсент отправил сигнал — тишина. Михай пробежался рядом, но браслета в траве не нашёл.  
  
— Выключил, — понял Винсент. — Хорошо же мы его обучили.  
— Попробуем разделиться, — сказал Михай. — Я поищу в той стороне, вы тоже не стойте на месте. Встретимся в лагере.  
  
И он рванул в глубь леса, не дожидаясь возражений.

***

Направление Михай выбрал отнюдь не случайно. Юкка стоял чуть сзади и справа. Вниз, к гроту, не кинулся — его бы увидели. Значит, в сторону, к выходу из леса. Но не вдоль дороги, по которой они пришли — цепочка из пяти пар следов от неё отклонялась. Их Михаю хватило.  
  
Вероятно, Юкка отступал неслышно, без отпечатков. Первые следы остались потому, что он подолгу стоял на месте. Зашёл подальше — Михай отсюда мог разглядеть фигуры в общих чертах — и пустился наутёк. Тогда-то следы появились снова. Юкка большим весом не отличался, но то тут, то там ковёр из упругих сфер сильно проминался, не успев восстановиться. Настоящим везением стали участки с лёгкими аномалиями: более крупные сферы легко лопались, к вмятинам добавлялись капли сока. Михай двигался по следу, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что скоро догонит беглеца. Он обязан найти Юкку первым, ни Шарлин, ни Винсенту сейчас доверять нельзя.  
  
Зелёный ковёр под ногами становился всё тоньше. Показался рыжеватый камень скал, а следы снова пропали. Только капли засыхающей смолы, переливались на свету, подсказывая, что здесь недавно кто-то пробегал. Михай остановился у края леса. Куда мог рвануть перепуганный подросток? И как поступить преследователю?  
Забраться наверх выглядело оптимальнее. С высоты лучше видно. Потратив мгновение на выбор вершины, Михай быстро зашагал вперёд. Юкка не натренирован, он устал после спринта, далеко не уйдёт.  
  
Удача улыбнулась снова: не добравшись до вершины, он заметил алую копну на соседнем гребне. Воодушевившись, Михай направился к ней, ступая совсем аккуратно. Если Юкка продолжит спускаться, то не заметит его сразу, но шуметь всё же не стоило.  
Алая макушка, однако, не двигалась. Михай присмотрелся: нет, всё-таки не похоже на растение. Ветер подул в его сторону и Михаю послышался мужской голос. Холодея, он упал плашмя и попытался подползти. Слишком шумно. Михай закусил губу и вытащил оба пистолета. Придётся рисковать.  
Местное солнце нещадно жарило. Он передвигался медленнее самой ленивой черепашки, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы стереть пот. Терпение. Нельзя вставать — так его увидят, едва голова покажется над гребнем.  
  
— …домой, — донёсся незнакомый голос. Пропала робкая надежда, что в такую даль забрёл Хамза или ещё кто из банды Саграды. — Пойдём. Я тебе не враг.  
  
Михай сдвинулся ещё на несколько сантиметров. Сейчас его может выдать случайный шорох. Ну её тогда, эту скрытность?  
  
— Пойдём, — повторил голос. — Я не хочу тебя заставлять, но если понадобится…  
  
Юкка промычал что-то не очень утвердительное. Больше медлить нельзя. «Беги, дурень!» — проорал Михай и взвился вверх. Выстрелил почти вслепую, больше чтобы отвлечь и метнуться вслед за Юккой. Не сработало. Громыхнул выстрел и прошил лодыжку. Ещё один — пистолет разлетелся. Третий — и по другой ладони потекла кровь.  
Пальцы ещё слушались. Михай вскинул уцелевший пистолет. Четвёртый выстрел просвистел рядом с ухом, чудом не задев. Нога поехала. Он отстреливался, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Бах. А нет, не было выстрела. Показалось. Всего лишь щелчок взведённого курка. В лицо уставилось дуло пистолета. Михай застыл, лихорадочно прикидывая вариант. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, он попадёт. Пятый выстрел станет смертельным.  
  
— И зачем? — спокойно произнёс человек. — Мальчишку я бы не тронул. А насчёт тебя особых распоряжений не было.  
— Однако я почему-то всё ещё жив… — парировал Михай и, не задав толком вопрос, понял ответ: был кто-то второй. Он и бросился в погоню. Но откуда выбежал? А если он не рядом, то как узнал — по шуму выстрелов?  
  
В стороне кто-то громко прерывисто дышал и всхлипывал. Краем глаза Михай заметил между камней девочку, смотревшую на него круглыми глазами. Её светлые лиловые волосы очень походили на картинку, которую показывала Шарлин.  
Повезло, что её не задело случайным выстрелом. Иначе вряд ли незнакомец был так мирно настроен.  
  
— Всё под контролем, — сказал человек, не поворачиваясь на всхлип. — Опасности нет. Сиди на месте, я разберусь.  
  
Свободной рукой он дотянулся до передатчика — дуло пистолета не шелохнулось — и добавил:  
— Код — жёлтый. Подкрепление в сектор дэ-семь.  
  
Девочка всхлипнула ещё раз, но тише. Своим спокойствием незнакомец внушал уверенность — и не только ей — что полностью управляет положением, никто никуда не убежит. Ещё не разглядывая его, не пытаясь различить, что изображено в круглой наплечной нашивке, Михай догадался: это тот, кого Никос обозвал Висельником. А Винсент позже уточнил имя, добавив, что оно вряд ли настоящее.  
  
Деклан Вайзер.  
  
Невысокий, мелкий. Походная форма на нём сидела так, будто он только что в неё влез и не прошёл по открытой местности несколько километров. А ведь исследовательский лагерь Протектората находился на порядочном расстоянии. Глайдер к скалам подогнали, что ли.  
  
— Есть предложение, — Деклан звонко взвёл курок, — сдаёшься, не доставляешь проблем — я увожу тебя на корабль. Если согласен, брось оружие. Нет — я стреляю.  
  
Последний шанс. Вскинуть руку, увернуться, выстрелить… Но он попадёт, он попал трижды, попадёт ещё раз. Если остались патроны — а вдруг? Блеф, не блеф? Нет, риск не оправдан.  
Михай разжал пальцы. Пистолет бесшумно упал рядом с ним.  
  
— Отойди. Влево и вниз.  
  
Не меняя позы, Деклан вынул из поясной сумки связку тонких браслетов и бросил в указанную точку. Умно: так и девочка, и Михай оказывались в поле зрения, но достаточно далеко друг от друга.  
  
— На руки и на ноги.  
  
Михай с готовностью набросил браслет на запястье, и Деклан холодно поправил:  
— Сначала ноги. Руки потом. За спиной. Можешь сесть.  
— Надеюсь, есть кому меня донести, — пробормотал Михай, выполняя указания. Пальцы скользили от крови, левую ногу он старался не тревожить. Разрешение сесть пришлось очень кстати.  
  
Деклан молчаливо наблюдал, не опуская руки с пистолетом. Как не затекла… тренируют их специально, должно быть.  
Едва Михай надел оба кольца на лодыжки, как они сжались и притянули ноги друг к другу. Вслепую нацепил на руки — кольца плотно обхватили запястья поверх одежды.  
  
— Встань.  
— Ты издеваешься? — осторожно спросил Михай.  
— Я сказал: будешь жить, пока не доставляешь проблем. Встань.  
  
Подняться с намертво сцепленными лодыжками, без возможности балансировать руками казалось невыполнимой задачей. Михай кое-как нащупал за спиной опору, оттолкнулся. Упал. Рана в ладони всё кровоточила, пальцы становились неприятно липкими.  
  
Деклан равнодушно наблюдал за его вознёй, не предлагая помощи и не спуская с прицела. Когда Михай наконец принял вертикальное положение, с трудом удерживая баланс, он подошёл и толкнул его на траву. Михай не успел обидеться.  
  
— Скрепил. Верю.  
  
Уходить он не спешил. Присел рядом и активировал лазерный нож.  
  
— Скажи, когда будет больно.  
  
Михай вскрикнул, едва жар клинка коснулся следа пули на лодыжке. Деклан укоризненно поднял взгляд.  
  
— Когда на самом деле будет больно.  
  
Он загнал клинок глубже, не стремясь отпилить ногу, но углубляя огнестрельную рану. Михай ощущал жар внутри, в какой-то момент подкатила и боль. Нога непроизвольно дёрнулась, увлекая вторую. Он коротко выдохнул, глотая воздух.  
  
— Понятно. — Деклан выключил нож и отошёл на несколько шагов. — Знаешь меня?  
— Не думаю, что мы встречались.  
  
«Я впервые тебя вижу. Я не знаю Винсента, не знаю Никоса, я никогда о тебе не слышал. Верь мне».  
  
— А я знаю, кто ты. Даже если ты сам уже забыл.  
— Так напомни.  
  
«Ты блефуешь. Ты почему-то думаешь, что имеешь надо мной власть. Нет. Того человека больше не существует».  
  
— Твоя семья считает, что ты пропал без вести. Мать, отчима и сестру вывезли в Сирианскую республику спустя полгода после твоего исчезновения. Брат отказался, недооценив опасность.  
— Собираешься угрожать мне смертью совершенно левых людей?  
— Я думал, ты поправишь, что брата у тебя никогда не было, а подставилась сестра…  
  
«Онзнаетонзнаетонзнает. Откуда?! Меня невозможно вычислить, ему нужно слишком многое сопоставить и ткнуть пальцем в небо».  
  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — не сдержался Михай, хотя каждая клетка тела орала: «Молчи!».  
— Ничего. Всего лишь подтверждение, что я вычислил верно. Не люблю белые пятна.  
  
К удивлению Михая, он сел, скрестив ноги, и принялся перезаряжать пистолет.  
  
— Чтобы ты не расстраивался: у меня оставались две пули. Их бы хватило, — пояснил он, своеобразно истолковав внимание Михая.  
— Я ведь нужен живым, да? Не мог бы ты остановить кровь? Я долго так не протяну.  
  
Кровотечение из лодыжки почти прекратилось — лазерный клинок прижёг рану. Но не из ладони. Да ещё наверняка загрязнилось.  
Деклан промолчал.  
  
Руки и лицо холодели, а солнце поджаривало затылок. Больше за спиной ничего не происходило. Ни шороха, ни звука шагов. Юкка не возвращался — и хорошо, только бы ему не ударило в голову погеройствовать — но второй особист тоже не показывался.  
  
— Хочешь, расскажу, почему Саграду зовут Саградой? — спросил Михай, цепляясь за остатки сознания. Двигаться нельзя, первую помощь оказывать не собираются, так хоть разговор не давал отключиться.  
  
Деклан немного повернул голову, что могло означать крайнюю степень интереса.  
  
— Я дал ему это имя, — широко улыбнулся Михай. — Надо же мне было его как-то называть. Ничего лучше названия корабля не нашлось.  
— Как банда звала его раньше?  
— Никак. Они не знают имени. А глупые прозвища к нему не клеятся.  
  
Мимо неслышно прошла огромная тень — к Деклану подошёл мужчина крупнее его раза в два. Гора мускулов. Никос такого не упоминал, но по круглой нашивке Михай заподозрил, что этот тоже из особого отдела. Специализация его при подобном телосложении вопросов не вызывала.  
  
— Шустрый малый. Я не догнал, зато наткнулся на чужой катер. По виду сирианский, но их база в другом районе. Рядом вроде никого, я подходить близко не стал. Как думаешь, вдвоём справимся?  
  
Деклан злобно зашипел, и здоровяк заметил Михая.  
  
— Его боишься? Он всё равно не жилец, какая разница, что услышит.  
— Мы его забираем. Он мне нужен.  
— Для допроса? Тогда я в деле.  
— Не рассчитывай, у него высокий болевой порог. Видишь, как спокойно сидит.  
  
Михай мог бы поспорить насчёт спокойно. Боль не докучала настолько, чтобы орать и кататься по земле в агонии, но именно поэтому он с трудом не падал в обморок. Сильных стимулов не осталось, только желание лечь и уснуть, пока всё не закончится.  
  
— Так ты не транками его накачал? — Здоровяк заинтересованно опустился перед Михаем и всмотрелся в глаза. Помахал ладонью перед ним. Хоть пальцы не попросил сосчитать, Михай не был уверен, что справится с задачей.  
— Перевяжи, чтобы дотянул до корабля. Я не умею, — сказал Деклан.  
— Что ты вообще умеешь? Возможного информатора просрал, парня упустил, полутруп тоже я выхаживать должен. Если у тебя ранняя инициация, это не значит, что ты автоматом главнее и тебя все должны терпеть.  
  
Не меняя выражения лица, Деклан достал спрятанный было пистолет.  
  
— Ещё слово, и я активирую протокол семнадцать.  
— Остынь. Активирует он, тоже мне… Нашёл чем угрожать, — проворчал здоровяк и занялся ранами Михая.  
  
Для человека, сложенного под рукопашные бои, у него оказались невероятно умелые пальцы. Ради пленника он не очень старался, но сделал главное — кровотечение прекратилось. Закончив с перевязкой, здоровяк поднял его за шиворот, намереваясь перекинуть через плечо.  
  
— Аккуратнее, а то помрёт раньше времени, — предостерёг Деклан.  
  
Михай ощутил опору под ногами — это здоровяк недовольно поставил его перед собой, стиснув за плечи, чтобы не упал. Из лодыжки опять пошла кровь. Или ему показалось. Почему эти двое не могут наконец договориться и оставить его в покое? Хотелось попросить, чтобы пристрелили из милосердия.  
  
— Что ты за важная птичка такая? Правая рука Саграды, наверное, не меньше, — хмыкнул здоровяк.  
— Он и есть, — ответил Деклан.  
— Да ладно?  
  
Здоровяк всмотрелся в Михая ещё пристальнее, чем в предыдущий раз. Затем положил ладонь на затылок и, заставив пригнуться, ощупал приколотые косички. Хвостик одной отцепился и мазнул по шее.  
  
— Точно он. Катер ваш стоит, значит?  
— Да. Все здесь. В полном составе, — ответил Михай, из последних сил кривясь в усмешке.  
  
Поверят или нет, перестало быть важным. Пусть оба, согласно Никосу, элитные бойцы, но их мало. Вряд ли они привезли с собой армию, а десяток человек против банды Саграды с подкреплением от Шарлин и Винсента — не такой уж неравный бой. Ни к кому они не сунутся, им ещё девочку охранять.  
  
Михай легко улыбался, когда сильные руки снова подняли его и перебросили через плечо. Он выжил, он ещё какое-то время будет нужен им живым. Больше от него ничего не зависело.


	13. Алые всполохи на закате

Саграда остался у грота. Убедить его уйти вместе не вышло. Заставить силой… Винсент не стал и пытаться, чтобы не подставлять оставшихся в лагере.  
  
Следа Юкки они не нашли. Винсент надеялся, что Михаю повезло больше, но беспокоило его долгое молчание. Ни сообщения, ни тревожного сигнала. Маячок Михая светился где-то на границе зоны голосовой связи, а принадлежащий Юкке так и не двигался с последней отметки у грота. Куда же он удрал? Два сектора, которые они осмотрели с Шарлин и её ребятами, пожалуй, можно смело вычёркивать — нетренированный подросток настолько далеко бы не убежал, а спрятаться среди голых скал негде. Направление, в котором скрылся Михай, теперь выглядело перспективно: найдётся не один, так другой. Винсент прикинул, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы вернуться к лесу, определить область поисков, выдвинуться в неё, не забыв прочесать лес… Слишком мало людей, вчетвером не успеть до темноты, нужны свежие силы.  
  
Посовещавшись, они решили вернуться в лагерь, утеплиться и с фонарями выйти на поиски обоих. Тлела надежда, что сигнал попросту до них не достаёт, а парень цел и невредим, не разбился вместе с браслетом. Пока цел браслет, есть шанс, что Юкка одумается и включит связь или хотя бы активирует радар, сориентируется по карте. Заряда ему хватит. Однако проверять, переживёт парень холодные ночи, Винсент не собирался. Он написал лагерю, чтобы подготовились к поискам Юкки и шли навстречу. Вовремя одумался и выбрал адресатом не Йонсу, но лишь после подтверждения сообразил, что стоило быть осторожнее. Какая разница, что Саграда наболтал, Михай слишком ему доверяет.  
  
К его удивлению, на комм быстро пришёл ответ: «Но Юкка в лагере. Разве не ты его обратно отправил?».  
  
— Кто написал? — уточнила Шарлин, когда он показал сообщение.  
— Откуда я знаю. Голосовой связи пока нет, только текст.  
— Значит, может быть кто угодно. Заманивают в лагерь?  
  
Винсент порадовался, что здесь у них не возникло разногласий: возвращаться нужно незаметно. Первым делом они отключили браслеты. Осторожно двинулись по старой тропе — мало времени до сумерек, чтобы разведать новую. Шарлин решила понадеяться на темноту, чтобы скрытно подобраться к лагерю.  
Чего Винсент не ожидал, так что к ним действительно выдвинутся навстречу.  
  
Запыхавшаяся Йонса встретила их на последнем отрезке пути. И Хамза. Одноглазого парня, без особых усилий удерживающего плазменник с треть себя, Винсент вспомнил без труда.  
Оба шли не скрываясь, лишь Хамза изображал нечто похожее на бдительность, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам. Хоть минимальную защиту надели. Винсент собирался первым делом отчитать обоих и удержался мыслью: они же не знают об исчезновении Михая, с чего им быть настороже. Мысль вытеснило опасение засады. Напрягала компания Хамзы. Неспроста он поплёлся за Йонсой. Держатся они порознь, не болтают, значит, не вспомнил её? Михай не приврал насчёт памяти на лица?  
  
— Вы целы! — облегчённо выдохнула Йонса, приблизившись. — Вы так внезапно замолчали и перестали двигаться, что я не знала, чего думать.  
— И бросилась проверять?!  
  
Есть засада или нет? Если кто не вызывал сомнений в лояльности, так это Йонса. Её моральный кодекс сбоил исключительно на убеждённости, будто мотаться с космическими пиратами по Галактике намного увлекательнее, чем работать в семейной мастерской по починке туристических яхт или строить спортивную карьеру. В то же время пригрози рассказать родственникам, как на самом деле развлекается любимое чадо между редкими турнирами, и Йонса сделает что угодно.  
  
— Я осторожно же… Сигнала тревоги не было.  
— Сожми левый кулак, если тебе угрожают, — как можно тише потребовал Винсент, как бы случайно кладя ладонь на пояс рядом с кобурой. Хамза топтался поодаль, Йонса удачно загораживала ему обзор.  
— Почему мне должны угрожать? — спокойно ответила та. — Вы не встретили Саграду? Он ничего не рассказал?.. Или, наоборот, встретили… Браслет он отдал, кстати?  
— Михай нацепил твой браслет на Саграду, чтобы не потерялся, — ядовито ответила Шарлин.  
— И оба всё ещё где-то бродят… Юкка только вернулся, и вы сейчас, — Йонса медленно закончила фразу и вопросительно посмотрела на них.  
— Один?  
— Да, один, весь в истерике. Я отпоила чаем, но ничего не добилась. То ли бродит кто-то рядом, то ли нет.  
— Хвост?  
— Не было. Хотела как раз предупредить вас, чтобы возвращались, а ты как раз пишешь, что надо искать Юкку. Винс?.. Почему ты молчишь? Всё нормально?  
  
Винсента пробил отнюдь не вечерний озноб. Он спешно вызвал радар. Маяк Михая отображался всё на той же точке, что и последние час-два. Сломал, закончился заряд, вне зоны доступа — всякое может быть. Но не с Михаем же!  
  
— Где Юкка? С ним можно поговорить?  
— Попробуй, — неуверенно сказала Йонса, едва поспевая за ним. — Саграда своих ребят оставил, ты не обращай внимания, они мирно сидят. Не знаю, можно ли на них рассчитывать, конечно.  
  
На подходе к лагерю Винсент вновь вспомнил об осторожности. Шарлин с охраной тоже держались наготове, а Йонса прошла мимо рассевшихся тут и там незнакомцев, не сбавляя шага. Тем хватило убедиться, что Хамза вернулся, опасности нет, никто даже не поприветствовал. Винсента это устраивало — с бандой он общаться не собирался.  
  
Юкка сидел у трапа катера, обнимая термос. Рядом на корточках устроилась незнакомая курчавая девушка и то ли что-то ему говорила, то ли всего лишь держала за плечи. Заслышав их шаги, она поднялась, похлопала Юкку по спине. Опять что-то тихо сказала и, дождавшись ответного кивка, направилась к новоприбывшим.  
  
— Что ты ему наговорила? — подозрительно спросил Винсент.  
— Сказала, что заберу от плохих людей, если его продолжат обижать, — без раздумий ответила она. — Делайла. Побуду за капитана, потому что остальные на эту роль годятся ещё меньше.  
  
Винсент машинально пожал протянутую ладонь и покосился на Хамзу — как отреагирует на заявление? Тот фыркнул и уселся на траву в обнимку с плазменником. Стволом в землю и вроде бы не на предохранителе. Злостное нарушение техники безопасности. Винсент скрипнул зубами, но решил промолчать. Если балбес случайно подпалит траву и себя заодно, тем лучше — одним противником меньше.  
  
— Я думал, замкапитана у вас… та девочка в пижаме, — произнёс Винсент, чтобы чем-то забить молчание. Имя той девчонки он забыл, но в лагере её не разглядел. Не услышит, не обидится.  
— У нас равноправие, — парировала Делайла.  
— Анар-р-рхия! — поправил Хамза, старательно катая на языке «р».  
  
Делайла его проигнорировала, Винсент последовал её примеру.  
Они были очень похожи, эти двое. Одинаковые квадратные лица у обоих, телосложение. Ну точно близнецы. В то же время они будто старались максимально отличаться, разве что волосы не выкрасили. Хамза выглядел более угловато, растрёпано. Сплетённая от виска до затылка косичка порядка вносила немного. В сравнении с ним Делайла казалась мягкой, не в последнюю очередь из-за пуховой куртки и широких бёдер. Винсент предпочёл не обманываться её завитыми кудрями и округлыми чертами. С Саградой и его прихвостнями стоило быть настороже.  
  
— А ты Вердаско? Из Старых миров, — спросила Делайла, всмотревшись в Шарлин. Винсент обернулся и успел заметить, как у его спутницы вытянулось лицо. — Ой, извини. Наверное, это большой секрет.  
— Девушка, прекратите нести чушь, — недобро процедила Шарлин.  
  
Винсент поспешно оглянулся в поисках любопытных ушей. Только Хамза. Прислушивался, но в драку не рвался. Значит, если Шарлин ограничится перепалкой, есть шансы обойтись без крови. Как же неудачно Юкка рядом оказался!  
  
— Я ошиблась? Странно, кому ещё понадобилась секретная военная станция, если у сирианцев своего добра хватает, а Содружество о ней и так знало…  
  
«Авалон?» — пронеслось в голове Винсента. Ему хватило сдержанности не спросить вслух, какое отношение Старые миры имеют к атаке на станцию-«гиганта». Так Саграда не сам на неё наткнулся?  
Шарлин сделала шаг вперёд, занесла ногу для второго, но опустила и сцепила трясущиеся пальцы так, что побелели костяшки.  
  
— Если это правда, — начал Винсент, подобрав, как ему казалось, правильные слова, — то с твоей стороны не очень умно раскрывать нам, сколько вы разнюхали.  
— О, значит, это всё-таки большой секрет! — обрадовалась Делайла.  
— У вас было простое задание: узнать координаты экспериментальной станции-«гиганта». Кто просил взрывать? — перестала сдерживаться Шарлин.  
— Она сама, — ответила Делайла скучным тоном, и Винсент ей почти поверил.  
— Ну да, как же!  
— Скажем, одна сторона заказала разведку. От другой поступило не менее выгодное предложение уничтожить станцию. А та возьми да взорвись, потому что протокол самоуничтожения недоотключился. Так мы выполнили оба задания. Все своё получили, все довольны.  
— Нет. Когда дойдут слухи о новых испытаниях, будете последними в моём списке.  
— О-о-о, скажешь, кого найдёшь нам на замену! Капитан наверняка захочет познакомиться.  
  
Винсент оставил их спорить и подошёл к Юкке. Тот наблюдал за разговором и даже сейчас не сводил взгляда с Шарлин.  
  
— Не бойся. Она тебя не тронет. Никто не тронет. Я прослежу, — сказал Винсент и сел рядом.  
  
Юкка встрепенулся на голос и не выдавил ни слова. Глаза у него распухли, но слёз не было видно. Винсент немного успокоился, что парень пересилил страх перед Шарлин и предпочёл вернуться, чем блуждать в одиночку. Следовало оправдать его ожидания.  
Девушки продолжали пикироваться. Йонса со смешком села на ящики с едой. Хамза лениво что-то жевал и на помощь сестре — сестра-близнец же? — идти не спешил. Наслаждался, наверное, бесплатным зрелищем. Михая бы сюда, тот быстро бы сообразил, как перевести спор в конструктивное русло.  
Точно. Михай.  
Громким хлопком Винсент привлёк внимание.  
  
— Сейчас здесь небезопасно, но я должен найти своего первого помощника. Кто со мной?  
— Смысл теперь спешить? Он опытнее, ночь переживёт. Мальчик вернулся. А вы с фонарями будете как на ладони. Заметят, — осадила Шарлин.  
  
В её словах был резон. Но если Михай покалечился или наткнулся на вражеский отряд, то тем более стоило спешить. И уговорить людей Саграды — их помощь весьма кстати.  
  
— Я видел его.  
  
Винсент не сразу сообразил, откуда донёсся тихий голос.  
  
— Я видел его, — по слогам произнёс Юкка. — Михая. И там был другой человек.  
— Он убил его?!  
— Я не знаю. Я убежал. Они перестреливались, было очень громко. Я не видел, чем закончилось. Но за мной точно-точно не гнались, я никого не слышал.  
  
Делайла снова опустилась рядом с Юккой.  
  
— Ты всё правильно сделал. Иногда не надо геройствовать. Ты молодец. — Она погладила его по плечам.  
  
Винсент замешкался, не понимая, почему его так раздражает, когда Делайла прикасается к Юкке. Слишком близко, слишком по-дружески, будто они старые приятели, а не Юкка впервые её видит. И не возражает же. Прикосновения Михая со стороны так не бесили, а Делайлу хотелось грубо отогнать. Винсента удерживало смутное подозрение, что лишь благодаря ей парень успокоился и не бросился наутёк, едва заметил их с Шарлин. Если Делайла продолжит сманивать на свою сторону, придётся всё-таки прогонять.  
  
— Как выглядел тот человек? Что-нибудь приметное помнишь? Знаки, шрамы, — поинтересовался Винсент, на что получил недовольный взгляд Делайлы.  
— Невысокий. Чёрные волосы, — медленно выдавил Юкка, смотря мимо них. — Он был в форме... Наверное, это форма. Нашивки не помню, только круг на плече. Он очень спокойный, уверенный.  
— Вайзер… — Каждое слово укрепляло подозрения Винсента. — Точно, он. Сюда припёрся особый отдел. Юкка, почему ты не рванул от него, едва увидел? От чужаков надо держаться подальше!  
  
Парень сглотнул и обхватил колени руками покачиваясь. Вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, выдавил:  
  
— Он не чужой. Я знаю его… Он прилетал на станцию. С нами не разговаривал, но мы видели его. Значит, это… это тот самый, кого Никос боится?  
— Что за хрень…  
  
Винсент поднялся к Шарлин. Та отвела его в сторону. Бесполезно: Делайла направилась следом. Хотя она оставалась на расстоянии, Винсент не сомневался, что она прекрасно их услышит.  
  
— Что здесь забыл особый отдел? — спросил он не слишком громко.  
— Это куратор. Раньше следил, чтобы со станции не было утечек, а теперь доставляет медиатора. Больше некому из-за секретности, — буднично прокомментировала Шарлин, будто не узнала ничего нового.  
— А если бы мы нарвались на них ещё на «Розетте»?  
— С одним бы как-нибудь справились, они не сверхлюди.  
— Ты не предупреждала про особый отдел!  
— Я догадывалась, что прибудет сопровождение, но не знала, кто именно. Ребёнку не должны были выдать серьёзную охрану. Всполошил ты их…  
  
Шарлин поправила растрепавшиеся волосы. Посмотрела на Винсента. Не дождавшись новых вопросов, переключила внимание на Делайлу. Та притворялась, будто наблюдает за лагерем.  
  
— Всё услышала? Одолжишь Винсенту своих ребят? Нашим надо отдохнуть.  
— Если поможешь найти капитана. А иначе о тебе узнают много интересного… — протянула Делайла.  
  
Да. Конечно. Вот и выброшенный ранее козырь сыграл.  
  
— Вы потеряли Саграду?! — удивился Винсент как можно дружелюбнее. — Поверишь на слово, что я не завалил его в одиночку?  
— Верю. Он передал, что вы мирно ушли. Позже сигнал пропал.  
— Как давно?  
— Несколько часов назад, — уточнила Делайла после небольшой заминки.  
— И вы всё это время ждали? Чего?  
— Вас. Вы знаете местность. Эти — нет. — Она обвела рукой лагерь. — Отведёшь туда, где вы расстались, или карту дашь?  
  
Раздражённо выдохнув, Винсент запустил карту с радаром и отобразил маячок Йонсы. Он ожидал увидеть последнее положение неподалёку от грота, а вместо этого в нужном секторе не отобразилось ничего.  
Йонса сообразила первой. Потребовала браслет и принялась крутить карту.  
  
— Ничего себе сглючило! — воскликнула она, обнаружив маячок рядом с северным полюсом.  
— Телепортация?  
— Да нет, координаты по умолчанию. — Йонса повернулась к Делайле. — Он мог случайно обнулить настройки?  
— Он не технокретин. В отличие от некоторых.  
  
Последнее она подкрепила таким долгим взглядом в сторону Хамзы, что Винсент не успел принять замечание ни на свой счёт, ни Йонсы.  
  
— Так что: на северный полюс или сначала проверим точку, где в последний раз его видели? — спросила Шарлин, прислонившись к борту катера. — Выбирайте, кто будет охранять лагерь. Желательно из наших. Ваших чтобы духу здесь не было.  
— Как ты быстро за всех решила… — начала Делайла. — Сама тоже в тепле ждать будешь?  
— Я пойду с вами. Дело серьёзное, — сняла вопросы Шарлин. — Отдыхать будут мои ребята, они весь день на ногах. И Винсент, если хочет.  
— Будто я стану отсиживаться, когда Михай пропадает неизвестно где! Но твоих без надзора не оставлю.  
— Боишься, что угонят катер и полетят вдвоём захватывать твою драгоценную «Камбрию»?  
— Юкка должен чувствовать себя в безопасности. А он остаётся здесь, нечего ему ночью таскаться по горам.  
— Так не иди никуда, сторожи его! Может, ты сейчас отдохнул, ноги перестало ломить, а через час-другой тебя срубит посередине тропы. Думаешь, будет кому донести тебя обратно?  
— Я не жаловался на ноги…  
— Вы определились? — звонко перебила их Делайла. — Если нет, дайте карту и проводника, дальше мы сами.  
  
Винсент ощутил укол совести. Это он должен подгонять всех и пресекать пустые споры. Ему нужнее всех добраться до Михая. Саграда не настолько важнее. Банде Винсент до конца не доверял, но поймал себя на мысли, что лучше один отправится с ними, чем снимет на поиски всю команду с Йонсой во главе. Нельзя оставлять людей Шарлин с Юккой; Йонса и другие могут посторожить лагерь, чтобы было кому поднимать катер и уводить под прикрытие «Камбрии».  
  
Оживлённый спор затих, едва послышался далёкий рёв двигателей. Винсент проорал приказ включить щиты и сам бросился в катер. Кто бы в тот момент ни дежурил в рубке, среагировал он быстро — к далёкому рёву добавился гул включённого на полную мощность щита. Не пригодился.  
Рыжий от закатных лучей инверсионный след расчертил небо. Неизвестные промчались мимо не сбавляя ход и не сворачивая. Катер Протектората, тот самый, который прилетел прошлым днём, насколько смог разглядеть Винсент.  
Он выждал ещё немного, опасаясь ракетного удара. Когда опасения не подтвердились, разрешил уменьшить мощность щита, но не выключать совсем.  
  
— Вернутся? Они ведь поняли, что на планете посторонние, — поинтересовался он у Шарлин, будто не было между ними взаимного недоверия. — Правда, я читал, что на ксенопланетах стараются вести себя потише. Без боевых операций.  
— Военный корабль им вряд ли выделили — чужие зимовщики насторожатся, если засекут. В лобовую особый отдел не идёт. А если их немного прилетело, то с этими, — она незаметно показала на Делайлу, — тем более не станут связываться.  
— Откуда им знать, что здесь Саграда?  
— Да хоть твой Михай наплёл. Я бы наплела. Припугнул хорошо, раз они улетели, едва выполнили задачу.  
  
Винсент кивнул. Хоть какая-то польза от присутствия Саграды и банды.  


***

  
Ночной марш-бросок прошёл впустую. Ни Саграды, ни сигнала. Закинувшись энергетиками, Винсент довёл группу до точки, где последний раз засекли маячок Михая. Метка так и висела на карте, хотя браслет давно мог быть уничтожен. Почему-то особисты не стали сбрасывать координаты, дабы запутать поиски. Держа это в уме, Винсент готовился к ловушке.  
И лучше бы она там была — тогда бы им не пришлось всю ночь ползать по горе с фонарями в поисках хоть каких-то следов. Без толку.  
Или не совсем.  
Ведь тела они тоже не нашли. Если Михая застрелили, вряд ли бы стали тщательно убирать за собой. Утешаясь этой мыслью, Винсент кое-как с отрядом доплёл до катера и отрубился, строго-настрого запретив улетать без него.  
  
Проснулся он к полудню и с раздражением узнал, что банда Саграды не подумала свалить. Ночью понятно, а наутро им кто помешал вернуться к своему катеру? Опять карту подавай…  
В отличие от вчерашнего дня, Делайла была менее разговорчива, на все вопросы отвечала «Ждём» и пожимала плечами. К Юкке она будто потеряла интерес, что не могло не радовать.  
  
Саграда вернулся задолго до сумерек. Вышел к лагерю не таясь, двухметровая палка эдакая на открытой местности. Счастье, что отпала необходимость беспокоиться насчёт Протектората. Не то чтобы Винсент осмелился что-либо втолковывать Саграде — и так ясно, что в этой голове ничего не осядет.  
  
— О, вы нашли его! — воскликнул Саграда, узнав алую копну Юкки среди собравшихся. — Я так и не понял, почему вы тряслись за ту пещеру. Нет там ничего.  
— Ты… заходил… внутрь? — сообразила первой Шарлин.  
— Конечно.  
— И ничего странного не почувствовал?  
— Например?  
— Тебе должно было вывернуть наизнанку мозги. Как минимум. И уж точно ты бы недалеко ушёл своим ходом.  
— Да ладно! — Саграда возбуждённо оглянулся через плечо, будто прикидывая, стоит ли вернуться.  
— Особый отдел Протектората ты тоже не встретил? — спросил Винсент.  
— Они здесь?  
— Были. Сейчас, скорее всего, улетели. Слышал взлёт катера?  
— Ага… — пробормотал Саграда настолько невнятно, что Винсент не разобрал, был ли это ответ на вопрос или разочарование.  
— Когда слышал? — вдруг зацепилась Шарлин за незначительную фразу.  
— Ночью.  
— Точнее?  
— Зачем? У меня время не синхронизировано с местным. А здесь заряд кончился, — Саграда протянул руку с браслетом Йонсы. — Сними.  
— Сам не можешь?  
— Он же разрядился.  
  
Что ему мешало разомкнуть браслет самому, Винсент не понял. Не знать, что в случае полной разрядки продолжает работать механический замок, было слишком для «не-технокретина». Настолько привык управлять кораблём без устройств-посредников, что забыл о подобных мелочах?  
Винсент ухватил его за ладонь, чтобы подобраться к замку, и не успел толком почувствовать перчатку под пальцами — Саграда выдернул руку.  
  
— Ты прикосновений боишься, что ли? — ошалел Винсент. Предположение показалось диким: сам-то Саграда не стеснялся нарушать личное пространство. Винсент быстро поправился: — Или у тебя кости хрупкие? Если я не открою замок вручную, придётся распиливать. Так, по-твоему, не страшно?  
— Только попробуй пилить! — завопила Йонса. — Я настройки не бэкапила!  
  
Винсент тяжело вздохнул и не стал озвучивать вариант отрубить Саграде руку даже в шутку. Тот снова требовательно поднёс браслет, добавив: «Пилить можно». Гнев Йонсы внушал опасений не меньше, чем Саграда, поэтому Винсент ухватился за браслет и, осмотрев, нашёл место сцепления.  
«Почему ты стоишь живой и невредимый, а Михай неизвестно где? Почему ты такой везучий?» — душил злость Винсент, разбираясь с замком. Оказалось, надавить на крохотные рычажки в нужной последовательности не так легко, когда нельзя упереться в запястье. Крупные пальцы Винсента усложняли задачу, он собирался попросить стальной нож или что-нибудь тонкое, как замок наконец поддался.  
Пока он возился, Саграда кого-то высматривал в толпе, разве что на цыпочки не встал.  
  
— А Китагава где? Дрыхнет?  
— Нарвался на солдат Протектората. Вероятно, его захватили; трупа мы не нашли, — ответил Винсент.  
— А-а-а…  
— Совсем не беспокоишься, о чём он может рассказать?  
  
Шарлин почему-то громко хмыкнула.  
  
— Он знает, чем удовлетворить чужое любопытство, — произнёс Саграда. — Я-то что отсюда сделаю?  
— Меня ты согласился спасти, хотя тебе я вообще никто!  
— Китагава знал, где ты. Он сам бы справился, но решил подстраховаться. Я не собираюсь носиться по Протекторату и вскрывать всё подряд.  
— Помоги. Пожалуйста. Потом можешь просить что угодно, — взмолился Винсент, не веря, что опускается до подобной просьбы. Оставалось на колени встать.  
— Выяснишь, где его держат, — помогу. Не раньше.  
  
Винсент был готов поклясться, что усталость в голосе ему не померещилась. Подобных интонаций от Саграды он в прошлый раз не слышал. По смыслу же получалось согласие. Отвечать тоже как на согласие? Как только Михай общался с этим типом.  
  
— То есть мы договорились? — наудачу спросил Винсент. — Ты знаешь, как меня найти, если выяснишь что-то раньше.  
— Да.  
— Как мне выйти на связь с тобой?  
— Спроси в Серой зоне, рано или поздно подскажут.  
  
Разумеется, символически протянутую руку Саграда вновь проигнорировал.  


***

  
Шарлин сидела в капитанской каюте «Камбрии» и задумчиво пощипывала вяленое мясо. Перед ней висел пустой экран с сегодняшней датой. Пока Винсент готовил корабль к прыжку, переодевался в лёгкий комбинезон и искал в репликаторе что-нибудь сытнее закусок, к дате прибавились два изображения: вход в грот днём и ночью. Больше ничего.  
Смирившись со временем ожидания обеда — полчаса, зато полноценная имитация вместо съедобных брусочков — Винсент присел за стол. Не отрывая взгляда от снимков, Шарлин пододвинула к нему реплицированное мясо.  
  
— Грот деактивирован. Внутри точно кто-то был.  
— Как ты поняла?  
  
Она потеснилась и увеличила экран вместе со снимками. На взгляд Винсента, вид был всё тот же с поправкой на время суток. Да, свечение приглушено. Но ночью везде темно, никакой флуоресценции, разве это не норма? Вслух он так и сказал.  
  
— Это и есть деактивация. Человек заходит. Грот выгружает в него огромное количество информации. Считается, что выгружает. До сих пор никто не остался в здравом уме, чтобы объяснить принцип.  
  
Её соображения казались не очень убедительными. Понять, за что уцепиться и раскрутить Шарлин на подробности, Винсент тоже не мог. Да ко всему нужно цепляться! Что бы учёные ни подводили под основу, казалось, от науки здесь было меньше, чем от магии.  
  
— Для простоты будем считать, что грот выгружает информацию прямо в мозг. Не спрашивай как, — продолжала Шарлин. — После выгрузки пещерники, которые там находились, впадают в спячку, потому что им больше нечем поделиться. Они восстанавливаются, но медленно, не за один цикл.  
  
Грот в спячке на несколько циклов — что бы это ни значило — тоже хорошо: Шарлин отстанет от Юкки. Уговаривать отвести парня в другое место она отчего-то не стала, разрешила улетать. Как бы Винсенту ни было любопытно, насколько гроты отличаются по ценности, спрашивать он поостерёгся. Чего доброго, Шарлин воспримет вопрос как предложение активировать грот помельче.  
  
— Ладно, мы рискнули зайти, — вздохнула она, истолковав его молчаливое внимание по-своему. — Вернулись живыми. Грот спит и ещё долго никому не выкрутит мозги.  
  
Под «мы» она наверняка подразумевала подчинённых, но никак не себя. Ни один внешне не пострадал, поэтому Винсент не стал уточнять, кого именно она гоняла в грот.  
  
— Почему ты считаешь, что Юкка бы это пережил?  
— Потому что так считают в Протекторате. У меня или тебя шансы в любом случае нулевые.  
— А какие были у Саграды? Он-то вышел.  
— В гроте побывали до него.  
  
Репликатор прозвенел о готовности. Винсент привстал за обедом и сел обратно. Не сейчас. Нельзя дать Шарлин возможность соскочить с темы.  
  
— Когда мы пришли, грот ведь ещё работал? А Саграда наверняка сунулся внутрь, едва мы разбежались. Как, по-твоему, мимо проскочил Протекторат?  
— Если Саграда зашёл до активации, то не выжил бы. Точка. Гроту всё равно, есть ли у добровольца инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Значит, именно в тот момент грот ещё не уснул, но кто-то уже был внутри.  
— Значит, так, — кивнула Шарлин.  
— И каким-то чудом они друг на друга не наткнулись.  
— Предложишь объяснение?  
  
Никто не подслушает. Сказать ей, нет?  
Если грот вызывает сенсорную перегрузку, то Саграда был тем самым человеком, кто мог бы её пережить. Но стоит ли переключать внимание Шарлин на него? Пусть пока верит, будто Протекторат важнее, так остаются шансы попутно выяснить, что случилось с Михаем.  
  
— Да… — медленно произнёс Винсент. — Видимо, особисты успели раньше, а мы что-то недопонимаем в принципе работы.  
  
Пискнул комм: Йонса сообщила, что «Камбрия» готова лететь в следующую систему, нужно подтверждение капитана — его Винсент немедленно дал, стараясь не отслеживать момент прыжка. Всегда на них подташнивало, несмотря на экранирование. От Михая слышал, как ему повезло проваляться без сознания на «Саграде», пропустил незащищённый прыжок, вырубивший весь спасательный отряд на несколько минут.  
Михай… Это он должен был докладывать капитану с мостика. Йонса нередко его подменяла, но в этот раз отсутствие не временное. Он не вернётся. Не встретит в Серой зоне, не прилетит к условной точке у Цетинни. Если бы они не развели ненужный спор у грота, если бы он лучше следил за Юккой, если бы не отпустил Михая одного на поиски…  
Удар кулака об стену вышел оглушительно громким.  
  
— Ты чего?  
  
Знает же «чего», а спрашивает. Ещё сочувствие изобразит, глядя в глаза и думая, что бы полезного с него поиметь. Наплевать ей на Михая, не станет помогать, пока не видит выгоды. Никто не станет.  
Винсент удержался от второго удара. Если Шарлин использует его, он ответит взаимностью.  
  
— Тебе встречалась фамилия Саар?.. Среди исследователей человеческого сознания. Имя на М, я пока не нашёл полное.  
  
Шарлин простонала сквозь зубы и подпёрла голову рукой. Наблюдай Винсент со стороны, решил бы, что сейчас получит выволочку из ревности.  
  
— Марина? Зачем она тебе? Забудь о её существовании, тётка совсем бредит. Требует принять свои гениальные идеи, а сама заперлась в лаборатории и не высовывается. С неё несколько лет пытаются стрясти подтверждение. Экспериментальное. А она строчит и строчит статьи, не раскрывая своих подопытных.  
— Когда ты столько выяснила…  
— Знала бы, не стала тратить время. У нас подозревали, что она примазалась к проекту «Розетты». Трансгуманизм и модификации сознания там пришлись бы к месту. Но нет, даже близко не стояла. Кого-то ещё доит на гранты. Ты о ней как узнал?  
— Примерно так же, — ответил Винсент, радуясь, что можно не упоминать Саграду. — Жаль, тупиковая ветка.  
— Я думаю, она на Корреа работает. Кто-то же их связывает в единый разум и постоянно обновляет сетку. Тогда всё сходится: опытных данных завались, называть нельзя, подробности раскрывать нельзя. Но очень хочется. Вот она и распихивает теорию в общих чертах, куда может. Иногда добивается публикации там, где за деньги возьмут не глядя. Выпить у тебя ничего нет, кстати?  
  
Пока Винсент искал в запасах что-нибудь не очень крепкое, она прислонилась к спинке дивана и уставилась в белый потолок.  
  
— Представляешь, насколько безумные идеи надо толкать, чтобы на тебя не клевали ни конспирологи, ни контактёры — вообще никто…  
— Ты всё ещё про Саар? — на всякий случай уточнил Винсент, рассматривая запасы алкоголя. Что-то крепкое не стоило, а пиво вполне подойдёт.  
— Не про себя же.  
  
Он выставил на выбор две мелких банки пива. Шарлин выхватила одну, не успела та стукнуться об столешницу. Поспешно открыла, напустив пены: на пол вылилось не меньше трети банки, по термокофте расползлось мокрое пятно. Шарлин смачно выругалась и принялась раздеваться. Пока Винсент доставал плед, она заодно вытерла кофтой разлившееся пиво.  
  
— Зачем?  
— Всё равно придётся стирать. — Шарлин сняла сапожки и начала стаскивать брюки, которым тоже досталось. Затем немедленно замоталась в плед.  
— Тебе скоро пересаживаться на свой корабль. Как ты им покажешься?  
— Я не докладывала о завершении операции. Подождут, пока не придумаю, как покрасивее соврать о провале... непредвиденных осложнениях. Как считаешь: валить на Протекторат или Саграду? Если бы он не влез, мальчика мы бы не упустили.  
— Придётся объяснять, что там забыл Саграда.  
— Ой, на него можно валить что угодно. У этой гадины какие-то свои источники. — Шарлин слизнула с крышки капли пива. — Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы ты продолжил с ним общаться. Вдруг выяснишь что-нибудь. Тогда первым делом беги ко мне.  
  
Винсент вновь задумался, будет ли ей полезна информация о связи Саграды и корабля. Наверное. Возможно, вспомнит о Саар — за отсутствием других сведений версия об их знакомстве выглядела логично. А дальше-то что? Возможно, Шарлин попросит слетать в лабораторию Саар и силой или угрозами выяснить, правда ли Саграда побывал там и кто он такой. Потом? Что даст знание о его происхождении? Важнее, кто он сейчас. А слетать к Саар можно самому, без приказа.  
Нет, незачем Шарлин знать о Саграде. Когда понадобится выторговать помощь, тогда и узнает.  
  
— Скажи потом моим ребятам, чтобы принесли чемодан со старой одеждой, достану ношеное. Или сам принеси, тебе разрешат. Неделю работала в полевых условиях, имею право выглядеть помято. — Шарлин покачивала банкой, в которой еле слышно плескались остатки пива.  
  
Её отвлёк шум двери. В приоткрывшуюся щель кто-то заглянул и сразу убежал — Винсент успел разглядеть лишь алый всполох волос. Дверь отъехала до упора, выполняя программу, и через десяток секунд закрылась.  
  
— Вот пугливый-то… — Шарлин тоже заметила и отхлебнула пиво. — Передай, что я его не съем.  
— А твоё начальство?  
— Состриги с него прядь волос, набери слюну — проверим геном. Если он в самом деле настолько человек, как ты утверждаешь, вам повезло: нам незачем ставить на нём опыты. Вряд ли меня заставят привести его любой ценой. Будут ждать, пока грот выйдет из спячки, и пробовать альтернативы.  
  
С Шарлин бы сталось что-то утаить, но ответ Винсента удовлетворил. Он потянулся ко второй банке и остановился. Идея, витавшая у него в голове последнее время, наконец оформилась.  
  
— Вы продолжите наблюдать за Протекторатом и «Розеттой»? Насколько позволит скрытность.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Я подумал, можно ли зайти с другой стороны. Не пытаться опередить, а затормозить. Как граждане Протектората отнесутся к тому, что их учёные ставят опыты на детях?  
— Специально выращенных. Ничьи дети не страдают, даже сироты.  
— Ты видела Юкку. Отличила бы от обычного подростка?  
— Не привязывайся к нему и не давай имени.  
  
Она разом допила пиво и обмахнулась краем пледа, ненадолго приоткрывшись. Высохшая майка сидела на теле в обтяжку, очерчивая грудь и каждый мускул. Телесный цвет добавлял иллюзию обнажённости.  
Заметив интерес, Шарлин оголила плечи уже намеренно.  
  
— Не пытайся, я всё равно не в настроении, — предостерёг Винсент.  
— Собираешься хранить верность, пока твой приятель не найдётся?  
— Что если да? Сейчас не время.  
— Будто у тебя одного проблемы… — Шарлин покатала пустую банку по столу. — Ты не должен объяснять, почему сорвалась операция. Что медиатор успел отрастить личность и имеет собственное мнение. Тебе не надо прикрывать давнего знакомого.  
— Мне своего спасать!  
— Придумаем что-нибудь. Я не ожидала, что снова тебя встречу, а смотри же. И с ним всё будет хорошо. Он языкастый, выпутается.  
  
Звук катающейся банки раздражал. Шарлин надавливала на неё всё сильнее, тонкая оболочка сминалась и с коротким хлопком разминалась, пытаясь вернуть форму. Винсент протянул руку и, не встретив сопротивления, мягко забрал банку.  
  
— Саграда упрямо зовёт твоего приятеля Китагавой, — задумчиво произнесла Шарлин. Лишившись игрушки, она теперь барабанила пальцами по краю стола.  
— И что с того?  
— Опасно такой фамилией разбрасываться. С его-то именем.  
— Будто она настоящая. И вряд ли редкая.  
— Редкая. Согласно переписи Содружества, носителей порядка десяти человек на сотню тысяч. За пределами Содружества — и того меньше. Как ты догадываешься, к Михаю Китагаве никто из них не имеет отношения. Так что в одном ты прав — фамилия вряд ли настоящая.  
— Ты попыталась что-то на него накопать…  
— Человек на короткой ноге с Саградой — конечно, я должна знать, откуда он такой взялся. И почему называет себя Китагавой.  
— Считаешь, что он тот самый?  
— Нет, конечно. Китагава мёртв.  
  
Показалось, будто она не тронула за плечо, а впилась ногтями со всей силы. Мгновение длилось и никак не отпускало, пока Шарлин не потянула его за локоть, вырвав из оцепенения.  
  
— Ты веришь пропаганде? — Винсент пытался понять, к чему она клонит. — Никто не знает, как выглядит Китагава. Никто не знает, кого на самом деле казнили. Им была нужна эффектная картинка! Помогло? Нет. Как партизанили до казни якобы Китагавы, так и продолжили. Я знаю, я служил на Энхо уже после, когда Протекторат вмешался в их разборки.  
— То есть ты веришь человеку потому, что он так назвался? Не ожидала.  
— Я проверил, что смог, когда он попросился в команду. Он похож на того, за кого себя выдаёт, хотя бы по квалификации. Зачем ему называться именем того, кому гарантирована смертная казнь?  
— Втирается в доверие и шпионит.  
— И зачем я ему понадобился? Слежку за Саградой я бы ещё понял, так они давно разбежались.  
— Встретишь снова — спроси. Не Саграду, разумеется. Михая. Вернётся он, не переживай.  
  
Шарлин положила голову на стол, но локоть его по-прежнему не отпускала и перебирала складки на рукаве. Закрой она глаза, Винсент решил бы, что её сморило. Проследив за её взглядом, он упёрся в неоткрытую банку пива.  
  
— Допивай, если хочешь, — разрешил Винсент. — Таблетки от похмелья есть. Или переждёшь, прежде чем своим показываться, ты ведь не очень-то спешишь вернуться к бюрократии.  
  
Банку он на всякий случай открыл сам и осторожно передал. Пальцы у Шарлин не тряслись, она цепко обхватила банку и откинулась на спинку.  
  
— У меня нет к тебе претензий. Будут у вышестоящих — я тебя прикрою по дружбе, — сказала она после небольшого глотка. — И правда-правда ничего за это не попрошу. Нет, можешь присесть рядом, если хочешь сделать мне приятное сейчас.  
— Михай утверждал, что ты планировала меня устранять, если спасение провалится. Что поменялось?  
— Есть разница, от кого тебя спасать. Да и твоему приятелю не помешал бы дополнительный стимул. Мне тогда так казалось.  
  
Запрокинув голову, она допила остатки пива и наклонилась вперёд, зажав банку между бёдер. Глаза блестели, волосы растрепались, но голос оставался трезвым.  
  
— Винс, я тебе не враг. Но только тебе. Я не собираюсь защищать твою команду — это твоя забота. Моя — постараться, чтобы ты протянул подольше.  
— Почему?  
— Потому же, что и четыре года назад. Нечасто на меня сваливаются настолько разносторонние дезертиры из Протектората. Иди ко мне.  
  
Винсент опустился у её ног. Увидел, как Шарлин нависла над ним, ставя банку на стол, а потом почувствовал возню сбоку, пока она устраивалась удобнее.  
Две ноги легли ему на плечи и согнулись, будто он был продолжением сидения.  
  
— Вот теперь мальчику точно лучше не заглядывать, — хохотнула Шарлин. — Заблокируй дверь, а? Мало ли. Ну заблокируй, чего я тебе сделаю!  
  
Браслет чересчур удобно попадал в поле её зрения, Винсент скрыл его всем телом, пока искал команду блокировки.  
  
— Мальчик знает-то, в каких вы отношениях? — спросила Шарлин.  
— Разве что Михай его просветил.  
— Самому тебе он как? Сознайся уже, ты выкрал его потому, что запал на красивую мордашку.  
— Не все идут на поводу у сиюминутных плотских порывов. Как ты.  
— Эх, значит, не буду докладывать, что между объектом и охранником возникла неразрывная любовная связь, существенно осложнившая дело. Пусть получают отмазку про Саграду.  
  
Тишина. Лёгкие прикосновения к голове, неопасные. Винсент не решался спросить о причине внезапного молчания. Насладиться моментом тоже не мог. Пиво сейчас бы пригодилось, чтобы забыться. Достать ещё? Как бы не пришлось отнимать банку у Шарлин, которой тоже не терпелось залить тревогу.  
Шарлин зарылась пальцами в его волосы, помассировала затылок.  
  
— Любишь его?  
— По-моему, я недавно дал понять, что Юкка меня в этом плане не интересует.  
— Да не мальчика. Я о твоём драгоценном первом помощнике.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Чтобы понять, как далеко ты зайдёшь ради него.  
— Он вытащил меня оттуда, куда ты не решилась… не смогла сунуться. Я готов отплатить тем же.  
— И ради этого продать душу Саграде?..  
  
Винсент не нашёл ответа, на что Шарлин весело взлохматила ему волосы.  
  
— Да шучу я. Продавать душу будешь мне. — Она нагнулась и поцеловала его в нос. — До следующей встречи вспомни всё, что Михай тебе наговорил. Любые подробности, хоть самые незначительные. Тогда разберёмся, тот ли он, за кого себя выдаёт. 


	14. Гладиаторы

С забором ДНК-материала у Юкки возникла проблема. Шарлин спохватилась и потребовала привести его на корабль Старых миров, чтобы запротоколировать сбор в присутствии своих медиков. Довод приводила разумный: иначе не поверят, что это был тот самый мальчик, прядь алых волос ничего не доказывает. Винсент бы тоже не поверил. Но и сопровождать Юкку на чужой корабль не хотел — вдруг оттуда не выпустят. Пришлось смириться и допустить медиков на «Камбрию» вместе с каким-то важным генералом, который мимоходом пытался выяснить, чем занимается команда. Грузами, повторял Винсент заученную легенду. По возможности легальными, в основном для Сирианской республики — у Протектората-то весь космос поделён. Нет, корабль хоть военный, но списанный, куплен по дешёвке, постоянно нужны деньги латать его, а то развалится. Научная станция была по зубам, вот и взялись за заказ. Кто же знал, что парня надо было оставить.  
В медблок Юкку привели чуть ли не силой под увещевания, что это всего лишь медосмотр. Винсент лично следил, чтобы чужаки не превысили рамки «просто медосмотра». Состригли прядку волос, забрали кровь, слюну. Ассистент генерала дотошно всё протоколировал и напоследок попросил результаты предыдущих обследований. Что-то ему Саша быстро состряпала, благо подробные результаты она хранила, пока не приходило время освобождать накопители. Когда делегация Старых миров отправилась на выход, Винсент наконец-то вздохнул спокойно.  
  
— У тебя последний шанс передумать и отдать мальчика, — сказала Шарлин, когда они остались в медотсеке вчетвером. Саша деловито убирала анализы, а Юкка, ещё не до конца одевшись, насторожился. Не будь закрыта дверь, Винсент был уверен, парень бы кинулся наутёк.  
— Кажется, мы договаривались только на проверку генома.  
— Что ты, я не настаиваю. Всего лишь предложение. На случай если тебе надоело быть моим мальчиком на побегушках и ты не желаешь меня больше видеть.  
— Я этого не говорил. Что не хочу видеть.  
— Прекрасно. Значит, я по-прежнему могу на тебя рассчитывать? Тогда готовься. Мы с тобой ещё наведём шороха в Протекторате! — ослепительно улыбнулась она и вышла из медотсека.

***

«Камбрия» спряталась в глубинах Серой зоны. Решение вышло не самым лучшим: после нескольких стычек с мародёрами Винсент согласился перелететь в чуть более цивилизованные сектора. Раз всё равно надо держать круглосуточную вахту, чтобы вовремя уйти в прыжок, лучше зависнуть поближе к среднемалым хабам. Случайных кораблей из Протектората больше, упорных пиратов — меньше. В сумме — реже латать «Камбрию», которой бы и так не помешал капитальный ремонт.  
  
От Шарлин не приходило ни вестей, ни новых заказов. Когда Винсент спрашивал сам, она неизменно отвечала, что не может выйти на след Михая. «Они учли ошибку с тобой. Высшая секретность», — добавила она в очередной раз и призвала не терять надежды.  
  
Надежда Винсента и держала, пока однажды он не проснулся в холодном поту и долго убеждал себя, что его вовсе не перевели в более просторную камеру, он находится на «Камбрии», в безопасности. И чудесное спасение ему не привиделось, наоборот, теперь надо самому сотворить чудо и как-то вытащить Михая.  
  
Кошмар отступил на несколько ночей, прежде чем вернулся. Винсент считал, будто после армии его ничто не возьмёт, но после третьего раза пошёл к Саше, заранее догадываясь, что она ответит. Не психолог, снотворное в жёлтой пачке, более сильное — в зелёной. Сильва из медицинского когда-то вылетел, доучился перевязкам на практике, помочь тоже ничем не мог. На импровизированном консилиуме проскочила мысль, что по Винсенту ударило одиночество. Ухватившись за неё, Саша предложила временно переселить в капитанскую каюту Юкку. Предложение это Винсента покоробило — если Михай однажды вернётся, будет перед ним неудобно.  
  
— Не если, а когда. Начни мыслить позитивнее. А когда вернётся, тогда и объяснишься. Поймёт он всё, — уверенно посоветовала Саша.  
  
Винсент нашёл другой аргумент, более весомый, как ему казалось. Но если Саша что-то вбила себе в голову, её было не остановить, пока идея не провалится на практике.  
  
— Мы же не в постель его тебе подкладываем. Вторая койка на что? Главное — не смотри на него слишком грозно, а то он с перепугу согласится. А если откажется, я к тебе приду, так и быть. Проверим, вдруг тебе достаточно, чтобы кто-то был рядом!  
  
Юкка не отказался. Более того, так они выяснили, что парень с отлёта Шарлин плохо спит из-за тревожности, но стеснялся попросить совета. Переселение в капитанскую каюту ему как будто помогло. Во всяком случае, бессонница у Юкки пропала, а о кошмарах, если те случались, он молчал со стойкостью пленного.  
  
Винсент продолжил искать других помощников. Саграду не было смысла беспокоить — тот чётко обозначил условия. Других сорвиголов в Серой зоне водилось мало, в основном совсем юные и горячие, с которыми Винсент сам бы не пошёл против Протектората. Единственным вариантом оставалась Иль Гаттино, да связаться с ней никак не удавалось. Шарлин сказала, что ответную услугу она уже потратила на спасение из тюрьмы. В Серой зоне что-то знали, но Винсент осторожничал, чтобы не спрашивать напрямую. Слово здесь, слово там — и до Иль Гаттино дошла молва.  
  
Кто-то из её команды нашёл Винсента, пока тот закупался в некрупном хабе. «Зелёная система, предварительный тур, вам забронировано место в ложе», и ушёл, не дав разъяснений.  
  
Цвет был обычным в Серой зоне кодом для беты Весов. Поговаривали, это тянулось с незапамятных времён, потому что со Старой Терры звезду иногда видели с зелёным оттенком. Иными словами, Иль Гаттино приглашала встретиться в отростке Сирианской республики, где размывалась граница с Серой зоной.  
  
Что за тур, Винсенту пришлось поискать. Главная планета в системе немаленькая, спортивных соревнований хватало. Он оставил несколько вариантов, которые в теории могли бы заинтересовать Иль Гаттино, и отправился за советом к Йонсе — она-то должна знать, что популярно в Сирианской республике и насколько стоит внимания. Йонса забраковала всё и указала на нужный среди тех пунктов, которые Винсенту показались незначительными. Так он узнал, что рукопашные бои на пересадочной станции «Шемали» стягивают немало участников из Серой зоны. Как-никак лёгкий способ сорвать призовые на арене, а то и подзаработать на ставках.  
  
На станции их опять встретили посредники. Винсент взял из своей команды пятерых, но всех развернули, разрешив провести одного человека. Оценив силы, он выбрал Йонсу. Пусть она родом с другой планеты Республики, но раз знала немного о боях, вдруг чем-то поможет.  
  
Вип-сектор ненамного отличался от других помещений. Чище, светлее, просторнее и всё — ни к чему обычной станции изыски. Винсент ничего не имел против. О дресс-коде Иль Гаттино не предупреждала, а они с Йонсой и не собирались заморачиваться. Но окажись здесь залы со всеми удобствами для почётных гостей, он бы чувствовал себя неуютно в протёршейся капитанской форме.  
Ещё одно отличие от обычного сектора Винсент заметил, когда они добрались до нужной ложи: полная шумоизоляция. На арене что-то происходило, однако он слышал лишь далёкий гул. И то не был уверен, не кажется ли ему.  
Иль Гаттино стояла на балкончике снаружи застекления и, соответственно, тоже не услышала вошедших. Один из сопровождающих коротко доложился ей по комму. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Иль Гаттино зашла в ложу — на экране как раз кто-то свалился от сильного удара, объявили небольшой перерыв. Имена Винсенту ничего не говорили, а Йонса присвистнула на повторе.  
  
— Кто победит? — не укрылось от Иль Гаттино.  
— Да дело решённое. Вербер не восстановился после разрыва связок, а сунулся на соревнования. Уже понял, что не отыграется, хотел и проиграть достойно, и травму не усугубить. Если продолжит, то чисто на упрямстве. Следующий раунд будет коротким.  
  
Иль Гаттино одобрительно кивнула. Спустя три минуты после возобновления боя прогноз оправдался: судья объявил нокаут и проигравшего спешно унесли на носилках. Арена объявила паузу на уборку и подготовку к следующему бою. Имена новых участников опять Винсенту ничего не сказали, Йонса в этот раз промолчала.  
  
— Теперь у нас есть время поговорить. Хотите присесть? Если голодны, то стол с закусками ваш, — пригласила Иль Гаттино.  
  
На ней не было боевого экзоскелета. В боевом она бы сюда не прошла, никого не пускают с оружием. Вместо громоздкой конструкции её опутывали светлые полоски, расширяющиеся на сочленении суставов. От других Винсент знал, что подобный экзоскелет уже усиливает мышцы достаточно, чтобы можно было легко свернуть противнику шею. Если команда Иль Гаттино слухи распускала, то они были достаточно убедительными, чтобы не хотелось их проверять.  
  
У стены находился столик с, как полагается вип-ложе, деликатесами. Винсент опознал мальков псевдокита и синюю икру. В Протекторате подобное стоило бешеные деньги за грамм. В Республике — дешевле, но не до уровня повседневного перекуса, потому что вылов был строго ограничен, а икра вдобавок не переживала долгое хранение.  
Йонса подхватила две фруктовых шпажки. По бледным прожилкам Винсент узнал фрукт, ради которого она когда-то с неделю провозилась с настройками репликатора. Из Сирианской республики такие провозили только контрабандой. Матрица для их печати в репликаторе, надо думать, тоже распространялась нелегально.  
Винсент поддержал её из вежливости. Наесться не выйдет, голод не беспокоил, а переговоры вряд ли затянутся — после них можно зайти в бар на нулевом уровне и пообедать.  
  
— Почему ты позвала нас? — спросил он, потому что Иль Гаттино не проявляла инициативы.  
— Дошли слухи о ваших похождениях. Очень интересные. За что тебя упекли в тюрьму, куда не за каждое особо тяжкое попадают?  
— Взяли простой-препростой заказ на научников. Обыкновенный шпионаж, по сути. А к нам пробрался кто-то из их ребят, хотел сбежать. Пока я узнал, кто такой, почему всем нужен, его и след простыл на очередной стоянке, — выдал Винсент заготовленную версию. Вариантов, о чём спросит Иль Гаттино, просматривалось не так-то много. Он и насчёт дружбы с Саградой заготовил оправдание.  
— А говорят, парень до сих пор у вас…  
— Значит, мне не удалось убедить костоломов из Протектората, что я не помогу в поисках, даже если бы захотел, — ответил Винсент и для убедительности добавил: — А я не хочу. С Новой Террой меня больше ничего не связывает.  
— Все бравируют, пока их не поставят в безвыходное положение.  
— На что это ты намекаешь? — не удержалась Йонса.  
— Я говорю с капитаном, а не с его охраной, — отрезала Иль Гаттино и, не дав Винсенту времени обдумать, продолжила: — Один раз я вам помогла, потому что случайно оказалась рядом. Второго раза не будет.  
  
«Всего лишь это?», — облегчённо выдохнул Винсент. Заполучить поддержку Иль Гаттино выглядело тяжёлой задачей. Если она позвала, чтобы сообщить о заочном отказе, а не поставить кабальные условия, то это меняло немногое.  
  
— Мне намекнули очень опасные люди. Если я ещё раз выступлю вместе с вами против Протектората, то моё существование перестанут игнорировать.  
— До сих пор игнорировали?  
— Можно сказать, что да. Разработка им до сих пор важна. Но дешевле обозначить границы, которые нельзя переступать, чем убедить меня сдаться.  
— Ты боишься?.. — неуверенно начал Винсент и догадался, к чему она клонит: — Кто с тобой связался? Мюрхеды?  
  
Иль Гаттино собрала неплохую команду, но личному флоту оружейников-Мюрхедов было бы под силу с ней справиться. Это не защиту сирианского крейсера в полной боевой готовности пробивать.  
  
— Сразу видно разбирающегося человека. И которого тоже обложили со всех сторон. Знаешь, от кого ждать опасности, — вкрадчиво произнесла Иль Гаттино.  
— Просто логика. Военный флот послать сложно — нужно обосновать траты, целесообразность. Частникам проще. Мюрхеды единственные, кто способен ввязаться в долгую борьбу с пиратами.  
— Всё так. Мне передали, что моё участие нежелательно. Я не стану вас защищать, сколько ни предложишь.  
  
Звон гонга возвестил о скором начале очередного боя. Иль Гаттино повела их на балкон ложи. Оттуда открывался неплохой обзор на арену, хоть на вкус Винсента слишком высоко, в подробностях не разглядеть. Стоило бы остаться внутри: тишина, а на экране — трансляция с повторами. Но Иль Гаттино виднее.  
  
— Ещё пари? — обратилась она к Йонсе. — Кто победит? Теперь можешь говорить.  
  
Йонса постояла в замешательстве и обернулась на экраны. Изучала статистику, пока изображение не сменилось на видео с арены, затем перевела взгляд на разминающихся девушек. Гонг прозвенел второй раз.  
  
— Капибару знаю. Хорошо поставленный удар и физика. Санта-Лючию впервые вижу, но она будто бы того же уровня. Раз прошла предыдущих соперников, значит, хороша в обороне. Если речь о ставках, я бы ставила не на победу, а длительность. Или количество раундов. Лёгкого нокаута не будет.  
— Интересное наблюдение… — довольно ответила Иль Гаттино и уселась на перилах балкона, свесив ноги к арене. Отправила она кому-то указание сделать ставку или нет, Винсент не заметил.  
  
В преддверии боя толпа орала всё громче, Иль Гаттино не спешила возвращаться в ложу и включать шумоподавление. Так Винсент понял, что продолжение разговора откладывается до следующего перерыва, и попробовал насладиться зрелищем. В рукопашных схватках он разбирался, легко отмечал удачные приёмы, но спортивный бой показался ему слишком условным. Здесь бы он добил в живот, там бы взял в захват и ударил со всей силы о борт, а сейчас бы рванул за волосы, чтобы ослабить хватку противника. Что-то из подобных выкриков долетало к ложе — зрителей правила честного соревнования мало беспокоили. Находись Винсент среди них, возможно, поддался бы толпе и присоединился к болельщикам, но Йонса и Иль Гаттино молча наблюдали за поединком, ни единой эмоцией не выдавая предпочтений.  
Предположение о равенстве противниц пока подтверждалось. Динамика первых минут схлынула, бой становился всё более тягучим, соперницы ушли в глухую оборону, выжидая ошибки друг друга. Толпа, ещё пускавшая волны, начала недовольно гудеть. Как только девушкам не мешал шум?..  
  
— Беруши, — пояснила Йонса. Оказывается, он задал вопрос вслух. — Таймауты видят по цветовым сигналам. И то не сразу. Когда ты там, тебе ни до шума, ни до сигналов. Лишь бы удар не пропустить.  
  
Звучало невероятно логично. Винсент согласился и повернулся к арене досмотреть бой, как раздался победный гонг. Капибара всё-таки дожала соперницу и теперь гордо удалялась под свист трибун. Нокаутирующий удар, который он проморгал отвлёкшись, сейчас крутили в повторе.  
Иль Гаттино прилегла на перила, будто под ней была не опора с шириной в две ладони, а широкая кровать.  
  
— Мне запретили помогать вам силой. О прочих способах речи не шло, — выдала она, возвращаясь к разговору.  
— Что ты хочешь взамен?  
— Пока ничего. Если быть точной, это не я помогаю вам. Меня попросили передать информацию к размышлению.  
— Почему именно тебя? Подошёл бы кто угодно.  
— Им понадобился надёжный гонец и они видели нас рядом. Я — идеально подошла.  
  
Винсент насторожился ещё сильнее. В бескорыстность Шарлин он мог поверить. Саграда пальцем не пошевелит, пока ему на блюдечке не принесут координаты. С Иль Гаттино «Камбрию» не связывало ничего.  
  
— Я могу отказаться? — поинтересовался Винсент. И попробовал разрядить обстановку, Иль Гаттино вроде бы должна понимать шутки: — Или этикет предписывает согласиться, потому что когда ещё ты протянешь руку помощи?  
— Терпение. Пока что я ничего не предлагала.  
  
Иль Гаттино перевернулась на спину так быстро, что Винсент не разглядел точку опоры. Не знай он о слабых мышцах, решил бы, будто у Иль Гаттино нет костей — столь пластично и грациозно она двигалась в экзоскелете.  
  
— До дополнительных раундов два часа. Развлеките меня.  
  
Развлекать?.. Два часа? Чем?  
  
— У меня не очень высокий рейтинг. Хорошего противника всё равно не дадут, — протянула Йонса и начала собирать волосы в хвост.  
  
«Когда ты вообще успела набить здесь рейтинг?!», — молча удивился Винсент. Она же нечасто высаживалась в Республике из-за боязни наткнуться на многочисленную родню и знакомых.  
  
— Чудесно-чудесно! Я так и поняла, что ты не откажешься! — Иль Гаттино спрыгнула с перил и подошла к Йонсе, оценивающе ощупала мышцы. — Поставлю на твоего соперника. Постарайся меня расстроить.  
— Объясните, что происходит? — потребовал Винсент, устав притворяться, будто хоть немного понимает происходящее. — Это же соревнования, всё расписано.  
— Турнирные бои закончились. Через два часа пустят обычные, для рейтинга. Вписаться можно хоть сейчас. — Йонса села на пол проверять ботинки. — Сцепление не очень, но сойдут. Как отсюда пройти на регистрацию?  
  
Иль Гаттино кивнула одному из охранников, и тот увёл Йонсу из ложи.  
  
— Ей обязательно побеждать? — спросил Винсент, когда закрылась дверь.  
— Почему бы и нет? Если она дерётся так же хорошо, как анализирует, то проблем не будет. Устраивайся поудобнее и жди, когда объявят пары.  
  
Винсент опустился в огромное кресло напротив экрана. Начался последний бой основного отбора. Где-то полтора часа на подготовку и жеребьёвку новых пар. Неизвестно, в каком потоке пойдёт Йонса. Если рейтинг невысокий, значит, пораньше? По-любому, просидеть здесь придётся долго.  
Столик с деликатесами начинал выглядеть соблазнительно. Еда так еда. Винсент не глядя сгрёб несколько шпажек. Иль Гаттино подхватила ещё две и направилась к балкону. Разговор с ней завязать не выходило, оставалось ждать. Отпустив Йонсу, Винсент чувствовал, будто лишился щита и пары рук. Один в помещении против охранника и девчонки в экзоскелете, пусть и лёгком, — не очень равные шансы. Иль Гаттино даже лёгкого экзоскелета хватит, чтобы переломать ему кости. И если она собиралась это сделать, то давно бы сделала — присутствие Йонсы по крупному счёту ничего меняло.  
  
Кажется, он заснул, потому что не заметил, когда над ним нависла Иль Гаттино.  
  
— Подъём! Они скоро начнут. Если тебе неинтересно, я сообщу итог.  
— Почему же, интересно… — сквозь сон выдавил Винсент и не без сожаления выбрался из мягкого кресла. Он не отказался бы проспать весь бой, но Иль Гаттино могла счесть, что ему наплевать на подчинённую. Заботу о команде она ценила, это в Серой зоне уже усвоили.  
  
Первым делом он бросил взгляд на экран, чтобы узнать соперника Йонсы, и сильно удивился, что без труда вспомнил физиономию.  
  
— Почему его поставили в пару? Он же киборг! И у них разные категории.  
— Одинаковые, смотри на вес.  
  
Иль Гаттино не потрудилась повернуться к нему и указать на строчку. Хамза был ниже Йонсы где-то на голову, но то ли протез добавлял массы, то ли у него были настолько тяжёлые мышцы и кости, но по весу оба и впрямь попадали в категорию до восьмидесяти килограмм.  
  
— Киборг, говоришь… Всё понятно, у него штраф. Запрещено использовать дополнительные устройства. Только собственная сила.  
  
Винсент снова взглянул на экран. Страница статистики поменялась и действительно: в табличке Йонсы строка штрафов была пустой, а у Хамзы стоял чёрный круг на жёлтом фоне. Запрет так запрет, придётся поверить Иль Гаттино на слово. Вот не могут же символы попонятнее использовать для тех, кто сюда пришёл впервые.  
  
Новых участников встретили шумно, хотя без особого восторга. Трибуны поредели, пропали группы поддержки. Ожидаемо для необязательного дополнения к турниру, куда можно заявиться в последний момент. Винсент бы сам ушёл, не случись внезапное пари. Бар наверняка уже забит до отказа, проморгали удобное время, придётся потом стоять в очереди.  
  
Йонса и Хамза разминались по разным углам арены, будто не замечая друг друга. С особенным напряжением Винсент следил за Хамзой. Узнал ли он Йонсу? Вряд ли: он уже в предыдущую встречу уделял ей внимания не больше, чем остальным. Узнала ли Йонса его? Даже если да, то что это для неё меняло? Всего лишь бой, который надо выиграть. Непонятна ценность сведений от Иль Гаттино. Вдруг они не стоят таких усилий. Не помогут спасти Михая. Не подскажут, где затаиться, чтобы не нашёл особый отдел. Не отобьют у всех интерес к Юкке.  
  
Как только появилось, за кого болеть, мнение Винсента о поединках изменилось. Теперь он с волнением следил, удачно ли Йонса ставит блок, беспокоился за каждый пропущенный удар и радовался, когда она молниеносно вскакивала на ноги.  
Они шли вровень. Стоило Йонсе без труда выиграть раунд, как Хамза дожимал в следующем. Толпа не жаловалась, возможно, остались самые терпеливые, кто ставил техничность выше зрелища.  
Бой незаметно перетёк в решающий раунд. Спустя несколько минут Винсент понял: Йонса сможет. Несмотря на затянувшуюся схватку, она двигалась уверенно, будто только что вышла на арену. Хамзе чего-то не хватало. Если бы Иль Гаттино поинтересовалась чего именно, Винсент уверенно ответил: силы протеза. По тому, как парень ставил правую руку и реагировал на блок, казалось, будто он каждый раз удивляется, что удар вышел недостаточно мощным. Иногда ему удавалось собраться, но теперь накапливалась усталось. Хамза ошибался всё чаще. Победа Йонсы маячила на расстоянии одного удачного приёма.  
  
Всё произошло так быстро, что Винсент еле уследил за событиями. Хамза в очередной раз перехватил удар. Вместо блока резко потянул за руку. Йонса сложилась пополам, показалось, что её крик прорвался к ложе сквозь шум арены. «Это не простой приём», — лихорадочно соображал Винсент. Спустя несколько мгновений до него дошло очевидное: Хамза задействовал механизмы протеза. Сам бы не смог дёрнуть руку до вывиха, он же почти не упирался об покрытие в момент приёма.  
Йонса осела рядом с бортиком, держась за плечо. Хамза подбежал к ней с намерением добить, нарвался на блок, ещё один. Так бы и продолжилось, но зажёгся красный свет, по экранам побежало сообщение об остановке боя. К Йонсе подбежали медики, к Хамзе — охрана. До того медленно доходило, что случилось, охранники вытаскивали силой, кому-то прилетело в живот.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то не умеет проигрывать, — прокомментировала Иль Гаттино.  
— Он нарушил правила? — уточнил Винсент.  
— Очень возможно. Наивный юноша. Думал, не заметят, что он отключил блокатор. Судьи на таких насмотрелись, знают, как двигается рука с механическим усилением.  
— Что теперь?  
— Штраф продлят и увеличат, наверное.  
— Нет, я о нашем пари. Бой остановлен. Мы не узнали победителя.  
— Ах, это… В честной схватке у неё были хорошие шансы. И я ценю, что ты спрашиваешь моего мнения, а не пытаешься нагло стрясти награду.  
  
Иль Гаттино подозвала своего охранника и забрала маленький предмет.  
  
— Есть Протекторат, есть Мюрхеды, есть Корреа, а есть те, кому не очень нравится сложившийся уклад. — Она протянула безликую белую карточку. — Контакт. Кое-кто очень хочет с вами встретиться.  
  
Винсент осмотрел прямоугольник и заметил, как в уголке, нагревшемся от пальцев Иль Гаттино, проступил знак. Виджая. Третий столп Протектората Новой Терры. Формально все три клана не имели власти, на деле — управление Протектората недолго бы протянуло без их поддержки. Мюрхеды занимались вооружением, Корреа — новейшими научными разработками. Виджая по сравнению с ними казались не настолько заметными, но несомненно имели не меньшее влияние. Ниточки всех крупных медиакорпораций стягивались к ним. Если кто бы и мог устроить тихую революцию, так это они. Вопрос в том, что им мешало раньше и какие претензии накопились к двум другим столпам.

***

Винсент сообщил Йонсе, где встречаться, когда её выпустят медики, и пошёл стоять очередь в бар. Успел чуть раньше очередной волны расходящихся зрителей. Отдельные, не забитые толпами выходы — ещё один плюс вип-сектора.  
Дрон предупредил, что полноценный обед придётся долго ждать, — посетителей всё ещё слишком много — и предложил пиво и закуски в качестве альтернативы. Памятуя о любви Йонсы к здоровой пище, Винсент отказался. Спешить некуда, можно подождать, нечасто удаётся поесть натуральное мясо.  
Йонса объявилась раньше, чем он рассчитывал, — заказанные на двоих рёбрышки не успели принести.  
  
— Замотали, и всё. Бесплатное лечение положено, если бы руку оторвал, — пояснила она, кивнув на перебинтованное плечо. — Посочувствовали для вида, сказали, есть смысл писать жалобу. Обязательно накатаю. Организаторы вроде приличные, пусть следят за читерами. Добьюсь того, чтобы этого гадёныша близко к боям не подпускали.  
— А ты наедине всегда такая дерзкая? В лицо слабо сказать, да?! — разорвал гул бара пронзительный вопль.  
  
Хамза подбежал к ним, едва не снеся официанта с дроном-уборщиком. От него ощутимо несло перегаром, но на ногах он держался более чем устойчиво. Не то чтобы Винсент осуждал — надраться после обидного поражения логичнее некуда.  
  
— Ты кто? — с каменным лицом спросила Йонса.  
— Меня не проведёшь, я тебя запомнил! Будешь стучать, да? Вот только попробуй!  
  
Винсент встал и мягко оттянул его за шиворот.  
  
— То достаёшь вопросами, где мой инженер, а теперь угрожаешь ей. Продолжишь в том же духе — будешь иметь дело со мной.  
— Чё ты гонишь, я её сегодня впервые увидел! — Хамза изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть Винсенту в лицо, и застыл, что-то соображая. Затем растерянно повернулся к Йонсе, снова к Винсенту. — А-а-а, я вас вспомнил. Ты — дружок хвостатого, он по тебе так тащится, что из тюрьмы спасал. А ты — та девчонка из его команды? Ты супер. Давай ещё раз спарринг как-нибудь? Можешь с экзоскелетом, чтобы наравне, а.  
— Ты кто? — повторила Йонса, не меняя выражения лица.  
— Так ты тоже? Плохо запоминаешь людей? А над тобой, небось, не стебутся за это…  
  
Их вовремя прервал дрон с заказом. Аромат рёбрышек с еле слышным дымком пробудил такой силы голод, что Винсент с трудом сдержался и потратил минутку, чтобы спровадить назойливого собеседника.  
  
— Парень, я понимаю, что ты рад случайной встрече, но сейчас мы хотим спокойно поесть и вернуться в док. Хочешь ещё поболтать — встретимся там. Иди к своим.  
  
Хамза кивнул и усвистал к барной стойке. Радовался Винсент недолго: не успел он с Йонсой обглодать рёбрышки хотя бы на треть, как парень вернулся с двумя кружками пива. Не спросив разрешения, плюхнулся рядом.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как они заебали, — сказал он, словно продолжал прерванный разговор. — Все знают, что мы не работаем ни с Корреа, ни против, но нет, надо обязательно пообещать кучу денег. Вдруг нам будет насрать, и мы не проверим, с кем связываемся.  
— Что ты имеешь против Корреа? — поинтересовался Винсент, хотя сначала порывался спросить, не попутал ли парень столик.  
— Это хуйня неубиваемая! — взвизгнул тот. Посетители обернулись на них в напрасном ожидании драки. — Прихлопнешь одного, а он вернётся. Потому что копия на сраном сервере. И ещё тебя запомнит! Оно тебе надо?  
  
Он залпом осушил половину кружки и, прежде чем Винсент успел влезть с вопросом, продолжил, неожиданно не запинаясь и не заикаясь.  
  
— Одно хорошо: у них нет сейчас боевой оболочки. Грохнули.  
— Ваши?  
— Да ты сдурел? Я жить хочу! Понятия не имею, кто грохнул.  
  
То самое покушение Яны и компании? Об иных удачных попытках напасть на Корреа Винсент не слышал. Что оболочки отличались не только внешностью, но и назначением, для него было новостью. Хотя с пьяного парня станется напутать.  
  
— Какая ж у тебя бицуха классная, я прям не могу, — пробормотал Хамза в адрес Йонсы, растекаясь по столу.  
— Кажется, нам пора, — не оценила та и встала с места.  
  
Винсент поднялся вслед за ней. Потеряв опору, Хамза завалился набок и соскользнул на лавку. Винсент поправил его, чтобы не съехал на пол совсем. Подбежала официантка, переставила пустые бокалы на поднос к дрону и стала резво протирать стол.  
  
— Эй, вы куда? — окрикнула она Винсента с Йонсой. — Забирайте тело!  
— Он не наш. Его друзья где-то здесь. Должны быть.  
— Ничего не знаю. Забирайте. Видели, какая очередь стоит? Каждое свободное место на счету.  
  
Винсент хотел возразить, что подвыпившего посетителя могут вынести и сотрудники бара, как официантка разглядела их внимательнее.  
  
— Ой, Йонса, это ты, что ли? Как семья поживает? Твой двоюродный племянник недавно заглядывал. Такая лапа. У него девушка уже есть, не знаешь?  
— Не хочу отвлекать тебя. И мы спешим, — процедила Йонса и подняла Хамзу здоровой рукой. Винсент поспешил ей на помощь. — Я тебе как-нибудь напишу. Марта, да? Адрес старый?  
— Конечно-конечно. Буду ждать, шли фотки! И вообще расскажи, как у тебя дела!  
  
Хамза отрубился напрочь и не реагировал, пока Винсент поудобнее перехватывал его. Протезированная рука оказалась не такой-то тяжёлой. Но прочной и под искусственной кожей почти неотличимой от настоящей. Качественная работа, не жалел Саграда денег на подчинённых. Или банде так хорошо перепадало с регулярных грабежей.  
  
— Брось его, — сказала Йонса, едва они вышли из бара и повернули к быстрому проходу в доки. Винсент придержал Хамзу за плечо, чтобы не свалился. Тот не проснулся, только вслепую тыкнулся ему в грудь и сладко промычал.  
— Он совсем плох. Опасно оставлять одного.  
— Дался он тебе. Ничего с ним не случится.  
— Все видели, как мы уходили с ним. Если вдруг не вернётся к своим, а те начнут спрашивать, в первую очередь укажут на нас.  
— Если его дружки рядом, то быстро найдут. Брось.  
— Мы не знаем, был ли кто из них в баре. Он мог один прийти.  
  
Йонса шумно выдохнула через нос.  
  
— Хорошо. Но несёшь ты.  
— Я справлюсь. Пойдём поищем в доках, наверняка их катер где-нибудь стоит. Не найдём, тогда сдадим кому-нибудь на руки.

***

В доках Винсент осознал, что найти нужный катер не так-то легко. Во-первых, их стояло немало. Во-вторых, он совершенно не представлял, какие используют на «Саграде». По идее, должен быть сирианский. Но за годы банда чего только ни наворовала, в ангаре могло скопиться несколько кораблей малой дальности от разных производителей. Да хоть катер Содружества — Саграда везде наследил.  
Соревнования действительно пользовались популярностью в Серой зоне. Винсент приметил несколько знакомых катеров — точно не Саграда. На всякий случай прошёл подальше от излишне чистого протекторатского. Вдалеке виднелась стайка катеров с коротким носом — это уже Содружество, есть ли смысл проверять их?..  
  
— Сюда несите, это наш! — донёсся с крыла низкий женский голос.  
  
Когда они подошли ближе, Делайла спрятала бластер и спрыгнула к ним с крыла катера. Всё-таки сирианского.  
  
— А, это вы…  
— Ты всегда так встречаешь? — спросил Винсент, украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам. Вряд ли Делайла планировала отбиваться в одиночку, случись что.  
— Конечно. Иногда он приводит на хвосте кого попало. — Она сграбастала Хамзу и помяла его лицо в ладонях. — Кто-о-о опять надрался и пришёл на чужих ногах? Чего хоть наболтал по пьяни?  
  
Делайла повторяла последний вопрос на разные лады, пока Винсент не догадался, что на самом деле обращаются к нему.  
  
— Сказал то, что все и так знают, — повторил он слова Хамзы, надеясь, что это действительно не большой секрет. — Что вы не берёте заказы против Корреа. Почему?  
— Ты бы взял?  
— Мне не предлагают, я не стремлюсь.  
— Вот видишь. Сам всё понимаешь.  
  
Делайла посадила брата рядом с баллонами воды. Тот ненадолго приоткрыл глаза и снова отключился.  
  
— У нас несопоставимы возможности. Вы-то поборетесь, а мой корабль сметут. Я их поцарапать не успею. — Винсент предпочёл умолчать, что им уже заинтересовались. Хвоста будто не было, но покидать Сирианскую республику придётся осторожно.  
— Так зачем доводить до того, чтобы бороться?  
— Но почему именно Корреа? Вы в горле стоите у всего особого отдела!  
— Потому что это тяжело убиваемая херня.  
— Со флотом Мюрхедов будет проще?  
— Не доводилось проверять. И не хочется как-то. Только если очень придётся. Вы уже нашли, куда упрятали вашего товарища?  
— Нет. Но если намекаешь, что на вас можно рассчитывать…  
— Когда найдёшь, тогда и поговорим.  
  
Иль Гаттино натравить на Корреа, Саграду — на Мюрхедов, а самим договориться с Виджая. Отличный план, никакого подвоха. Винсент стиснул в кармане белый прямоугольник. Иль Гаттино могла честно выступать в роли посредницы, с её стороны не требовалось никаких усилий. Но что Виджая нужно от маленькой банды, случайно узнавшей правительственный секрет? Странно всё это. Для межпланетного трекера устройство крохотное. Первым делом стоит проверить, действительно ли на карточке записан контакт, а не вирус, будет Никосу и его группе задача.  
Поразмыслив, Винсент решил не связываться немедленно. Сначала перепробовать другие варианты. Как-никак, Иль Гаттино ни словом не намекнула, что от него ждут немедленного ответа.


	15. Висельник

В особом отделе настало беспокойное время. Элементарная задача выманить Саграду на встречу перетекла в попытки выяснить, кого из агентов он ещё не раскрыл. К нему подсылали посредников без явной связи с Протекторатом, наблюдателей с хорошо продуманной легендой — всех отшивали, едва выслушав заказ. Раз — случайность, три — закономерность, пять — возможный провал конспирации. Когда седьмого, особо настойчивого, вернули с переломом ноги, в особый отдел пришло распоряжение оценить масштабы бедствия: только ли банда Саграды всё разнюхала или секретные личины давно не тайна для всей Серой зоны.  
Восьмому агенту повезло чуть больше. Наученный опытом предыдущих, он продержался достаточно долго, чтобы после встречи его подкараулили в тёмном закоулке «Тарелки» и, прижав к стене стальной лапой, прошипели: «Передай главному: если ему что-то от нас надо, пусть приходит сам и один, а то вы достали уже подкатывать яйца в трёхслойных бронетрусах!».  
  
Вовремя. К этому моменту Деклан был готов предложить свою кандидатуру, раз дело не двигалось с мёртвой точки.  
  
Поговорить Саграда действительно хотел. Или как минимум заинтересовался, почему его настолько настойчиво выманивал Протекторат. С местом проблем не возникло. Пустырь на окраине заброшенного шахтёрского городка Этамина-три давно использовали как нейтральную территорию. Глупо притворяться, будто в Протекторате не знают, какая планета и координаты обычно подразумеваются для встреч один на один. Равнина на сколько хватает глаз, только небольшая возвышенность в нескольких километрах. Никого не спрячешь, разве что заранее выкопать бункер.  
В холмах спрятали снайперов. Больше спокойствия ради, чем в качестве настоящей поддержки: с такого расстояния удар всё равно погасит мало-мальски мощная защита. С самого начала Деклан знал, что в случае форс-мажора некоторое время придётся рассчитывать лишь на себя. Именно поэтому Саграду ждал он. Не Регент — ничего не сможет без поддержки. И не Вепрь — бесполезен в переговорах. Об Искре речи не заходило — полевым агентом она никогда не была, а возложенную на неё задачу уже выполнила.  
  
Саграда задерживался. Ничего страшного. Особый отдел закладывал опоздание на день: очевидно, что каждая сторона предпочтёт удостовериться в честности противника. Насчёт своей группы Деклан был уверен, что условия выполнены. От Саграды ожидал всякого, но наблюдатели не отмечали подозрительного движения на подступах к пустырю. Пока. Всё может измениться. Нужно быть готовым ко всему. И соображать быстро.  
Криокапсула удачно сошла в качестве сидения. Новенькая, чистая и в остальном совершенно стандартная на вид. Увидь Деклан такую, первым делом подумал на замаскированное оружие и близко не подошёл, какие там переговоры. Регент утверждал, что именно новизна отведёт подозрения — хорошее оружие используют часто, если на нём не видно следов боя, значит, не настолько оно хорошее. Или вообще не оружие.  
После провала с тюрьмой позиции Регента пошатнулись, он отчаянно хотел отыграться и потому ставил всё на свои безумные идеи. Почему-то их принимали охотнее. В худшем случае, постановило начальство, удастся или избавиться от Саграды, или выяснить, что поломалось в гроте. В идеале — то и другое.  
И всё равно жертвовать Саграде криокапсулу прямиком с завода было жалко. Обошёлся бы первой попавшейся.  
  
Наблюдатели его упустили. Доложили о приближении, когда Деклан сам мог разглядеть фигуру на горизонте. Как скрывался, уже неважно. Вероятнее всего, вуаль из голографических проекций, обычная модификация в довесок к щитам. Бедный пейзаж, небольшая скорость, малое расстояние — прекрасные условия для работы. Главное, что когда наблюдатели поняли ошибку, включили термосканер и подтвердили: Саграда один.  
  
Высокая фигура неспешно приближалась. Саграда ступал ровным шагом, не боясь ни шального выстрела, ни внезапной атаки. Ясное дело, обвешался поглощающими щитами. От случайного удара-двух спасут. Подготовился ли к полноценному бою, вот в чём вопрос. И нападёт ли первым.  
Походка человека, привыкшего к стандартной тяжести. Компенсаторного экзоскелета не видно, может быть скрыт. Версию, будто Саграда вырос при пониженной гравитации, нечем твёрдо подкрепить. Отбрасывать тоже рано, но вес фактора можно уменьшить.  
  
Деклан спрыгнул с капсулы и встал рядом с панелью управления. Проверил, что отзывается на прикосновения, включил антиграв и сразу отключил. Не стоит наводить ненужные подозрения раньше времени.  
Саграда остановился метрах в десяти и с интересом стал разглядывать Деклана и криокапсулу. Необычное чувство. Особый отдел Саграду давно изучил. Но не вживую. Записей — трёхмерных и двумерных, снятых тайком и чудом уцелевших в налётах — скопилось немало. В отделе могли воспроизвести его движения, составили представление о стиле боя. Деклан настолько долго разбирал те записи, что с трудом мог поверить, будто впервые видит Саграду на расстоянии нескольких шагов.  
А Саграда о нём мало что знает. Если только беглый хакер не разболтал. И то немногое. Значит, есть фора? Нет. Никакой форы. Всё, что известно о Саграде, может в любой момент обратиться в прах. Ему до сих пор не попадались достойные противники.  
  
— С тобой, значит, говорить будем? — наконец подал голос Саграда.  
— Если есть конкретные пожелания, можешь огласить. Тогда разойдёмся на сегодня, пришлют нового переговорщика.  
— Я просил главного. Если ты — он, мне достаточно. Чего надо?  
  
Деклан подвёл капсулу ближе, следя за реакцией Саграды. Молчит, не протестует и не атакует. Правая рука висит свободно, левая будто случайно чуть выше пояса. Кого он обмануть пытаются, все знают, что левая у него рабочая.  
Расстояние сократилось вполовину, капсула встала между ними.  
  
— Проверку ты прошёл. Мы ценим настолько категоричное невмешательство в дела Протектората…  
  
Дурацкая речь. Кошмарная. Он уверял, что никто не купится, а Регент отвечал, что стоит обратить неудачи в плюс и сделать вид, будто агенты всегда ожидали отказа.  
Но увидеть Саграду в паре метров от себя того стоило. Никакое наблюдение не даст столько же информации.  
  
— …мне разрешили вернуть тебе одного из твоих подручных. В обмен на пакт о ненападении.  
  
Верхняя панель криокапсулы сменила прозрачность. Человек должен быть узнаваем несмотря на отсутствие косичек до пояса. Во всяком случае, Саграда кивнул, разглядев тело, и не стал ничего спрашивать.  
  
— Он жив. Разморозите сами.  
— Столько возни ради передачи капсулы. Будто нельзя было сразу сказать… — Саграда беспечно качнулся из стороны в сторону и посерьёзнел: — В чём подвох?  
— Для нас он бесполезен. Мы готовы вернуть его, но с условиями.  
  
Деклан сделал паузу, чтобы убедиться, что Саграда внимательно слушает.  
  
— Вы перестанете выступать против Корреа. И не станете помогать никому против них.  
  
Вот он. Настоящий подвох. Закономерность. Семь из восьми агентов приходили с заказами напасть на одну из компаний, принадлежащую Корреа через третьи руки, или защитить их транспортник. Просить много слишком опасно. Саграде легко согласиться на условие, которое он и так выполняет. Непонятно почему. Хватит ли у него сдержанности не выдать причины?  
  
— Дай список ваших агентов под прикрытием. Чтобы я знал, кого из них разворачивать, когда попытаетесь меня подставить.  
— Вы сами прекрасно справились. И тем самым подтвердили, что с вами есть смысл вести разговоры о ненападении, — монотонно повторил Деклан. Пусть Саграда болтает, пусть раскрывается.  
— Если бы! Один точно из какого-то спецотряда был! Твой?  
  
Этот по-глупому раскрылся: похвастался службой на охранку Протектората перед девицей в борделе. К банде Саграды пришёл, когда вся Серая зона пропиталась слухами. Его Деклан в общей картине не учитывал. Случайность в выборке.  
Их разговор, конечно, слышали. Паузы в несколько минут хватило, чтобы на другом конце приняли решение.  
  
— Мы готовы выдать список компаний, принадлежащих Корреа или связанных с ними. В том числе те, которые нельзя найти по открытым источникам. Устраивает? — озвучил Деклан.  
— Вполне. Что ещё?  
— Чтобы ни тебя, ни твою банду не видели в системе… — и Деклан без запинки назвал длинный цифробуквенный код из каталога.  
  
Саграда задумался. Не ответил сразу — не выдал, будто знает это место. Но чем дольше размышляет, тем выше вероятность, что придумывает, как бы соврать.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я впервые слышу этот номер, там нет ничего интересного. Вряд ли что-то потеряю, если соглашусь, — медленно ответил Саграда, не отводя взгляда.  
  
Тоже наблюдает за реакцией. Пусть смотрит. Здесь нечего скрывать. Система действительно пустая, «неинтересная». Вопрос в том, куда можно из неё попасть.  
  
— Итого ты принимаешь все наши условия?  
— Вполне. Но ты… Ты не Корреа. Зачем говоришь всё «мы» да «мы»?  
  
Поразительная наблюдательность. Корреа всегда ходят с приоткрытой грудью, чтобы собеседник видел кристаллы и понимал, сколько их сейчас с ним разговаривает.  
  
— Я представляю интересы группы. У меня есть полномочия говорить от лица управления Протектората, если так проще.  
— Своя личность у тебя есть?  
— Я могу назвать своё имя. Настоящее. В обмен на твоё.  
— У меня нет имени.  
— Он сказал, что назвал тебя Саградой. — Деклан не шелохнулся, чтобы указать на капсулу. Зачем? Рядом больше никого, и так понятно.  
— Китагава хотел ко мне как-то обращаться, вот и придумал.  
  
Китагава…  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что на самом деле его зовут иначе?  
— А тебя что-то слишком волнует, на какой набор букв отзываются люди, — протянул Саграда.  
— Потому что это ценная информация. Я собираю любую информацию.  
— И как? Что уже обо мне понял?  
  
Ничего сверх того, что вычислили по камерам наблюдения. Только подтверждение догадок. Мало. Нужно больше. Заболтать? Рано или поздно он проговорится. Образцы речи тоже не помешают. У него типичный столичный выговор. В столице Новой Терры таких миллионы. И сотни тысяч их родственников — в космосе. Акцент не зацепка. Зацепка — построение фраз. Но он очень коротко говорит. Подозревает, что длинные реплики его выдадут?  
Слишком мало информации. Нужно то, что невозможно получить с камер. Нужен физический контакт. Бой. Можно до смерти. Саграды. Недостающее звено. Никто не выживал в прямом столкновении, чтобы рассказать, каково с ним драться.  
Хотя… Верхушка приказала не трогать, пока не прояснится, что случилось в гроте.  
Но это шанс. Другого такого не будет. План Регента может провалиться.  
Осторожно. Не ты один такой умный и пришёл с оружием.  
  
Деклан выхватил пистолет и выстрелил. Точнее, попытался. Не успел палец продавить кнопку до конца, как ствол отлетел, отсечённый точным ударом.  
  
— Это всё? Я зря надеялся? — сказал Саграда, укорачивая клинок с хлыста до обычного меча. Ловко. Капсулу не задел.  
— Считаешь, будто у тебя есть шансы в честном бою?  
— Запугивать меня пришёл или что? Так я тоже умею. — Саграда отступил в сторону, поигрывая рукояткой в левой ладони. — Знаешь, у левшей есть преимущество. Все тренировочные программы под правую руку, правшей больше, с ними чаще дерёшься, привыкаешь. А такие, как я, реже попадаются…  
— Конечно. Прекрасно знаю, — ответил Деклан и, не теряя времени, зажёг клинок в левой руке.  
  
Саграда счастливо рассмеялся.  
  
Шаг за шагом, не спуская друг с друга глаз, они отошли от криокапсулы. Раз Саграду она не остановила, незачем оставлять ему барьер, из-за которого удобно атаковать длинными руками. Саграда же, видимо, капсулу намеревался забрать и потому не хотел повредить. Если так, хорошо, — всё по плану.  
  
Первый выпад Деклан легко отбил, следующие за ним — тоже. Атаковал сам и лишний раз подтвердил, что Саграда не бравировал: левой рукой он обращался свободно и твёрдо держал блок. Всё ещё ничего принципиально нового.  
  
Саграда обрушил на него серию выпадов. Большинство Деклан блокировал, от последних просто увернулся. Неопасно. Проверка мастерства противника. Новая серия. Удары похожи на тренажёр. Стандартные комбинации, заученные схемы. Верно. Нельзя раскрывать секреты. Возможно, встретимся снова.  
Блок. Блок. Мимо. Блок. Блок. Блок.  
Хорош. Рост не мешает. Кто научил? Кто подсказал не открывать ноги под удар?  
Мимо. Мимо. Мимо.  
Саграда наращивал скорость, но чудес фехтования не показывал. Ритм. Поймать ритм и можно отбивать удары вслепую. Нельзя. Этого он и добивается.  
Блок. Блок. Блок. Блокблокблокблок.  
  
Пат. Надо решаться. Нельзя затягивать. Неизвестно, кто устанет раньше.  
  
Обманный замах. И резко ударить вправо.  
  
Воздух под левой ладонью заискрил. Каким-то образом Саграда уверенно заблокировал удар в бок и отпрыгнул назад. Оплавленный нож упал между ними.  
  
— Неплохо… Живи. Оставлю тебя на следующий раз, — произнёс Саграда.  
  
Секундные паузы перед каждым словом. Ждёт атаки. Сам не нападает. Осторожен. Считает, что победить трудно. А наоборот?  
Рисковать или нет… Нет. Нельзя. Шансы примерно равные, можно не вернуться. Информация важнее. Они не поймут. Сколько ни пересмотрят, не поймут. Это можно только почувствовать самому. Надо обязательно вернуться.  
  
Деклан отступил на шаг. Другой. Саграда не двигался, пристально наблюдая. Ещё пять шагов назад — дальности хлыста ему уже не хватит. Если на трансформацию осталась энергия. Ещё десять — достанет прыжком с места. Два-три удара поглотят щиты, есть фора. Затем — снова бой.  
  
Наблюдение передало, что фаза операции завершена, больше никакой самодеятельности. Значит, скоро прибудет катер. Гул раздался не сразу, но задолго до того, как транспорт показался из-за облаков. Саграда вскинул голову и рванул прочь. Кажется, опять воспользовался голограммами, потому что пропал из виду слишком внезапно. На всякий случай Деклан поднял мощность щитов — теперь энергию можно не экономить. Выстрелов из пустоты так и не последовало, можно держать пари, что Саграда уже на пути к своим.  
Деклан подобрал остывший нож в ожидании транспорта. Лезвие оплавилось, остриё совсем потеряло форму. Рукоятка уцелела — удар прошёл мимо неё. Единственный неожиданный приём, на который удалось развести Саграду. Но этого было более чем достаточно.

***

Искра ждала в пассажирском отделении катера. Сколько ни говори ей, что участие возможно, но не обязательно, она всегда уцепится за «возможно».  
  
— Улетаем, — распорядился Деклан. — Продолжайте наблюдать, но не спугните. Пусть вернётся и увезёт капсулу.  
— А если нет?  
— Тогда заберём мы и разработаем другой план. Но он заберёт, куда денется без главного сообщника.  
— Жаль отпускать такую хорошую куколку. — Искра отвернулась к иллюминатору.  
  
Деклан последовал её примеру, но ничего интересного не увидел. Катер давно улетел с точки встречи, наблюдение за полем вела другая группа. О смене обстановки она пока не докладывала.  
  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что от него мало толку в заключении.  
— Да-а-а… удивительные психзащиты. Если бы не томография, я решила, что он в самом деле ничего не помнит. И такая открытость в остальном — заходи и твори что хочешь. — Искра коротко рассмеялась и строго покосилась. — Зачем полез в драку?  
— Нет разницы, как от него избавляться. Более надёжного шанса не будет.  
— Сказано, не трогать, пока не прояснится.  
— Самооборона, и никто меня не осудит. Главное для себя я выяснил, — и, хотя его не спрашивали, Деклан пояснил: — Он переученный правша. Или амбидекстр, но тогда его натаскали хорошо обращаться обеими руками.  
— Как это ты вычислил?  
  
Деклан выложил нож. Искра не уделила ему внимания, ожидая разъяснений.  
  
— Если бы он вовремя не остановил удар, я бы его достал. Если бы у него дрогнула рука, я бы достал. Очень уверенный блок правой. Хотя он левша.  
— Не томи. К чему клонишь-то?  
— Правая рука рабочая. Кто-то успел натренировать его на бой правой рукой. Затем — левой. Возможно, одновременно. И объяснил, как компенсировать высокий рост. Длинные руки увеличивают дальность удара. Длинные ноги всегда в минус — по ним легко попасть. Он всё помнит, всё успевает учесть.  
— Будто мало школ, где за деньги научат фехтовать хоть ногами. Что из этого следует?  
— Пока ничего. Нужно продолжить поиски. Регенту новое задание, вытекает из текущего. Проверьте более ранние заказы, связанные с Саградой. Пусть ищет любую закономерность.  
  
Группа наблюдателей доложила о завершении операции: люди Саграды вернулись за капсулой. Вскрывать на месте и избавляться от содержимого не стали, тем самым лишив Деклана удовольствия позлорадствовать о провале. В успех затеи он по-прежнему не верил — слишком много факторов должно сойтись. Регент с чего-то взял, что обязательно сойдутся, подкреплял план выкладками с огромными доверительными интервалами. На него полагались, потому что внезапно грот оказался важнее всего на свете.  
Последний шанс повлиять на план Деклан упустил только что. Оставалось смириться и ждать результатов. И расхлёбывать последствия. В том, что они будут, он ничуть не сомневался.


End file.
